La senda escarlata
by Miruru
Summary: Aquella fría noche de febrero de 1902, Antonio se encontraba de caza cuando le vino a la nariz el olor de algo quemándose no demasiado lejos. Incapaz de resistir la tentación, se acercó a ver qué era lo que había sucedido y fue en ese momento en el que conoció a un humano que, en poco tiempo, le cambiaría la vida. -FRAIN/ FrEs-
1. El día en que nos conocimos

**La senda escarlata**

**Capítulo 01 - El día en que nos conocimos**

Principios de febrero era un mes que aún era demasiado frío. Las cimas de las montañas que habían en las cercanías estaban cubiertas por un grueso considerable de polvo blanco, virgen, que enviaba oleadas de viento helado al resto de los pueblos que se encontraban a un nivel más bajo. El Pirineo, la frontera física entre Francia y España, se mantenía mayormente congelado por esas fechas y, la zona en la que se encontraba, no era ninguna excepción. La luna estaba en el cielo, arrojando los rayos del sol que la acosaban desde detrás filtrados. Aquella cúpula celeste estaba despejada y una ingente cantidad de estrellas moteaban el manto pardo. Sobre la copa de un árbol, asomado entre la espesura de las hojas, una figura se alzaba, mirando hacia aquel hermoso espectáculo.

Bajo la luz de la luna, su piel se veía pálida, sin algún tipo de imperfección, y en su rostro había dibujada una sonrisa feliz. Sus ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos por la noche, pero brillaban emocionados mientras observaban aquel manto estelado. La bufanda negra de algodón que se enroscaba en su cuello ondeaba con el viento que hacía y que mecía las hojas, provocando un sonido similar al de las olas. El chaquetón que envolvía su torso era de color gris y los guantes que enfundaban las manos también eran oscuros. Si no fuese porque su forma era diferente, cualquiera hubiese podido pensar que aquel hombre formaba parte de la copa de aquel árbol.

- ¡Baja de una maldita vez! -exclamó una voz profunda que provenía del suelo.

El joven que se encontraba en la copa bajó el rostro para observar al dueño de la voz, pero no fue posible desde la altura a la que se encontraba. Con una agilidad que parecía fuera de lo normal, la figura que estaba en lo alto de aquel árbol se deslizó entre las hojas, pasando de rama a rama, descendiendo, hasta que finalmente de un salto se posó sobre la tierra. Allí le esperaba otro hombre, que le sacaba media cabeza, y cuyos ojos verdes estaban entrecerrados observándole. El cabello rubio oscuro, el cual desafiaba la gravedad, se mantenía de punta gracias al cuidado que se daba y en el cual se había vuelto un experto ya. El otro hombre siempre le decía que se le iba a caer la cabellera por ponerse esos potingues raros en la cabeza. Al cuello llevaba una bufanda de color azul y blanco, de lana, y ropa de color verduzco. Llamaba la atención una cicatriz que tenía en la zona derecha de la frente, que era la única imperfección en ese rostro como la porcelana que tenía. Cuando entreabrió los labios para hablar, fueron visibles unos colmillos más largos de lo normal y afilados casi como cuchillas.

- Te vas a hacer un día daño si te subes a los árboles, Antonio.

- ¡Pero es que desde ahí arriba se ven las estrellas genial! Da una sensación de inmensidad y te hace sentirte pequeño.

- Lo que tú digas, pero me prometiste cuando me pediste que viniera contigo que no ibas a hacer estupideces. Desde luego, subirse a las copas de los árboles estaría dentro de esa categoría.

- Venga, Hendrik, no seas aguafiestas... -replicó el muchacho haciendo un ligero mohín- No es que vaya a estar mucho tiempo sin poderme mover si me caigo. Además, no pienso hacerlo. Tengo un cierto equilibrio.

- Pero llevamos más de media noche en la que no has cazado apenas. Deja de distraerte con cualquier cosa. Luego llegaremos y mañana saldrás con eso de: Uy, me parece que tengo que salir porque sigo con sed. Entonces te reirás como un estúpido y déjame decirte que no pienso ir contigo si haces eso.

Antonio hizo un mohín, pequeño, porque con toda esa parafernalia estaba claro que le había aguado la fiesta. Hacía años que conocía a Hendrik y, aunque era cierto que era muy responsable, también era demasiado estricto. Era consciente de que lo hacía porque, en el fondo, aunque él lo negara con vehemencia, se preocupaba por él. A pesar del gesto que intentaba despertar su compasión, el hombre, de origen holandés, le miró impasible. Al final el hispano suspiró y se frotó la mejilla, fría.

- Está bien... Ya me pongo en serio a cazar.

Volvieron a separarse en ese momento. Aún con su apariencia bonachona, su sonrisa jovial y sus vivos ojos verdes, Antonio no era una persona normal y corriente. Su piel estaba fría al tacto y hacía mucho que su corazón había dejado de latir. A veces le parecía que lo hacía de nuevo, pero se disuadía de aquel pensamiento. Si quisiera, no le haría falta ni respirar. Si lo hacía era porque aún permanecía en él ese instinto humano. Aunque muchas personas creían que aquello no eran más que cuentos, había unos seres que no seguían las leyes de la naturaleza, que en el fondo eran bestias con la apariencia de sus presas, que habían sido personas normales y que ahora eran lo que salía en libros. Se trataba de personajes que sólo salían por las noches y que en las novelas se llamaban vampiros. Incluso ellos mismos usaban ese nombre, quizás porque ninguno de los que hubieron pensado les parecía bueno. España siempre había sido su lugar de residencia y pocas veces había salido de aquel país que se había convertido en algo así como su refugio permanente.

Aquella noche habían prescindido de ir a la ciudad y se centraron en los bosques, buscando animales de los que poder beber de manera disimulada, sin que los humanos que encontraran los cadáveres se preguntaran qué les había pasado. Se pasó el pulgar por los labios, limpiando una mota de sangre y lo lamió para dejarlo reluciente. Bajó los ojos verdes al ciervo que ahora yacía muerto sobre la tierra con cierta pena. Era lamentable que un animal hermoso y lleno de vida como ese hubiese tenido que perecer para que un monstruo como él siguiese existiendo. Al menos ahora Hendrik no podría decirle nada, estaba satisfecho y esa sensación de ardor en su cuello ya no era tan fuerte. Se puso de nuevo los guantes, cubriendo las frías manos, e iba a buscar el rastro de su compañero cuando le vino un hedor fuerte a la pituitaria. Era el olor de algo que se estaba quemando, y no era a mucha distancia de donde se encontraba.

Miró en aquella dirección, pensativo, elucubrando si debía acercarse a echar un vistazo o si aquello era una posible trampa. La curiosidad le podía demasiado, así que empezó a caminar en esa dirección. Quizás era un comportamiento irresponsable por su parte, pero quería echar un vistazo a ver qué estaba provocando ese olor. Paseó a paso rápido entre maleza, sorteando troncos y esquivando con un pequeño saltito raíces que sobresalían a traición. No es que fuese un reto demasiado grande, su vista se acostumbraba con facilidad a la oscuridad y era la luz demasiado fuerte lo que le molestaba. Tras un par de minutos, Antonio se encontró con que el bosque se terminaba de manera abrupta, en un instante había árboles y al siguiente todo eso se había ido. Delante de él se hallaba una carretera que serpenteaba y se perdía por el horizonte, destino a alguno de esos pueblos perdidos que nadie conocía.

Parpadeó anonadado por el cambio abrupto y entonces buscó, mirando en derredor, el origen del olor. A la derecha, a unos doscientos metros, había un coche que se había salido de la carretera y que estaba empotrado contra un árbol. Si era sincero, se trataba del primer automóvil que veía en su vida. Había leído acerca de su implantación en los periódicos que la gente dejaba por ahí tirados. También había escuchado que un hombre, Ford, había establecido una cadena de montaje con la que los construía más rápidos. Pues mira, esos trastos eran peligrosos. El coche estaba empezando a arder, aunque de manera lenta y calmada. El español, poco a poco, se fue acercando. Le daba un algo de miedo aproximarse a ese trasto, pero quería ver si había gente dentro. ¿Y si necesitaban ayuda?

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? -vociferó una voz tras de él.

Pegó un salto, y el siguiente que dio hizo que se girara ciento ochenta grados. Hendrik tenía una media sonrisa, pedante, todo por la reacción que había tenido el español. Esperaba que se asustara, pero no que saltara literalmente. Tendría que repetirlo otro día, había sido divertido.

- Joder, Hendrik. Creía que se me iba a salir el corazón por la boca. ¡Menudo susto me has dado! -chilló Antonio, sonriendo tensamente. Le dio un golpe en el brazo, flojo, como reproche por su comportamiento. Era demasiado evidente que aquello le había hecho gracia. Era incorregible.

- No es mi culpa, señor hago-lo-que-me-da-la-gana. ¿En qué quedamos? Dijimos que en cuanto termináramos volveríamos al punto del que salimos. Menos mal que a ratos te da por no ocultar tu presencia. Cuando me he dado cuenta de que te ibas vete a saber tú donde...

- Es que olía a quemado. -se quejó Antonio, en un intento de justificarse.

- Vámonos ya. No deberíamos estar aquí, pronto vendrá gente. ¿Es que crees que es la mejor de las ideas que nos interroguen? Las cosas están más complicadas últimamente. Tenemos que ser precavidos.

- Ay, si ya lo sé... Llevo más años dentro del mundillo. He podido percibir el cambio más que otros vampiros. Igualmente, déjame que eche un vistazo. No va a hacer daño...

- Si te pegan un tiro, no pienso hacer otra cosa más que reírme de ti mientras pierdes la sangre del ciervo que has matado. -dijo Hendrik cruzándose de brazos. Él no se pensaba acercar a un coche en llamas. Había leído cosas acerca de ellos y al parecer llevaban un producto inflamable que podía explotar. No señor.

O esa era la intención que tenía. Antonio había andado hasta el automóvil pero, antes de acercarse demasiado, se detuvo. No le gustaba el ruido que hacía ese trasto, como si a cada combustión fuese a explotar. Se dio la vuelta y observó a Hendrik con una expresión de perro apaleado y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. El holandés negó con la cabeza de manera insistente, pero su acompañante también repitió el gesto. Al final suspiró. Mejor acercarse por su propio pie o el tío era capaz de ir a agarrarle del brazo para tirar de él. Antonio rodeó el automóvil y se asomó por una de las puertas, que quedaba al descubierto ya que había perdido la pieza que la cubría. En los asientos delanteros había una pareja. El hombre estaba sobre el volante, su pelo era oscuro y el rostro no podía verlo. La mujer estaba echada sobre el salpicadero, el cristal se había roto y le había cortado parte del cuerpo.

- Están muertos... El olor a sangre llama la atención pero ya huele a que se enfría. Es una pena que hayan perecido de esta manera tan trágica.

- Si estás pensando en beber de muertos, es que has olvidado lo que has aprendido en todo este tiempo que has sido un vampiro.

- No voy a beber de muertos, hay que ver cómo eres. Te gusta criticarme demasiado... -dijo Antonio sonriendo con resignación. Por momentos le daba la sensación de que Hendrik le odiaba. No entendía qué era lo que tenía contra él. Pero, en ese mismo instante, escuchó algo más. Miró hacia el asiento trasero y, escondida entre el mismo y el delantero, había una criatura que respiraba. No entendían cómo no habían podido escuchar su pulso acelerado- Hay un niño pequeño... O una niña...

Se asomó por la parte de atrás pero no se atrevía a tocar aquel pequeño cuerpecito herido, tembloroso. Levantó la mirada y la clavó en Hendrik. Los ojos verdes del holandés apenas parpadearon mientras le observaba como un cachorro abandonado. Sin embargo aquella expresión le dio una certeza terrible que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Era lo que tenía que Antonio fuese un libro abierto la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Ni se te ocurra, hispano loco... -dijo con un tono molesto el rubio, observando con desaprobación.

- ¡Pero no podemos dejarle aquí solo a este crío...! ¡O cría! -finalmente se atrevió a tocar el cuerpo pequeño y cuando vio el rostro manchado de sangre, con una marca roja en un lado, seguramente del golpe, y el cabello rubio enmarañado dedujo que era una chiquilla- Está malherida, Hendrik. No podemos dejar que se muera...

- Huele a sangre, somos vampiros, ¿cómo cojones vas a explicar esto a los invitados que tienes en casa? Se van a zampar a la cría y va a acabar muerta igualmente. Mejor que muera con un poco de dignidad.

- ¡No pienso dejar que nadie se la coma! -replicó enérgicamente Antonio. Sólo de pensarlo le había revuelto el estómago. Se fijó en la ropa que la pequeña llevaba, la cual estaba bastante rota por culpa de los hierros que se habían saltado. Se quitó la chaqueta, dejó a la chiquilla sobre el asiento y le quitó aquellos harapos. Tanto él como Hendrik se quedaron con cara de póquer- Bueno, al parecer es un niño.

Lo cubrió con la chaqueta para que no cogiese más frío. Tendría algo de ropa en su caserón, seguro que podrían vestirle con esas prendas.

- Tendrías que dejar que la policía se encargara de esto. -murmuró insistentemente el holandés. Aquella era la peor idea que se le había ocurrido en mucho tiempo, podía presentirlo- ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer con el crío?

- Le cuidaré y no dejaré que nada le pase. Es muy pequeño... Debe tener cuatro o cinco años, no puedo dejarle aquí. No se oyen sirenas, creo que nadie se ha dado cuenta del accidente. Hasta que lleguen, seguro que se habrá desangrado. Y, si por un casual se salva, no dejará de ir de casa en casa de acogida. Parece un destino muy cruel.

- No sabes si tiene familia y esto se convierte en un secuestro, Antonio.

- Tonterías. -dijo el español cogiendo al chiquillo en brazos.

- Estás siendo irracional, idiota.

- Eres tú el que se pone a la defensiva enseguida, Hen. -replicó Antonio mirándole con el ceño fruncido. No le agradaba que, tras tantos años, desafiaran su voluntad respecto a ciertos aspectos. Este era uno de esos. Le dijera lo que le dijera, la casa era suya.

- Te tengo dicho que no me llames Hen. Eso de los motes no me gusta nada. -dijo a disgusto el rubio.

- Sólo voy a llevar al niño a casa para curarle. No estoy diciendo que vaya a quedármelo. Así que, esto no puede ser considerado secuestro, ni nada por el estilo. Sus padres están muertos, ¿es que vamos a dejar que él corra la misma suerte?

Si era sincero, no le importaba lo que le pasara a ese niño. Nunca le habían gustado demasiado los mocosos, le ponían nervioso con sus berridos, sus preguntas incómodas y su inquietud. Quizás, por eso mismo, traerse a ese niño a la casa le parecía peligroso dada la naturaleza del hispano. Recordaba cómo había sido aquella vez que se había encaprichado por cuidar a un perro abandonado que encontró en un bosque. Se lo llevó a casa y el perro acabó provocando comportamientos peligrosos para él como vampiro. Si había llegado a esos extremos con un simple perro, ¿qué no haría por un niño? Eso de 'temporal' le sonaba a cuento chino.

- No me fío de ti... Pero, igualmente, vas a hacer lo que te salga de ahí, ¿verdad? -le preguntó observándole con indiferencia.

- ¡Me conoces bien, Hen! -replicó Antonio con jovialidad, asegurando al niño entre sus brazos, posando una mano en su espalda- Vamos a casa.

A una velocidad sobrehumana, Antonio y Hendrik corrieron por el bosque, esquivando con una agilidad sorprendente cualquier accidente de la naturaleza. El paisaje casi parecía un borrón a ese ritmo, pero sus ojos eran más diestros que los humanos y percibían cualquier mínimo cambio a su alrededor. El olor a sangre, dulce, casi como un canto de sirena que les invitaba a probar un manjar delicioso, les llegaba a la nariz y les aturdía los sentidos. Suerte que ambos estaban saciados, si no aquello sería irresistible. Arregló ese problema dejando de respirar. Siempre se hacía raro los primeros segundos, pero luego se daba cuenta de que también parecía bastante natural para ellos. El rubio también hizo lo mismo ya que a él le costaba más mantenerse tranquilo. Era vergonzoso tener menos aguante que Antonio, aunque el español también era mayor que él. Se trataba de algo comprensible. Dejaron atrás las montañas y pasaron por praderas llenas de hierba, sin poblar. Se desviaron hacia la derecha y en cuestión de minutos divisaron a lo lejos la silueta de una edificación enorme.

El castillo de los Fernández se conservaba tras generaciones mejor que el primer día. Antonio, desde que se había hecho con su poder, se había encargado de remodelar las zonas antiguas, siempre manteniendo ese diseño de la época a la que pertenecía. La edificación era de piedra gris vista. Los tejados eran de color negruzco y estaban inclinados, para evitar que en invierno se acumulara la nieve. Había cuatro torreones custodiando cada esquina, con pequeños ventanucos desde los cuales se habían guardado a los habitantes de aquel lugar. Si había habido murallas, ahora ya no había rastro de ellas. No era una zona muy visitada por la gente, el sitio era frío y para llegar había que coger un transporte particular y armarse de paciencia para cruzar por aquellos caminos zigzagueantes que pasaban demasiado cerca de precipicios peligrosísimos.

Dos hombres en la actualidad se encargaban de custodiar la puerta principal y de abrirla cuando invitados llegaban. No hacía falta decir que en cuanto vieron que su señor se aproximaba, se apresuraron a mover aquellas pesadas moles de madera. Les recibieron un grupo de cuatro criadas, que se acercaron curiosas al ver el bulto que tenía entre los brazos Antonio. Se adelantó una de ellas, una muchacha de cabellos castaños recogidos en un moño y de ojos negros.

- Nos tenían preocupados, señor. ¿Qué es lo que trae aquí?

- Chicas, por favor, sacad las reservas de sangre que tenemos. -ahora miró a la fémina que le había hablado en primera instancia y le sonrió con reparo. Sabía que lo que le iba a pedir era un favor grande, pero lo necesitaba- Voy a requerir tus conocimientos médicos, Ana. ¿Crees que podrías realizar una transfusión de sangre?

- Hace bastante tiempo que no practico la enfermería, señor... ¿Pero quién necesita la sangre? -dijo ella sin comprender. Ninguno de los dos parecía sediento y, además, cuando se sentían de esa manera simplemente la bebían de los envases.

Entonces, en ese instante, se escuchó un quejido y una voz infantil empezó a llorar por lo bajo, exclamando que le dolía. Fue ese el momento en que Ana comprendió que no habían vuelto solos y que la transfusión no era para ellos. Antonio le miró pidiendo en silencio de nuevo, mientras sujetaba con más fuerza al niño, que seguía gritando. Uno de los vigilantes de las puertas bajó y observó la escena. El vampiro español le enfocó y tuvo un pensamiento fugaz, una idea brillante.

- José, necesito que hables con el resto de los vampiros y que les digas que estamos muy ocupados y que si pueden marcharse lo antes posible se lo agradecería. Añade también que les compensaré de alguna manera esto. Hendrik irá contigo y te protegerá, no te preocupes.

- No me gusta que me tengas de niñera. -murmuró el holandés a regañadientes, aunque caminó hacia el humano y le acompañó hacia la sala en la que había tres vampiros venidos de Italia.

Una vez ese tema estuvo solucionado, Antonio y Ana fueron hacia una de las habitaciones que se encontraban en el pasillo oeste. El castillo contaba con infinidad de habitaciones que estaban destinadas o bien al ocio, o a comer o a dormir o al aseo personal. Hacía cosa de cincuenta años, Antonio había decidido que era buena idea tener una habitación repleta de equipo médico. No es que hubiese comprado esos caros instrumentos, la casualidad quiso que se encontrara un hospital abandonado lleno de cachivaches que le serían de utilidad. Después de veinte años, el español decidió que era una buena inversión así que empezó a gastar parte del dinero que acumulaba. La riqueza de Antonio se basaba en tres partes del dinero familiar que había heredado y la última porción que restaba era de cosas que había recogido en visitas por pueblos fantasma, cuyos habitantes habían muerto dejando atrás sus pertenencias.

Aunque un vampiro no necesitara en demasía utilizar aquellas cosas, era útil cuando tenían heridas importantes ya que las ayudaba a sanar incluso con mayor celeridad. Para rematarlo, era rentable tener lo necesario para poder auxiliar a sus criados si se hacían daño. El servicio de Antonio se componía de seres humanos. Todos sabían lo que él y sus visitantes eran, pero lo aceptaban porque eran tratados con respeto. El español nunca había bebido de su servicio y los trataba como a iguales, a pesar de que podría romperles el cuello con una facilidad que acongojaba.

Dejaron al chiquillo sobre una camilla y destaparon un poco para ver una laceración en su costado derecho que sangraba bastante. Se abrieron sus ojos y resultaron ser azules oscuro, brillantes por el dolor que le saturaba y que le hacía llorar. El chiquillo intentó levantarse y Antonio se apresuró a sujetarle e impedir ese movimiento con uno amable, suave. Lo que menos deseaba ahora era hacerle más daño. Le chistó suavemente y acarició el cabello que quedaba a la izquierda de su cabeza.

- Tranquilo, pequeño, estás en buenas manos. Todo va a salir bien, te prometo que no vamos a dejar que te pase nada. -dijo el español con un tono de voz que casi se asemejaba a un susurro, pero que logró que el crío dejara de moverse. Aunque fue imposible que hacer que cesaran sus quejas- Bien, buen chico...

- ¿Y mis papás...? ¿Dónde están mis papás? Me duele... Me duele mucho.

- Ahora no tienes que pensar en eso. Sé que te duele, pero aquí la señorita es una doctora y va a curarte. Te prometo que vas a encontrarte pronto bien. Te vamos a dar una medicina que te hará dormir y que no te duela nada. Cuando te despiertes, te sentirás mejor. ¿Confías en nosotros? Sé que eres un chico muy valiente, puedo verlo en tus ojos.

El niño asintió con la cabeza un poco y apretó los párpados. El dolor era abrasador y se extendía por su costado, haciéndole temblar con violencia. Era como si hubiese una herramienta afilada frotando esa zona constantemente hasta que había logrado que sangrara, que fuese una de las peores torturas que había sufrido en mucho tiempo. Sólo por la manera en que su cuerpo se movía, preso del dolor, los espasmos involuntarios, la respiración acelerada y aquellos pequeños gemidos de dolor que no podía reprimir, Antonio podía saber sin que le dijera que estaba sufriendo. Le hizo un gesto a Ana para que se apresurara con la anestesia y él acarició aquellos cabellos rubios con cariño, para tranquilizar aunque fuese un poco a ese tierno chiquillo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -dijo al ver que Ana estaba preparada. No podían ser bruscos, no quería que le diese un ataque de pánico al ver la aguja.

- Mi nombre es Francis. -respondió el niño de cabellos dorados.

- Muy bien, Francis. Ahora quiero que te centres en mí. La señorita guapa te va a dar la medicina. Va a ser un pinchacito, pero sé que puedes hacerlo, ¿vale? -le informó mientras le sonreía, infundiéndole ánimo- Así que quiero que me digas cuántos años tienes y a qué te gusta jugar. Así seguro que no lo sientes.

- Tengo cinco años... -dijo Francis, tartamudeando un poco. Quisiera o no, estaba con desconocidos y le iban a pinchar. Si algo le daba fobia eran las agujas. Pero aquel chico que tenía delante sonreía como si nada malo fuese a pasar aún estando como estaba y eso debía significar algo, ¿no? Le daba miedo, pero confiaría en ese chico- Me gusta jugar a dragones y princesas.

El pequeño niñito se quejó al sentir la aguja perforar la piel. El vampiro se dio cuenta de que iba a mirar y presto le abrazó un poco, haciendo que el rostro del chiquillo quedara mirando hacia el otro lado y que no pudiese ver la aguja clavada en su piel. Fue extraño, pero el abrazo le relajó. Ese chico olía muy bien, de una manera dulce, pero al mismo tiempo picante. No sabía cómo eso era posible, pero parecía que tenía un aroma como a comida y sin embargo no era nada de lo que hubiese olido hasta el momento. Fue ese mismo olor el que le produjo calma, el que le atontó incluso un poco, logrando que dejara de sentir el pinchazo. La aguja se fue y Antonio se apartó también. Miró al pequeño Francis con una sonrisa y le revolvió un poco la cabellera. Había jugado sucio, pero no sabía de qué otra manera relajarle. Los vampiros contaban con un mecanismo para atraer a los humanos. Podía ser comparado con el canto de una sirena, que nublaba las mentes de los humanos y les hacía sentir atracción hacia ellos. Era como la flor carnívora que cuenta con unos colores llamativos que atraen a su presa, la cual sólo se da cuenta del engaño cuando ya es demasiado tarde para escapar.

- Muy bien, Francis. Ya está. Intenta relajarte. No te vamos a hacer daño.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, claramente afectado por los sedantes que Ana le había inyectado. En menos de medio minuto estaba completamente fuera de combate. La mujer no esperó ni un solo segundo más para coger la aguja y coser ese corte que seguía sangrando. No le tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo y lo siguiente fue vendarle el torso para que no se rascara y se saltaran los puntos, cosa que sólo haría que alargar más el proceso de curación del niño. Después de eso preparó la aguja y le puso una vía, en la cual inyectó la sangre que le habían traído. Era una bendición que las tuviesen etiquetadas. Primero inyectó una cantidad pequeña, esperando a cualquier reacción adversa. Que fuese el complementario al donante universal hubiera sido un problema y no tenían tiempo para hacerle un análisis a Francis. Al ver que no se producía ningún fenómeno extraño, Ana corrió el riesgo y acabó de transferirle la sangre que su organismo había perdido.

- Bueno, creo que ahora es cuestión de tiempo, señor. ¿Pero qué va a hacer con este niño? ¿Dónde están sus padres? -inquirió la mujer con un gesto apenado. Le había afectado ver a un chico tan pequeño, solo y en ese estado.

- Murieron. Le encontramos en un automóvil que se había accidentado en la carretera de montaña. Los padres ya estaban fiambre y él estaba escondido entre los asientos. Si no llega a ser por nuestra facilidad para escuchar y oler las cosas, seguramente ni le hubiésemos visto. No había nadie por los alrededores y no podía dejarle morir.

- Un error, según mi punto de vista. -dijo Hendrik cruzado de brazos, en el marco de la puerta. Los dos españoles le miraron sorprendidos.

- No digas esas cosas. Parece un niño muy majo. ¿Cómo pretendes que deje morir a una criatura? Es una tragedia que una vida tan joven se pierda. Cuando despierte le preguntaré dónde vive su familia. Tendremos que contarle lo de sus padres, no sé si sus parientes sabrán la noticia, será mejor que vaya informado. Será duro, pero no hay otra opción. Cuando le dejemos a su cuidado entonces podremos volver a nuestra vida de siempre. No tienes que ponerte tan arisco por algo así, Hen.

- Lo que tú digas... De cualquier manera, no creo que se despierte en unas horas. Está a punto de salir el sol. Deberíamos ir a descansar, los dos sin excepción. -se percató de que la boca de Antonio se torció, indeciso- Tú también, español idiota.

- El señor Hendrik tiene razón, debe descansar. -dijo Ana preocupada. Ella también percibía la indecisión de su soberano, del hombre al que servía, y pensar en las consecuencias de que se quedara despierto le hacían estremecerse- Es por su bien. Si el niño abre los ojos, yo me encargaré de cuidar de él. En la montaña oscurece pronto, se despertará a tiempo para hablar con él. Si quiere irse a cualquier lugar, le disuadiré y le daré de comer. Necesitará fuerzas para recuperarse del accidente.

- Está bien. Si dices que vas a cuidar de él, supongo que no tengo motivos para continuar negándome a ello... Pero si ocurre cualquier cosa, me avisas.

- Lo haré, señor. -replicó ella con una sonrisa resignada. Ese hombre no cambiaba: ni física ni mentalmente.

El vampiro holandés ignoró aquella charla y se fue a su habitación, que se encontraba en uno de los pisos superiores, alejado del bullicio del servicio y también de la habitación del amo del castillo. Antonio era un pegajoso cuando quería y de lo que menos ganas tenía era de tener que escuchar sus muchas tonterías noche sí y noche también. Antonio echó un último vistazo al niño que había recogido y puso una expresión apenada. No sabía cómo iba a decirle que sus padres se habían muerto. Suspiró pesadamente y caminó escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas y miró la cama y el ataúd al otro lado. Pensó por un momento y decidió que le apetecía dormir más arropado. Se echó en la seda roja y encajó la pesada cubierta en su sitio. Sumido en el silencio de los muertos, Antonio cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. Aún no salía el sol y por eso mismo le iba a tocar intentar conciliar el sueño.

Sobre las cinco y media de la tarde, la noche ya caía por aquel lugar. La espesa cruz que caía sobre sus hombros y que les aturdía y dejaba fuera de combate durante el día había desaparecido. Antonio abrió los ojos y fue recibido por una oscuridad insondable. Aunque no podía ver realmente dónde estaban sus miembros, era consciente en todo momento de su posición. Hizo fuerza y levantó aquella pesada cubierta que le había amparado durante el día. Se cambió de ropa, se puso una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y una fina chaqueta por encima y fue hacia la habitación en la que la noche anterior había dejado a Ana y a Francis.

Cuando llegó se fijó en un pequeño detalle: los ojos del niño estaban rojizos y sorbía, como si tuviese mocos constantemente amenazando con caer. Sus pequeñas manos estaban aferradas a la manta y aunque se sentó a su lado, ni le dirigió una mirada. Ana, que no había querido interrumpir en un inicio, se levantó de la silla en la que había permanecido sentada las últimas horas y se puso al lado de su señor, el cual seguía mirando al chiquillo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Francis? -preguntó Antonio.

No hubo respuesta. Ladeó la mirada de color aceituna hasta que encaró a su criada. Ella sabía algo, sus ojos entristecidos se lo decían.

- He tenido que contarle a Francis lo que ha ocurrido con sus padres. Desde entonces no ha dejado de llorar y no habla con nadie, me temo. Ha sido un golpe demasiado duro. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?

- ¿No hablarás conmigo tampoco? -inquirió hacia el chiquillo, que parecía que ni tan siquiera le había escuchado. Le apenaba verle de esa manera. Los niños eran siempre alegres, inquietos, no almas en pena. Suspiró y se dirigió a su criada- Tendremos que llevarle a la policía para que se hagan cargo de él. No sé qué excusa usar, pero si no nos puede decir dónde están sus familiares, lo mejor es que se hagan cargo de él.

- ¡No! -exclamó con voz ahogada Francis, mirando con una expresión horrorizada hacia ellos, al borde de las lágrimas- No me llevéis con la policía... ¡Por favor! ¡Me han dicho que a los niños sin padres les llevan a unos sitios feos! No quiero ir allí.

- ¿Y tu familia? Puedes quedarte con alguno de tus tíos, Francis. Eso de ir a un sitio feo no será tu caso.

- No tengo familia... Mi madre no tenía hermanos. Mi padre tenía un hermano pero se murió también. Papá estaba siempre triste y lloré mucho. A los abuelos no los he conocido nunca. Por eso, señor, no deje que me lleven a ese sitio feo... Usted dijo que no iba a dejar que nada malo me sucediese, ¿verdad?

Antonio sonrió resignado y se llevó la mano derecha a la nuca. La fue frotando, sin saber cómo continuar aquella conversación. Aquel chiquillo no entendía que le estaba pidiendo a un vampiro que le acogiese en su casa. Pero claro, viendo lo triste que estaba, lo mucho que le suplicaba, al hispano se le rompía el corazón ante la idea de llevarle a la policía. Francis acabaría en un orfanato si él no lo impedía; nadie le iba a reclamar o echar de menos. Suspiró.

- Cielo, no puedo cuidar de ti. Yo... -vaciló, sin saber qué explicarle- Estoy enfermo, ¿sabes?

- A mí me pareces muy sano. -murmuró el niño, observando con fijación a aquel peculiar hombre, pálido, que tenía delante de él.

- Tengo lo que se conoce como enfermedad de Kaposi, si me da el sol me pasan cosas muy feas y puedo morirme con mucha facilidad. Por eso en casa muchas ventanas están tapadas y durante el día no puedo salir de mi habitación. No puedo cuidarte durante el día, ¿cómo voy a hacerlo si no puedo cuidarme a mí mismo?

- Señor, por favor, en vez de salir a pasear, me adaptaré a sus horarios y haré todo lo que me pida. No deje que me lleven los tipos malvados...

Ni la invención de su enfermedad le había logrado un pase fuera de aquella situación comprometida. Lo peor es que le hacía sentirse demasiado triste escuchar el tono que empleaba ese chiquillo. Estaba realmente desesperado por que aceptara. Suspiró de nuevo y le puso la mano sobre sus cabellos largos y dorados.

- Haremos una cosa, Francis. Buscaremos una familia normal para ti, ¿de acuerdo? Yo mismo me aseguraré de que sean buenas personas y que vayan a cuidar de ti como te mereces. Mientras, yo te cuidaré por la tarde-noche y alguien del servicio se ocupará de ti cuando yo esté descansando.

- ¿Entonces no me vas a llevar a un sitio feo? -dijo Francis observando interrogante, apenado, al hombre que le había salvado la vida el día anterior.

Antonio negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole. Entonces el chiquillo se estiró y rodeó con sus brazos al español. Éste se había quedado helado, sin esperar por su parte una acción de ese tipo. Pudo notar que temblaba un poco y, movido por la compasión que le despertaba, le devolvió el abrazo.

- Gracias, señor... Muchas gracias por no dejar que me lleven a un sitio horrible.

Fue como una punzada en su pecho escucharle de esa manera. Le estrechó un poco más y apoyó su mejilla contra su cabellera. Pobrecito niño, tan solo, tan triste y desamparado, pidiendo cobijo a unos desconocidos de los que no sabía nada. Cuando se apartó, le acarició las hebras doradas y deslizó la mano hasta que rozó aquella mejilla redondeada, regordeta y que ahora tenía un color rojizo, mucho más sano que el que había tenido la noche anterior.

- Todo irá bien, Francis. -dijo el hispano con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese instante, Hendrik entró en la habitación, se fue hacia Antonio, le agarró por el cuello de la chaqueta, desde detrás, y tiró de él hacia fuera. Ana les siguió un poco, con los brazos extendidos hacia su señor, que por un momento parecía que se iba a caer. Al ver que recuperaba el equilibrio, se dio la vuelta y observó al niño, que volvía a mirar ausente hacia las sábanas. A medida que se alejaban cada vez más de aquella habitación, Antonio empezó a preguntarle al holandés qué era lo que le ocurría. Pero ni una palabra salía de aquellos labios apretados entre sí en una mueca de desagrado. Finalmente, metros más allá, le soltó la chaqueta y le miró con reproche.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué coño te pasa por la cabeza!? -espetó, esforzándose por que el chillido no se escuchara desde la habitación del chiquillo- ¡Te dije que no te quedaras al crío! ¡Te advertí que le dejaras allí para que le encontraran! ¡Y tú me dijiste que no te lo ibas a quedar, que no me preocupara! Ni siquiera sé por qué creo lo que me dices. Siempre haces lo que a ti te da la gana al final.

- Hendrik, no tiene a nadie. No podía dejarle marchar. Ni siquiera habla del trauma que ha supuesto para él perder a su familia, pero ha dejado eso atrás para suplicarme que no dejara que le llevaran a un orfanato. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no?

- Pues, por ejemplo, controlando esas inútiles emociones, siendo frío y llevándole a la policía. ¿Y si alguien denuncia su desaparición? Deben de haber registros de él, y si miran los papeles de los padres, saldrá el nombre de un chiquillo que no está por ninguna parte. Empezarán a poner carteles buscándole, ¿y qué pasará si le llevas al pueblo y lo ven? Te tomarán por un secuestrador, te investigarán y esa mierda de excusa de que estás enfermo te va a valer nada.

- Eh, que es una enfermedad real. No estuve estudiando mucho tiempo informes médicos para que ahora lo trates como si me lo hubiera inventado. Si no te lo crees, puedes ir a mirar cualquier enciclopedia y la encontrarás.

- Antonio, me da exactamente igual que exista esa enfermedad o no. De cualquier modo, si te has quedado un niño que no es tuyo, la ley va a venir a por ti. Estés terminal o no. Es un maldito delito. Y estamos hablando de un niño de cinco años, por favor. ¿Te crees que es la mejor idea meterle en un nido de vampiros?

- No vamos a hacerle daño, Hendrik. Nosotros no somos de esta manera. La prueba es que durante años hemos tenido a humanos a nuestro servicio y no ha pasado nada. Somos racionales, calmados y eso es lo que te he estado inculcando este tiempo que hace que nos conocemos. Sé que ahora pasas mucho tiempo con nosotros y te he dicho muchas veces que me alegra mucho tenerte por aquí, pero las reglas de esta casa las puse yo. Ya sabes cómo soy, Hen... No puedo abandonar a nadie a su suerte. No te dejé tirado a ti, tampoco lo voy a hacer con este niño. Me da igual que él sea humano y que tú seas un vampiro como yo. Todos fuimos lo mismo en algún momento.

El vampiro español le miraba con aire sereno, superior, era uno de esos momentos en los que podía ver una sabiduría que le habían otorgado los años. Bruscamente ladeó el rostro y miró hacia uno de los costados. No podía decirle que no ya que, como bien había dicho, aquel no era su hogar. Muchas veces Antonio le había ofrecido que se uniese a él, que dejara atrás aquel apartamento que tenía en Holanda, que había sido de sus padres hacía ya muchos años, y que viviera con él. Hendrik, joven, aún tenía demasiados vínculos con su vida de antaño. Tampoco se podía decir que Antonio fuese mucho mejor que él; la prueba era el sitio en el que estaba residiendo. Pero le daba rabia ya que él era el que presumía de ser menos emocional.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero tu bondad un día te hará daño. -le dijo a regañadientes.

- No es la primera vez que me avisas de eso, Hendrik. -replicó con una sonrisa- Estaré bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Sé que las cosas no serán fáciles. Ya es difícil convivir con una persona adulta en ocasiones, como para vivir con un niño. Pero nos las apañaremos. Soy consciente de que no quieres tener nada que ver con él crío, que no quieres cuidarle y lo entiendo. No voy a cargarte con una responsabilidad que he sido yo el que ha obtenido. Te pido que disculpes mi comportamiento.

- Búscate otra niñera.

* * *

La semana se hizo bastante larga tras haber encontrado a Francis en el lugar del accidente que había matado a la única familia que le quedaba. El pobre niño se había vuelto a sumir en aquel luto que no sabía cómo aceptar. Ana le había contado que a veces se despertaba, de buena mañana, llorando y llamando con desespero a su mamá. Ella se encargaba de cargarle en brazos y calmarle, con palabras tranquilizadoras y palmaditas en la espalda. Por la noche, cuando Antonio llegaba para hacer el relevo, Ana se retiraba a su habitación a descansar y era el hispano el que le hacía compañía. Había intentado hablar con él en incontables ocasiones, pero el niño no estaba por la labor. Francis se ponía a dormir de repente, sin avisar, y Antonio sonreía con resignación y se quedaba a su lado, velándole. Había noches en las que sólo le veía dormir mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, como si su presencia pudiera ahuyentar las pesadillas que quisieran atormentarle. Otras mujeres del servicio le suplían cuando tenía que salir a cazar.

No se dedicaban únicamente a beber de los animales de los alrededores ya que eso no era suficiente para mantenerles sanos. La sangre de éstos era débil, falta de algo que les hacía estar enérgicos, deslumbrantes. Si un vampiro se pasaba un par de años bebiendo sangre que no era humana, su apariencia se tornaba apagada, grisácea, su cabello lánguido y sus ojos se oscurecían, ocultos tras un velo de lo que parecía añoranza. Con sólo beber de una persona, recuperaban su aspecto perfecto y etéreo. Quisiera o no, Antonio había tenido que probar la sangre de los humanos. Sin embargo, él no hacía como otros de su especie. El hispano no podía soportar sentir como la vida se apagaba entre sus brazos, como el cuerpo se aflojaba y poco a poco la respiración se ralentizaba, anunciando un final cada vez más cercano. Por eso, Antonio bebía de más personas y en menor cuantía. Muchos humanos que habían sido víctimas de ataques de vampiros, luego no recordaban nada en absoluto, como si hubiese sido un sueño más. Procuraban morder en zonas más ocultas, discretas, que sanaban en pocos días. Con suerte, muchos no llegaban a ver las dos marcas sangrientas que señalaban a los pobres desgraciados que habían tenido la mala fortuna de encontrarse con un chupasangre.

Hacia el final de la semana, el hispano pasó por la biblioteca y encontró entre volúmenes cubiertos de polvo un viejo libro de cuentos. Cada noche, se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de la cama y leyó uno de los pasajes de aquella historia de hadas y dragones. Era un cuento sobrenatural que relataba la importancia de tener unos compañeros preciados que siempre estuvieran ahí para apoyarte cuando fuese necesario. La amistad fuerte que nunca se rompía, ese ideal romántico que inculcaban a los niños y que luego hacía que los adultos se llevaran infinitas decepciones.

Aún a pesar de tener la sensación de que no servía para nada, en lo cual estaba de acuerdo Hendrik, Antonio no encontraba otra manera de distraer la mente del muchacho. Así que, la noche del domingo, el español empezó a poner voces extrañas mientras leía, dotando de más personalidad a aquellos personajes que aparecían en la historia. Había detectado que Francis le había mirado más esos dos últimos días y se esperanzó al pensar que le prestaba atención. Bueno, aunque pareciese un payaso gritando tanto y poniendo voz de chica, merecía la pena si eso le hacía merecedor de su curiosidad.

Finalizó las páginas que aquella noche tocaban y cerró el libro entre sus manos. Ese día llevaba un jersey de color verde y unos pantalones holgados. Había subido los pies, descalzos, a la silla y sobre el suelo se encontraban las zapatillas de estar por casa de ese peculiar hombre. A Francis le habían vestido provisionalmente con la camiseta que Ana había traído una mañana. Le dijo que era algo que había llevado cuando era pequeña. Le iba grande, pero ni punto de comparación con la camisa que el hombre peculiar le había prestado en primera instancia, que casi parecía una tienda de campaña.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -dijo de repente Francis.

El adulto, que se había levantado para ir a la estantería a dejar el volumen, se quedó estático. Giró sobre sus talones y miró al chiquillo con los ojos como platos. Le dio vergüenza que le observara de aquella manera, así que repitió la pregunta. En estos días, no se habían presentado. Él le había dicho su nombre, pero Francis no se había sentido con el ánimo como para intentar conocer a ese extraño. Habían sido unos días caóticos en los que a ratos ni siquiera había sido consciente de dónde estaba. Ana le había dicho en muchas ocasiones que no se podía rendir, que sus padres no estarían contentos si vieran que él estaba así, quieto, como si fuese una estatua. Tras pensarlo durante días, se dio cuenta de que aquella señorita tenía razón. Por otra parte, ese hombre le había salvado y luego le había dado refugio en su casa. ¿No sería bueno intentar conocerle un poco y darle las gracias como merecía? Aunque era pequeño, Francis había sido bien educado.

Dejó el libro sobre una cómoda y se acercó hasta sentarse en la cama. El hispano dibujó una amplia sonrisa, sus ojos verdes brillaban, alegres, mirándole. No entendía por qué tanta felicidad, pero no le disgustaba que tuviese esa expresión ya que parecía sincera.

- Yo me llamo Antonio, Antonio Fernández. Soy el dueño de la casa. -le dijo sin saber de qué otra manera describirse. El dueño de la casa sonaba a algo muy jerárquico, ¿pero qué otra cosa le podía decir? Ya le parecía todo un milagro que el niño le hubiese dirigido la palabra.

- Yo soy Francis Bonnefoy, encantado. Quería darte las gracias otra vez, por dejar que me quede. También por salvarme la vida.

- No me las tienes que dar. Eres un niño muy formal por lo que veo. Y tu apellido no es muy español, pero lo dominas muy bien. ¿Dónde has nacido?

- Nací en Francia, en el pueblo de mi mamá. Pero papá tenía que trabajar aquí, así que dejamos mis juguetes en la casa vieja. No me gustaba la casa nueva, olía a rancio.

- Ya veo, todo un problema... ¡Y además no tenías tus juguetes! –así que el niño era francés y llevaba un tiempo por esos lares. Cuando se tenía esa edad, aprender otro idioma no era tan complicado. Se apostaba algo a que los padres serían harina de otro costal.

Se produjo un silencio. Francis miró a las sábanas, sin saber muy bien qué decir. No conocía de nada a ese hombre y tampoco sabía bien cómo entablar una conversación normal.

- Esa señorita que me cuida por las mañanas es muy guapa. -dijo finalmente. Antonio le miró sorprendido y terminó por reír.

- Sí, es una mujer hermosa. Ana ha estado cuidando de mí casi toda la vida y ahora me tranquiliza saber que se encarga de ti durante las mañanas, cuando no puedo estar contigo.

- ¿Sigues enfermo? -inquirió adoptando una expresión entristecida. No le agradaba que el hombre que le había rescatado estuviese malo- ¿No te vas a curar?

- Es algo que nunca se va, Francis. -le replicó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Pero no te preocupes, mientras siga protegiéndome del sol y esas cosas, no me pasará nada y puedo vivir hasta hacerme viejo y arrugarme como si fuese una pasa. -se llevó las manos a la cara y se tiró de las mejillas para arrugarlas, intentando hacer reír al chiquillo.

La verdad es que aquella cara que había puesto Antonio se había visto bastante graciosa y el niño no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Se llevó la mano a la boca y se la tapó para que no le viera. Tenía la sensación de que estaba mal si se reía o era feliz tras haber perdido a sus padres de aquella manera. En el fondo tenía una inmensa pena y le parecía que era eso lo que debía sentir en todo momento. Pero, tras una semana eterna, Francis estaba cansado de tanta penuria. Le gustaría poder despejarse por un momento, pensar en cosas simples, ser un niño. Antonio hablaba con él, como si el tema le interesara muchísimo, y encima hacía caras y le leía libros. Era un tipo divertido.

Aunque lo percibió por un momento, porque él se apresuró a esconder aquello, le alegró ver que ponía alguna expresión que no fuera triste. Aquellos días no habían sido los mejores para ese pequeño, por eso mismo se encontraba haciendo tonterías cada dos por tres a ver si podía sacarle aunque fuera una sonrisa. Ahora que lo había logrado, se sentía triunfante. Ese día marcó el inicio del cambio en Francis, que dejó atrás aquella pena, que no se le olvidaría nunca por completo, para intentar ser feliz.

Por la mañana se despertaba siempre en casa de Ana, que le cargaba desde cualquiera que fuese el lugar en el que se había quedado dormido en aquel enorme castillo. Ella y su madre, una mujer de unos cincuenta y tres años que siempre le sonreía con cariño, se encargaban de cuidar que nada le faltara y que se encontrara a gusto. Por la tarde, cuando la hispana empezaba a trabajar, regresaban al hogar de los Fernández y en horas siempre venía Antonio a su encuentro. Ese hombre extraño cada vez le gustaba más. Era muy divertido y a su lado se lo pasaba muy bien. Además, siempre le colmaba de atenciones y le preparaba las más deliciosas comidas que nunca había probado.

- Dime, Antonio, ¿puedo dormir esta noche contigo?

- ¿Eh? -le preguntó dejando el cuchillo sobre la encimera. Entornó el rostro y le sonrió- ¿Es que te da miedo dormir solo?

- ¡No es miedo! Soy un chico muy valiente. Lo que pasa es que estaba acostumbrado a dormir un rato con mi mamá y ahora que no puedo pues es raro... -admitió el rubio. Su madre, que en paz descansara, siempre le había dicho que no debía contarle a nadie que aún dormía con sus padres, que se reirían de él. La reticencia a decírselo a Antonio se debía a aquello.

- Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Pero tendré que preparar la habitación, así que tendrá que ser a partir de mañana. ¿De acuerdo?

Los ojos azules de Francis se centraron en el plato que el español acababa de dejar delante de él, sobre la mesa. Como siempre, Antonio se sentó con uno para él, que no solía tocar hasta que veía que el niño se fijaba demasiado en que no había probado bocado de ninguno de los alimentos. Para él, comer aquello era desagradable. En el proceso de cocinar los alimentos, sobre todo con la carne, la sangre se secaba y las piezas quedaban sin una pizca de aquel líquido rojo. Para Antonio, comer un trozo de pollo y unas patatas hervidas era como agarrar un enorme cuenco, llenarlo de tierra, coger una gran cucharada, meterla en la boca y masticarla. El sabor era el mismo. Además, en algunas ocasiones los alimentos se le indigestaban y era peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Todo fuera por no hacer que a Francis le diese un ataque de pánico porque el señor que cuidaba de él no comía y seguía vivo. Como añadido, al pequeño se le había quedado grabado a fuego en la mente el tema de que estaba enfermo y que no le podía dar el sol. Cuando se presentaba delante de él, siempre se iba hacia él, levantaba la cabeza y le observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, como si de esta manera no se le fuese a escapar ni un solo detalle.

La primera vez que aquella peculiar situación se había dado, el español le había mirado interrogante, con una sonrisa, esperando una explicación que durante un tiempo no vino. Iba a preguntarle qué era lo que ocurría, cuando el niño le preguntó que cómo se encontraba. Le había dejado sorprendido por completo. Le sonrió con ternura, sintiendo que en el fondo no merecía aquella preocupación de un alma tan inocente como la suya, y le dijo que estaba bien. A partir de ese momento, todas las noches era lo primero que le preguntaba. Cuando le decía que bien, Francis sonreía ligeramente, tranquilo, y le contaba qué era lo que Ana y su bendita madre le habían preparado para comer.

Su ambiente familiar se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió. Allí en el marco, Hendrik observó aquella escena que a él le pareció hasta desagradable. Era como si el oso invitara a comer a un pequeño conejo. El pobre desgraciado no tenía ni idea de que estaba viendo las fauces que iban a acabar devorándole cuando menos lo esperara. Chasqueó la lengua a disgusto y con poca delicadeza cerró la puerta. Los ojos verdes de Antonio rodaron, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Estaba bien claro que no le gustaba nada que Francis siguiese allí. Por mucho que le dijera que seguía buscando una familia que fuese buena para el niño, Hendrik le miraba escépticamente. Si no quería entenderlo, allá él, pero que encima no fuese de víctima. Francis se había quedado observando la puerta. Hizo un mohín y enfocó la mirada en Antonio.

- ¿Por qué ese señor siempre parece enfadado? Me mira como si hubiese hecho algo malo... ¿Es que le ha dejado su novia?

Antonio, que había estado bebiendo vino por el simple lujo de sentir esa sensación del alcohol corriendo por su garganta, casi se ahoga cuando el líquido se le fue por el otro lado al escuchar al pequeño. Tosió un par de veces y empezó a reírse con fuerza. El comentario era de lo más ingenioso que había escuchado en el tiempo que le conocía.

- No, no le ha dejado la novia. Pero mejor no le digas eso, que aún se enfadará más. Hen es un hombre complicado, aunque en el fondo es buena persona.

- Pues no le gusto. ¿Es que me estoy comiendo sus cosas? Porque puedo estar sin comer unos días si eso le hará más feliz. -dijo Francis con una expresión triste. No le agradaba que alguien le odiara por un motivo desconocido. Para rematarlo, ese tío tenía unas pintas muy extrañas y le daba respeto que le mirara de aquella manera. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea: ¿Y si estaba celoso porque ahora Antonio pasaba más tiempo con él?- Quizás quiere que estés más rato con él...

Viendo que había terminado, el vampiro se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba. Le agarró por las axilas, le levantó, se sentó sobre la silla y después le dejó sobre su regazo. Una vez asegurado, con una mano en la cintura para que no hubiese accidentes inesperados, con la otra le acarició la cabeza.

- Cielo, no te preocupes. Lo que le pasa a Hen es que tiene que dormir más, porque luego se comporta como un cascarrabias. -dijo Antonio- Tú no te preocupes. Incluso a mí me mira de esa manera, como si fuese un lobo feroz, pero en el fondo es como un cachorrito. Eso sí, tú no le digas que te he contado esto. Será nuestro secreto, ¿vale?

El niño asintió con vehemencia con la cabeza y sus labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa cómplice. Era agradable que un adulto confiara en él de aquella manera. Puestos a hablar, a Francis se le ocurrió algo que tenía que decir en ese momento o explotaría.

- Tú eres más divertido que él. Eres como un niño grande. -le dijo sonriendo sin malicia alguna.

Antonio estalló en una carcajada, con resignación. ¡Un niño grande! Estupendo, nunca una criatura le había dicho que le consideraba con la misma edad mental que él. Pero a ver quién era el guapo que se enfadaba con Francis cuando éste sonreía de aquella manera, con ilusión y verdadera felicidad. Quizás sí que tenía razón y la gran mayor parte del tiempo se comportaba de manera infantil. ¿Qué tenía de malo? A él le gustaba disfrutar de las cosas simples, intentar hacer reír y pasarlo bien. Era una buena estrategia, y la prueba era que Francis le encontraba más divertido. Quizás por eso el niño parecía charlar más con él que con ningún otro.

A las tres de la mañana, Francis estaba rendido sobre el sofá de una de las salas de estar. Se habían aposentado y habían estado jugando a Dragones y Princesas. Francis había elegido presto ser el dragón, así que a él no le había quedado nada más que ser la princesa. Mientras Antonio recogía una librería que se había caído al suelo -o quizás era mejor decir que la había tirado él al darle un golpe- por jugar sin estar pendiente de su entorno, el francés se había tumbado sobre el sofá. Cuando terminó y le echó un vistazo, el pobrecillo estaba durmiendo, agotado por el trote que se habían pegado. Sonrió y le tapó con una manta pequeña que tenía allí para lo mismo. No era la primera vez y quizás tampoco sería la última.

Avisó a Ana de que iba a ir fuera a cazar para que ella o alguna otra criada vigilara a Francis y entonces salió al frío de la noche. El cielo estaba estrellado, pero no se paró a mirarlo ni un momento. Quería ir rápido y regresar por si acaso el niño se despertaba y podía jugar un rato más con él. No le importaba tener que volver a ser la princesa o estar media hora recogiendo libros caídos por su propia torpeza.

* * *

La noche siguiente, cuando Antonio se levantó de aquella caja de madera en la que estaba tumbado, la miró con el ceño fruncido. Puso las dos manos sobre uno de los extremos del ataúd y empezó a empujar, haciendo que se deslizara por el suelo, en dirección a un pequeño cuarto en el que guardaba sus chaquetas de invierno cuando no era el momento. Suponía que ahí le cabría si lo ponía de pie. La cerradura tenía una llave, por lo que no sería ningún problema que Francis intentara abrir, ya que no lograría nada. Se llevó media alfombra y descubrió que hubiera sido mejor idea cogerlo con sus propias manos. Tenía la fuerza suficiente, no hubiera supuesto un suplicio. Bueno, ahora el daño ya estaba hecho. Lo levantó, para ponerlo en vertical y cerrar la puerta, y en ese momento escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

- La madre que te parió quién sería... -dijo.

Antonio soltó el ataúd y tuvo que apresurarse para cogerlo e impedir que impactara contra el suelo, produciendo un estruendo de mil demonios. Ladeó el rostro y observó a Hendrik, que rápidamente cerraba la puerta y se acercaba con grandes zancadas hacia él. No entendió por qué, pero le ayudó a apoyar el ataúd contra la pared, tiró de él y cerró la puerta. Pero, a pesar de la ayuda, Antonio comprendía que el holandés no estaba feliz ni mucho menos. Esperaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, hasta que finalmente el rubio estiró la mano y entre el dedo índice y pulgar agarró el lóbulo de la oreja derecha del hispano, el cual empezó a quejarse.

- ¡¿Es que estás estúpido perdido?!

- ¡Ay, Hen! Deja de apretar, no seas bruto... -le pidió mirándole implorante- ¡Francis me ha pedido si podía dormir conmigo! ¿Cómo pretendes que le cuente que tengo un ataúd en la habitación? Es un niño, pero no está lobotomizado para que eso no le resulte extraño.

- Al que le han extirpado parte del cerebro es a ti, español estúpido. ¿Hasta dónde vas a llegar? ¿Ya le estás buscando una familia? Porque, que recuerde, no te he visto hacerlo ni una sola vez.

- ¡Claro que lo haré! -replicó enfurruñado Antonio al ver que el tema se iba hacia unos terrenos en los que él estaba en clara desventaja- Lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupado estos días cazando y ocupándome de él el resto del tiempo. Pero lo voy a hacer. No voy a quedármelo, te lo dije. Lo del ataúd es algo temporal también.

Entendía que se pusiera tan a la defensiva, pero no estaría demasiado de aquella manera. Cuando Ana se lo llevara, sacaría el ataúd y luego lo iría guardando. A los vampiros les producía una gran tranquilidad el dormir en aquellas cajas, que no dejaban pasar la luz. Era como si fuera de ese sitio estuviesen constantemente alerta y el cuerpo se resentía de pasar del estado de vigilia al sueño profundo, producido por el influjo del sol. Sólo cuando renació como vampiro había pasado una temporada durmiendo en una cama, pero luego también prefirió meterse en esas cajas, recogido, protegido por aquellas paredes y telas sedosas. Quizás la inseguridad ya había desaparecido después de mucho tiempo y no pasaba nada si dormía un par de noches fuera, en la cama normal que había en su habitación.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y tras un segundo frunció el ceño ligeramente, ofendido. No era para menos, Hendrik había levantado el dedo anular de su mano derecha en un gesto vejatorio. Sin decir una sola palabra más, viró sobre sus talones y abandonó la habitación hecho una furia. Antonio hizo rodar la mirada y suspiró con pesadez. Le daba igual si Hendrik no aprobaba sus métodos, pero que al menos se calmara y le dejara hacer lo que él quisiera. No necesitaba lecciones de nadie. Si se arriesgaba a algo ese era su problema. Cerró la puerta del cuartillo donde había metido el ataúd con llave, se cambió de ropa y en ese momento escuchó pasos que corrían hacia su habitación.

Miró hacia la entrada, vio como la puerta se abría con violencia y pegaba un golpe contra la pared, desconchando la pintura y todo. El niño con media melena rubia corrió hacia él y se le lanzó encima, agarrándose a su cintura.

- ¡No vayas a morirte sin decir nada! -le dijo Francis con angustia. Sus mejillas estaban chafadas contra su muslo y se veían más infladas que normalmente. Los ojos azules estaban más brillantes de lo normal, como si tuviera ganas de echarse a llorar.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso, cielo? -le preguntó cogiéndole en brazos para tenerle a su altura. No entendía esa aparición tan repentina y estridente, pero verle así le preocupaba.

- ¡No has venido a decir hola! Escuché que una criada hablaba flojito con otra y se preguntaban si estarías bien. Como estás enfermo, he pensado que algo te había pasado.

- Lo siento, Francis. -dijo con una sonrisa y acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla que le quedaba más a mano- Esta mañana he estado preparando la habitación. Me dijiste que querías dormir conmigo, ¿recuerdas? Pues he cambiado las sábanas para que todo huela bien y puedas conciliar mejor el sueño.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron más, su labio inferior descendió y su boca formó un perfecto círculo. ¿Entonces le había hecho caso? Sabía que los adultos, a ratos, prometían cosas que luego por cualquier motivo no cumplían. Antonio era diferente, sincero y alegre, parecía que eso de mentir no iba con él. Dibujó una sonrisa y pudo verse casi un aura de felicidad, brillante, instalada a su alrededor. El hispano también sonrió, aunque se esperaba que estuviera feliz, no hubiera imaginado que tanto. Le daba ternura ese comportamiento. Estuvieron jugando a príncipes y dragones. Esta vez Francis pidió ser el príncipe y al español le tocó correr por la habitación, haciendo ver que era un amenazador ser sobrenatural que quería devorar a un príncipe, el cual iba a rescatar a la princesa. Hizo ver que le había clavado una espada y cayó al suelo, fingiendo que había muerto. Entonces Francis tiró de su brazo para que se levantara.

- ¡Ahora tienes que ser la princesa, corre! -dijo el niño, como un torbellino, hiperactivo.

- Está bien, está bien, ya voy...

Antonio se apresuró y se plantó delante de la ventana. Fingió que miraba hacia fuera, con melancolía, como si quisiera que le rescataran. Curiosamente, no se le daba nada mal, y Francis sonrió contento al ver que el juego era muy realista. Levantó el brazo en el que portaba su espada imaginaria y puso la otra mano sobre su propia cadera.

- ¡No temáis, princesa! Yo, el príncipe Bonnefoy, he derrotado al malvado dragón y ahora he venido a salvaros.

Un rato más tarde, cuando el niño ya empezaba a bostezar, Antonio dio por concluido el rato de juego y agarró en volandas a Francis. El francés se aferró a su cuello y rió mientras apuntaba que se había convertido en un gigante. Antonio le dio un beso en la mejilla tras reír, instándole a calmarse. Sólo le faltaba espabilarse de nuevo y que quisiera jugar otra vez. No es que no le gustara, pero un poco de calma no le iría nada mal. Mientras le quitaba la ropa para ponerle aquel pijama improvisado, Antonio frunció el ceño. Aquellas ropas que Ana había conseguido del hijo de su vecina no estaban mal, pero se veían antiguas y desgastadas.

- Le voy a dar dinero a Ana para que mañana te lleve a comprar ropa. Si te gusta alguna cosa, se la pides y le dices que yo te he dado permiso para que elijas lo que te quieras. -comentó el hispano mientras movía sus pequeños brazos para que los metiera por las mangas de la camisa holgada.

- ¿Tú no vas a venir? -le preguntó el rubio con una expresión apenada.

- Cielo, ya sabes que no puedo salir a la calle durante el día. Además, los comercios cierran pronto ya que a nadie le gusta regresar a casa cuando es de noche. No sé si encontraríamos algún dependiente dispuesto a esperar a que yo estuviese despierto para ir.

- ¿Y un día que haya nubes? Las nubes cubren el cielo y no te daría el sol.

- La luz solar, aunque no la sientas, atraviesa las nubes e igualmente te bañan durante el día. Es una enfermedad, no se basa en poder ver el sol o no. Si saliese de día, me pasarían cosas feas y creo que no quieres que eso ocurra, ¿verdad? -murmuró Antonio con un tono dulce. Sus manos, pálidas y tersas, se encargaban de abrochar los botones. Tenía la suficiente habilidad como para vestirle sin tocar demasiado su cuerpo. A veces lo que hacía era lavarse las manos con agua caliente para que éstas tomaran esa temperatura o se las frotaba hasta que se calentaban. Era un problema, pero al parecer no era algo de lo que Francis se hubiese dado cuenta hasta el momento. Antonio solía llevar ropa encima, así que cuando el niño lo placaba o se le abrazaba, solía encontrarse con la calidez de las prendas.

- No quiero que eso pase. -replicó Francis con una expresión aún más entristecida si eso cabía. El tema de su supuesta enfermedad parecía afectarle en sobremanera.

- Ana tiene buen gusto al elegir prendas, puedes confiar en ella. Te comprará ropa buena.

Francis asintió con la cabeza, pero no con demasiada energía. Seguro que ya volvía a estar cansado y somnoliento. Echó las sábanas y la colcha hacia abajo y azuzó a Francis para que se metiese en la cama. Le cubrió con las telas y él se tumbó a su lado, sobre todas ellas. Rodeó con su brazo el pequeño cuerpo del niño y daba suaves palmaditas sobre su cuerpo. El rubio cerró los ojos y, por primera vez en unos cuantos días, se sintió más seguro al percibir aquella compañía a su vera. Pudo notar los labios de Antonio sobre su pelo, murmurando un buenas noches tras el beso. Por si aquel ambiente no fuera suficiente para conseguir que se durmiera, el hispano empezó a cantar lo que parecía una nana. No era una melodía que hubiese escuchado antes y el español que usaba tenía palabras raras que no entendía. Sabía cosas de castellano, pero aún era muy pequeño como para tener el mismo dominio del idioma que Antonio. Casi una hora después, el vampiro se dio cuenta de que Francis respiraba pesadamente y que su rostro y sus miembros estaban relajados. Sonrió y permaneció de ese modo durante un rato más.

Era curioso. Antonio nunca había pensado en tener hijos, la verdad, pero aquella sensación era bastante agradable. De todos modos, no podía encariñarse más. Francis no podía quedarse con ellos, lo mejor sería que se fuese con una familia de acogida que le diera todo lo que un humano podría necesitar. El vampiro tenía dinero, pero no tenía tiempo para pasar con él. No podía permitir que Francis durmiera por el día y viviese por la noche; eso no le haría bien a un niño.

Ana pasó a las tres por la habitación y le informó de que iba a marcharse. En los brazos llevaba aquel abrigo con el que cubría a Francis cuando lo cargaba para llevarlo a su casa. Con anterioridad no volvía cada día a casa a descansar. El Castillo de los Fernández contaba con numerosas habitaciones para la gente del servicio y eran muchos los criados que se quedaban por allí a dormir para no tener que venir por aquellos caminos serpenteantes a oscuras. El invierno se notaba demasiado por esos lares y todos evitaban pasar frío. Pero, desde que Francis estaba en esa casa, Ana sentía que si se quedaba en el Castillo el niño podría escaparse e ir a espiar a su señor. Antonio estaba bastante contento últimamente, se le veía lleno de ideas e ilusiones, y pensar que pudiera descubrirlo le aterrorizaba. Por eso se lo llevaba a casa, con su madre, para evitar cualquier susto posible.

Ella también deseaba que Antonio encontrara pronto una familia de acogida para aquel chico. Le tenía mucha estima a su señor, pero no dejaba de ver que aquel no era el entorno idóneo para un niño de cinco años. Necesitaba el calor de una madre y un padre. Aunque Antonio era cariñoso, no dejaba de ser un desconocido. Cogió a Francis en brazos y éste no se movió ni un milímetro. La mujer apoyó la cabeza del chico contra su pecho y le cubrió con el abrigo, cuyo interior estaba forrado de piel de borrego. El invierno del 1902 estaba resultando uno de los más fríos que muchos recordaban, era mejor protegerse contra aquello.

Cuando se quedó solo, Antonio observó el reloj de pared. Aún le quedaban un par de horas antes de que el sol se empezara a levantar. Se atavió con un grueso abrigo, guantes y una bufanda. Abrió la puerta y se adentró en aquella noche, iluminada por la luna llena que se alzaba como reina y señora del cielo. Esa jornada tenía sed de sangre humana, así que tendría que ver a qué pobre desgraciado le tocaba ser su víctima. Procuraría ser amable y condescendiente, como siempre.

* * *

**Odio. Poner. Títulos. A los fanfics. He dicho... Aghhh... Llevo días dándole vueltas a la cabeza y al final no se me ha ocurrido nada más aparte de esto, que es seguramente típico y tópico. Pensé en otros títulos, pero me parecía que se centraban en puntos exclusivos, que vienen más adelante, y no me parecía que tuviera sentido centrar el título de todo el fanfic en un punto que no era existencial. Así pues, al final es "La senda escarlata" que quiere referirse no sólo a la vida del vampiro, también al camino que Antonio ha recorrido hasta ese año y todo el que le quedará por recorrer (en el fic y a posteriori del mismo)**

**Es un fanfic largo, aviso desde el principio, así que os pido paciencia conmigo, con él y sobre todo espero vuestros comentarios, para así animarnos mutuamente a llegar al final òuo'... Como en el fic anterior, no diré el número de capítulos, porque si sabéis cuántos son, luego empezáis a especular y entonces entrevéis si se puede liar la cosa mucho o si ya va a ir a bien. Prefiero las sorpresas :)**

**Por si no queda claro, Hendrik es Holanda. En este fic salen bastantes personajes también a lo largo del mismo =u= Aunque, como bien está avisado en la descripción, será Frain eventualmente.**

**Un saludo a todos.**

**Gracias por empezar a leer un nuevo fic mío.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Miruru.**


	2. El hombre que vino de Italia

**La senda escarlata**

**Capítulo 02 - El hombre que vino de Italia**

Cuando Antonio vino a su encuentro aquella noche, Francis se acercó a él y fue elevado por los aires. Le gustaba cuando el hispano le levantaba de esa manera y besaba sus mejillas porque le hacía sentirse querido. Las pequeñas manos del niño dieron golpecitos sobre los hombros del hombre que cuidaba de él y le miró con una sonrisa triunfal.

- He pensado que como no puedes levantarte durante el día, porque estás malito, yo voy a quedarme despierto por la noche para que así no estés solo. -dijo con un orgullo profundo.

La consideraba la mejor idea que nunca había tenido. Aunque Ana le había dicho que quizás lo que Antonio preferiría sería que descansara con normalidad, Francis había insistido en que sería una sorpresa y en que seguro que se ponía contento. Las cosas entre Hendrik y Antonio estaban tensas, hasta él se daba cuenta de eso. Seguro que, cuando se dormía, ese hombre enfermo se debía aburrir mucho. La prueba era que cuando jugaban, parecía disfrutar tanto como él. Tras mucho pensarlo, había decidido que quería hacer algo por él ya que Antonio había hecho mucho por procurar su bienestar. El vampiro español se quedó durante unos segundos sorprendido, observando el rostro del niño que tenía en brazos.

- ¿Vas a quedarte despierto? -vio que asentía y se rió- Ay, cielo, no tienes que hacerlo. Debes dormir como el resto de los niños. Ya suficiente rato te quedas despierto. Los niños buenos se van más pronto a la cama, ¿sabes? -le replicó con tono amoroso mientras le dejaba en el suelo.

- ¡Soy un niño bueno! -le replicó enfadado- Por eso los Reyes Magos me van a regalar cosas esta navidad. Lo de quedarme despierto lo verán como algo bueno, porque lo hago por ti. Hasta he dormido una siesta muy larga para poder estar despierto más rato. Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que te dé el sueño a ti.

- Está bien, perdona por lo que he dicho antes. Muchas gracias, Francis. Aprecio mucho el esfuerzo que haces por mí.

El rubio cerró los ojos, sonriendo felizmente, cuando Antonio le revolvió el cabello en un gesto de agradecimiento. Así le gustaba, que por una vez pensara en sí mismo. Francis se fue a buscar su cajón de juguetes, el cual el de cabellos castaños fue observando mientras el niño lo arrastraba. Las pocas posesiones que Francis tenía se las había dado Ana de cosas que ella tenía por casa. Eran juguetes viejos y algunos de ellos estaban despintados y todo. Se agachó a su lado y tomó una muñeca de trapo cuyo rostro estaba sucio. Frotó con el pulgar aquella zona, para ver si se limpiaba al frotar, pero la mancha siguió en el sitio, sin desvanecerse ni un mínimo.

- He pensado en algo. -empezó Antonio.

- Toma, tú llevas el dinosaurio. -interrumpió Francis tendiéndole una reproducción de un tiranosaurio que al hispano no le quedó más remedio que coger. El francés tomó para sí mismo un muñeco, que en comparación con el dinosaurio, se veía enorme- Yo seré un gigante. Uaaah... La ciudad está siendo atacada por el dinosauriooo... -se quedó quieto y miró al mayor, expectante. Éste arqueó una ceja. Estaba hablando con él y le había cambiado el tema. ¿En serio?

- Groaaaar. Soy un dinosaurio y me voy a comer a todo el mundo. -gritó poniendo una expresión seria. Francis sonrió por un momento y luego se concentró casi tanto como Antonio.

- ¡Pero el pueblo está a salvo porque cuentan con un gigante! ¡No dejaré que hagas daño a la gente de la ciudad!

Se rió por lo bajo mientras movía el muñeco, haciendo ver que ambos se enzarzaban en una pelea épica. Le parecía adorable la imaginación que Francis llegaba a tener y perdió el hilo de lo que antes quería decir. Estuvieron una hora larga jugando a aquello y cuando ya no supo qué más añadir, el francés le pidió cambiar a otro juego.

- Voy a darle dinero a Ana para que te compre nuevos juguetes. Estos están viejos y no son muchos tampoco.

- ¿Vendrás con nosotros a comprarlos? -preguntó Francis levantando la mirada para poder ver el rostro del adulto- Si los pagas tú, tienes que venir y verlos. Además, tú también los usas, tienen que gustarte.

- Cariño, ya hemos hablado esto antes... No creo que pueda salir a tiempo para encontrar jugueterías abiertas. Pero no te preocupes, puedes ir con Ana. Ella me conoce bien y seguro que te dará consejos buenos sobre lo que puede gustarme. -le dijo sonriéndole con tristeza. Se había dado cuenta de que a Francis siempre le parecía faltar que quisiera venir con ellos a comprar las cosas para él.

- Entonces no quiero juguetes. -sentenció tras estar en silencio unos segundos, inflando los mofletes.

- ¿Qué? Pero tienes poquitos y están ya viejos. ¿Por qué no vas con Ana-?

- No quiero nada nuevo. Me haría ilusión si pudiera ir contigo a comprarlos, pero si no puedes ir porque estás malo, entonces me da igual. Jugaremos con las cosas viejas. Tampoco es aburrido, me lo paso bien.

Sus padres nunca habían tenido demasiado dinero, así que Francis estaba acostumbrado a tener pocas cosas y que muchas de éstas fuesen antiguas. Le había hecho ilusión ir a comprar juguetes nuevos si Antonio hubiese podido venir con él. Era su compañero de juego, ¿cómo podía pensar en ir solo a decidir qué compraba o no? Debían tener cosas con las que ambos pudieran inventar historias y divertirse. Ir por su cuenta, con Ana, que era muy maja y todo eso, pero que no jugaba con él como Antonio, le parecía injusto. No quería ir a comprar nada si el español no podía venir con él.

- ¿No los quieres? ¿En serio? -le dijo sorprendido el adulto. No había esperado que le dijera algo así. Cualquier chiquillo aceptaría como si le fuese la vida en ello. De hecho, Francis parecía dispuesto hasta que le dijo que no podría venir con él.

- Sí. Si no puedes venir conmigo a escoger, no quiero nada nuevo. Somos un equipo, los juguetes tienen que gustarte a ti también. -dijo Francis enfurruñado, con las mejillas hinchadas y un poco sonrojado. No estaba diciendo ninguna locura, ¿verdad? En su cabeza sonaba lógico, pero viendo lo que le estaba costando entenderlo a Antonio... Quizás no se había expresado bien.

Para su sorpresa, el adulto que había delante de él se le arrimó y le abrazó. Antonio frotaba su mejilla contra la del niño, con una sonrisa tonta. La verdad es que le había llegado al corazón aquello. ¡Que el chiquillo, como no podía ir con él, no quería nada! Le parecía una ricura. Intentaría hablar con alguna juguetería para que abriesen un poco más tarde. No podía permitir que un niño tan bueno se quedara sin juguetes nuevos con los que disfrutar.

- _Me estás dando vergüenza... _-murmuró Francis en su lengua materna, azorado por esa reacción que había tenido el otro.

- _Perdóname, pequeño. Es que me ha hecho ilusión ver que me tienes en cuenta. _-le contestó Antonio tras apartarse un poco, en un perfecto francés. Los ojos azules del chico le miraron atónitos.

- ¿Sabes francés? ¡Pensaba que no! Como siempre hablas en castellano... -chilló el niño, demasiado feliz por aquello. Hacía tiempo que no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra en francés con nadie y el idioma le agradaba mucho. No se hubiera imaginado que Antonio lo hablaba y, aún menos, que tenía un acento tan bueno. Casi parecía que había nacido en Francia.

- Sí, sé hablar francés. -dijo Antonio tras reír por aquella exagerada reacción- También sé otros idiomas. Soy un hombre muy inteligente aunque no te lo pueda parecer a simple vista.

- Uoooh... Eres muy listo... -murmuró aún sorprendido el niño, que le observaba como si fuese alguien a quien admirar y cuyo ejemplo seguir.

Antonio supo que Francis había dormido más porque pasaron las dos y éste seguía despierto. No le molestaba para nada estar en su compañía y charlar de temas que al niño le parecían apasionantes y que en realidad eran simples y tontos. Esa era la manera de ser de un chiquillo de cinco años y también parte de lo que le hacía adorable. Sin embargo, por mucho que hubiese dormido con anterioridad, no dejaba de ser un niño, por lo que a las tres y media empezaron a cerrársele los ojos. Aún a regañadientes, Francis fue guiado hacia la cama por el adulto, que insistía en que estaba cansado y que quería tumbarse en la cama. El rubio tenía la certeza de que lo hacía para que se durmiera y la verdad era que no estaba errado en absoluto.

Estuvieron aproximadamente una hora jugando a palabras encadenadas. Francis tenía muchos problemas en pensar algunas y, además, se inventaba otras usando como referencia palabras francesas. Se dio cuenta, tras repetir tres veces su respuesta, que el chiquillo se había quedado dormido. Antonio se quedó a su lado, leyendo por enésima vez un libro que le gustaba mucho y que tenía desde que era un adolescente. Ana cogió al niño sobre las cuatro y media. El vampiro les siguió hasta la puerta y les vio alejarse por el camino, en dirección al pueblo. Aseguró el portón y regresó hacia su habitación.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que encontró a Francis en la carretera, junto a sus padres muertos, y hasta hacía cosa de dos días Antonio no se había puesto en serio a mirar familias de acogida. Tuvo que llamar a un par de contactos, gente que le debía algún favor, y así logró una lista con nombres de familias que estaban buscando con ahínco adoptar. La tarea de indagar acerca de cada uno de ellos era tediosa y le daba la información de la que aquellos reportes que tenía en las manos estaban privados.

El hispano tenía unos requerimientos antes de escoger. En primer lugar, deseaba una familia para Francis que llevara mucho tiempo buscando adoptar, que realmente lo anhelara. Pensaba que de esta manera los futuros padres adoptivos del francés realmente le cogerían con ganas y lo tratarían como si fuese un hijo de sangre real. Por otra parte, quería que viviesen en un sitio amplio donde Francis pudiera corretear, como hacía en el Castillo. Una vez hasta le había tenido que regañar porque el tío se había aventurado hacia abajo, donde se encontraban viejos calabozos que ahora estaban vacíos. No le importaba que corriese, pero que tuviese cuidado, porque algunas zonas estaban más antiguas que otras y aún podría hacerse daño.

Ya, para finalizar, no pensaba dejar que Francis se marchara de su hogar sin saber que iba a estar bien. Seguramente le tocaría espiarles por las noches para ver que todo le iba bien al pequeño, pero era algo necesario. No podría descansar tranquilo si no tenía la certeza absoluta de que las cosas funcionaban en ese hogar. Escuchó que la puerta del despacho se abría, pero no levantó la mirada. En el marco de la puerta, parcialmente escudado tras la madera, Francis observaba a Antonio. Hacía un par de días que el hispano estaba ocupado y no tenía tiempo ni para jugar con él. Si bien era cierto que podía pasar el tiempo él solo, era mucho más aburrido.

- ¿Hoy tampoco vas a jugar conmigo? -le preguntó el niño, sin saludar siquiera. Le fastidiaba que Antonio no viniera y, aunque Ana le decía que era porque estaba buscándole una familia, Francis no se quedaba tranquilo con aquello. No le importaría que tardara más tiempo en encontrarle gente con la que estar si empleara ese tiempo en estar con él.

- Lo siento, Francis. Tengo que acabar de mirar estos papeles antes de ir a dormir. Puedes pedirle a Ana que juegue contigo. Dile que se lo pido yo.

- Da igual, ya juego yo solo. -dijo el francés ladeando la mirada. No era lo mismo jugar con una chica, eso estaba claro, pero Antonio estaba tan centrado en esa tarea que personalmente odiaba, que ni tan siquiera podía llegar a esa conclusión él mismo.

Siguieron de esa manera durante dos días más. Francis ya se cansó de estar en otra parte y se quedaba jugando en el mismo despacho, en el suelo, sin hacer ruido para no molestar a Antonio. Aunque fuera, quería pasar rato con él. ¿Le estaría buscando alguien con quien vivir? Esperaba que fuesen igual de buenos que él. El ruido de algo golpeando suavemente la puerta les distrajo a ambos de sus propios pensamientos. Apareció allí una muchacha de cabello negro, brillante y ondulado y sus ojos marrones les observaban.

- Señor, tiene visita. -dijo la muchacha con respeto.

- Dile a quien sea que vuelva en otro momento. Tengo mucho que leer y ahora...

- El señor Romario ha insistido en quedarse a pesar de que le he dicho que está usted muy ocupado.

Francis se quedó sin palabras al ver el cambio en la expresión de Antonio. Primero abrió los ojos, sorprendido y lentamente levantó la cabeza. Le tuvo que preguntar a la criada si había dicho que Romario estaba allí, sin poder creer lo que sus orejas habían escuchado. El rubio se preguntaba quién sería ese tal Romario y por qué, de repente, Antonio dibujaba una sonrisa triunfal, exuberante. El hispano pegó un salto, casi tirando la silla en la que había estado sentado en el proceso, y corrió fuera de la habitación. El niño no podía creer lo que había presenciado. ¿Pues no había estado casi toda una semana en la que no quería salir para apenas nada y ahora venía un tal Romario, que sonaba a nombre de comida para niños idiotas, y se levantaba y corría fuera de aquel sitio? Se levantó, se atusó la ropa y siguió a Antonio. Sus piernas tuvieron que esforzarse el doble para ir al mismo ritmo que el adulto y podía notar que su pelo se movía hacia atrás debido a la velocidad que había adquirido.

Fueron hasta uno de los salones que tenía el Castillo y allí esperaba un hombre más alto que Antonio, quizás un poco más que Hendrik, con el cabello castaño, corto y ondulado y ojos dorados, que miraron hacia el lugar del que venían. Antonio se abrazó a ese hombre mientras le llamaba, como si fuese la mayor alegría que jamás le habían dado. El chiquillo arqueó una ceja cuando vio que el hombre que cuidaba de él y el recién llegado se besaban en la mejilla, demasiado cerca de los labios. Romario estrechó a Antonio contra su cuerpo y luego le revolvió el pelo con cariño. No había cambiado ni un ápice, enérgico y jovial después de siglos.

- ¡Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no te veía! ¡Estás igual que siempre, Romario! -dijo el español retrocediendo para poder verle bien, pero agarrando sus manos para que no se fuera muy lejos.

- Me pillaba cerca tu casa, así que he venido a echarte un ojo para asegurarme de que sigues bien. -contestó el hombre, con un fuerte acento italiano- Eh, ¿y ese niñito que hay ahí quién es?

- Ah, él es Francis. Le encontré cuando sus padres y él se habían accidentado con un coche. Esos trastos los carga el diablo... El caso es que de momento me estoy encargando de cuidarle. Por las noches, cuando es tarde, se va con Ana a casa. Ven, Francis, acércate. -el hispano hizo un gesto con la mano, azuzándole para que se aproximara.

El rubio miró la mano que extendía hacia él y puso morros. Ah, ¿es que ahora sí que quería hablar con él? Le daban ganas de no ir y dejarle mal delante de ese extraño al que parecía querer tanto. No debería sentirse de esa manera, pero era como si le estuviesen quitando la atención de su padre y eso le fastidiaba en sobremanera. ¿Por qué estaba ocupado para jugar con él pero no para venir corriendo a encontrarse con ese señor? Se adelantó unos pasitos, con timidez y actitud reservada, y estiró la mano para que Antonio la cogiese. Romario se agachó para quedar a su altura y le observó con una sonrisa.

- Hola, soy Romario. Encantado de conocerte. -dijo el italiano.

- Yo soy Francis... -murmuró con timidez y, acto seguido, se escondió tras la pierna de Antonio y sólo se asomó un poco, para poder ver a ese tipo de reojo, el cual rió por aquella reacción.

- Es adorable. Qué niño más mono has escogido para ser tu hijo~ -le dijo a Antonio, incorporándose.

- No, no... Francis no es mi hijo. Estoy buscando entre un montón de papeles para hallarle una familia de acogida que le trate como se merece. Estoy seguro de que hay infinidad de personas que serían mejor padre que yo. De momento sólo le cuido.

- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que ibas a hacer como yo. -replicó el mayor.

- Ni hablar. -dijo Antonio tras reír. Con la mano, un gesto suave, apartó a Francis - Cielo, pórtate bien y ve a jugar con Ana, ¿vale?

Sin decir nada más, Francis vio como los dos adultos se alejaban por el pasillo, hablando en susurros. Infló mofletes, a disgusto cuando se dio cuenta de la facilidad con la que le había apartado y se había ido a pasear con ese tío. No es que fuera desagradable, ¿pero qué tenía de especial para que Antonio no pudiera hacerle caso a nadie más? Minutos más tarde se encontró a Hendrik, que seguía con cara de malas pulgas. Perfecto, ahora tenía que encontrarse con el señor borde. ¿Es que su día podía ir peor? Aunque se dio cuenta de que le miraba mejor a él en ese momento.

- ¿Hoy no estás enfadado conmigo? -se atrevió a preguntar Francis, mirándole de lejos.

- No eres mi preferido, chaval, pero ese tío aún me gusta menos. -dijo el holandés mirando hacia lo lejos. Él podía aún verles, perdiéndose pasillo abajo. No había hablado muchas veces con Romario, pero lo que no le agradaba era el comportamiento que tenía Antonio cuando éste estaba cerca. Era como si volviese a ser un humano en la edad del pavo. No parecía él mismo y no lo decía porque le ignorara por completo cuando él estaba cerca.

- ¿Quieres un caramelo? -dijo Francis tendiéndole uno que había guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón de pana marrón.

- No me molestes, niño. -le replicó Hendrik antes de caminar hacia otro lugar.

Al holandés no se le olvidaba que la última vez que vino Romario a aquel sitio tuvieron problemas. El servicio creía que era un tipo agradable, pero tampoco veían con buenos ojos el cambio de comportamiento de su señor. Después de incidentes que no venían al caso, Hendrik y el servicio se unieron y le pidieron en secreto a Romario que se marchara. El italiano pasó de la sorpresa a una sonrisa calmada, casi como si creyese que eran buena gente a pesar de que estaban echándole. No se opuso a la petición y se fue del sitio lo antes posible. Ahora que había vuelto, seguramente con intención de pasar unos días, ellos volvían a sentirse incómodos ante la presencia del vampiro italiano. Romario era uno de los ancianos del mundo. Junto a Germán, eran los vampiros más longevos y llegaban a los mil años. Germán se había transformado en el cuidador de Romario, al menos cuando se unían durante decenios para ver el mundo y visitar otras comunidades. No era de extrañar que les diese miedo enemistarse con uno de los más poderosos que existían.

Horas después, cuando quedaba poco para que saliera el sol, decidió pasar por la habitación para hacer entrar en razón a Antonio y preguntarle qué intenciones tenía Romario. Si tenían que echarle de nuevo, lo harían. Le pareció escuchar un suspiro más fuerte que provenía del interior. Frunció el ceño y decidió que eso de llamar a la puerta se lo iba a saltar a la torera. Ahí estaba pasando algo e iba a descubrir de qué se trataba. Cuando abrió la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver que Antonio estaba sentado en el sofá y rodeándole desde atrás estaba Romario. Eso no era lo sorprendente, lo que sí que lo era, y que le empezó a indignar, fue ver que los colmillos del italiano estaban hundidos sobre el cuello de Antonio y que se estaba alimentando de la sangre que tenía en su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta Romario de que no estaban solo y se apresuró a retirar sus colmillos. Antonio tardó un poco más ya que había estado con los ojos cerrados, demasiado cegado por esa especie de sensación de estar colocado, de estar bien, sin sentir dolor ni nada. Cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión iracunda de Hendrik, se levantó y se acercó a él. De cualquier manera, los ojos del holandés no dejaban de mirar aquella herida sobre su piel.

- No es lo que piensas... Romario no ha sido el que lo ha pedido, he sido yo el que-

- Ya sé que él no ha pedido nada. ¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú con ese cerebro que parece que se te atrofia por momentos! ¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?! -cerró tras de sí, pegando un portazo y miró de aquella manera, acusadora, a Antonio- ¡No debemos dar de beber a otros vampiros! ¡Incluso tú me lo has dicho otras veces! ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza para decir una cosa y luego hacer otra?!

- Hendrik, baja el volumen, si Francis pasa cerca te va a escuchar... -dijo Antonio nervioso.

- ¿Francis? ¿¡Ahora!? ¿¡Ahora piensas en el mocoso después de cómo te he encontrado!? Primero de todo, tú... -miró a Romario- Sal de la habitación. Este problema lo tengo con él y tú eres igual o incluso más culpable. Fuera.

- No hace falta que le trates- -empezó Antonio, pasando la mirada del holandés al italiano.

- Tú cállate de una maldita vez. -le siseó.

- Estaré fuera, vigilando que nadie se acerque. Pero ni se te ocurra levantarle la mano o entraré. -dijo Romario mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Una vez se quedaron solos, Antonio suspiró y se frotó con la mano derecha la zona en la que había estado mordiendo el vampiro milenario. Aunque si volviese atrás, seguramente volvería a hacer lo mismo, se sentía avergonzado por la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Hendrik, que era incluso peor que la que había puesto cuando le había dicho que se iba a traer a Francis al castillo.

- No sé si recuerdas la explicación que me diste en su momento porque te apetecía explicarme las reglas de los vampiros, pero entonces me dijiste que nunca dejara que un vampiro me mordiese porque eso era arriesgarme a morir. ¿Es eso a lo que juegas? Porque pensaba que no querías morir.

- Y claro que no quiero. Lo que pasa es que Romario es diferente. Él nunca me haría daño, lo sé. El pobre venía sediento y necesitaba sangre. Yo estaba saciado y no había reservas en el castillo. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No podía dejar que pasara la noche en ese estado.

- Gilipolleces. ¿De verdad crees que voy a decirte que tienes razón con ese estúpido motivo? Si tan sediento estaba, suponía un peligro aún mayor. Y encima me dices que no chille porque te puede escuchar Francis. ¡También podría haber abierto la puerta y haberse encontrado al que le salvó siendo mordido por el tío raro que ha salido de la nada! Y eso no te ha preocupado ni un poquito, ¿¡o me equivoco!? No me vengas ahora con toda esa mierda de que Francis puede oírnos. Te recuerdo que el problema es tuyo, por hacer todo lo que no deberías hacer. ¡No nos gusta cómo te comportas cuando Romario está cerca! Si quieres ser su perrito faldero, estupendo, pero no arriesgues tu integridad por él. Porque él es un cobarde y no puede negarse porque siente responsabilidad hacia ti y esto es el cuento de no acabar. Un día beberá hasta que no te quede ni una gota de sangre y, mientras mueres, te acordarás de que te advertí de esto.

- Hendrik... -murmuró apenado Antonio. Bueno, quizás sí que perdía un poco la razón cuando Romario estaba de visita, pero no podía evitarlo. Eran muchas cosas y no le apetecía contarlas.

- Si le vuelves a dar de beber, le echaré aunque sea a rastras, ¿me entiendes? Si quiere sangre, que salga a cazar como todos hacemos. Estoy harto de estos favoritismos por ese vampiro que se irá de nuevo.

- Está bien, lo siento. -dijo por lo bajo, con la cabeza gacha- Intentaré que algo así no vuelva a ocurrir.

- Y cúbrete ese cuello para que no lo veamos ninguno. Aunque sería divertido, no me apetecería escucharte tartamudear como un idiota cuando Francis te pregunte que qué son esas marcas que tienes en el cuello.

Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, entristecido, cuando Hendrik salió de la habitación y pegó un portazo tras de él. Tras minutos pensando, suspiró y fue a ver dónde estaba Francis. Le encontró tumbado en un sofá, durmiendo abrazado a un cojín. Sonrió ligeramente, acarició sus cabellos y le cubrió con la chaqueta.

* * *

El niño humano de cinco años estaba contento aunque al mismo tiempo enfadado. Nunca hubiese imaginado que dos sentimientos tan contradictorios pudiesen producirse en una persona al mismo tiempo. Por una parte estaba contento porque aquel era el último día que ese hombre, Romario, que captaba toda la atención de su benefactor, pasaba en el castillo. Por otra parte, estaba ese pequeño problema: aún tenía que pasar todo el día y a él le fastidiaba que para Antonio hubiese pasado a ser invisible. Había empezado a dibujar en un cuaderno que Ana le había traído, aburrido. El estuche de colores que le había regalado tenía zurcido un oso de color marrón con un ojo guiñado. Al principio pensó que era estúpido y que un niño mayor como él no necesitaba cosas bonitas. Luego lo estuvo sopesando en sus manos, comprobando la forma en la que estaba hecho, dónde se encontraban las costuras y le acabó por gustar. Los dibujos en su mayoría eran sobre ese hombre que se iba y él y Antonio jugando de nuevo. Había hecho otros dibujos después, pero esos los había guardado todos juntos. Ya que Antonio no le hacía caso, ahora se iba a poner en marcha su plan B y, si tenía éxito, seguro que cuando Romario se fuera, el hispano vendría lloriqueando a por su atención. Le daba la impresión de que se había vuelto más quejica con el tiempo. Cuando sus padres vivían, Francis no tenía que perseguirles para que le prestaran atención y, aunque a ratos le ignoraran, el niño se alejaba y jugaba a su manera. Pero Antonio no entraba en la categoría exacta de un padre, a ratos era más como un hermano, y quizás era por eso que dolía más de lo que debería.

Cuando dio con Hendrik, éste se encontraba en las cocinas charlando acerca de algo que no entendía con las criadas. Francis se movió hasta que estuvo justo delante de él, mirándole con sus ojos grandes azules fijamente. El holandés le examinó extrañado. ¿Qué era lo que quería? Durante todo este tiempo, el niñito siempre parecía tenerle miedo y eso a él le parecía perfecto. No le agradaba que estuviese allí y quizás si le miraba muy mal decidiría que quería irse a otro sitio, con otra familia. Esperó largos segundos, a ver si le decía algo de una vez por todas, pero no se produjo ni un amago de conversación durante un par de minutos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? Mirándome tanto rato de esa forma pareces un rarito.

- ¿Por qué siempre estás enfadado conmigo? No he hecho nada malo para que estés así. ¿Es que quieres jugar con nosotros? Tengo más juguetes, a partir de ahora tú puedes ser el gigante, yo seré la pelota. Seguro que se me ocurre un personaje. ¡Podría ser una persona que fue hechizada y que no puede salir de la pelota pero tiene poderes sobrenaturales!

- No digas tonterías. Me da igual que no me incluyáis en vuestros juegos, son estúpidos. Simplemente no me caes bien.

- Toma. -dijo Francis extendiendo los brazos. Hendrik no se movió ni un milímetro. Frunció el ceño, dándole una expresión más decidida- ¡Toma!

El holandés hizo rodar la mirada, se agachó y cogió el fajo de hojas que el niño francés le tendía. Cuando Francis vio que los ojos de Hendrik se posaban en el cubo de basura, pegó un grito, corrió y se abrazó a éste cubriendo el cilindro con su cuerpecito. El vampiro le miró con indiferencia, con una suave pincelada de irritación porque de esta manera le impedía terminar con su principal problema.

- ¡No puedes tirarlo sin haberlo visto! ¡Eso es de mala educación! Lo he dibujado para ti expresamente, he pasado tiempo y he gastado mis colores en ellos. Por lo menos míralos.

- Menuda manera de perder mi tiempo... -bufó el holandés. Le hubiera gustado poder agarrar las hojas y destrozarlas delante de sus morros, pero quizás aquello era demasiado para un niño. Si lloraba mucho, seguro que Antonio era capaz de su coma, regresaría a su edad mental habitual y le zurraría por entristecer al niño de sus ojos.

- Puedes pensar que esos dibujos son mi manera de decirte hola y que quiero ser tu amigo. Y si te he hecho enfadar, también es para pedirte perdón. -le dijo sonriéndole deslumbrantemente.

El holandés chasqueó la lengua a disgusto al darse cuenta de que tenía delante a otro que parecía que imponía su voluntad con una facilidad apabullante. No le gustaba nada que hicieran eso con una sonrisa de bueno en el rostro, como si sólo por eso tuvieran que ser perdonados por cualquier cosa. Ya encontraría otra papelera, por eso no había que preocuparse. Se fue hasta su habitación y una vez dentro alzó la mano, mirando aquel álbum de dibujos que Francis había hecho especialmente para él. Se fue hasta la cama y se sentó en ella. No iba a matarle ver lo mal que dibujaba, puede que al día siguiente tuviera material con el que burlarse de él. Si lograba que se enfurruñara se divertiría y todo. Sin embargo, aquella sonrisilla petulante que había tenido cuando pasó la primera hoja, en blanco, que era la portada, se fue esfumando a medida que veía los dibujos. Aunque era cierto que no eran un Picasso, que eran los trazos desordenados de un niño, había algo en ellos que seducía.

Puede que fuera el sentimiento que impregnaba cada una de aquellas páginas. En todos los dibujos había un monigote que se asemejaba a Hendrik y parecía que Francis tenía un concepto bastante bueno de él porque le dibujaba como si fuese algún tipo de superhombre. Había un dibujo en el que también salía él y Antonio y abajo rezaba el título: Mi nueva familia. Se quedó mirándolo durante largos minutos, apreciando los colores y cualquier detalle ínfimo. Incluso podía apreciar en qué trazos había empleado más o menos fuerza y dónde había estado usando más el lápiz. Tiró el fajo de folios sobre la cama y bufó.

- Menuda pérdida de tiempo, la verdad.

Se quedó quieto, arropado por aquel silencio que le hacía compañía. Después de unos minutos pensando, al final arrancó una de las páginas. Se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta un pequeño tablero en el que había recortes de revistas, y allí clavó el dibujo en el que salían los tres. Puede que a partir de ahora no fuese a ser capaz de mirarle mal y tratarle con frialdad, pero algo sí tenía claro, seguía pensando que quedarse con él era una mala idea. Debería tener una familia normal, no crecer en ese nido de monstruos.

* * *

Cuando Romario se marchó, Antonio fue el único que había salido a despedirle. Podía decir que lo esperaba de Hendrik, porque sabía que no le caía bien Romario, pero lo que no se había imaginado era que Francis tampoco vendría. Le había encontrado a posteriori, sentado en el suelo del salón en el que Ana se encontraba limpiando el polvo. El rubio estaba con sus juguetes, murmurando cosas y haciendo que chocaran entre ellos. Para él aquello seguía una lógica, era la historia dentro de su mente y allí se trataba de algo de proporciones épicas. Le anunció que el italiano se iba a ir y Francis ni tan siquiera le había mirado a los ojos. Insistió, pero tuvo la misma respuesta. Al parecer el juego era demasiado interesante como para abandonarlo sin más por aquel motivo.

Para Antonio, al menos en ese momento, el comportamiento de Francis había sido algo normal. Los niños a veces se metían tanto en sus propios mundos de fantasía que obviaban a los adultos para seguir haciendo lo que de verdad les gustaba. Tras darse un abrazo y que Romario le pidiera que se cuidara, se despidieron. Las siguientes horas para Antonio fueron como siempre, amargas. Se sentía demasiado apenado cuando se marchaba y, al mismo tiempo, nacía un resquemor que pensaba que quedaba olvidado. Aunque pronto se dio cuenta de algo: esta vez no sólo estaba Hendrik en aquel lugar, también tendría a Francis. No estaba solo y tenía que centrar sus pensamientos en pasar el tiempo con los que estaban a su alrededor.

¿Cuál fue su mayor sorpresa? Pues sin duda fue cuando preguntó a Ana acerca del paradero de Francis, tras buscarle durante diez minutos, y se enteró de que Hendrik se lo había llevado fuera para ver las estrellas. En un primer momento hasta le dio el pánico. ¿Y si aquello era la manera fina de decir que se lo llevaba a algún lugar apartado para abandonarlo en cuanto el chiquillo se despistara? Estuvo interrogando a la criada, con nerviosismo, acerca de cualquier pequeño detalle. Ante la mención del telescopio que recientemente había adquirido el holandés, a Antonio se le quedó cara de póquer. ¿Podría ser que se lo hubiese llevado para realmente ver las estrellas? Pero si dijo que no quería cuidar del pequeño francés...

Cuando llegaron, Hendrik cargaba con un brazo, apoyado contra su cuerpo, al niño, que se había quedado dormido mientras observaban en silencio las estrellas, y con el otro el cachivache que había comprado. Aunque iba a preguntarle, se notó porque entreabrió los labios, el holandés fue más rápido, le endiñó al niño y se escabulló a su habitación. Hizo rodar la mirada y suspiró. Aquel día ya no pudo jugar con Francis, pero tampoco ocurrió al día siguiente. ¡Se le había quedado una cara de tonto cuando llegó a la cocina aquella noche y vio que Francis estaba comiendo...! ¡Se suponía que él iba a encargarse de eso! Pero aún más chocante fue la respuesta que recibió tras preguntarle que quién le había preparado esa cena.

- Ha sido Hen, es que ya tenía hambre. -murmuró Francis, al que aquello no le parecía sorprender ni un mínimo.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el pequeño parecía distante y supo que algo le había ocurrido. Estuvo durante un par de horas pensando en detalle lo que podría haberle hecho enfadar, mientras observaba de reojo cómo jugaba. Le había dicho que le dejara el dinosaurio, que él haría ese papel, pero Francis había negado y le había dicho que ya podía hacerlo solo. Era muy decepcionante. Tras ese ir y venir de pensamientos, de teorías, Antonio se encontró de morros con la primera que había pensado y que había descartado porque le parecía absurda. ¿Y si Francis estaba molesto por la visita de Romario? Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba más, no había jugado con él casi nada desde que el italiano apareció. Ni se había dado cuenta en el instante.

Definitivamente, era aquello. Se movió, arrodillándose en el suelo tras abandonar el sofá, y se acercó hasta Francis. Cuando el niño le miró, preparado para decirle que podía jugar solo de nuevo ya que Antonio podía ser muy pesado cuando se lo proponía, el hispano juntó las palmas de las manos y las puso a la altura de su boca. Su expresión era apenada y hasta culpable.

- Lo siento mucho, Francis. ¿Me perdonas? Sé que estos días he estado un poco ausente por la visita de Romario y también porque estaba buscándote una familia. Sé que tengo toda la culpa, pero no quiero que estés enfadado conmigo y me gustaría poder jugar contigo a dragones y princesas, o dragones y gigantes... No sé a qué versión juegas hoy.

- Dragones y hadas... -murmuró el chiquillo ofendido, como si el que no hubiera acertado le hubiese molestado más- Si estar con ese hombre viejo es más divertido que estar conmigo, da igual. No me importa. Puedo jugar muy bien yo solo. -y acto seguido le sacó la lengua.

Lo sabía, había estado enfadado estos días... ¡Qué idiota por no darse cuenta antes! Para Francis, que Antonio se hubiera alejado de él había sido como una colleja en toda la nuca. Había pasado de una ilusión a un sentimiento de decepción enorme. Hasta ese momento, el francés había tenido el concepto de que el español estaba siempre a su disposición y de manera inconsciente había pensado que siempre sólo tendría ojos para él. Descubrir que él tenía alguien a quien quería mucho, que le hacía muchísimo más feliz que él, le decepcionó. Francis solamente tenía a Antonio, pero eso no era así a la inversa. Esa realidad le había entristecido mucho. Si seguía por ese camino, lloraría al recordar lo que le ocurrió a sus padres, así que optó por enfadarse. La parte buena del asunto es que aquella situación había hecho que se llevara mejor con Hendrik. No es que pudiera comparar la atención que el holandés le prestaba con la de Antonio, pero al menos era agradable ver que alguien se preocupaba.

- En serio, siento mucho haber estado ausente. No se trata de que sea más divertido, es que hacía muchos años que no veía a ese hombre. Te pido que me perdones, Francis. Y para que veas que mis intenciones son las mejores, ayer estuve hablando con el dueño de una juguetería que no queda muy lejos de aquí. Le he convencido para que abra la tienda por la noche para nosotros y hoy es el día que acordamos. ¿No quieres venir conmigo?

La cara de sorpresa reemplazó la de enfado. Sus ojos azules miraban al adulto, buscando un gesto, una sonrisa traidora que le diera la certeza de que era un bulo para que no estuviera enfadado con él. Antonio le observaba aún con las manos juntas, con aquella expresión implorante. Se le veía arrepentido y triste. Quizás ya se había hecho el interesante suficiente tiempo, ¿no? El español parecía que había escarmentado y ya podía cambiar su actitud, ¿verdad?

- ¿Me perdonas? -le pidió Antonio.

- Está bien... -dijo en voz baja Francis- Pero no te creas que lo hago por los juguetes, lo hago porque no me sale bien hacer dos papeles al mismo tiempo. Tú eres el dinosaurio esta vez. -dijo tendiéndole el muñeco.

El hispano le miró emocionado y le abrazó en un impulso. Francis se puso rojo hasta las orejas. ¿Por qué tenía que montar tanto drama por una cosa tan simple? Era como si de todo tuviese que hacer un espectáculo. Le había ignorado durante días, ¿por qué ahora de repente parecía tan contento por saber que le perdonaba? Era como si de la noche a la mañana se hubiese convertido en una necesidad imperiosa que le quitaba el sueño.

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir? ¿Queda cerca? Ay, cuidadooo... -exclamó cuando Antonio le agarró con más fuerza y lo levantó del suelo. Vale, quizás había echado de menos eso más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Sus brazos se apostaron alrededor de su cuello y sus manos se aferraron a la tela de la bufanda que llevaba.

- Es una tienda que está a una hora caminando. Yo te llevaré en brazos para que así podamos ir más rápido. Mientras, puedes irme contando qué es lo que has hecho estos días y cómo es que ahora parece que Hendrik te tiene aprecio y todo. -dijo Antonio mientras se movía por el castillo y recogía ropa de abrigo para el pequeño.

Le dejó en el suelo para cubrirle más. En primer lugar le puso la chaqueta y se la abrochó, luego fueron los guantes, los cuales remetió por debajo de la primera pieza. Le puso una bufanda de color azul oscuro y luego un gorro que le tapaba también las orejas. En general, parecía un pequeño muñeco barrigón de toda la ropa que llevaba encima. Estaba gracioso y le daban ganas de tomarle una fotografía para guardarla para siempre. Aunque claro, a ver quién era el guapo que le decía a Francis que debía estarse quieto durante largos minutos. Seguro que, a pesar de ser un chico paciente, acabaría por cansarse y moverse. Le agarró en brazos y empezó a caminar hacia el pueblo.

Francis le contaba la historia de los dibujos que había estado haciendo para Hendrik y Antonio le comentaba cosas, admirando pequeños detalles de la historia, mientras iba caminando a un paso bastante más rápido de lo normal. Lo bueno era que Francis iba tan centrado en contar todo, en impresionar a Antonio, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que para ser una persona, el hispano corría mucho.

El pequeño pueblecito se encontraba sumido en un silencio que únicamente era interrumpido por los ocasionales cantos de búhos, que iban de rama en rama y se dedicaban a cazar los ratones que corrían entre el pasto, y el aullar de algún lobo, lejano. Las fachadas de los edificios se veían grises, apagadas por la penumbra en la que se veían sumidas. Había alguna farola apartada, que tristemente lanzaba su pobre luz sobre el asfalto y acera, en un penoso intento de producir un ambiente algo más claro. Sin duda, hubiesen hecho falta más. Francis no parecía estar asustado por ese ambiente sombrío, es más, cuando llegaron le instó a que le bajara y caminó por el lugar, observando las luces de los hogares, que bañaban el exterior con colores amarillentos. Antonio tuvo que ir tras de él, agarrarle la mano y tirar de él hacia el lado contrario. Cuando llegaron a la juguetería, con grandes cristaleras que tenían en exposición infinidad de muñecos y peluches, Francis pegó las manos enguantadas al cristal y miró aquellas maravillas con admiración.

- ¡Hay muchos juguetes! -exclamó pletórico. Antonio tuvo que reírse por la manera en que lo dijo ya que le había parecido demasiado adorable.

- Lo sé, por eso mismo elegí este sitio. Ahora vamos adentro, el señor nos está esperando y seguro que tiene ganas de irse a casa. Venga, compremos lo que te guste y regresemos.

- Sííí~ -dijo dócil y de manera cantarina Francis.

De un salto había bajado del pequeño escalón en el que se había subido para ver mejor el escaparate y corrió al lado de Antonio, que ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta del establecimiento. El ruido de una campanilla les recibió y pronto se escuchó una voz anciana que venía del interior. De entre un par de osos de peluche de tamaño gigante, un hombre con cabello canoso, tez arrugada y ojos negros les observó.

- El señor Fernández asumo. -murmuró.

- Exacto, pero llámeme Antonio, por favor. -dijo con cordialidad y una deslumbrante sonrisa. Sin quitarse los guantes, le tendió la mano- Un placer conocerle en persona, señor y de nuevo le agradezco lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

- Insistió muchísimo, no supe decirle que no de esta manera. Además, me parece que este señorito tiene derecho a tener unos juguetes bonitos, ¿no es así?

- Esta tienda es genial... Quiero quedarme a vivir aquí. -dijo Francis maravillado mirando a su alrededor. Era como si no pudiera ser más feliz en toda su vida y, por eso mismo, estaba en un estado en el que no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo- ¡Dinosaurios! -exclamó antes de salir corriendo hacia un lado.

El considerado hombre les dejó estar un rato vagando por la tienda, observando cada juguete y pensando cómo cuadraría eso dentro de sus historias habituales. Antonio intentaba no opinar demasiado y le dejaba tomar las decisiones al niño. Éste, al final, decidió que se llevaría siete juguetes nuevos, los cuales cargaba entre sus manos mientras miraba a los adultos con una sonrisa radiante y las mejillas rojizas de tanta excitación y júbilo. Llevaba un perro de juguete, un muñeco que parecía un indio, una pelota que iba con una red y que se había colgado de la cintura, dos muñecos más pequeños, que parecían bebés pero que no lo eran, un trenecito de madera que colgaba peligrosamente cerca del suelo y para finalizar una muñeca con pinta de vieja. Sujetaba a duras penas las cosas entre sus brazos, con fuerza, como si temiese que se las quitaran a pesar de que Antonio ya estaba pagando todo. Sobre el mostrador había algo que Francis no había visto pero el español lo cogió y se lo tendió. Se trataba de un muñeco de un dinosaurio, bastante mejor hecho y más grande que el que tenía en casa.

- ¿Eso qué es? -le preguntó sorprendido. Bueno él ya había elegido sus juguetes y ahora se encontraba con que Antonio tenía uno que era alucinante y que no había visto antes. Si lo hubiese hecho, seguro que lo hubiera cogido.

- Es un regalo que te quiero hacer personalmente, para que sepas que te tengo mucho aprecio y que no te ignoraré más. ¿Hacemos las paces definitivamente? -le preguntó con una sonrisa, tendiéndole el muñeco.

Los ojos azules se pusieron hasta un poco llorosos mientras sonreía como un tonto. Estiró una de sus manos, con cuidado de no tirar las otras cosas, y cogió el muñeco. El francés tenía una pasión inconmensurable hacia los dinosaurios y los dragones, por eso éstos solían salir siempre en sus historias. La mano grande de Antonio se posó en su cabeza, haciendo que sin querer se sintiera aún más pequeño, y le revolvió el cabello con cariño. Por instinto, Francis cerró los ojos, dejando que le mimara de aquella forma. Se alegraba demasiado de que Antonio volviese a ser el de siempre.

- Hacemos las paces. -dijo asintiendo con vehemencia.

- ¡Estupendo~! -exclamó agarrándole en volandas- Nos vamos para casa antes de que se haga demasiado tarde. ¿Estás contento con tus nuevas cosas? -el rubio asintió de nuevo, con una sonrisa- ¿Y a qué vas a jugar con todo eso?

Entonces empezaron los relatos frenéticos, por ratos incoherentes, de Francis, que le contaba todo lo que le pasaba por esa cabecita que tenía. Él aprovechaba la distracción para andar a paso ligero hacia el casillo, disfrutando de la compañía y el modo en que el viento le rozaba el rostro mientras por dentro se preguntaba a qué les tocaría jugar aquella noche.

* * *

Cuando entró en la sala, Francis se le lanzó encima, rodeando todo lo que podía con sus brazos su cintura, y chilló una bienvenida que casi le taladró los oídos. No contento con aquel recibimiento, el niño francés empezó a trepar por el cuerpo del vampiro hasta que estuvo a la altura del torso. En ese momento, preocupado por su estabilidad, Antonio rodeó a Francis, asegurándole entre sus brazos. Besó esa mejilla rechoncha y sonrosada y le devolvió ese saludo. Como cada noche, el niñito le preguntó acerca de su estado de salud mientras el hispano caminaba hacia la mesa y le sentaba en una de las sillas.

- Esta noche voy a prepararte algo bueno para comer. ¿Qué es lo que te apetece?

- ¡Bieen! ¡Cena de Antonio! Hen cocina bien, pero tú cocinas aún mejor. -le dijo el chiquillo con ilusión y las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa.

El holandés, que había estado a un lado leyendo un periódico, hizo rodar la mirada sin darle importancia al asunto. Bueno, no podía negar que Antonio tenía gran reconocimiento entre los vampiros por sus habilidades culinarias a pesar de que para ellos el sabor convirtiera los platos en una de las peores cosas que se pudiesen llevar a la boca. Hendrik no cocinaba demasiado, sobre todo porque no era usual que él tuviera visita de humanos y, cuando estaba en el castillo de Antonio, era el propio servicio el que se encargaba de preparar sus alimentos. En ocasiones especiales, como para navidad o el cumpleaños de Antonio, el hispano se ponía el delantal y deleitaba a sus criados con sus habilidades. Todos le agradecían siempre lo que hacía por ellos y en esos momentos se notaba el aprecio que le tenían a pesar de ser su mayor depredador.

- A ver si Hendrik se va a molestar por tu comentario, ahora que sois tan amigos. -dijo Antonio con una sonrisa.

- No, porque Hen es muy bueno. Su nombre es Hen, de genial. ¿Verdad que le he puesto un nombre chulo? -le dijo Francis ilusionado mientras jugueteaba con el cubierto que el español había dejado sobre la mesa- Quiero pasta.

- No puedes estar cenando cosas así día sí y día también... Lo que vamos a hacer es un poquito de verdura, que ya verás qué bien que te sienta. Y le has puesto un nombre muy chulo, yo también quiero uno... -dijo Antonio arqueando una ceja. Pero Francis tenía cara de horror, así que suponía que ya no estaba mucho por la labor. Su mente se había quedado en lo de verdura.

- ¿Eeeh...? No quiero verdura, está mala. -murmuró haciendo un pequeño puchero y alargando las vocales.

- No está mala. Ya sabes que cocino bien, así que te va a parecer deliciosa. -replicó Antonio.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Es verde, está blanda y está mala! ¡Tiene color de moco! -exclamó Francis. Cuando terminó su exposición infló las mejillas, mirando firmemente a ese adulto que se creía que podía imponer su voluntad así como así.

- Pero el color no tiene nada que ver con el sabor, te lo prometo. Tienes que comer verdura y eso es lo que toca.

- Pues ya tengo tu nombre: eres el señor de las verduras y sus malvados esbirros del mal.

- Qué crueldad... -dijo Antonio sonriendo resignadamente- Aún así no te vas a librar de comer verdura.

- ¡Joooo...! -se quejó Francis y acto seguido empezó a dar golpecitos en la mesa. ¿Por qué tenía que llevarle la contraria? Cuando jugaban siempre le hacía caso. ¿Por qué después para otras cosas de vital importancia, como era la amenaza de hacerle comer verduras, Antonio tenía que ser tan inflexible?

En aquellos momentos en los que Francis se ponía quejica, como todo niño pequeño, el vampiro español tenía una habilidad innata para ignorarle. No era el caso de Hendrik, que empezó a regañarle y a decirle que dejara de gritar si no quería que le confiscara todos sus juguetes. Francis, lejos de callarse, le replicaba que podía pedirle un juguete y le dejaría unirse a ellos en sus aventuras. Ana regresó de limpiar uno de los salones y se encontró aquella escena curiosa. Se llevó la mano delante de la boca y ocultó la risa.

- Desde luego, parecen toda una familia. Me pregunto quién de los dos será la madre del niño... -dijo Ana aún risueña. Caminó hacia el armario que quedaba a la derecha de la nevera y allí fue a dejar el plumero y el trapo que había estado pasando a los diversos espejos que había por todo el lugar. Aquel sitio era enorme y uno no terminaba en la vida de limpiar todo.

- Yo seguro que no. -se apresuró a añadir Hendrik, que ganó la batalla puesto que a Antonio sólo le había dado tiempo a abrir la boca.

- Esto no es nada justo... Hoy os habéis aliado todos en mi contra. Primero Francis, luego Ana, ahora tú...

- ¡Antonio es la mamá! -exclamó el pequeño tras reír bien fuerte. Se había imaginado al hispano con el pelo largo y los labios y los ojos pintados, como su madre lo había estado cuando estaba viva y salían por ahí de paseo. Se preguntaba si también se pondría vestido ahora que era la mamá. El vampiro de cabellos castaños entrecerró los ojos mientras sonreía de lado. Menuda idea había tenido Ana...

- Ah, señor, ha llegado una carta para usted. La he dejado en la repisa, junto con algunas facturas y publicidad. Ya sabe que soy partidaria de tirar toda esa propaganda, pero usted insiste en que a veces puede encontrar cosas interesantes...

- ¿Una carta? -dijo Antonio levantando la vista de la olla que tenía en frente, aunque con la mano siguió removiendo el contenido con un cucharón de madera.

- Sí, una carta de Italia.

Los ojos de Antonio se abrieron mucho y progresivamente se le dibujó una sonrisa. Empezó a dar saltitos nerviosos sobre el sitio, pasando el peso de un pie al otro, mientras sujetaba con apenas la yema de los dedos la cuchara. Luego sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el holandés, que le estaba esperando y le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. El tío se ponía de un pesado cada vez que llegaban noticias de algo relacionado con ese maldito país... Iba a pensar en pedirle dinero por daños y perjuicios. Suspiró con pesadez, se acercó a Antonio, le empujó con un golpe seco de cadera y tomó entre sus dedos aquella pieza de madera.

- Abre la maldita carta y deja de molestarnos a todos con tus tonterías. -dijo Hendrik sin siquiera mirarle a la cara.

- Venga, no pongáis esas caras largas. Seguramente es Romario, que nos invita a su casa en Roma. ¿Os he dicho que parece uno de esos lugares en los que los emperadores romanos vivían? Me gusta mucho, seguro que a vosotros también.

- Yo no quiero ir ni aunque me pagaran. -dijo el holandés sin esperar ni un solo segundo.

- ¡Yo tampoco! -añadió Francis.

No pudo decirles tampoco nada más. ¿Por qué le tenían tanta manía a Romario? Si en realidad era un trozo de pan... En su cabeza no comprendía que si se ponían de ese modo no era tanto porque les cayera mal -al menos a Francis-, si no porque Antonio cambiaba por completo cuando ese hombre estaba presente y no soportaban aquello. Miró el sobre y volvió a sonreír.

- ¡Es una carta de Lovino! Anda~ ... Hace mucho que no le veo. Espero que esté bien. -murmuró más para él mismo que para el resto, que además le estaba ignorando. No les gustaba Italia, estaba claro.

Con un cuchillo rasgó limpiamente el sobre y de dentro sacó un papel pulcramente doblado. La letra de Lovino estaba inclinada y era fina. Se notaba que había escrito aquellas palabras con rapidez ya que el espacio entre líneas era mayor de lo normal. A medida que fue leyendo, la sonrisa se fue borrando del rostro de Antonio. Al final de la carta, sus ojos, más abiertos de lo normal, observaban el papel con fijación mientras la mano izquierda se había movido hasta cubrir su boca. Se podía escuchar su respiración chocar contra la piel, y parecía que tapar la boca le servía para no ponerse a gritar como un histérico. Tras inspirar hondo, Antonio bajó las manos y empezó a dar vueltas en la cocina, sin hacer caso a nada ni nadie. Tanto Hendrik como Francis observaban aquella reacción ,extrañados, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a abrir la boca.

- No puede ser... No puede... Joder...

Antonio sentía que se ahogaba y aquello era técnicamente imposible. No podía controlar durante más tiempo sus sentimientos, que amenazaban con desbordarse, con salir de alguna manera que no podía prever. Hendrik aflojó el fuego y, aunque intentó acercarse, el español se fue hacia el lado contrario.

- Eh, ¿me vas a decir qué es lo que pasa? Antonio, para un momento, siéntate y cuenta lo que decía esa carta.

Pero no le escuchaba, seguía dando vueltas mientras murmuraba aquellas negaciones, sumido en pensamientos que ninguno de ellos podía adivinar. Francis sentía más congoja que otra cosa. ¿Cómo podían unas palabras afectar tanto a alguien? ¿Qué le habrían escrito? ¿Es que no podían ir a la casa a veranear y por eso Antonio estaba de aquella manera? Se le veía muy ilusionado antes, seguro que tenía que ser algo así. Antes de que Hendrik pudiera acercarse a él, el español dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta de la cocina. El holandés chasqueó la lengua y se fue tras él. Antes de salir del todo, se dio cuenta de que Francis parecía dispuesto a bajarse y seguirles.

- Tú quédate ahí, mocoso. Vigila que la verdura sigue en su sitio y cuando vuelva te prepararé lo que quieras. -dijo el de cabellos de punta.

Menos mal que logró que Francis no se moviese, ahora no podía preocuparse por él. A mitad del camino encontró la carta arrugada en el suelo. La recogió rápidamente y siguió a Antonio, que seguía fuera de sí mientras iba por los pasillos de aquel castillo. Se dirigía a la entrada de la torre este y ese hecho mortificaba al holandés, que puso más empeño en detenerle. Al cuello, el español, llevaba un collar con un crucifijo y una pequeña llave. Se lo sacó de un tirón y el crucifijo cayó a un lado, aunque a él en ese momento sólo le importaba la llave. La metió en la cerradura y la vieja puerta de madera crujió mientras se abría. Antes de que pudiera adentrarse, Hendrik le dio alcance y le puso la mano en el hombro. Sin embargo, nada le había preparado para el puñetazo en el estómago que Antonio le pegó sin dudar un momento, que le hizo retroceder y chocar con fuerza contra una de las paredes. Cuando levantó la vista, la puerta estaba cerrada y del español sólo escuchaba los pasos tras la madera, que se perdían hacia pisos superiores del torreón.

- La madre que lo parió... -murmuró el holandés con la mano en el estómago, sufriendo el resquemor del impacto.

Ya que no iba a obtener respuestas de Antonio, no le quedaba más opción que leer la carta que había provocado semejante reacción en él. La misiva decía así:

_"A la atención de Antonio,_

_Me temo que las noticias que tengo no son las mejores, pero prefiero comunicártelas antes de que te lleguen por otras fuentes y que te metas en líos. Romario está muerto. Germán, el que había estado protegiéndole, fue la mano que terminó con su existencia y luego lo quemó hasta que de él sólo había un cráter. Te pido que seas fuerte y que no vengas. Todos nos las estamos arreglando por aquí, no ayudarías._

_Un saludo._

_Lovino."_

Hendrik arrugó el papel con la mano con una expresión molesta. ¿Por qué ese viejo tenía que dar por saco incluso después de muerto? La puerta apenas produjo un pequeño ruido cuando la sacudió con fuerza. Suspiró de manera inaudible y fue a la cocina a vigilar a Francis. El chiquillo, mientras no había nadie, se había bajado de la silla y había caminado hasta plantarse delante de los fogones. Se ponía de puntillas y estiraba el cuello intentando ver el contenido de la olla sin éxito. Cuando escuchó ruido, entornó el rostro y fijó sus ojos azules en Hendrik, que sin abrir la boca parecía estar interrogándole acerca de lo que estaba haciendo. Francis bajó los talones hasta que estos estuvieron tocando el suelo y acató la orden del holandés, que estiró el brazo derecho y con el dedo índice apuntó a la silla, corriendo hasta sentarse de nuevo en su sitio. Miró hacia la puerta, esperando ver a su cuidador, pero no había ni rastro de él.

- Hen, ¿dónde está Antonio...? -inquirió finalmente, observándole mientras proseguía cocinando en silencio- Heen...

- No va a venir, acabaré yo de prepararte la cena. -le respondió escuetamente.

- ¿Es que se ha enfadado conmigo por decirle que era malvado y no querer comer verduras? No dejaré nada en el plato, dile que vuelva. -murmuró apenado.

- No se trata de eso, Francis. -dijo ahora mirándole- ¿Recuerdas lo que les pasó a tus padres?

- Sí, se murieron. ¿Es que se va a morir? -el pronunciarlo fue doloroso. No quería ni imaginar que no fuese a ver a Antonio y que fuese a sufrir por culpa de esa enfermedad que no comprendía, pero que parecía lo suficientemente horrible.

- Tampoco es eso. Romario está muerto, es eso lo que ha pasado. Para Antonio, ese hombre era algo así como un padre.

No podía decirle que otra persona le había matado y que ese mismo había sido el hombre del que siempre había estado enamorado. No había que ser un lince para saber del afecto que Romario le profesaba a Germán. Los dos eran de los más antiguos que había en todo el mundo y habían vivido muchas cosas juntos. No podía imaginar cómo había sido para Romario el ser traicionado por el vampiro al que estimaba. Aunque le hubiese caído mal, aquello le producía una sensación similar a la tristeza. Por su parte, Francis se había quedado demasiado sorprendido ante esa revelación. ¿Ese hombre se había muerto también? Le daba miedo. ¿Por qué últimamente parecía tan sencillo que la gente a su alrededor desapareciese? La muerte le daba mucho miedo. Los ojos de Francis se pusieron llorosos y miró a Hendrik, que se había dado la vuelta y seguía cocinando.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarle? Antonio debe estar muy triste, ¿no? -dijo él apretando los puños.

- Es imposible, chaval. Se ha encerrado en esa maldita torre. Nadie tiene llave de ahí a excepción de él y la puerta es robusta, ni yo podría tirarla abajo. Nunca me ha dicho qué hay ahí, no deja que nadie entre y él tampoco suele hacerlo.

- Pero... ¿Y si le busco un nombre más chulo se le pasará? ¿Le he puesto más triste?

El rubio se sentía culpable por todo el cachondeo previo que habían tenido. No sólo le había puesto un mote feo, además se había reído diciendo que era la madre. ¿Y si eso, al recibir las noticias, le había entristecido aún más? Si pensaba en esa posibilidad aún se sentía más apenado.

- Tú no tienes la culpa, Francis. Ya bajará cuando le apetezca. -dijo Hendrik sin muchos ánimos. Estaba de mal humor con toda la situación.

- Tenemos que ir a buscarle, Hen... Seguro que está triste. ¿Y si está llorando?

- Entonces no podemos hacer nada más. Esté triste o llorando, él no quiere que le veamos de esta forma. Ya te he dicho que esa puerta no se puede traspasar y la ventana de la torre está bloqueada. He intentado entrar antes, en otra ocasión, y ha sido inútil.

- Pero... Pero... -al niño se le estaban saltando las lágrimas de la impotencia- ¿Y si Antonio está igual de triste que yo lo estaba cuando mis papás murieron? Tenemos que estar con él. ¿Y si está llorando? Cuando yo lloraba, Antonio me abrazaba y me decía que todo iba a ir bien. ¡Tenemos que abrazarle y decírselo! ¡Tenemos que hacer que deje de llorar, Hen...!

El adulto se quedó mirando al francés, que ahora sollozaba por lo bajo, con los párpados apretados y que ocasionalmente sorbía los mocos, intentando que no se cayesen. Le dolía el pecho mientras recordaba la tristeza que había experimentado cuando sus padres se murieron. Si Antonio se estaba sintiendo de aquella manera, seguro que estaba incluso más triste que él. El hispano le había animado en los momentos que más triste se encontraba. ¿Es que no podían hacer nada por él? Hendrik apagó el fuego y se fue hacia donde estaba sentado. Se inclinó cuando estuvo en frente del niño y le cogió en brazos. El chiquillo escondió su cara en la bufanda blanca y azul que el holandés siempre llevaba al cuello y se aferró a la ropa con las manos.

- Eres tú el que está llorando ahora... -murmuró dándole palmadas en la espalda lentamente.

Aquella noche, Antonio no bajó.

* * *

**Me gustaría saber si pensasteis que el hombre al que se refería el título era Romano o Roma xD Por curiosidad. Pues nada, otro lugar en el que Roma ha tenido su aparición. Por ahora ha sido fugaz XD ya que bueno... Germania le ha matado, como se supone que le traicionó y todo eso. No sé muy bien qué comentar, si tenéis dudas me las expresáis e intentaré contestaros si no sale más adelante mejor explicado ovo**

_Charlestone-Baby, _**jajaja... Pues tendrás suerte si te encuentras a uno como Antonio porque si no... ovo' Cuidado y ten miedo. Es un niño muy confundible XD Bueno, sólo tiene que recordar realmente lo que está pasando. Tenerle en la casa no es muy bueno, pero coincido... xD Se ha encariñado mucho.**

_Lady Locura, _**XD me ha encantado tu momento de locura. Pues hacía muchísimo que lo escribí, también me tiré la vida XD Poner títulos es complicado pero bueno, ahora me va gustando más. Siempre al principio me cuesta, sobre todo si no tengo algo pensado xD Espero que te guste =u=**

_GusGuschan, _**Oooh ovo Gente nueva. ¡Hola! Pues bienvenida a las actualizaciones semanales xD Awww... No te dé nervios, mujer óuo' Si no como ni nada ouo Te entiendo, yo muchas veces soy tímida, aunque más en la vida real xD En internet se me va ligeramente XD. Me alegra que te haya gustado, me hizo feliz saber que había gente nueva leyéndome y muchas gracias por el review ;v; los aprecio muchísimos, todos.**

_Tamat, _**jajaja bueno... no quise ser tampoco muy específica, para que si no lo pillabais al entrar entonces os situara y quizás sorprendiera. Tenía ganas de escribir algo de vampiros: tengo un rol en otro foro donde Francis es el vampiro y no Antonio, pero me apetecía el cambio por una vez. Hendrik es cascarrabias pero bueno, tiene una parte que se preocupa. Otra no, eso seguro XD. Bueno, Antonio le tiene cariño eso creo que queda claro XD Pero el problema es que es un humano y no es el mejor entorno uvu' Gracias a ti por dejar review ouo Espero que te guste.**

_Vampiresla, _**supongo que me perdí más en esa primera descripción porque imaginé claramente la escena y quería pasmarla lo mejor posible en el papel. Antonio tiene que buscar una buena tapadera, que si no seguramente le pillarían y lo pasaría muy mal. Suficiente trauma ha tenido el pobre Francis para que ahora no le traten con cariño. Antonio lo sabe, por eso lo de cielo y apodos cariñosos ovo. Muchas gracias por el comment =u= Espero que te vaya gustando el fic**

_Yuyies, _**jajaja ok, quizás un poquito. Pero era necesario de alguna manera para hacer lo que tenía en mente ovo' Lo peor fue la muerte del ciervo (?) XDDD Sigo diciendo que de alguna manera la mayoría de gente pinta a Francis como al vampiro, lo pensé y fue un: ... pues hagámoslo a la inversa o7o Van a salir bastantes vampiros, no lo niego ovo. Ante todo, Antonio no quiere dejar de lado esa humanidad, es especial :D Con lo poquito que ha salido Holanda, al final le he tenido que poner más o menos así. Y como no quiero cambiarle el nombre, pues Hendrik mientras no le dé uno XD Gracias por el review ovo**

_XX22, _**Hola ovo *emocionada al ver a gente nueva* Gracias por tus halagos ;v; Me hacen muy feliz. La ropa de época la llevarían si no fuera ya el 1902, que tienen que llamar la atención lo menos posible ùvú. No te preocupes, pasará a ser mayor también. Te entiendo... yo también tengo un fetiche por este hombre que... Maldita sea *flips life* ;v; Gracias por leer y dejar review ovo**

_Fijisaki Vargas, _**Hola, bienvenida al mundo de los fanfics ovo... Awn, bueno no te preocupes. Más vale tarde que nunca, encantada de conocerte ovo Omg, cuando me dicen que vicié a alguien al Frain me hace feliz porque adoro esta pareja y me encanta poder extender el amor por ellos *se va a una esquinita y llora felizmente* Sí òuo Fui avisando por Twitter y eso, porque soy así de pesada XD y tenía ganas de publicarlo. En general supongo que su vida es suficientemente complicada como para ser seriote, así que le gusta ser un niño grande, pasarlo bien y, si lo requiere la situación, volverse serio ò.o Francis ha seguido en su intento hasta que ha conseguido ganar a Hendrik. El niño lo vale XD No, mujer, no te haces pesada, me ha encantado tu review ovo Ana... jajaja XD Ana es un OC propio, que puse como la mujer del servicio de Antonio. En mi mente es la criada aquella que sale en el primer capítulo, así muy hispana ella xD Tonterías mías. Es la única OC totalmente fuera del mundo de los países ovo**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez, ¡que no es poco precisamente! **

**Muchas gracias =u=**

**Nos leemos.**

**Miruru.**


	3. Su nueva familia

**La senda escarlata**

**Capítulo 03 - Su nueva familia**

- Hen, ¿qué es lo que hay en la torre? -le preguntó Francis, que había estado tumbado sobre el suelo, pintando sobre un cuaderno con lápices de colores.

El holandés, que hasta el momento había logrado leer un único párrafo después de la anterior interrupción del chiquillo, levantó la mirada de aquellas líneas que años atrás un hombre noruego había escrito, para mirar a ese pequeño demonio francés que no se callaba ni bajo el agua. Le había dicho a Ana que no se lo trajera hasta que a Antonio le diese por hacer acto de presencia, pero al día siguiente vino y le avasalló a preguntas. Aunque le había insistido en que el español no se encontraba bien y en que aún no había hecho ninguna aparición en público, Francis insistía en que quería venir con ella por si acaso, no fuese que saliera. Seguro que lo primero que querría hacer sería saludarle. Eso había provocado que el rubio se tuviese que quedar a cargo de esa cotorra con forma humana que no se cansaba de indagar y que cuando se quedaba sin ideas para nuevas preguntas, aprovechaba y reutilizaba las que ya había hecho antes.

- ¿Pero es que no me escuchas cuando te hablo? -le murmuró con un deje de irritación que no pudo controlar por más que quiso.

- ¡Es que no me lo has dicho! -exclamó Francis elevando los brazos hacia el cielo, intentando verse más grande e imponente.

- ¡Porque te he contado mil veces que no lo sé, niñato sordo!

- No me lo has contado. -murmuró enfurruñado. Bajó los brazos y los cruzó a la altura de su pecho. En ese momento había recordado que sí, que se lo había dicho, pero no quería admitirlo, por lo cual iba a continuar negándolo aunque le fuese la vida en ello.

- Pues esta va a ser la última vez, mocoso. No sé lo qué hay tras esa puerta. Una vez intenté entrar y fue imposible. El lugar está perfectamente sellado y Antonio nunca se lo ha enseñado a nadie. Pregunté a los criados y ni uno solo me supo decir qué era lo que había tras la puerta.

- ¡Busquemos una manera de entrar! ¡Quizás haya tesoros!

- Me niego en rotundo. La vez que más enfadado he visto a Antonio fue cuando me pilló intentando entrar. Me amenazó con cosas muy feas, mocoso. Ni siendo tú, con tu cara bonita, lograríamos que nos perdonara si por un casual, cosa que dudo, consiguiésemos entrar.

Podía recordar al dedillo las amenazas, pero no se las reproduciría a un niño de cinco años. ¿Y si se traumatizaba? Seguro que cuando regresara, a Antonio no le serviría un: "en realidad ha sido tu culpa". Hasta le agarró de la ropa y le empujó contra una pared con fuerza, tanta que incluso le hizo daño. No sabía qué había en esa habitación, pero Antonio no quería que nadie lo viese.

Hendrik había nacido hacía ochenta años, en la localidad de Delft, en la zona meridional de los Países Bajos. Era una localidad con una gran tradición en porcelana que había ido decayendo con los años. Actualmente en ella sólo había una fábrica que sobrevivía entre los restos de lo que habían sido otras. Su madre había sido abandonada por su padre incluso antes que él hubiese nacido y ni siquiera habían llegado a casarse. Su infancia fue agradable y no podía recordar nada excepcionalmente malo. No era nada fuera de lo normal. Había tenido problemas con algunos niños, que se metían con él, pero nada que no hubiera solucionado con un par de tortas. Era bastante travieso cuando era pequeño, incluso más que Francis. Bueno, es que comparado con él, el francés era un santo. De hecho, un día, jugando, Hendrik se había abierto la cabeza al bajar una empinada cuesta con una bicicleta que su madre le había comprado con los ahorros de todo un año. Como consecuencia, tenía esa cicatriz en el lado derecho de la frente que desde entonces no se había marchado por completo.

Cuando cumplió los dieciocho, Hendrik se marchó a vivir fuera con una chica que había conocido y que tocaba la guitarra en un conjunto musical. Tenía el pelo largo negro, lacio, y su piel era pálida como la nieve. Esas pintas, como de princesa de cuento, le gustaron y por ella dejó a su madre atrás. Se metió en muchos problemas, como todo adolescente. Todo se terminó cuando su madre contactó con él y le contó que estaba muy enferma. Regresó a su lado, la estuvo cuidando y entonces apareció un hombre extraño al que nunca había visto. Fue una noche que llovía a mares y de repente el ruido de la puerta les sacó de su rutina de siempre. El hombre misterioso no se quitó la capucha que le cubría el rostro, no obstante le dirigió una mirada a su madre y después otra a él mismo.

- Esa mujer se muere.

La pobre mujer rompió a llorar tras haber escuchado esa sentencia. Había tenido unos días terribles, viendo la sombra de la muerte sobre su cabeza aunque el médico le había dicho que estaba mejorando. Hendrik también tenía la duda, pero su deber era mantenerse positivo y animar a su madre para que pusiera todos sus esfuerzos en recuperarse. Le dijo que se marchara y que les dejara en paz y entonces él replicó que podía salvarla. Para eso, Hendrik tenía que ir con él, en busca de una planta que crecía en una zona remota, en las montañas. Además, sólo podrían ir de noche porque el individuo aseguraba ser buscado por alguien. Por mucho que le preguntó, nunca le dijo quienes eran esos personajes le seguían.

Su madre le pidió muchísimas veces que lo hiciera por ella y eso terminó por desmoronar a Hendrik, el cual cedió. Ese hombre siempre le encontraba y no logró verle la cara en ninguna de las ocasiones. Parecía que siempre sabía dónde estaba y qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Preparó una gran cantidad de cosas: mantas, comida, armas, ropa de abrigo y aquella noche de diciembre salieron a la montaña. Para entonces, Hendrik tenía ya casi treinta años.

Estuvieron meses cruzando montañas, dejaron atrás su país y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, mayores eran las dudas del holandés. Siempre avanzaban de noche, siempre escondidos, y ese hombre siempre iba cubierto. Hasta que un día Hendrik dijo que se había terminado. Se plantó y le gritó que era un farsante, que lo único que estaba intentando era quedarse con él. En ese momento el misterioso varón se acercó a él, le aferró con una fuerza que no hubiera imaginado, por su apariencia enclenque, que tendría y clavó los dientes sobre su cuello. Aquella acción fue dolorosa y le hizo gritar. Podía escuchar el sonido de los labios de aquel hombre contra su piel, que borboteaba la sangre que salía por aquellos orificios y que aquel tipo estaba succionando.

Ni cuando le dejó caer sobre el suelo, Hendrik pudo ver la cara de aquel desgraciado. ¿Qué era aquella persona? Vio que sacaba un cuchillo y se cortaba su propia muñeca. Se la acercó, con la sangre manando de ella, y Hendrik la tomó por instinto. Él se había bebido su sangre y ahora le decía que la bebiese él. Algo en su interior le movió a hacerlo con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Después el extraño apartó la mano y él pudo ver que su mundo se oscurecía por completo.

Tras aquello, la nada.

Despertó un rato después y todo había cambiado. Necesitó mucha guía, por parte de unos iguales a él. Ni siquiera hubiese creído a alguien si éste le hubiera dicho que los vampiros existían realmente. El caso era que, por el motivo que fuere, eran tremendamente reales. Hendrik nunca pudo volver a casa. Su madre se recuperó con el paso de los meses y, tras admitir que su hijo no volvería, se repuso de aquel abandono. Libre de obligaciones, rehízo su vida con un leñador que vivía en el lugar. No supo si se sentía triste por pensar que había sido una carga para ella o contento por ver que a pesar de todo había logrado ser feliz.

Hendrik no quiso formar parte de ningún grupo de vampiros y eventualmente se quedó solo en aquel lugar. Cuando asistió al funeral de su madre, un día de nieve, él no había cambiado ni un poquito. Pasó un año en el que estuvo deambulando por el mundo y se descuidó. No sabía ni por dónde estaba, bebía poco y no le encontraba sentido a aquella existencia maldita a la que se había visto arrastrado por un vampiro del que no conocía nada. Meses después cayó rendido sobre el suelo y se sentía morir. Entonces notó unos pasos rodeándole y cuando levantó la cabeza allí vio a Antonio.

Por supuesto que no sabía quién era, sólo pudo oler ese aroma a sangre que no parecía suyo. Forcejearon mientras el holandés intentaba clavarle los dientes y arrebatarle aquel líquido escarlata cuyo olor le nublaba los sentidos y le hacía parecer aún más intenso el ardor en su garganta. Si lo analizaba fríamente, Antonio no había tenido ningún problema aquel día para hacerle frente, lo que hizo fue empujarle con gracilidad hasta que al final se cansó de jugar a ser bueno y le dio un golpe que le dejó inconsciente. Cuando despertó estaba en su castillo y le había ofrecido sangre para beber. A cambio de aquella sangre y de dejarle pasar el día en su casa, puesto que el de cabellos castaños había sabido ver con facilidad la naturaleza de su visitante, Antonio sólo pedía que le contara qué le había llevado a esos extremos.

Después de contar la historia de su madre, ahora ya mejor tras haber estado bebiendo la sangre que le había ofrecido, aquel extraño vampiro le había dado unas palmaditas alentadoras en un hombro y le había sonreído con cordialidad. Sus únicas palabras fueron:

- Has tenido una temporada difícil, puedes quedarte el tiempo que haga falta.

En un principio se había burlado de él. ¿Vampiros y humanos que conocían lo que su señor era? Ese español estaba completamente demente y además parecía un bobo con esa sonrisa que siempre cargaba a todos sitios. Pero él, con paciencia, le había estado enseñando sus creencias. Le instruyó en la calma, en el alimentarse poco y cada día a poder ser, para ser capaz de tener la mente clara y actuar racional. En algún momento por el camino, Hendrik pasó a tenerle aprecio, aunque delante de él lo negaba por activa y por pasiva. Cada vez con menos frecuencia regresaba a su hogar en Holanda, ya que en aquel lugar se sentía arropado por aquella extraña comunidad que formaban. Antonio era sorprendente en muchos aspectos y hablaba holandés con fluidez increíble. Durante el tiempo que había pasado con él, se entretuvo en enseñarle español y, gracias a su paciencia, tenía menos dificultades cuando salía a pasear por la península.

Hendrik le debía mucho a ese hombre y por eso le perseguía casi como si fuera su sombra, mirando que las cosas no le fuesen muy mal. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no le iba muy bien con esa tarea. Primero había recogido a un niño humano, que muy mono y todo lo que tú quieras, pero que podía conllevar problemas con otra gente, y después Romario. Ese siempre había sido un problema. Antonio tenía un rincón de su corazón demasiado grande que estaba bajo el completo dominio de ese hombre. No se lo había dicho directamente, pero Hendrik podía verlo. Era evidente la sonrisa que le desbordaba cuando le veía o cómo se le hinchaba la boca cuando hablaba de él. Aunque directamente no sabía, Hendrik tenía conocimientos de sobra acerca de los sentimientos de Antonio. Cuando se iba, siempre se había quedado destrozado, triste y apagado. Cuando pasaban días, Hendrik le preguntaba que qué le gustaba de él y el español no le había podido contestar en ninguna ocasión.

- No sé, tampoco es que me guste tanto... -le había dicho un día, tras encogerse de hombros- Pero cuando viene no puedo evitar sentir una ilusión que me desborda. No entiendo por qué, pero me pasa.

Y la torre... Ay, esa maldita torre. Había decidido dejar de pensar en ella hacía ya cuarenta años. Hacía cincuenta que conocía a Antonio y se prometió a sí mismo que olvidaría aquel sitio y que no metería sus narices donde al parecer nadie le llamaba. Ese sitio no existía, eso era lo que debía pensar. Por mucho que Francis se lo dijera, no quería volver al pasado de nuevo. Había visto el instinto asesino en los ojos verdes del español aquel día.

- Pero quiero verle, Hen...-murmuró Francis tras ese incómodo silencio.

- Yo también quiero verle, pero te repito que no vamos a hacer nada. Hace tres días que Antonio no baja, ya vendrá. Tienes que ser paciente. ¿No lo eres cuando esperas durante todo el día para jugar con él? Pues esta es una prueba más grande. Así que compórtate y déjame leer el maldito libro.

Francis se quejó por lo bajo y se fue a la esquina más apartada a jugar. En ese instante, Ana entró en la estancia y miró alrededor. Estaba preocupada por su señor, aunque entendía lo que había sido para él enterarse de que Romario había sido asesinado. No era únicamente perder a un ser querido, era que te fuese arrebatado por otra persona. Eso, si cabe, era aún más terrible. Se acercó a Hendrik y le dio un golpecito con el dedo índice sobre el hombro.

- ¿Aún no ha bajado? -preguntó la chica cuando tuvo la atención del holandés. Hablaba muy flojo, para que Francis no se enterara. El rubio negó con la cabeza- ¿Estará bien? No quiero imaginar que la sed...

- No te preocupes por eso, Ana. Anoche escuché golpes y le vi bajar. Creo que ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para ir a alimentarse y no dejarse dominar aún más por la pena. -murmuró Hendrik- No tienes que preocuparte de que Francis se entere de nada.

* * *

Al quinto día tras recibir aquella carta, la puerta que llevaba a la torre se abrió, aunque nadie fue consciente de que eso había ocurrido. Ana seguía limpiando algunas de las estancias de la zona este del castillo y Hendrik se ocupaba de Francis, que jugaba solo, correteando por la habitación mientras en los brazos cargaba el que se había convertido en su juguete favorito. Tanto el niño como el adulto escucharon el ruido de la puerta abrirse y entornaron el rostro para ver quién había llegado. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba encontrar allí a Antonio, que en cuanto se sintió observado bajó la mirada. Aunque había pasado tiempo, no se veía recuperado. Le daba la impresión de que estaba un poco más pálido de lo normal y tenía un aire falto de energía. Finalmente levantó la vista y la clavó en ellos.

- ¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros? -preguntó a media voz.

Fue curioso que, a pesar de haber estado ensayando mentalmente lo que quería decirle a Antonio cuando le volviese a ver, en ese momento Francis no fue capaz de articular ni una sola palabra. Se fue hacia él, a pasos rápidos, aguantando las ganas de correr, y le agarró de la mano. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante y entonces el rubio tiró de él hacia dentro de la habitación. Le daba miedo que si se quedaba demasiado rato quieto, que si dudaba durante demasiado tiempo, Antonio se iba a dar la vuelta y volvería a encerrarse de nuevo en aquella torre que empezaba a odiar.

¿Qué es lo que habría dentro? No tenía ni idea. No sabía si dentro había juguetes, tesoros o si realmente dentro no había absolutamente nada y el español se sentaba entre polvo, ratas y murciélagos a esperar que su humor mejorara. El caso era que fuera lo que fuese, no quería que regresara allí dentro. Antonio se sentó al borde del sofá, a la derecha de Hendrik aunque sin pegarse demasiado a él. Estuvo observando a Francis, que le enseñaba cómo había mantenido sus juguetes intactos y le contaba la historia que estaba desarrollando ese día. No es que el tema le apasionara, pero al menos le distraía del otro asunto. Durante esos días, había estado sintiendo ese tremendo dolor en su pecho que sabía que era psicológico. Pensar que Romario había sido traicionado por Germán le había producido una oleada de diversos sentimientos que había sido difícil de digerir.

Le había costado cinco días lograr calmarse lo suficiente como para poder estar delante de otra gente sin que se le viniera el mundo encima por completo. No entendía a Germán. Siempre se había visto que Romario le tenía profunda admiración y, a él, el italiano le había confesado sin tapujos que estaba enamorado de ese vampiro. Antonio sólo le había visto una vez, hacía no demasiado, y le había parecido altivo y frío. No entendía qué era lo que veía en él, pero no podía juzgarle si le veía tan feliz cuando estaba al lado del rubio de cabello largo y ojos azules, musculado, hablando de pesca y otras trivialidades.

De cualquier manera, Antonio se sentía triste y ni siquiera podía fingir delante de Francis. Ladeó un poco el rostro para poder mirar de soslayo a Hendrik. Le gustaría poder pedirle perdón de alguna manera, pero la vergüenza que le atormentaba por dentro no le dejaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse. Al final tuvo que dejar su intento patético para otro momento ya que Francis le pegó un tirón de la pernera del pantalón mientras le llamaba la atención. Se quejaba de que no le estaba escuchando y que esta parte de la historia era muy importante.

El holandés se había dado cuenta de las miraditas del otro vampiro. Conocía bastante bien los patrones de comportamiento de Antonio después de haber convivido tanto con él. Por ese mismo motivo, sin decir nada antes, Hendrik le dio dos palmadas en la espalda al español y luego prosiguió con la lectura. Una sonrisa tenue adornó los labios del otro adulto por un momento, identificando ese gesto por lo que había sido realmente. Se sentía más tranquilo al saber que Hendrik no estaba enfadado por lo ocurrido y a su manera le daba ánimos.

Pero, mientras escuchaba a Francis, por otra parte no dejaba de darle vueltas al otro tema que no le permitía descansar con tranquilidad. Tan distraído estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que el niño detuvo la historia, se levantó y se plantó delante de él. Francis puso las dos manos sobre las mejillas de Antonio por un momento breve, ya que éste retrocedió como si le hubiera dado calambre. El chico, a pesar de todo, no se tomó esa acción como algún tipo de ofensa.

- Tienes que descansar. Sé que estás triste, pero tienes que dormir bien y seguro que así te encontrarás mejor. Parece que estás peor, más enfermo. -agarró la manga de su camisa y tiró de él- Venga, yo te haré compañía.

Lo pensó por un momento, pero no pudo encontrar en ese lapso una excusa con la que zafarse. En realidad, le parecía hasta buena idea. Si dormía bien, en un sitio más confortable, que no fuera aquel en el que había pasado días, seguramente se levantaría de otro humor. La idea de que Francis estuviera con él no le desagradaba en absoluto. Se despidió con la mirada de Hendrik y dejó que el niño le guiara escaleras arriba hasta su cuarto. Cuando abrió la puerta, Francis corrió hasta la cama y empleando fuertes tirones echó hacia abajo la colcha y sábanas. Se subió a la cama y dio golpecitos sobre ella para que Antonio viniese presto. Cuando estuvo a su lado, el español se entretuvo en quitarle los zapatos al niño, que ni se había molestado en retirarlos de sus pequeños pies.

Como otras veces en las que habían dormido juntos, Antonio se ponía a la derecha de la cama y Francis a la izquierda, arrimado a él pero sin agarrarle. La diferencia era que normalmente el adulto se giraba hacia él y le acariciaba los cabellos durante un rato esperando a que se durmiera. En aquel momento, los ojos verdes estaban fijos en el techo, como si anduvieran perdidos en pensamientos que Francis no llegaba a vislumbrar. ¿Por qué ese señor se había llevado al Antonio de siempre tan lejos aunque estaba muerto?

- Francis, he estado pensando estos días acerca de muchas cosas; una de ellas ha sido el tema de tu estancia aquí. Creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con nosotros. Debería haberte buscado una familia de acogida antes. Ni siquiera he estado cuidando de ti como mereces durante estos días. Por eso, mañana, voy a ponerme en serio a examinar las familias. Te voy a encontrar un nuevo papá y una nueva mamá.

La mano derecha del niño de cinco años, que había estado descansando sobre la manta relajada, se apretó hasta arrugar la tela entre sus dedos. ¿Entonces de eso se trataba? ¿Ahora usaba la excusa de haber pasado cinco días mal para echarle a un lado? La idea de cambiar de sitio, de vivir en otra casa, de conocer a gente nueva, no le gustaba en absoluto. Había sido un vuelco demasiado grande el perder a sus padres de aquella manera; ahora perder de esta manera a Antonio...

- Pero yo estoy bien con vosotros. No pasa nada porque hayas estado en la torre unos días. Lo entiendo. -dijo con aspecto serio, intentando que el hispano se retractara.

- Tienes que entender que no siempre podemos estar por ti. A veces viajamos por ahí, nos viene visita y seguro que este no es el mejor ambiente. Encontraremos para ti un nuevo papá que realmente te cuide, que te dé todos los mimos que necesitas y que te dará todo lo que te haga falta.

- ¡No quiero! -espetó Francis interrumpiendo aquel discurso. Antonio le miró sorprendido. No había pensado que fuese a reaccionar de aquella manera tan impetuosa. Los ojos del niño se anegaron de lágrimas- ¿Es que me odias? Yo pensaba que me querías. ¿Por qué quieres llevarme con otra familia?

- Pero... No te odio, cielo. Te lo prometo. -dijo el español apenado ante aquella escena.

- ¿¡Entonces por qué dices que vas a buscarme un nuevo papá!? Tú eres mi nueva familia. Tú, Hen y Ana. No me quites a mi familia. No quiero quedarme sin familia de nuevo... Sé que estás triste porque ese señor era como un papá para ti. Yo también sé lo que es estar así de triste. No quiero irme, Antonio. No quiero irme cuando estás tan triste. ¡Te vas a poner aún más triste! No quiero que llores. Tú eres mi papá, Antonio.

El de cabellos castaños sonrió al mismo tiempo que una expresión apenada se adueñaba de su rostro. Por una parte, su corazón se había sentido feliz al escuchar algo así, al escuchar que ese niño le consideraba su familia, que le creía alguien similar a un padre para él. La tristeza en ese momento fue por verle llorar, por pensar que él también seguía echando en falta a su verdadero padre y que quizás se sentía del mismo modo que él se sentía en ese instante. Le tenía demasiada estima a ese niño y aunque la parte racional de su cerebro le decía que tenía que dejarle marchar y darle la familia que se merecía, había otra parte que no quería dejarle escapar.

Al final le dio un abrazo, mientras Francis decidió continuar lloriqueando sobre el pecho del hispano. Acarició sus cabellos dorados lentamente, con cariño, intentando que se calmara y que dejara de derramar lágrimas.

- Está bien, Francis... Seré tu papá. Prometo que voy a intentar cuidar de ti como te mereces, ¿vale? -le dijo con un tono de voz acongojado, como si estuviese aguantando las ganas de llorar. Ahora tenía que ser fuerte, por el niño y por él mismo- Cuando no esté tan triste, te prometo que vamos a jugar de nuevo. Te dejaré escoger el dinosaurio siempre. Siento preocuparte así, mi niño... Te pido que me perdones.

Pasaron horas abrazados, tumbados en la cama y en silencio. Un rato después, Francis insistió en que tenía que dormir, que ya era muy tarde. No entendía cómo estaba aguantando el crío tantas horas despierto aquel día, pero el caso era que pronto no pudo resistirlo más y el sueño empezó a ganarle el terreno. Como siempre que el sol salía, Antonio sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba toneladas y se le hacía dificultoso mantener los párpados abiertos. No sólo eso, también era como si los ojos le ardiesen si lo hacía. La preocupación de que Francis estuviera allí, no fue suficiente para mantenerle despierto.

Los ojos azules del rubio estuvieron horas observando a ese adulto dormir. A ratos parecía casi un muñeco, de no ser porque respiraba. La expresión de inocencia de Antonio mientras descansaba, se interrumpió a eso de las once, cuando Francis estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Pudo sentir un espasmo y abrió los ojos asustado, pensando que era su propio cuerpo. Entonces se fijó en que no era él, era Antonio a su lado, que temblaba con el ceño fruncido, como si tuviera alguna especie de pesadilla de la que no podía despertar por más que Francis le llamara durante cinco minutos. El hispano estaba tumbado de lado, mirando hacia él, y su cuerpo estaba encogido en posición fetal.

Lo único que se le ocurrió para intentar calmar aquello fue rodear con sus brazos como pudo a Antonio y chistarle por lo bajo mientras le daba torpes caricias sobre la nuca.

- Todo va a ir bien. Todo va a ir bien...

Recordaba a Antonio diciéndole a él mismo esa frase, sonriendo con jovialidad. Luego había estirado el brazo y le había acariciado el pelo hasta que al final se lo revolvía para despeinarle y provocar los gritos de Francis. Echaba de menos la risa del hispano. Había otra cosa que le preocupaba en ese momento y se reflejaba en su rostro. ¿Estaría muy enfermo? ¿Sería más grave de lo que decía? Ahora que le tenía entre sus bracitos, podía notar que el cuerpo del español estaba muy frío. Quizás era por el invierno, era lo que se decía a sí mismo. Otra parte en su interior le decía que Antonio estaba muy enfermo y que, si no hacía nada, iba a morirse.

No iba a dejar que ahora que tenía otro papá, se muriera también.

* * *

Antes de que ninguno de los presentes en aquella casa fuera consciente, los meses fueron pasando. En verano celebraron el cumpleaños de Francis, entre regalos y cantidades ingentes de comida que sólo el servicio y el mismo francés disfrutaban. Antonio tuvo que comerse una porción de pastel porque el niño no dejaba de insistirle en que no comía apenas y que iba a encoger como no se alimentara como tocaba. Bueno, no sería la primera vez ni la última que tendría que ingerir alimentos que a él no le gustaban en absoluto. Aún así, su sonrisa no faltó en ningún momento y más tarde hasta tocó la guitarra, cosa que sorprendió al chiquillo.

Atrás quedaban aquellos días en los que Antonio se quedaba ausente, pensando seguramente en Romario y en que no le vería nunca más. Poco a poco, más por el niño que por otra cosa, el español se impuso una remontada. La vida seguía adelante y seguro que al italiano no le hubiese gustado verle de aquella manera. Por supuesto que nunca iba a olvidarle, pero podía evitar que aquello interfiriese en sus acciones cotidianas y que tuviese repercusión en ellas.

En agosto, justo cuando empezó la batalla entre Antonio y Francis, Hendrik tuvo la suficiente inteligencia como para decir que regresaba a Holanda. No se trataba sólo de aquellas peleas día sí y día también que terminaban con los berrinches del niño, que perforaban los tímpanos, también prefería el ambiente más calmado de su país en esa época. España era un sitio que por el clima atraía a infinidad de turistas. Si no fuera porque le mirarían raro, a Hendrik no le importaría pasear por la calle con chaqueta y bufanda. Como vampiro que era, su cuerpo le permitía ser ajeno a cualquier sensación corporal. No le importaba el frío o el calor, no era capaz de experimentarlos desde hacía ya años. Se dio cuenta de que cantaba demasiado cuando un señor se le quedó mirando por la noche. Mientras él iba en pantalón corto y camiseta de tirantes, Hendrik se paseaba con bufanda y un jersey de media manga. Cambió el jersey por una camisa de tres cuartos y los pantalones largos nadie se los iba a quitar.

Después de que Hendrik se fuese, Ana había tenido que escuchar esas peleas. Antonio había decidido tras pensar durante largas semanas que Francis no podía quedarse fuera del colegio. Suficiente tenía habiéndose saltado las clases de preescolar, ahora iba a ir a la escuela y aprendería a ser un hombre de provecho. Pero el niño chillaba diciendo que no quería ir, que si tenía que ir al colegio iba a ver menos a Antonio y que no necesitaba aprender tonterías. Como era de esperar, las charlas se extendían en vertientes diferentes en las que el rubio le pedía que le enseñara él y el hispano le decía que era una locura ya que no era ningún profesor y no tenía crédito para darle clases.

Tras un largo mes de esa situación, que únicamente era acallada cuando se dejaban de discutir y se ponían a jugar, el ganador de todo aquel asalto fue Antonio. Como el adulto responsable que era, y también como su padre adoptivo, tenía que velar porque no le faltara de nada. Suficiente tenía con trasnochar más de lo que debiese, como para encima dejar que fuese un analfabeto. Sí que se entretenía y le enseñaba a escribir correctamente y le hacía leer, pero no era suficiente y sería mejor que tuviese un tutor. Además, le iría bien relacionarse con otros niños de su edad, así que lo ideal sería que dejara atrás la ridícula idea de un profesor particular.

Su servicio se encargó de comprarle al niño los libros, de buscarle una escuela que quedara relativamente cerca y ellos se comprometieron a hacer turnos para llevarle y recogerle. Establecieron que Francis se quedaría al mediodía en el comedor escolar, no le importaba tener que pagar un extra. El domingo justo antes de que empezaran las clases, el pobrecito chico se sentía tan nervioso que se le notaba hiperactivo. Le dijo que tenía que dormir y ni por esas le relajó. Tuvo que abrazarle y cantarle una vieja canción, que siempre le había gustado, para que finalmente se fuese calmando hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Todo parecía ir bien. Francis se quejaba un poco de que ahora le veía menos y que le añoraba; Antonio le intentaba animar diciéndole que él también le echaba de menos y enseguida le preguntaba acerca de lo que estaba aprendiendo y sus compañeros. Llevaba dos semanas que le notaba extraño y no sabía decir el por qué. Cuando le preguntaba por el colegio, ya no hablaba de la misma manera, ponía excusas y casi inmediatamente le pedía que jugaran a algo.

- Es que Julieta dice que me estoy inventando que tengo un papá porque nunca me viene a buscar y me llaman huérfano...

Le dio pena que le dijera aquello. Por mucho que le pidió perdón por no poder irle a buscar al colegio y que eso le estuviera provocando problemas, Francis insistió en que estaba bien y que no quería que viniese si eso iba a hacer que su enfermedad se agravase. Le gustaría poder ir a recogerle, agarrarle y comentar con sus profesoras cuáles eran los progresos que "su niño" había hecho. Aunque esas eran las pegas que tenía ser padre... Para empezar, un vampiro no tendría que haber adoptado bajo ningún concepto a un niño humano. Ahora pasaba menos rato con él porque se quedaba frito pronto, por culpa del cansancio del día de colegio y madrugar.

Esa noche, Ana se había acercado a él en cuanto había entrado en la habitación. Le había parecido curiosa la expresión que adornaba su rostro y le preocupó y todo. Francis estaba escondido tras de ella, con las manos aferradas al bajo de la falda. Sólo por aquello, el hispano ya supo que el tema tenía que ver con él. Se preguntaba qué era lo que habría hecho esta vez.

- Señor, me temo que tengo algo que contarle. Han llamado del colegio esta tarde; Francis se ha peleado con otro niño. Creo que debería ser usted el que hablara con él. Ya le he dicho que no está bien, pero sigue insistiendo en que él sólo hizo lo correcto.

- ¡Y es verdad! -espetó detrás de la española. No quería asomarse, le daba vergüenza que Antonio le viese de aquella manera. Le hubiera gustado poder mantener las formas, pero es que no había sido capaz después de escuchar a ese niño hablar.

- A ver, señorito. -dijo Antonio agachándose para quedar a la altura de Francis si este se dignaba a salir del escondite tras el que se había parapetado- Venga, sal de ahí detrás.

El rubio infló los mofletes, dejó de sujetar la falda entre sus dedos y salió a la vista del adulto, que se sorprendió. Lo que le chocó fue que tenía la mejilla roja, seguro que era el lugar en el que había recibido algún golpe del otro niño. Menudo panorama. Le tocó con la yema del dedo índice aquella zona y vio que hacía una mueca de dolor. Eran unos brutos.

- ¿Me vas a explicar qué es lo que ha pasado con ese niño para que te hayas peleado con él?

- ¡Ha sido su culpa! ¡Otra vez se estaban burlando de mí porque mi papá nunca va a buscarme al colegio! -dijo enfurruñado- Encima dijo que, si existías, debías ser un tonto y empezaron a reírse de ti. ¡Es por eso que le he pegado! Ellos sí que son tontos.

Se había quedado sorprendido con aquello. ¿Francis les había pegado porque los niños se estaban burlando de Antonio? Aquello le parecía demasiado adorable. Se sentó en el suelo y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Una vez estuvo delante, le agarró con facilidad y le hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas, que estaban colocadas a lo indio. Le revolvió el pelo suavemente y ese gesto hizo que Francis cerrara los ojos por un momento. Sabía que no le iba a decir que había hecho bien, pero al menos estaba contento al ver que no estaba tan enfadado como había temido.

- Ay, Francis... Aunque me alegra que me quieras tanto como para defenderme si se meten conmigo, no puedo decir que me guste que te pegues con otros niños por ese motivo. Si se burlan de mí, lo que tienes que hacer es ignorarles. Ninguno de ellos me conoce realmente, así que aunque digan que soy tonto, eso sólo demuestra que ellos lo son más.

- Pero es que son muy pesados y no puedo quedarme callado. -murmuró el francés a disgusto.

- Si te molestan demasiado, lo que puedes hacer es decírselo a la profesora. Quizás ella pueda darles un toque de atención.

- No quiero ser el chivato de la clase. Así que intento defenderme yo solo, porque ya tengo seis años y soy mayor.

No le gustaba para nada ver que Francis arrastraba los pies cuando le decía que tenía que ir a dormir porque al día siguiente tenía que ir a clase. Antes, aunque no le gustara, al menos no se le veía tan disgustado. Desde que había tenido la pelea con aquel niño, para el rubio parecía que era igual que ir al infierno. Antonio empezó entonces a esforzarse por levantarse en cuanto empezaba a oscurecer. Los dos primeros días se habían perfilado como un rotundo fracaso, puesto que los rayos del sol aún estaban presentes y salir sería un suicidio. Sin embargo, ese tercer día se había despertado para encontrarse con un cielo casi oscuro por completo y una lluvia prácticamente torrencial.

Cualquiera hubiese puesto morros al escuchar que llovía de esa manera, pero no él. Se arriesgó a asomarse a una de las ventanas de los pisos inferiores, que no estaban cubiertas para no llamar tanto la atención y para que los criados tuvieran luz del exterior durante el día y se dio cuenta que la molestia era nímia. Se cambió de ropa rápidamente, tirando la que se estaba quitando por cualquier sitio sin importarle el desorden, agarró un paraguas y a toda velocidad corrió hacia el colegio de Francis. Sabía dónde estaba porque Ana le había dado la dirección y un día que Francis se durmió pronto, Antonio se tomó la molestia de hacer todo el camino hasta el lugar. ¿Y si ocurría alguna emergencia un día y tenía que ir a buscarlo? Lo mejor sería saber dónde pasaba todo el día.

En poco tiempo se plantó en las inmediaciones del pueblo y a partir de ese momento aminoró la marcha. Antonio se había preparado a conciencia su papel. Por una parte se había puesto maquillaje en la cara para no verse tan pálido, cosa que solía llamar la atención de adultos e incluso de niños (pero estos últimos no se lo tomaban en serio). Culminaba su disfraz una dentadura en la que había estado trabajando durante años hasta que la convirtió en la más perfecta imitación. En el tiempo que llevaba siendo un vampiro y que utilizaba aquella prótesis, nunca habían sido sus dientes el motivo por el que habían descubierto lo que era.

Se mezcló entre los padres que esperaban a que sus hijos les vieran y así pudiesen marcharse a casa. Francis estaba enfurruñado en la fila que los alumnos de aquel curso formaban. A su lado dos niños le hablaban, burlándose como siempre de que si esa chica iba a venir a buscarle. Aparentemente les parecía demasiado gracioso pensar que Ana quizás era su verdadera madre y que como estaba soltera por eso se inventaban la mentira de que era adoptado y que su padrastro estaba enfermo. Francis intentaba aguantar, tal y como Antonio le había pedido, pero era muy difícil lograrlo.

Empezó a decirles por lo bajo que se callaran y que le dejaran en paz. Ni se fijó en que una persona se acercaba al grupo. La que sí que se dio cuenta fue la profesora, que se quedó mirando a aquel hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos claros, que se protegía de la lluvia bajo un paraguas grande de color negro. Era la primera vez que le veía por aquel lugar.

- Buenas tardes, he venido a buscar a Francis. -dijo dibujando una sonrisa afable que hizo que el corazón de la docente por un momento latiese más rápido de lo normal. Aquel era un hombre muy atractivo y que le mirara de esa manera la había alterado por completo.

Los ojos azules de Francis se habían abierto con sorpresa al escuchar esa voz familiar tan cerca. Levantó la mirada y vio que los orbes de Antonio estaban clavados en él. Pero no era el rubio el único niño que le observaba, el resto de la clase estaba expectante por saber quién era ese señor al que nadie había visto hasta aquel mismo instante. Antonio se llevó la mano que no sujetaba el paraguas a la nuca y sonrió con fingido apuro.

- Ah, sí... Lo siento, no me he presentado. Soy el padre adoptivo de Francis, mucho gusto.

- ¡Antoniooo! -exclamó contento como unas castañuelas el niño.

Tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo por agarrarle y que el paraguas no se cayera. Francis se le había lanzado a los brazos, demasiado feliz como para poder resistirlo. Le costaba creer que Antonio hubiese venido a recogerle, siempre había pensado que tendría que aguantar todas aquellas mofas porque el español no podía salir de su casa mientras el sol estuviera en el cielo. Pudo sentir la mano en su espalda, que le sujetaba, acariciando.

- ¡No sabía que ibas a venir! -proclamó pletórico y, acto seguido, miró a los niños- Este es mi papá. -les sonrió con malicia. ¿Ahora quién se reía de quién, eh? Eso les pasaba por hablar más de la cuenta sin saber. Quien reía el último, reía mejor.

- Bueno, yo tampoco lo tenía muy claro, pero al final aquí me tienes. Un placer, señorita. -la mujer se sonrojó y asintió como una tonta, sin poder decir ni una sola palabra.

Con una mano agarraba bien a Francis y con la otra sujetaba el paraguas que les cubría e impedía que se mojaran. El pequeño francés iba contándole a Antonio que otra vez esos niños se estaban metiendo con él pero que ante su visión habían enmudecido y que seguramente ahora no le iban a provocar más. El adulto se había reído con aquel ímpetu que desbordaba su pequeño hijastro. Había sido una buena idea esa de irle a recoger.

- ¿Y tú cómo te encuentras, Antonio? -le preguntó ahora mirándole con preocupación. Con toda la emoción de verle en el colegio, Francis había pasado por alto el hecho de que su padrastro estaba enfermo y que ese era el motivo por el cual no podía llevar una vida normal y corriente. ¿Y si había hecho todo ese esfuerzo sólo por ayudarle con el tema de esos estúpidos niños que no dejaban de molestarle? Si se ponía peor sólo por eso, iba a ponerse triste.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien... No me mires de esa manera, como si fuese a morirme o algo. Me encuentro bien. El sol a estas horas normalmente es flojo y aunque en días despejados me haría daño, ahora mismo casi no lo noto. Entre el paraguas y las nubes, todo se hace más llevadero.

- No quiero que te pongas peor por mi culpa. Preferiría que te hubieras quedado en casa si te tienes que poner más enfermo.

- Te he dicho que estoy bien, Francis. -le replicó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Lo único diferente hoy ha sido que he podido ir a recogerte y hemos hecho que esos niñatos se callen la boca. Si dicen más tonterías, me lo dices y el próximo día que llueva voy y les digo cuatro cosas.

El chiquillo se rió ya que el hombre de ojos verdes parecía muy decidido y capaz de hacer eso mismo en ese instante si se lo pedía. Eso era lo que le gustaba de su padrastro, que siempre le cuidaba y le establecía como máxima prioridad. No habían vuelto ni por un instante a esa situación en la que se vio envuelto cuando Romario estuvo en casa. Le daba pena que alguien se muriera, sobre todo porque no parecía un mal hombre, pero no se arrepentía ni un poquito de disponer de toda la atención y el cariño de Antonio. ¡Y él que se había presentado a sí mismo como un pésimo padre...! Ni mucho menos. Para Francis, ese hombre era el mejor sustituto que podía haberle encontrado a su difunto progenitor.

Estuvo un rato examinándole, mientras no llegaban a casa, y no le pareció ver en él ningún indicio que denotara que se encontraba mal por culpa de aquella temprana salida. Después de su análisis, Francis se relajó y se dedicó a disfrutar de su compañía. Antonio le dijo que iban a darse un baño, puesto que el frío de la calle calaba hasta los huesos y Francis temblaba ligeramente cuando llegaron a casa. Los dos se fueron al baño y mientras el hispano se encargaba de graduar la temperatura del agua, el niño se quitaba la ropa con cuidado de no caerse, sobre todo con los pantalones.

- ¡Ah, espera! ¡No me he traído juguetes! ¡No podemos jugar! -exclamó poniendo una expresión desolada al darse cuenta de ese hecho. Y, sin más, Francis salió corriendo por el pasillo en pelota picada, dirección a su habitación a coger algún juguete que pudiera mojar sin problema.

- ¡Pero ponte algo de ropa...! -le gritó Antonio.

Suspiró al darse cuenta que su consejo había caído en saco roto. Estaba claro que cuando Francis hablaba de sus juguetes, perdía el mundo de vista. Al poco rato regresó al baño cargando un muñeco de plástico y un dinosaurio. No era el que Antonio le había comprado en la juguetería, era el otro, que utilizaba cuando había riesgo de que el juguete se estropeara. El dinosaurio que su padrastro le había comprado era sagrado. Para entonces, el hispano se había metido en la bañera, y se relajaba en remojándose en el agua caliente. Tuvo que moverse, incorporándose en el proceso, cuando Francis tiró los juguetes en el agua, sin importarle que salpicara a Antonio. El adulto arqueó una ceja y miró hacia abajo. Luego se fijó en que Francis estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por meterse en la bañera y no escalabrarse en el proceso. Como no se fiaba de que tuviera éxito en su misión, el hispano se apresuró y le ayudó.

El niño se sumergió en primera instancia, para estar mojado por completo, y entonces cogió los juguetes y los repartió. Antonio, dócil como siempre, se adaptó al papel que le daba e interpretaba su rol en esa nueva historia. A veces Francis se quejaba de que el personaje no tendría que haber hecho aquello o que no le parecía que fuese una buena idea llevar la historia por esos caminos. Como no le importaba, el hispano seguía sus directrices y entonces veía que el francés sonreía, contento porque el cuento que inventaban se volvía, según su punto de vista, perfecto.

Diez minutos después, Antonio decidió que él ya había jugado suficiente y que tenía que lavarle el cabello. Mientras movía los dedos, masajeando el pelo y su cabeza, Francis seguía jugando, gritando y chapoteando con los juguetes, demasiado inmerso en su mundo de fantasía. Tuvo que decirle dos veces que cerrara los ojos para que acatara su orden. Cuando lo hizo, le echó agua, aclarando el jabón de su corta melena. Después le arrancó los juguetes de las manos, los dejó fuera, y le hizo levantarse para lavarle el cuerpo con la esponja con forma de oso que le había comprado y que siempre se entretenía mirando. Una vez terminado, el pequeño le dio las gracias y le dio un abrazo cariñoso. Le gustaba mucho que su padre le mimara de esa manera, le hacía sentir muy querido. Había escuchado de boca de otros niños que sus parientes no les prestaban atención, que no jugaban con ellos, y a Francis le henchía el pecho de felicidad poder decir que Antonio jugaba con él siempre que se lo pedía y que era el padre más cariñoso que podría haberle recogido tras lo que le había ocurrido en aquel horrible accidente.

No le importó que Francis se le agarrara de esa manera, era normal. Se podía decir que era uno de los niños más cariñosos que había conocido. Por la forma en que hablaba con él y le contaba cosas, Antonio sabía que confiaba en él y eso le hacía feliz. Había temido esas típicas peleas en las que los hijastros gritaban a sus padres adoptivos que no eran realmente sus padres. Siempre se lo contaba a Ana y ésta le decía que no tenía que darle tantas vueltas a la cabeza: Francis era un niño adorable que le quería con locura. Al estar acostumbrado a aquello, Antonio había aprendido a lavarse el cabello y a hacer otras cosas mientras Francis se le enganchaba como si se tratase de un koala.

El francés, mientras estaba abrazado, se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de su padrastro estaba calentito, como el suyo. Aquello le tranquilizó. No podía decir que no se acordaba de que el cuerpo de Antonio normalmente estaba más frío y eso siempre le daba miedo. Le parecía que era un anuncio de la muerte, que le pisaba los talones. El español no podía vivir con normalidad y a veces parecía cansado y se frotaba la garganta, como si le doliera. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle a alguien acerca de esa enfermedad, pero Ana le decía que no se preocupara, al igual que el resto de los criados. Seguro que si se lo preguntaba a Hendrik, aunque ahora no estaba, se reiría de él y le diría que se dedicara a cosas de niños.

Eso sí, no podía preguntárselo a Antonio. Seguro que él le diría que no era nada y que todo estaba perfectamente. ¿Pero cómo iba a creer esas palabras cuando a veces le daba un beso en la mejilla y podía sentir que sus labios estaban más fríos de lo que deberían? Antonio estaba enfermo y quizás más de lo que pensaba. Por eso, en ese instante, al notar su calor corporal normal, Francis pensó que la enfermedad le había dado un respiro. Esperaba que fuese por un largo tiempo.

* * *

El día doce de abril de 1903, Antonio se levantó después de un reparador sueño dentro de aquel ataúd de madera que le había acompañado casi desde sus primeros días. Para evitar que Francis entrara, había cerrado la puerta con llave y le había pedido a su servicio que le disuadiera diciéndole que no se encontraba del todo bien. Cuando llegó al salón principal, lugar en el que era habitual que encontrara al pequeño, echado sobre una de aquellas caras alfombras mientras jugaba a vete a saber tú qué historia, no le encontró allí. Se dio un paseo por la casa y al final Pedro, un hombre del servicio, le dijo que Francis había salido, que Ana sabía los detalles. Suspiró y fue a buscar a la muchacha. Ésta se encontraba en la cocina, preparando algo para cenar para los miembros del servicio del Castillo de los Fernández.

- ¿Dónde está Francis? Me ha dicho Pedro que ha salido, pero ahora es de noche. -dijo intentando ocultar que no saber acerca de la situación le inquietaba. Era ese motivo el que siempre le había hecho odiar tener que dormir durante el día. Luego regresaba y se encontraba con que las cosas habían cambiado desde que el sol se había alzado. A Antonio le daban miedo esos cambios.

- Está bien, señor. Cuando le conté que usted estaba un poco débil por su enfermedad, como usted mismo me pidió que le dijera, Francis expresó su deseo de hacerle un regalo para levantarle el ánimo. ¿Ve las flores de la repisa? -dijo ella señalando un vaso que contenía cuatro flores amarillentas y feas- Las ha recogido él mismo. Pero no estaba contento, así que me ha dicho que quería coger luciérnagas y que seguro de este modo la combinación de ambas le haría feliz. Quería ir solo, así que tras prometerme que no iba a alejarse de la casa demasiado y que regresaría antes de las nueve, le he dejado ir.

Suspiró por lo bajo y no pudo ni siquiera quejarse. Francis hacía unas cosas por el simple objetivo de hacerle feliz... ¿Cómo podía molestarse porque estuviera hasta tarde fuera cuando lo hacía para que se animara? Cuando volviera le abrazaría y le colmaría a besos por el rostro, por ser tan adorable. Era su culpa después de todo, por necesitar dormir en el ataúd. Mientras no regresaba, Antonio se dedicó a leer la correspondencia que le había llegado del exterior. Últimamente había vampiros que estaban teniendo problemas con otros, así que le enviaban cartas para establecer lazos, en caso de que la batalla estallara para poder contar con su ayuda. No eran tontos, le conocían y sabían que Antonio era un buen aliado.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando fuera un relámpago produjo una luz deslumbrante que incluso iluminó el interior de la casa. El ruido, ensordecedor, se fue propagando e hizo temblar los ventanucos de madera y los cristales. En menos de dos segundos, empezó a llover a mares. Ya lo decía el dicho: En abril, aguas mil. El tiempo estaba muy tonto últimamente y a la primera de turno empezaba a diluviar. No le gustaba ese clima tan volátil, pero lo que menos le gustaba era pensar que Francis estaba fuera, en el exterior, en ese ambiente tan hostil. Dejó las cartas a un lado, se fue a buscar un chubasquero y un paraguas, y sin decir ni una sola palabra, salió a la calle. Pensó en un sitio cercano en el que pudieran cogerse luciérnagas. El primer lugar estaba vacío y le dio un pellizco de nervios al pensar que quizás Francis se había adentrado más en el bosque para guarecerse.

Negó con la cabeza y se obligó a moverse. Le quedaba otro lugar y tenía que comprobarlo antes de meterse en cualquier bosque. Si hubiera podido percibir su olor hubiera sido más sencillo, pero aquello se imposibilitó por culpa de la lluvia, que levantaba polvo de la tierra seca e impregnaba el ambiente con ese aroma. A pesar del chubasquero, las perneras se le estaban mojando cada vez más. Cuando le quedaba poco para llegar, se fijó en una figura pequeña que se acercaba a él.

- ¡Francis! -gritó intentando hacerse oír por encima del ensordecedor ruido de las gotas cayendo a toda velocidad contra el suelo y los árboles que habían por los alrededores. El chiquillo levantó la cabeza y le observó usando la mano como visera sobre sus ojos.

Antonio corrió hacia él y sin preocuparle que estuviera empapado de pies a cabeza le agarró entre sus brazos, cubriéndole de la lluvia. Usó el chubasquero seco para protegerle aún más. Podía notar que Francis tiritaba de frío y es que su cuerpo estaba a una temperatura más baja de lo normal. El rubio acurrucó el rostro en el hombro de su padrastro y cerró los ojos. Ni se dio cuenta de que el español corría a una velocidad fuera de lo normal y aunque se extrañó un poco cuando cruzaron las puertas y se adentraron en el castillo, tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Lo que contaba era que por fin estaban en casa.

Una vez en la habitación, Antonio se apresuró en quitarle la ropa, que se estaba convirtiendo en una fuente de frío que le arrebataba su temperatura corporal. Lo mejor sería deshacerse de ella y darle calor de manera inmediata.

- Vamos, te meteré en la bañera ahora mismo. Ya verás qué bien vas a estar cuando estés en el agua calentita. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, sí... Sólo tengo frío y no quiero estar mojado. -murmuró el chiquillo, que tras haber sido cargado hacia el baño, ahora descansaba encima del váter, sobre una toalla que Antonio había colocado encima de la tapa del inodoro- Lo siento, al final no he podido coger luciérnagas.

- No te preocupes, Francis. Eso no importa ahora. -dijo Antonio ladeando la mirada para poder verle mientras se encargaba de graduar el agua para que saliese a una temperatura decente para el cuerpo del pequeño.

El baño tampoco duró demasiado, lo justo para que su cuerpo recuperara la calidez y limpiarle un poco del barro que le había saltado a la cara y las manos. Le secó con cariño y le puso el pijama calentito que siempre usaba en los días más cruentos de invierno. El rubio estaba cansado tras pasar tanto frío y temblar sin control, así que cuando Antonio le dejó en aquella cama cómoda, que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un lugar cálido, le dio el sueño. Pedro vino y observó tanto al pequeño sobre la cama como al adulto que estaba a su lado, acariciando sus cabellos rubios.

- Señor, Ana me ha dicho que está preparando algo para comer para el señorito Francis, aunque veo que está dormido.

- Sí, acaba de hacerlo. Que la traiga igualmente si eso, ya luego se la daré.

Estuvo allí las horas, observando cualquier posible cambio en su estado y un par de horas después notó que la temperatura aumentaba. Le puso la mano en la frente y suficiente experiencia tenía para saber que aquello era fiebre que cada vez se tornaba más intensa. A pesar de eso, Francis tenía frío, así que se aferraba a las mantas como si la vida le fuera en ello. Llamó a alguien del servicio, en ese momento le daba igual quién fuera, y le ordenó que fuesen al pueblo más cercano con urgencia a buscar un doctor que pudiera examinar al chiquillo. Las malas noticias llegaron cuando Ana, que había sido la que había tomado la decisión de desplazarse a esas altas horas, regresó al castillo a las tres de la noche.

- Señor, me temo que el médico no podrá venir hasta mañana. Me ha costado que me dieran su dirección personal, pero lo he logrado y he hablado con su mujer. Al parecer, ayer por la mañana hubo una urgencia en pueblo cercano, así que salió a hacer la visita. Me ha dicho que hasta mañana por el mediodía seguramente no regresará.

- ¿Mañana? ¿Y si le ocurre algo mientras? -preguntó Antonio con un tono calmado, más de lo que hubiera esperado en un principio. Por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, sacudido por el miedo a que aquello fuese a peor y que se le escapara de las manos por mucho que estuviese delante. Odiaría no poder hacer nada por Francis en caso de que la cosa fuese a peor de manera irremediable.

- Tiene fiebre, podemos bajársela con paños de agua fría y si sube demasiado una ducha con agua fresca. No hay ningún médico más cerca. En el tiempo en que voy a buscar otro y le traigo, el doctor habrá regresado. Debemos esperar, señor. -murmuró la chica mirando a Francis, cuyas mejillas estaban rojizas- Ya es tarde, usted debería dormir también y esperar. Le prometo que voy a cuidar de él.

- No, no pienso dormirme. -dijo Antonio con firmeza. Había tomado una decisión y no iba a dejar que nadie le disuadiese- Esta no será la primera vez que me fuerzo a quedarme despierto. Además, la habitación está tapiada porque el cristal estaba roto. Si al médico le extraña que estemos en la oscuridad, ya tiene un motivo. No pienso descansar hasta que sepa que Francis va a estar bien. Me da igual si tengo que estar dos días despierto.

- Señor... No creo que esta sea la mejor idea que se le ha ocurrido. Es una fiebre, y usted debe dormir. Sabe mejor que yo que si se duermen durante el día es por el sol. Aunque esta habitación esté tapiada, ¿no podrá usted sentirlo?

- Te lo he dicho, Ana, no voy a dormir. Digas lo que digas, esa es mi decisión. Las cosas más terribles siempre pasan cuando estoy durmiendo. Ahora que esa posibilidad existe, no voy a cerrar los ojos. Voy a permanecer despierto.

Ana sabía que por mucho que le dijera, cuando a su señor se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja era imposible sacarle esa idea de la cabeza. No sabía bien qué consecuencias podría traer, ya que mientras ella había estado al servicio de Antonio, nunca algo similar había ocurrido, pero deducía que no era demasiado bueno para el español permanecer despierto. Férreo, se mantuvo al lado de la cama comprobando la temperatura de Francis cada dos por tres. Tuvo un par de picos en los que tuvieron que ponerle paños remojados en agua fresca en la frente, pero luego poco a poco fue disminuyendo la fiebre. Pudo notar la salida del sol sobre todo su cuerpo, produciéndole un intenso sueño que se esforzó en combatir. Era una sensación bastante desagradable. Sus ojos picaban, conscientes de que había un poco más de claridad en esa habitación, que venía del exterior. Además sus extremidades parecía que pesaban más de lo habitual y a ratos se le hacía complicado hasta respirar. Eso último sabía que era algo que su cerebro estaba haciendo por cuenta propia, que realmente podría dejar de respirar y que nada le ocurriría.

A las doce llegó el médico. Antonio le pidió a Ana que fuese a abrir la puerta y una vez se quedó solo, se permitió el lujo de verse débil por un momento. Su respiración se volvió más ruidosa y sus manos se fueron hasta las sienes, las cuales frotó con insistencia. Le dolía la cabeza horrores, como si hubiese alguien agujereándola con un cincel y un martillo. Lo peor de todo es que aún era mediodía y para la noche, momento en que aquel sufrimiento se reduciría un poco, parecía que quedaba demasiado lejos.

Lo primero que hizo el matasanos cuando llegó a la habitación fue tomarle la temperatura y zarandear al niño un poco para que se despertara. Los ojos azules de Francis se abrieron, confundidos, y miraron alrededor. Estaba mareado y por un instante no recordaba ni cuándo se había acostado. Vio a ese señor, el médico, que le examinaba los ojos y le preguntaba mil cosas. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver a Antonio allí, observando todo lo que hacían y decían. ¿Es que aún era de noche? No... Podría jurar que no era así. ¿Pero entonces qué hacía allí? El médico le llamó la atención para que respondiese a su pregunta y tuvo que apartar todos aquellos pensamientos para centrarse en lo que ocurría.

- Está bien, parece sólo un catarro común. Como ayer fue cuando pasó más frío, seguramente el cuerpo reaccionó con fiebre. Por lo que me han dicho antes y por la fiebre que le queda ahora, diría que con reposo pronto correrá por la casa y volverá a ser igual de inquieto que cualquier niño de su edad.

- Gracias a Dios... -murmuró Antonio tras suspirar pesadamente. Aquello le había quitado un peso de encima bastante grande- Muchas gracias por venir, doctor. Sé que ha sido un viaje largo para usted y tener que desplazarse hasta aquí...

- No me las tiene que dar, es mi trabajo. Además, ya va a pagar por mis servicios, creo que eso es más que suficiente. -dijo el hombre recogiendo los utensilios que había utilizado para examinar al pequeño. Entonces se detuvo y observó con fijación al hispano. Él sí que se veía enfermo, como si en cualquier momento fuese a morirse- ¿Usted se encuentra bien? Parece en peor estado que el niño.

- Ah, sí... -Antonio sonrió con resignación ante aquella pregunta. Así que era visible... No podía ocultar por completo el calvario por el que estaba pasando, aguantando cada segundo despierto cuando el sol reinaba sobre el cielo y parecía estar chafándole con sólo su presencia- Esto es lo normal de una enfermedad crónica que mi médico habitual ya tiene controlada. No se preocupe. Gracias por su visita. Georgina le pagará lo que le debo.

Le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera y salieron de la habitación. Allí estaban un par de criadas, entre ellas la susodicha Georgina, una mujer de unos cuarenta años, regordeta, bajita, con las mejillas pecosas a pesar de su edad y el cabello corto de color castaño. Sus ojos negros pasaron de su señor al doctor. Ella se encargaba de repartir el dinero que los criados usaban para comprar cosas para el hogar, ya fuera para pulir mármol o para arreglar una ventana rota. Gracias a su buena organización, habían ahorrado una cantidad considerable de dinero y por eso Antonio no confiaba en otra persona a la hora de llevar las cuentas de la casa. El hispano le pidió que acompañara al médico y que le pagara. La otra chica le acompañó, ya que admiraba a Georgina y cuando tuviese unos años más le gustaría poder hacerse con esa tarea tan encomiable. Poder ayudar al señor Antonio sería lo mejor que le podría pasar.

El español iba a adentrarse de nuevo en la habitación cuando una mano le sujetó el hombro con suavidad. Se dio la vuelta y observó el rostro de Ana, tenso, como si aquel gesto que estuviera haciendo le provocase pavor. Antonio no parecía él mismo en ese instante y ponerle la mano en el hombro quizás no era la mejor idea que había tenido. Pero, por otra parte, no soportaba ver la manera en la que se ponía en peligro. Tenía mala cara, estaba más que claro, hasta el médico lo había visto. En cuanto los ojos de Antonio estuvieron sobre ella, apartó la mano y la mantuvo contra su propio pecho, con el puño cerrado tímidamente. La otra mano sujetaba la muñeca contraria, protegiéndola de cualquier posible acción que hubiese acometido anteriormente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó de una manera casi seca.

- Señor, ahora que sabemos que Francis está bien, debería ir a dormir. Estoy segura de que esto no es nada bueno para usted. Está tenso todo el rato, como si estuviesen estirándole, como si fuese una manera de aguantar algo. ¿Le duele? Por favor, por su bien, debería descansar...

- Creo recordar que ya hemos hablado de esto, Ana. Te he dicho que no pienso dormir. Tampoco queda tanto para la noche; cuando vaya a volver a amanecer dormiré.

- Pero ya sabe que Francis va a estar bien. Es sólo una pequeña fiebre y un leve constipado. Señor...

- ¡Joder, Ana! Déjame, ¿vale? -le dijo mirando a la muchacha de una manera que nunca había utilizado. Sus ojos verdes parecían helados y como si brillaran con luz propia, con un destello de locura y peligro. Aquel pasillo no era el más oscuro y Antonio no lo estaba pasando bien en ese lugar. Deseaba volver a la oscuridad de la habitación y, sobre todo, deseaba que todo el mundo se callara- Estoy harto de que me digas lo que crees que tengo que hacer. Esta es mi casa, yo soy el señor y tú la sirvienta, así que limítate a acatar órdenes en vez de irlas dando.

El hombre abrió la puerta, viró sobre sus talones, entró en la habitación y pegó un portazo. Se sentó en la silla, sin darse cuenta de que Francis, en la cama, tapado hasta la nariz con la colcha, le miraba. Estaba raro. No debía encontrarse demasiado bien... Antonio suspiró para relajarse. Se arrepentía de haberle hablado a Ana de aquella manera, pero no lo había podido controlar. Estaba demasiado tenso y susceptible en ese estado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Antonio? -preguntó Francis directamente. El vampiro le miró y se forzó a sonreír como si nada pasara, aunque durante lapsos de tiempo se sentía morir por dentro.

- Claro que me encuentro bien. Sólo estoy un poco cansado, pero por lo demás perfecto. Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Además, debería ser yo el que te preguntara. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Cansado. A ratos tengo frío y a ratos tengo calor. Pero creo que estoy mejor. El médico ha dicho que me voy a poner bien. Si quieres puedes ir a dormir...

- No pasa nada, estoy bien de esta manera. Quiero pasar el rato contigo y vigilar que se te baje la fiebre del todo.

El chiquillo asintió con la cabeza. Si bien era cierto que su padrastro se veía extraño, más que otras veces, no podía negar el hecho de que le hacía feliz que estuviese allí con él durante el día. Ana no regresó más durante lo que quedó de la tarde. Fue otra criada la encargada de traerle la comida a Francis y le costó mucho convencerle de que no tenía apetito alguno. Una hora tras la caída del sol, las puertas se abrieron para un invitado. En cuanto se enteró de que era Hendrik, Ana corrió hacia la entrada. El hombre tenía parte del rostro sucio y la ropa estaba también mojada, seguramente del día anterior. El holandés parecía feliz a su manera, satisfecho de haber hecho el viaje en el menor espacio de tiempo posible. Sin embargo, cuando vio la mirada de aquella criada, supo que la felicidad se le acababa en ese momento.

- Señor Hendrik, necesito su ayuda... -le murmuró la chica.

- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? -dijo de repente con aspecto más serio.

* * *

**Pues otro episodio más:**

**Cosas a comentar: pues en mi fic decidí que los vampiros pueden forzarse a quedarse despiertos pero que, en el fondo, es muy perjudicial para su salud y no deberían hacerlo. No sé qué comentar más, así que si os surgen dudas, lanzadlas hacia mí ovo**

_Fujisaki Vargas, _**ya decía yo... xD Pero vamos, ahora te pongo el nick corregido, no te preocupes :D Es un niñito, así que da bastante cosita. No podría ponerle como un niño tremendamente insoportable, no entra en mi headcanon xD Debo confesar que es posible que se cuenten cosas de Romario más adelante, así que aunque esté muerto, leeréis su nombre XD Lo de la torre también se sabrá, así que por ahora no te desvelaré el secreto :D Antonio es un vampiro culto ùvú Gracias por leer y dejar review ;D**

_Sup, _**Antonio tiene historia con Romario, así que para él es inevitable ponerse así de tontito xD. En este capítulo tenéis más relación Hen-Francis, viendo como hace de papá xDDDD Crecer crecerá. En el futuro todo esto será Frain, aunque no lo creáis XD Me alegra que te guste la trama y que te sorprenda, eso es un punto ovo Abrazo psicológico para el frío o7o**

_Lady Locura, _**Antonio es una buena mamá, aunque a veces se vaya a una torre y no vuelva durante días XDD Ya suponía que algunas pensaríais en Lovino. Lo hice por lo mismo, por curiosidad para ver qué pensabais XD así que sí, saciada. ¡Gracias! Espero que disfrutes del capítulo :D**

_GusGuschan, _**Hola ovo Nah, no me gusta comer gente~ Si en el fondo yo soy muy timidilla también, pero en internet se me pasa XD. Francis es un niño inquieto, como es normal, pero en el fondo bastante calmado y, sobre todo, cariñoso. Eso le hace como adorable XD. Todas me decís lo mismo, que no esperabais que Romario muriera tan pronto, pero para mí era el momento ideal de dejarle el trauma a Antonio xD Puedes exponer interrogantes, si se descubrirán más tarde te lo diré y no te contaré nada, si no pues te los respondo, que pa eso estoy :3 Ay ;_; No me des las gracias por responderte, que me da. Leo todos los reviews que recibo con cuidado, con una sonrisa en el rostro y los aprecio muchísimo. Creo que lo mínimo que podría hacer es responderos ovo**

_AdriP, _**así me gusta... chica lista que ya me conoce xDD Ánimo con todas esas entregas y parciales, ¡tú puedes! Pensé en no empezar por un principio tan lejano, pero luego me dije: ¿qué carajo? Es mi fic, me apetece esa idea de Francis pequeño y Antonio cuidando de él. Así que me lancé a ello xD Y me encantó, no te lo negaré XD. Prometo que la historia de Antonio se revelará a su debido tiempo. Tengo planeadas muchas cosas... muahahaha XDDD Bueno, tengo ese hábito. En vez de hacer otras cosas, suelo escribir cada día y mi meta suelen ser 3 páginas mínimo, si no es como: he escrito mierda. No sé a qué santo, rézale a la OTP, quizás funcione. Yo me paso el día pensando en ellos, no es sano xD pero meh, me hace feliz XD Aw... s-si dibujas me gustaría verlo, si no, no te preocupes ó3o I mean... me mata demasiado cuando dibujan o hacen cosas basadas en mis fics y no tiene que ser nada tan pro, really. Hasta un sketch me mataría xDDD Soy así de simple. No te preocupes, aunque si lo haces tendrás mi agradecimiento y un spam por twitter de fangirlismo xDDD Te seré sincera: tu fic lo tengo en mente y le voy dando vueltas, pensando en cómo hacerlo para que sea una adaptación y no cien por cien la historia, porque eso no suele quedar bien. Como quería hacerlo en plan más largo, aún lo tengo ahí en el aire. Los otros dos, que han sido drabbles, sí que los tengo listos. Lamento la espera, pero sí lo tengo en un borrador en mi correo, pendiente de desarrollar. Intentaré lanzarme a ello cuando termine con el que voy escribiendo en mis ratos libres ahora.**

_Ripleycante, _**xDDD Bienvenida a Internet ovo. No pasa nada, aunque te daré las gracias por haberlo leído y me alegra que te gustara ovo. Pobres xD Y eso que actualizo cada semana, si fuera como otras autoras, no sé qué os daría XD Me gusta intentar dejarles el carácter y darles matices nuevos ya sea por su situación personal o por su pasado. Por eso a veces se pueden salir ligeramente de lo definido por Himaruya, pero hacia el final siempre les suelo poner como ellos, cien por cien, puro amor ;u; Romario, por exigencias del guión, tuvo que marcharse pronto. Pero, también te digo que no me agrada el pavo que tiene Antonio a su alrededor, que lo tiene por motivo pero bueno. Gracias por leer y sobre todo por dejar comentario, que se aprecia un montón ovo**

_XX22, _**el pobre niñito perdió a su familia, es imposible que no se preocupe por ese hombre raro que le cuida tan bien y que le ayudó cuando peor estaba. También es imposible no ablandarse con lo mono que es Francis, haciéndole dibujos XD. No, en ropa de chándal no van xD En mi mente van con pantalones así oscuros y camisas blancas y todo eso. Tu pregunta no la puedo responder, lo verás, eso sí te lo prometo ovo Jajajaja sé que Romario en realidad no es tan malote, pero no era una buena influencia para Antonio y necesitaba desligarlo emocionalmente de Romario para que no fuera un elemento a tener en cuenta en el futuro xD Lo siento.**

_Yuyies, _**es inocente, así que le preocupa que ese hombre al que tanto le debe lo pase mal. Antonio, con la debilidad que ya tiene para los niños, como para no desvivirse por Francis XD. Hendrik intentó por todos los medios apartarle y no encariñarse nada, ni un mínimo, ser frío con él, pero a pesar de todo el chiquillo le considera su familia, así que le llegó al corazón uvu sin remedio. Me gusta tu razonamiento lógico para pensar que era Roma, muy interesante ovo. Como he ido diciendo a todas las que me habéis dicho lo mismo (que sois casi todas XDDD), pues sí pero lo necesitaba para hacer que algunas "cadenas" se rompieran y que en el futuro no fueran nuevos hilos argumentales que me molestarían con otros que ya tenía pensados. Sé que suena liado, en el futuro tendrá sentido XD Igualmente se le mencionará, así que no te preocupes. Roma también me encanta, por eso lo he convertido en un asiduo casi en mis historias XD Mmmmmmm... Aunque no sé si debería, te diré que Antonio no es hijo único :3 xDDD Saludos~**

_Tamat, _**claro que sí, nadie puede resistirse al encanto de Francis o7o xD A veces lo más sencillo es lo que más rápido llega al corazón y así fue con el dibujo uvu. A Francis no le gustó porque Antonio cambió por completo y ya podía ser el mejor hombre del mundo, que luego al final le estaba robando la atención del español. Los niños son así de simples XD... Tenía que hacer eso, lo siento XD En el fondo quiero Roma, que quede claro. Por eso ha salido ya en tres de mis fics AU, me gusta mucho uvu. Lo siento ;v;**

**Y eso es todo.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestro tiempo para leer y para comentar! ;v; **

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

**Miruru.**


	4. Crecer

**La senda escarlata**

**Capítulo 04 - Crecer**

No hacía falta que preguntara a quién tenía que echarle la bronca, estaba seguro de que Antonio ya había cometido alguna estupidez; el caso era saber qué era lo que había hecho esta vez. Lo temía, porque no sabía si podría controlarse cuando escuchara lo sucedido. El hispano parecía tener una habilidad innata para sacarle de quicio con sus estupideces.

- Francis estuvo en medio de la tormenta y ha estado con fiebre, bastante alta, desde anoche hasta el mediodía casi. El señor Antonio se ha negado a dormir durante el día. Le he insistido pero me ha gritado incluso. Nunca le había escuchado hablarme de esta manera...

- ¿¡Qué!? -espetó. Llegados a ese punto, no podía mantenerse por más rato callado.

- Y aún sigue despierto... Están en la segunda planta, en la habitación de al lado de las escaleras. No parece él mismo, estoy preocupada. A pesar de eso, no puedo hacer nada ahora mismo.

No tuvo que escuchar más para saber que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto de manera inmediata. Apartó a la criada con delicadeza y a una velocidad sobrehumana, Hendrik se dirigió hacia la habitación en la que la española le había dicho que estaba su señor. Estaba demasiado enfadado en ese momento. Si no fuera porque aquello afectaría a todo el mundo, le pegaría una paliza a Antonio y entonces sí que le haría falta tiempo para recuperarse. Abrió la puerta de una sola patada y miró amenazante al español, que se encontraba sentado en la silla. Su aspecto era deplorable, aunque el niño no parecía darse cuenta del asunto, o fingía que no se percataba. Fue hasta su lado, agarró de la camisa al de cabellos castaños mientras éste le saludaba, lo levantó de la silla y le empujó. El vampiro español trastabilló dos pasos hacia atrás pero logró mantener el equilibrio.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo!? ¡Eres estúpido y un irresponsable! ¡Cualquiera diría que eres mayor que yo...! Eres la vergüenza de todos nosotros. ¿¡Es que eres un maldito suicida!? ¡¿Qué pretendes estando despierto durante el día!? Es que no sabe que tú e-

- ¡Hendrik! -gritó Antonio viendo que iba a mencionar que era un vampiro. No quería que Francis lo supiera, así que tenía que callarle. El holandés se dio cuenta y gruñó asqueado.

- ¡Estás enfermo, estúpido! ¡Si no duermes durante el día, te vas a morir! ¡¿Crees que es una brillante idea?! ¡Y todo por este mocoso que parecía que entendía la gravedad del asunto y que está dejando que te destruyas a ti mismo! ¡Bien hecho, Francis! ¿¡Es que no tienes neuronas suficientes para pensar que tu idiota padre postizo es alérgico al sol y que aunque no le dé eso le afecta!? ¿¡O es que te crees que duerme cada día por gusto!? ¡Y yo que ayer me quedé a poca distancia de esta casa anoche...! ¡Debería haber venido y cuando hubieras dicho que ibas a quedarte despierto debería haberte partido la cara porque eres patético! -dijo ahora gritándole a Antonio.

El de cabellos castaños cerró los ojos y con la mano derecha se frotó un poco el ojo y el puente de la nariz. Le estaba taladrando aún más la cabeza con esos gritos. Retumbaban en su calavera y le aturdían cuando se repetían con eco, distorsionándose y convirtiéndose en un zumbido que no se iba con facilidad. Francis observaba horrorizado a Hendrik. Su mirada destilaba el mismo odio que había habido al principio, cuando llegó a esa casa. Pero lo peor de todo es que tenía razón y el chiquillo se sentía demasiado culpable.

- ¡No deberías estar en esta casa, mocoso! ¡Te lo vas a cargar! ¡Y te juro que si muere por ti de esta manera, patearé su cadáver delante de ti para que sepas que todo es culpa tuya!

Antonio se fue hacia Hendrik, harto de escuchar el tono de voz que utilizaba con Francis, el cual le estaba asustando. Le agarró por la chaqueta y le zarandeó, haciendo que le mirara. Intentó que se viera el coraje que le producía que estuviese siendo así de cruel con el pobre niño, pero no tenía fuerza ni para eso.

- ¡Deja de hablarle...! -se interrumpió, falto de energía para proseguir su frase- Hablarle de esa manera...

Su límite estaba ahí. No podía más. Jadeó por lo bajo y se inclinó un poco hacia Hendrik, que miraba atento lo que estaba ocurriendo. Entonces, de repente, percibió que sus músculos se aflojaban de una sola vez y que se abalanzaba hacia delante. El holandés agarró a Antonio y no tardó ni un segundo en cargarle. Francis gritó el nombre de su padrastro, pero no vio más que a un hombre inconsciente del cual no podía observar el rostro. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Hendrik iba a salir de la habitación, el niño hizo un gesto para levantarse y seguirle.

- Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí. Esto no es asunto tuyo, compórtate y arrepiéntete de lo que has provocado.

Sin más, el holandés, cargando a cuestas a Antonio, salió de la habitación y cruzó el pasillo hacia el cuarto del vampiro. Ana les siguió, alarmada al ver a su señor inconsciente, sin voluntad ni fuerza para moverse ni un poco.

- Necesito que pongas el ataúd en su sitio, tiene que dormir ahí.

Le muchacha tuvo que hacer más esfuerzo del normal, pero logró poner el ataúd en un lugar en el que fue fácil dejar a Antonio sin que éste se diera algún golpe. Entonces Hendrik lo acomodó y lo miró con desaprobación. Estaba claro que no iba a aguantar mucho más después de su acto inconsciente. Ana se fijó en que Antonio ni siquiera respiraba. Parecía como si acabara de morir en ese instante, joven, pálido, frío y demasiado quieto.

- ¿Qué le va a pasar? Es la primera vez que veo que uno de ustedes se queda despierto durante todo el día. Viendo lo somnolientos que se ponen cuando el sol empieza a salir, pensaba que no era posible.

- Y es que no es algo que debamos hacer, Ana. Para que te hagas una idea de la magnitud de lo que este subnormal acaba de hacer, cada hora de sueño que ha perdido, con el sol fuera, ha sido como si hubiese pasado dos días sin dormir. Para él, esas doce horas que ha pasado despierto han sido como veinticuatro días. Es el mismo estrés físico al que ha estado expuesto. Ha llevado su cuerpo a tal extremo que su cerebro se ha apagado y ni siquiera le lleva a moverse por instinto para respirar. Ahora sí que parece un muerto de verdad.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que va a estar así? -preguntó ella, sin poder apartar la mirada de Antonio. Nunca le había visto dormir, pero visto que Francis sí que lo había hecho y no se había sentido ni un mínimo horrorizado, deducía que no era nada similar a eso. Verle de esa manera inquietaba, era como estar en un funeral, delante del féretro. Apartó uno de los mechones del flequillo de color chocolate y pudo sentir aquella frialdad, que en esa situación helaba el alma. No era la primera vez que había notado lo frío que su señor estaba, nada comparado a abrazar a una persona normal, pero parecía que aquello no importaba tanto cuando le veía moverse y charlar de manera animada.

- No tengo ni idea. Cada vampiro es un mundo y no todos se recuperan de igual manera. Hay algunos que están unos cuantos días y ya está. Otros, en cambio, pueden estar semanas e incluso meses sumidos en esa especie de coma profundo. Alguien dijo una vez que algunos ni despiertan. Tampoco creo que sea el caso, este tío parece estar diseñado para estar molestándonos eternamente. No nos dará ese privilegio.

- ¿Qué le voy a decir a Francis? -preguntó ella con las manos sobre las mejillas y una expresión ahora apenada. No sabía cómo iba a tomarse el pequeño aquello. Lo había pasado muy mal cuando Antonio se había encerrado en la torre hacía prácticamente un año.

- Pues tendrás que decirle que ha empeorado su enfermedad y que ahora mismo no debe hacer ningún esfuerzo, que tiene que comportarse y esperar a que se encuentre mejor. Estoy harto de tener que irles detrás como si fuese su niñera. En ningún momento he pedido formar parte de este espectáculo grotesco de circo. Este no es mi problema. Lo único que pienso hacer, por mi bien, es preparar sangre para cuando este gilipollas despierte. Quiero ver las reservas que quedan en el castillo para ver si es suficiente.

Francis estuvo silencioso escuchando la explicación de Ana. No pronunció ni una sola palabra después, lo único que hizo fue bajar la vista a las sábanas y asentir con la cabeza. Hendrik tenía razón, todo aquello era su culpa. Sabía más que de sobras que Antonio estaba mal y que dormía porque si no empeoraba. ¿Por qué creyó que ese día iba a ser diferente? Lo único que ocurría era que se sentía flojo y pensó que quería pasar más rato a su lado. Fue estúpido y egoísta y eso había causado que Antonio se desmayara. Aunque esta vez no había ninguna torre de por medio, Francis tuvo la impresión de que era una situación similar. No podría ver a su padrastro hasta que este no mejorara, la diferencia es que esta vez no se había alejado de él por voluntad propia. El culpable era Francis, con su egoísmo, demasiado peligroso. Haría lo que fuera para que se pusiera bien. Pero claro, era demasiado tarde ahora intentar comportarse de manera correcta.

Esta vez no fueron cinco días, alcanzaron la semana y no tenía noticias de Antonio. Ni siquiera Ana parecía tener la certeza de la última vez de que su señor iba a regresar. El hispano seguía igual de quieto, en la posición que le habían dejado siete días atrás, pálido como la cera, frío como un témpano. Lo peor de todo es que hacía siete días que no bebía ni una sola gota y por eso Hendrik rondaba la habitación durante la noche, vigilando que no se despertara fuera de sí y empezara una matanza con tal de beber un poco de ese líquido escarlata.

Cuando ya se cumplía semana y media, Hendrik se dio cuenta de que Antonio respiraba de nuevo. Era una acción que parecía costarle, como si algo le doliese, pero al menos lo hacía. Esa fue la señal de que no quedaba demasiado para que despertara. La sangre que había estado recogiendo esos días, recolectándola como un buen apicultor, estaba cerca para poder entregársela en cuanto se abriera los ojos y la mantenían caliente como podían. Igual que una buena comida recalentada demasiadas veces, la sangre que había perdido la temperatura a la que estaba en el cuerpo, ya nunca sabía igual. Al menos cumpliría su función y le aliviaría lo suficiente para que su juicio no estuviera nublado.

A partir de ese día, Hendrik durmió en esa habitación, sentado en una silla, con una espada cerca por si tenía que usarla. No sabía en qué estado iba a despertar Antonio, demasiado acostumbrado a beber prácticamente día sí, día no. La noche en la que iban a cumplirse dos semanas, le despertó un ruido que retumbó en la habitación. Fue como un gruñido reseco, dolorido y no tuvo ni que pararse un segundo a pensar. Estiró la mano, agarró el arma y miró hacia el ataúd, que había sido descubierto por el mismo español sin dificultad alguna.

Con parsimonia, Antonio se incorporó hasta estar sentado e incluso tras eso se inclinó hacia delante. La mano derecha se elevó y se posó encima de su propio cuello. Tenía sed, estaba claro, pero tampoco parecía tan atormentado como el holandés hubiera pensado en un instante. Esperaba gritos y locura, pero de momento lo único que tenía era ese carraspeo por lo bajo y la sensación de que Antonio no podía ver nada más allá de ese ardor en su garganta. No se atrevía ni a hablar. ¿Y si al pronunciar una palabra desencadenaba el infierno? No sería él el que provocara el descontrol. Se estiró y agarró la sangre que había mantenido en una bolsa de piel, que la mantenía caliente durante más tiempo. El oído del vampiro de ojos verdes y cabello castaño estaba agudizado por esa situación de sed, así que en cuanto escuchó el líquido dentro de la bolsa moverse, sus orbes se clavaron en ésta.

- Bien... Sé que quieres esto. Tengo más, pero tienes que comportarte, ¿vale? -dijo moviéndose poco a poco.

Se quedó totalmente anonadado cuando sintió un tirón y de repente la bolsa ya no estaba en su mano. Pudo escuchar el ruido de la piel siendo perforada por los colmillos de Antonio, el cual se había girado y le había dado la espalda desde que se había hecho con lo que quería. Había que fastidiarse... ¿Es que ni siquiera podía jugar por sus reglas por una maldita vez?

- Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí hasta que no te traiga más sangre. -le advirtió antes de darse la vuelta y salir a por algunas bolsas más de la reserva. Bueno, no se había tirado días sacando sangre a los animales para luego guardarla y no beberla nunca.

Antonio ni se dignó a contestarle, no podía dejar de sorber de manera pausada a través de aquellas hendiduras que había hecho en la bolsa de piel. No se asemejaba a morder a una persona, quizás a hacerlo con un animal. La única diferencia era que éstos solían estar más calientes que aquella cosa. Igualmente, no le hacía ascos a la sangre recalentada que estaba tomando. La garganta le había estado quemando, como si alguien por dentro le estuviera constantemente arañando con unas uñas afiladas. La sed de un vampiro era una de las peores cosas que existía. Nada era comparable a esa sensación que atormentaba lo más profundo de su alma y que se metía incluso en su cerebro. Era terrorífico el instinto de depredador que la falta de sangre les provocaba. Aunque era cierto que Antonio estaba más calmado de lo que Hendrik pensaba. Habían sido dos semanas, pero tampoco le había afectado hasta el punto de perder la razón. Rompió la bolsa y relamió los vestigios de sangre que quedaban dentro. Suspiró, sintiendo que el fuego de su garganta disminuía y que eso le daba un momento de calma. Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia el techo cerrando los ojos, tratando de situarse.

Por un momento no recordaba por qué tenía tanta sed. Pero, a medida que bebió, recordó que había pasado la mañana despierto. Seguro que aquello había sido a causa del sobreesfuerzo que había realizado. Esperaba haber aguantado hasta la mañana siguiente, pero ni siquiera había tenido fuerzas. No recordaba en qué punto se desmayó. Sí que podía recordar el ruido que Hendrik provocaba cuando gritaba a Francis, culpándole de haberle permitido estar despierto. A partir de ese momento, todo vagaba entre la claridad, borrosa, y la más profunda de las oscuridades, que acabó por engullirle. Después de eso, como si hubiera sido un parpadeo, había venido su actual despertar.

- Toma. -dijo Hendrik, que al poco regresó. Le lanzó un par de bolsas más y él se quedó en el marco de la puerta. La verdad es que seguía enfadado con Antonio y no le apetecía hablar con él siquiera. Por eso mismo, no tenía sentido permanecer más tiempo en aquel lugar- Avisaré al servicio de que estás despierto.

- Hen...

- No. No me hables, ¿de acuerdo? Eres imbécil. Punto. Cuando haces estas estupideces, te detesto.

Dicho eso, el holandés viró sobre sus talones y abandonó la habitación. Lo más triste del asunto es que Antonio no tuvo ni la voluntad ni las ganas de seguirle. En primer lugar, su instinto de depredador, de vampiro, le gritaba que bebiera el líquido escarlata que le había traído. Más y más, debía saciarse por completo para que ese susurro desapareciese, para que su ser más caótico volviese al sueño ahogado por la sangre de cualquier desgraciado. Ese era el motivo más fuerte, el que realmente le mantenía quieto en ese lugar. El segundo motivo era que, por mucho que lo intentara, Hendrik no estaba receptivo y si intentaba hablar con él, lo mejor que le podía pasar era que le mandara a la mierda. Al mismo tiempo eso era lo menos probable que ocurriera. Ana vio al holandés abandonar el hogar y corrió hacia la habitación de su señor, provocando un repiqueteo de sus tacones contra el suelo. Cuando abrió la puerta y le vio, una inmensa sensación de alivio la invadió. Antonio estaba apoyado contra unos cojines, que descansaban contra el cabezal de la cama. Se frotaba los ojos, con aspecto abatido, pero al menos se movía y eso era todo un avance.

El hispano pudo escuchar la respiración de la muchacha y le vino a la pituitaria el atractivo olor a la sangre humana que, aún estando bastante saciado, le provocó un ligero estremecimiento. Ni pensarlo, aquello estaba prohibido y no iba a romper una de las reglas que se había impuesto a sí mismo hacía ya tanto tiempo. Logró apartar aquellos pensamientos y observó a la chica sonriendo con resignación. En su rostro podía ver que estaba aliviada pero al mismo tiempo enfadada.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? -le preguntó ella omitiendo aquella disculpa. Antonio era experto en hacer cosas que no debía y luego ir pidiendo perdón. Si lo hacía no era porque se arrepintiese de lo que había hecho, era más bien porque lamentaba importunar a los demás. Lo irónico era que no lo pensaba en el momento antes de hacer las cosas. Sus perdones, tras años viviendo con él, se volvían vacíos y carentes de sentido generalmente.

- Bueno, mejor que cuando me fui a dormir de manera inesperada, mejor que cuando me he despertado, aunque aún un poco flojo. Supongo que mañana estaré al cien por cien. -comentó Antonio.

- Quiero decirle que lo que hizo fue sumamente irresponsable y que lo desapruebo totalmente. Si usted no fuese lo que es, le aseguro que le hubiese pegado un guantazo por comportarse como un niño malcriado. -vio que Antonio intentaba justificarse, así que por un momento subió la voz e impidió su interrupción- No quiero que use Francis como la excusa, porque no le sirve a nadie. Por pasar una noche en vela, una noche en la que nada fuera de lo normal ocurrió, ha dejado solo a ese pobre niño dos semanas. ¿Y si hubiese sido más tiempo? ¿Cómo pretendía que se lo explicara? El chiquillo se siente culpable por su ausencia, señor.

En ese instante ya no contaba con argumentos con los que defenderse. Aunque aún consideraba que sus motivos eran válidos, no quería hablar de ello. Seguramente si se encontrara en una situación similar, volvería a hacer eso mismo.

- ¿Puedes decirle que venga? Creo que le debo una disculpa.

- Ahora iré a llamarle, pero quiero que sepa que ha pasado unos días terribles y que no juega siquiera. Se pasa el rato dibujando y haciendo deberes. Espero que de eso sí se sienta responsable.

Antonio sonrió resignadamente y vio que la mujer se marchaba. Claro que se sentía responsable de aquello. Era precisamente por cosas como esas que él no quería quedarse con Francis. Era un patético padre y parecía destinado a hacerle daño a ese pobre niñito. Le daba más disgustos que alegrías. Aquello estaba mal, sí, pero ahora no podía detenerlo sin romperle el alma y hacerle creer que estaba destinado a que le abandonaran. Puede que fuese un horrible padrastro, pero no era una mala persona, fría y sin sentimientos, por eso mismo no podía hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió con tanta fuerza que pegó un golpe contra la pared y rebotó de nuevo hacia el marco. Como un tornado, Francis entró corriendo y se abrazó a la cintura de Antonio, con los ojos brillantes de las ganas de llorar que sentía. Observó al niño con pena y le rodeó con los brazos, acunándole e intentando calmarle. El hispano dejó un par de besos sobre aquella cabellera rubia y su mano derecha acariciaba su espalda lentamente.

- No vuelvas a hacer algo así. No quiero que te quedes despierto por una tontería y que luego tú te pongas peor. ¡Si lo vuelves a hacer, me enfadaré contigo! -le dijo poniendo morros.

- Está bien, lo siento mucho, cielo. -le dijo sonriendo con resignación.

En un principio había pensado en justificarse, en intentar que comprendiese que lo había hecho para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. ¿Pero cómo podía ponerse de esa manera cuando Francis lo había pasado tan mal? Por el momento, seguiría pidiéndole perdón y haciéndole saber que ya estaba mejor.

* * *

La suerte de Antonio en los últimos años no había sido la mejor. Al parecer, cualquier tipo de correspondencia que le llegaba de cualquier lugar no traía las mejores noticias para él. Realmente no es que fuesen las peores nuevas, pero no eran muy buenas tampoco. Un grupo de vampiros iba a venir por la zona y habían solicitado asilo en su Castillo. La petición, dada la alianza que existían entre sus clanes -por llamarlos de alguna manera- no era pues una que esperara respuesta; se trataba más bien de un aviso, para que fuese consciente y prepararan las habitaciones para albergar sus respectivos ataúdes.

Francis, aunque con otro año a sus espaldas se había relajado un poco, no parecía muy contento sabiendo que su padrastro iba a estar ocupado con gente desconocida. Lo que más le chocaba era que no mencionara que pudiera estar con ellos. Empezaba a pensar que Antonio se avergonzaba de tener la responsabilidad de cuidar a un niño. Pero había decidido que no iba a decir nada: iría a clase, haría los deberes y algún día se quedaría a dormir en casa de su amigo de clase, Pierre. No era la primera vez, ni sería la última al parecer.

- Son unos socios, ellos llevan una fábrica en el extranjero y yo tengo una parte de la empresa. ¿De dónde crees que saco tanto dinero sino? -dijo Antonio risueño. Era una mentira piadosa, porque algo como socios sí que lo eran.

- No sé. Pensaba que eras rico y ya está. -admitió Francis tras encogerse de hombros.

- El caso es que por eso mismo no podré estar contigo estos días mucho. ¿Me perdonas? -le dijo mirándole con una sonrisa que intentaba apelar a su compasión, como si fuese un animalillo abandonado.

- No pongas esa cara. -contestó Francis palmeando su cabeza suavemente con la mano. Cuando Antonio ponía esa expresión, no podía decirle que no a su padre. Era un truco sucio y ya se lo había dicho en diversas ocasiones. ¿Lo estaría usando con más frecuencia por eso?- Tengo que hacer unos cuantos trabajos, Ana ha dicho que me va a ayudar. Además, mi amigo Pierre me ha dicho que puedo quedarme en su casa un día, así que quizás aprovecho que vas a estar con esos tíos.

- Me alegra que no te enfades conmigo~ ¡Eres el hijo perfecto! -proclamó ilusionado Antonio. Se fue hacia él y le dio un breve abrazo. El chiquillo hizo rodar la mirada: ahí estaba de nuevo con su manera de ser pegajosa. Ninguno de sus amigos en la escuela estaba tan unido con su padre y le daba vergüenza cuando él tenía que cambiar sus historias para que no le llamaran niño de papá.

- Ya, ya... Tú no te preocupes. Ya tengo ocho años, ¿recuerdas que el mes pasado ya me diste permiso para ir y venir de clase yo solo?

- Sí, lo recuerdo. -murmuró Antonio sonriendo forzadamente al rememorar aquel momento. Si lo hizo no fue porque quisiera, fue porque Francis había insistido tanto en que todos los niños de su clase lo hacían y que ya era mayor, que no pudo negarse. Bueno, a todo no podía decirle que no. Para él, siempre iban a haber peligros por todas partes.

Antonio entrecerró los ojos, aún inclinado hacia delante para quedar a la altura de Francis -ahora ya no se agachaba porque no merecía ni la pena-, cuando el niño le dio otra vez palmaditas en su cabeza. Le hacía gracia ver que había crecido un poquito en el último año. Últimamente se preguntaba cuánto iba a crecer cuando pegara el estirón y cómo cambiaría su voz. Eran tonterías, pero le hacía gracia ver que Francis iba desarrollándose y convirtiéndose en todo un hombre poco a poco.

- No pasa nada, no pasa nada. Eres un papá paranoico. -le dijo con una sonrisa jovial el chico.

- El día que te cases con una buena chica y tengas hijos, entonces lo vas a entender, señorito. -dijo Antonio muy digno mientras se incorporaba.

Así pues, los invitados fueron llegando. Se componían de unos cinco hombres que iban ataviados con ropajes gruesos y oscuros de aspecto antiguo. Les vio de refilón cuando se metían en un salón para hablar. Por un momento sintió curiosidad y quiso acercarse a espiar para ver si podía escuchar de qué hablaban. Luego recordó que el Castillo preservaba bien los secretos de cada persona durmiendo en una habitación. A no ser que gritaran, no se iba a enterar de nada.

La sala en la que entraron estaba únicamente iluminada por un fuego que ardía en la chimenea y que poco a poco estaba consumiendo la pila de troncos que habían echado. La comitiva de cinco hombres se conformaba en su totalidad por vampiros de diferentes edades y familias. Al lado del fuego, se encontraba Damien Frëzt, era una mezcla de holandés y alemán y tenía treinta años vampiros, más sus treinta humanos. Su complexión era fuerte, ruda, pómulos y mentón marcados y sobre las mejillas unos ojos del color de la miel que apenas contrastaba con su cabello castaño claro rizado. Su familia no era demasiado antigua, aunque se habían aposentado en la parte Este de Bélgica y vivía en un aquelarre de unos veinte vampiros a los que no conocía personalmente. Después tenían al señor Green, un hombre de apariencia rechoncha, con un gracioso mostacho redondeado y de color grisáceo. Sus ojos eran de un azul brillante que casi parecía anormal, y su cabellera era entre blanca y gris, siempre bien peinada hacia un costado, dándole un aspecto aún más rococó. Pero lo que acababa de darle el toque era aquel traje de tweed de color negro que llevaba y esa corbata. Alguna vez habían bromeado que sólo le faltaba la chistera y un monóculo. La broma se había acabado cuando un día vino con esas dos cosas. Les había costado no reírse. Él se encontraba en Hampshire, en el Reino Unido, y su aquelarre era de cuatro personas contándole a él mismo. Otra cosa es que cuando venía siempre le encontraba viendo revistas de cocina española y se quejaba de no haber podido probar esas delicias en vida. Cincuenta años humanos y otros veinte de vampiro.

Después estaba Robert Delafay, una de las más nuevas incorporaciones de aquella alianza. Era un chico de unos veinticinco años humanos que para tener diez como vampiros se había aposentado muy rápidamente. Su cabello era del color del ébano, sedoso y ondulado por las puntas. Lo llevaba largo, seguramente preso de alguna estúpida moda que Antonio había preferido no comprender. Sus ojos eran de color miel y aunque no estaba cuadrado, tampoco era un fideo. Solía vestir ropa cara y de la mejor calidad que pudieras encontrar. Le hacía demasiada gracia su acento francés cuando intentaba hablar en español, pero con él habían tenido charlas de filosofía en francés puramente. Le agradaba, era un tipo intelectual y era entretenido pasar el rato con él. Tenía el carisma para ser líder y por eso se había ganado la admiración de los dispersos vampiros de Normandía, que habían decidido seguirle. En total se trataban de unos siete hombres ilustrados y mayores que él.

El inglés y el francés charlaban a la derecha de la sala, cerca de una mesa, al parecer en otra de sus eternas charlas acerca de qué país había conquistado más y cuál había huido menos. Antonio decidió no entrar en el asunto porque una vez casi se pelearon muy fuerte por ese tema. La política y la historia eran temas que mejor no debían tratarse entre gente de otros países. El cuarto era Alfred F. Jones, que tenía ciento veintitrés años. Había muerto a los veinte, luchando en la guerra en la que Estados Unidos pasó a ser un país independiente. En una de las batallas le habían dado por muerto y entonces se había encontrado con un hombre del que no recordaba el rostro. Éste le mordió y más tarde despertó, ya convertido, pensando si todo había sido un sueño. Alfred había matado a una tribu nativa americana de un solo plumazo cuando la sed fue demasiado intensa para soportarla. En ese momento supo que algo muy malo le había ocurrido. Una de las noches se acercó a otra de las tribus, con la cara manchada de barro para que se le viera la tez más oscura y cubierto hasta la cabeza por una túnica oscura.

El chamán que decidió recibirle le observó recelosamente con sus ojos oscuros como la noche. En su piel morena se reflejaba el rojo de las llamas sobre las que antes había estado espolvoreando unas sustancias que despedían un olor extraño que no le agradaba. Le observó sin dudar, sin sentir nerviosismo o algo por el estilo, ya que la mayoría de sus sentimientos se habían ido enfriando. Y al preguntarle acerca de lo que había ocurrido a la tribu asesinada, el chamán le dijo que había sido un ser de la oscuridad. Ahí fue cuando conoció la palabra vampiro. Aquellos indígenas también tuvieron que morir, ya que supieron ver qué era y le atacaron. Alfred, pues, nunca había tenido demasiado problema en matar a personas y después beber su sangre hasta casi empacharse. Eso siempre le había supuesto un problema a Antonio, que le expuso sus ideales muy claros. Se toleraban bien y por eso habían prometido que en caso de necesidad irían a ayudarse. Alfred era un joven atlético, de mirada azul como el mar y vivaracho. Aunque no las necesitara, llevaba unas gafas finas que se veían antiguas y que habían sido un regalo de su más que difunto padre. Su cabello, corto, era de color dorado y destacaba un mechón hacia arriba que desafiaba la gravedad. Solía ir con ropa informal y moderna, curioso de ver en un vampiro de cien años. Su grupo era reducido y sólo estaba él y dos vampiros más que eran de Canadá y Cuba respectivamente.

El americano se encontraba al lado del quinto vampiro, que cerraba aquella peculiar comitiva, frotando su cabello mientras el otro manoteaba para sacárselo de encima. Lovino Vargas era miembro de la enorme familia Vargas, extendida como una plaga por toda Italia. Familiar de Romario Vargas, ya difunto, había sido tratado por éste como si de su propio nieto se tratara. Tenía un hermano mellizo que se llamaba Feliciano y que parecía su antítesis. Lovino aparentaba unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, aunque si se arreglaba ganaba unos años de más. Su cabello, cuyos mechones caían hasta rozar su mentón grácilmente, era de color castaño ligeramente rojizo y sus ojos eran de la tonalidad de la miel. Tenía un curioso cabello que se rizaba hacia arriba y la derecha de su cabeza. Acostumbraba a ir vestido con trajes chaqueta de calidad, que los modistos al servicio de los Vargas le procuraban. Nadie dentro de esa familia iba mal vestido porque no tuviesen medios para comprar ropa de calidad. Era un grupo que se remontaba a tiempos muy antiguos y la mayor parte de sus miembros eran realmente familiares de sangre. El aquelarre se componía de unas 50 personas de las cuales unos cuarenta eran de la estirpe de los Vargas.

Los restantes eran vampiros de otras familias que o bien habían acudido buscando asilo o bien habían demandado unirse a su familia y convertirse en parte de la fuerza de aquella casa. Su modelo de vida era ostentoso y recordaba a la forma en que los antiguos romanos vivían. Tenían un grupo de hombres y mujeres cuya única función era la de comer y vivir de manera saludable para que por la noche los vampiros pudieran alimentarse de ellos. Al hispano no le gustaba esa situación, así que en algunas de sus visitas había rechazado la sangre de aquellos humanos que poco distaban de los esclavos. Con tanto vampiro junto, los pobrecillos estaban mareados por aquel olor que los chupasangre despedían y que era irresistible para sus víctimas. Antonio siempre intentaba controlar aquello ya que no deseaba mantenerles a su lado como corderitos.

Se fue hacia el italiano y se le abrazó por detrás, sin pudor alguno. Lovino se erizó como un gato cuando sintió eso. No hacía falta que nadie le dijera quién era el que estaba a su espalda, seguro que era el pegajoso de Antonio, que no podía estarse jamás quieto. Vale que lo conocía desde hacía tiempo, pero ese no era motivo suficiente para agarrarle con tales confianzas.

- Oye, oye, Antonio, ¿y ese niño? ¿Es que es parte de la cena? No pensaba que fuese a vivir lo suficiente para verte cambiar tus reglas. -le dijo Alfred agarrando sus brazos e impidiendo de este modo que soltara al joven de Italia, que se puso aún más nervioso al ver que lo estaban encajonando entre los dos.

-¡Por supuesto que no es parte de la cena! -exclamó el español ofendido. Con fuerza tiró y se deshizo del agarre de Alfred, que era de los más vigorosos que pudieran asirte. Lovino suspiró con alivio cuando se vio libre- Os lo he dicho miles de veces, pero os lo voy a recordar de nuevo: los humanos que habitan en mi castillo no son para vuestro disfrute. Nadie, y repito, nadie puede clavarles el diente a ninguno de ellos. ¡Y eso incluye al niño!

- ¿Y quién es? Es adorable y no parece de por aquí. No creo que fuese hijo de sangre tuyo, ¿es que le has adoptado, Antonio~? -le dijo Robert con esa sonrisilla prepotente suya, pero que al mismo tiempo encantadora. El hispano entrecerró sus ojos.

- No te incumbe, gabacho. Deja de meterte donde no te llaman. Tocadle un pelo a cualquiera y os juro que de vosotros no quedarán ni las morrallas con las que alimentar a los perros. ¿Entendido?

El resto del encuentro fue mucho más distendido ya que ninguno puso pegas a la amenaza de Antonio. Siempre habían tenido que buscar sus presas fuera y de manera disimulada. Si la época había sido muy mala, incluso les había tocado beber de la bolsa. Muchos odiaban esas costumbres casi vegetarianas de Antonio, pero mejor no buscarle las cosquillas o aún saldrían escaldados. Sobre las dos decidieron salir a pasear por los bosques en busca de animales que según el dueño del castillo estaban buenos en comparación con otras especies. Los demás estaban escépticos, pero cualquiera le decía que no, aún menos cuando Robert y Alfred se ponían del lado del hispano.

En el pasillo, Francis pudo observar con más detalle a aquellos amigos de su padrastro, que parecían estar blancos. Seguro que ninguno iba a la playa. ¿Trabajarían demasiado? Antonio hablaba con un chico que casi parecía un adolescente. Le llamaba la atención el color de sus ojos y lo serio que estaba, y cuando menos lo esperaba, se estaban mirando fijamente. El niño pegó un bote y se ocultó un poco tras un mueble. A pesar de eso, el chico seguía mirándole con algo que se asemejaba al desprecio. No lo entendía, pero tampoco le sorprendía. ¿Por qué todos los invitados de Antonio le miraban de aquella manera? Hen también le observaba de esa forma de nuevo. El cambio no lo entendía, pero había sucedido. Francis ya se había resignado a que el único al que no agradaría en esa casa sería al holandés, por mucho que peleara.

- Eh, Francis, vamos, acércate. Te voy a presentar a Lovino. -dijo Antonio de repente mirándole y haciendo gestos con la mano para que se aproximara.

El chico entró en un estado de pánico que le dejó tenso y en blanco por completo. ¿Qué? ¡No quería acercarse! ¡Ese chico le miraba muy mal y no quería decirle ni hola! ¡Le daba miedo! Pero ahí estaba el tontorrón de su padrastro, haciéndole un gesto sonriente para que se acercara. Suspiró y caminó hacia allí, pero poco antes de que pudiera llegar, escuchó que ese chico hablaba.

- Te he dicho que no quiero conocerle. Déjate de tonterías.

Dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Hendrik, que se había unido al grupo hacía poco rato. Antonio sonrió con resignación y miró a Francis, que estaba observando al italiano con una ceja arqueada, con cara de no haber entendido lo que había ocurrido. Se agachó delante del francés y le cogió una de las manos.

- Oye, no quiero que te preocupes por Lovino, ¿vale? -dijo Antonio.

- Todos me miran raro, ¿es que he hecho algo que no les haya gustado? Parece que no les gusto y no entiendo el motivo. ¿Crees que si les preparo algo para comer, tan rico como lo que preparas tú, me perdonarán? -le preguntó con tranquilidad. No había que ponerse triste, a Antonio sí que le caía bien y con eso le era suficiente. Pero bueno, si había hecho algo mal, lo mejor era disculparse.

- No, no... No es eso, cielo. -le dijo sonriéndole con cariño- Están cansados porque han recorrido mucho camino y necesitan dormir. No te preocupes por ellos, pronto se irán, y a Lovino le que le pasa es que es tímido, otro día te lo presentaré. En el fondo es majo.

- Antonio, cuando sea mayor, te prometo que nunca me voy a poner tan tonto porque me dé vergüenza algo.

El hispano se quedó anonadado y acabó por reír. Le podía mucho cuando soltaba esos comentarios tan espontáneos. Le revolvió el cabello y le miró con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Sé que no lo harás. Ahora venga, a la cama a dormir, no quiero que mañana vayas muerto de sueño al colegio y no te enteres de nada. Si quieres puedo contarte un cuento, como hace dos años.

- ¡Nooo...! -dijo tras reír- Ya soy mayor para eso.

En una de las esquinas de la habitación, Hendrik y Lovino miraban la escena serios, graves. Los ojos verdes del holandés se encontraron con los de color miel y el italiano negó con la cabeza a disgusto.

- Te lo diré de nuevo, vigílalo. Ha empezado, y como vaya a más ya nadie podrá salvarle. -le murmuró Lovino.

- No soy la niñera de nadie, no sé por qué todos os empeñáis en...

- Hendrik, Antonio es demasiado importante. Si pasa eso, acabará muerto y nos sacudiría a todos. Una vez la alianza esté rota, podría ser la guerra para todos. Vigílale y párale los pies a toda costa, o Antonio estará perdido sin remedio.

* * *

El calor del verano de su treceavo cumpleaños se difuminó con una celeridad imparable hasta convertirse de nuevo en ese frío que calaba los huesos y que hacía que su nariz estuviera fría las veinticuatro horas del día prácticamente. Francis Bonnefoy, el mejor chico de su clase, había crecido hasta ser un poco más alto que los demás chicos que le rodeaban. Por si eso no fuese poco para llamar la atención de la gente, el francés tenía una cabellera rubia deslumbrante y sedosa, ondulada por las puntas y sus ojos azules distraían a sus compañeras cuando hablaban con él, fascinadas por el color y ese aire seductor misterioso que tenía.

Sin embargo, dentro de esa rutina en la que nada parecía poder importunar a ese joven enérgico y dinámico, había algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza por completo. Aunque de cara a la gente que le preguntaba, todo estaba perfectamente, la verdad es que algo no iba bien en su casa. Su hogar, ese en el que había estado viviendo desde que tenía seis años, últimamente estaba lleno de incongruencias cada vez mayores que Francis intentaba con todo su esfuerzo pasar por alto. Y es que su padrastro, ese que le había salvado del accidente en el que sus padres perecieron, no era el único que no acababa de encajar. No es que a Francis le pareciese extraño que Antonio tuviera que vivir durante la noche en vez del día. Aunque aquella enfermedad que le dijo cuando era un mocoso tenía un nombre extraño y sonaba a inventada, pudo comprobar que era algo muy real. Al hispano le estremeció por dentro el día que su hijastro levantó la mirada de sus apuntes, estuvo segundos observándole en silencio sin expresión alguna y entonces, tras tomar aire, sus labios se separaron y formularon una simple pregunta.

- Oye, Antonio, ¿cómo me dijiste que se llamaba esa enfermedad que tenías?

Fue un momento en el que pudo sentir una pesadez en su pecho, producto de su cerebro asustado. Los ojos verdes observaron al joven humano con calma, sin un ápice de duda o inquietud en ellos o reflejados en sus músculos faciales. Al final le sonrió, cordial, antes de contestar:

- Enfermedad de Kaposi. Si lo necesitas, hay libros de medicina en la Biblioteca de la zona oeste. Ya sabes que puedes coger cuantos te interesen.

No lo hizo en ese instante, ni tampoco las dos semanas que siguieron. Sin embargo, a la tercera, Francis anduvo por los pasillos del enorme castillo de los Fernández y tras un paseíto llegó a aquella enorme sala llena de estanterías de aspecto viejo y con un fuerte olor a cerrado. Le costó más de media hora encontrar una maldita enciclopedia de medicina y después de pasar las hojas, echando un vistazo a los contenidos, se dio cuenta que ni siquiera tenía información de la susodicha enfermedad. No fue hasta un mes después que el rubio dio con un libro que mencionara esa patología. El nombre científico era Xeroderma Pigmentosum y fue descrita por Moritz Kaposi en el 1870. Era una enfermedad extraña de la piel y además era hereditaria.

Si una persona que sufría de esta enfermedad se exponía al sol, había una larga lista de cosas que podían sucederle. Entre las que se le grabaron en la cabeza, Francis recordaba a nivel cutáneo la aparición de quemaduras solares, ampollas, costras e incluso tumores. A nivel ocular se exhibía fotofobia, cataratas, ceguera... En algunos casos, aproximadamente un 20%, el paciente presentaba deterioro mental y sordera neurosensitiva, y ni siquiera sabía que quería decir eso.

Pasó por alto la larga lista de nombres extraños que eran los síntomas de la enfermedad y pasó directamente al tratamiento. Le chocó mucho leer las palabras: "no hay curación". Las cosas que salían eran muchas de las cuales había visto en esa casa: evitar el contacto de la luz del sol, restricción de las actividades durante el día y con cuidado por la noche, oscurecimiento de habitaciones, ventanas... Francis entendió algo ese día: si él tuviera que vivir con esa enfermedad durante mucho tiempo, seguro que por miedo también pasaría a vivir durante la noche, cuando era más seguro para él. Antonio estaba enfermo, eso era una realidad. ¿Pero por qué Hendrik seguía esos mismos patrones? ¿Es que lo hacía para que al español no le resultara tan extraña su manera de vida actual? Ese hombre, que no parecía tener vínculos de sangre algunos con su padrastro, ¿estaría cambiando sus horarios de sueño sólo para que Antonio no se sintiera solo y extraño por estar enfermo? ¿Y acaso no era eso raro? ¿O es que ese holandés tenía algún interés oculto en el de cabellos castaños? Bueno, si de eso se trataba, a él ni le iba ni le venía. No era asunto suyo y punto.

Lo que ya no era tan normal, lo que hacía que una voz dentro de él se rebelara y dijera que algo no estaba bien en esa casa, era el aspecto físico de esos dos. No podía asegurarlo al 100% en el caso de Antonio ya que esa enfermedad era tan rara que quién decía que no podrían producirse ese tipo de mutación, ¿pero cuál era la excusa de Hendrik? A lo que se refería era a su apariencia. Habían pasado cinco años y podía decir casi con total seguridad que no habían cambiado ni un ápice. La gente del servicio, todos ellos, habían cambiado de alguna manera u otra. Una arruga que aparece cuando sonríen más de la cuenta, alguna cana, o simplemente un corte de pelo. Pues no podía decir nada de los otros dos. No es que pasara todo el tiempo con ellos, pero por no ver, ni siquiera les había visto cortarse el pelo. Parecía que el tiempo no pasaba para ellos, y eso le hacía sentir que algo estaba fuera de lugar en esa casa.

Francis, para ese entonces, había olvidado detalles que cuando era niño había visto y que ahora para él hubieran sido pruebas definitivas que le hubieran dado aún más la certeza de que en esa casa había cosas extrañas que necesitaban explicación. Pero no recordaba a aquellos invitados nocturnos de Antonio, pálidos como la cera y que no comieron delante de él en ninguno de los tres días que pasaron en el castillo. Tampoco recordaba la frialdad del cuerpo de su padrastro ni algunas palabras que había escuchado de las conversaciones de Antonio y Hendrik y que ahora sí que tendrían significado para él.

El español era consciente de que cuanto mayor se hiciera Francis, más difícil iba a ser ocultar el secreto. Pero, de cualquier manera, estaba bien de esa manera. Las cosas habían cambiado desde que el rubio había entrado en la adolescencia, siempre maldita y sin piedad para los jóvenes. Lo primero era que Francis ya no deseaba hablar tanto con él y se pasaba el rato con sus cosas. Ahora el rubio ya no iba y venía de casa de Ana al castillo. El francés le había prometido muy serio que nunca iba a entrar en su habitación durante el día, a sabiendas que eso podría matarle por su enfermedad. Aunque cualquier persona cuerda hubiera dudado de aquello, Antonio le había sonreído y había aceptado que se quedara. El joven no quería saber nada acerca de dormir con él o compartir momentos como antes con su padre. Mostrar dependencia hacia él sólo le haría verse ridículo delante de sus compañeros de clase, así que Francis quería demostrarle al mundo que cada vez era más adulto y que podía valerse por sí mismo.

Le entristecía ver que entre ellos se había abierto una brecha, pero se resignó y supo que nada podría hacer por el momento. En cambio, aquella grieta no era insalvable. Aunque Francis se había vuelto una persona independiente y silenciosa, que se sentaba en ocasiones en el butacón de su habitación y se ponía a leer totalmente concentrado hasta que la luz se apagaba y necesitaba una lámpara que le permitiese seguir con esa tarea, también buscaba la compañía de Antonio a su manera. Por las noches, cuando deducía que ya estaría despierto, se paseaba por las diferentes estancias hasta que daba con él. Entonces se sentaba en cualquier butaca o incluso en el suelo y se ponía a hacer deberes. A veces se le acercaba y le pedía si podía ayudarle con algo que no entendía. Antonio, como hombre ilustrado que era, siempre se ofrecía a echarle un cable y lo hacía de manera exitosa. Por eso mismo se había ganado la confianza del francés de esa manera y, aunque fuera sumido mayormente en un silencio, Antonio disfrutaba de su presencia en el sitio y de esas ocasionales charlas de diversos temas.

También había cogido la manía de cenar con él cada noche. La costumbre era la más desagradable que hubiera podido adoptar, pero si no lo hacía, sabía que Francis sospecharía o creería que estaba más enfermo de lo que en realidad admitía. Así pues, un poquito de aquellos alimentos, que eran como arena para él, y charla casual y amena para pasar el rato.

A las diez de la noche, Francis empezó a recoger los libros que había dejados esparcidos por el suelo bajo la atenta mirada de Antonio. Hendrik había regresado después de pasar tres días fuera y lo primero que hizo fue ver cómo seguían esos dos. Él también se había vuelto receloso con sus cosas y más desde que parecía que Francis estaba atento a todo lo que hacían. Era curioso que, por mucho que daba la impresión de estar dándose cuenta de pequeños detalles que no le cuadraban, el chico no decía nada de nada. Les dio las buenas noches y abandonó la habitación sin pronunciar ninguna otra palabra; aunque sí escuchó ese tono cariñoso como siempre de Antonio, deseándole que tuviera sueños bonitos. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Francis apartaba de nuevo esa sensación de desasosiego en su pecho, que le presionaba y le hacía experimentar algo similar a la taquicardia.

Algo iba mal en esa casa, pero no quería saber lo que era. Francis tenía miedo a destapar algo que quizás no debería haber descubierto. Algo iba muy mal, pero él no iba a preguntar qué era lo que ocurría. Si su actual familia se rompía por sus preguntas, no podría perdonárselo a sí mismo. Si tenía que hacer oídos sordos a sus conversaciones, lo haría. Si era necesario que mirara para otro lado cuando se diera cuenta de que su padrastro seguía igual que hacía años, lo haría. Todo lo que hiciese falta para que su familia se mantuviera, para no quedarse otra vez sin aquellas personas a las que estimaba. Antonio había sido su padre durante siete años y no quería que su imagen de él cambiara. Le quería y le pasara lo que le pasara, siempre iba a ser su cuidador, su padrastro. Eran las reglas que iba a seguir mientras las cosas no se asentaran. Seguro que pronto dejaría esa inquietud atrás y todo volvería a ser como siempre.

En el salón, Antonio aún tenía la vista puesta en la puerta por la que Francis se había marchado. Los ojos de Hendrik estaban posados sobre el español, con seriedad y casi enfado. Esperó prudencialmente hasta que creyó que Francis ya no podría escucharles. Por si acaso, se fue hacia la puerta, se asomó y tras comprobar que no estaba, la cerró y encaró al español.

- No pensé que Lovino fuera a tener razón cuando me dijo aquello hace cinco años... Bueno, más bien me negaba a creer que pudiera estar acertado. Antonio, estás yendo por el mal camino. Me dijo que te estabas ligando emocionalmente demasiado a ese chico y que debía pararte antes de que-

- Llegas tarde. -interrumpió Antonio, el cual había ido dibujando progresivamente una sonrisa calmada en su rostro mientras escuchaba las palabras de Hendrik.

- ¿Qué...? -inquirió el holandés casi falto de aliento. No podía ser que estuvieran hablando de lo mismo. Le prometió a Lovino que iba a impedir eso, pero no creía que realmente tuviera que preocuparse tanto. Ojalá no hablaran de lo mismo.

- ¿Ahora vas a pretender que no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando? Tú has sido el que ha sacado el tema, Hen. -le dijo el español aún con esa sonrisa calmada, que intentaba transmitirle ese sentimiento al joven vampiro.

- No me digas que... ¡Tonterías! ¡Ni tú mismo sabes lo que quieres! ¡Eres su padre, ¿no?! -le espetó con enfado. Antonio siempre tenía que salirse de sus esquemas y siempre de la peor de las maneras. Hendrik estaba más que cansado de intentar entender a ese hombre. A ratos le daban ganas de empujarle contra una pared, a ver si el golpe le despertaba y le imbuía el sentido común que a ratos le parecía faltar.

- No, Hen... -dijo Antonio negando con la cabeza- Por mucho que lo hemos estado aparentando, nunca voy a ser su padre. El único que tuvo murió en ese terrible accidente y hasta ahora hemos estado fingiendo que yo era algo así como su sustituto. Pero la verdad es que nunca voy a ser su padre. Sé que no es lo más razonable que podría haber hecho, pero no he podido evitarlo tampoco. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas... -se encogió de hombros- Es tarde, Hendrik, no puedes detenerme antes de que le quiera, porque ya lo hago. Y sabes bien que no me refiero a amor fraternal, al amor que sienten hermanos...

- Es un niño aún. -le dijo intentando sacarle esa idea de la cabeza. Sabía que era inútil, pero no podía rendirse aún- ¿Me dirás que tienes deseos hacia él?

- No, ¡claro que no! -replicó Antonio chocado, echando hacia atrás el rostro y negando brevemente ante esa idea- Ya sabes cómo es el amor para los vampiros, Hen. Es muy fuerte, algo que nunca se nos olvida, un amor que nunca se apagará, algo que va más allá de las apariencias, de la edad... Sé de vampiros que se han enamorado de ancianos y nunca tuvieron deseos carnales hacia esa persona. Simplemente, te enamoras de la manera de ser de ese individuo. Francis es un buen chico... -murmuró ahora con una sonrisa llena de cariño, de amor- Ahora está pasando por la adolescencia y está más esquivo, pero en el fondo es un trozo de pan, amable y lleno de afecto por la gente que le rodea. Estoy seguro de que va a convertirse en un adulto remarcable.

- Te estás equivocando con esto, Antonio. Este es el peor error que estás cometiendo. Si te enamoras de él, vas a acabar mal. Mira cómo terminó Romario por enamorarse. Y en su caso estábamos hablando de un vampiro, pero tú dices que te estás enamorado de un ser humano.

- Lo siento, Hendrik. -respondió sereno el español- No hay vuelta atrás, no cuando me siento de esta manera. -ahora apoyó su mano derecha sobre su pecho- No es que me esté enamorando, es que ya lo estoy.

Quiso replicarle algo, pero no pudo. Hendrik sabía muy bien que el amor de un vampiro no podía cambiar. Ellos se mantenían fríos, ajenos a todo, hasta que de repente en su mente algo les hacía clic. Cuando encontraban a su alma gemela, a alguien que físicamente les llamaba y que psicológicamente les llenaba, entonces se despertaba esa llama del amor en su pecho y aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, desde ese momento el vampiro era devoto a ese individuo. Nada importaba en ese amor: ni la edad, ni la raza, ni el sexo. Lo que sí que era importante era que ese sentimiento que ellos sentían iba más allá de todo impulso que pudieran experimentar y eso les tornaba seres débiles. Había visto a vampiros que tras la muerte de sus seres amados se pasaban su existencia destrozados, llorando y como si les hubiesen arrancado la vitalidad que pudieran tener. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, con la expresión más crítica que nunca le había dirigido a Antonio y entonces abandonó la habitación y le dejó allí solo.

* * *

En los últimos meses, muchas cosas habían cambiado en aquella enorme edificación que pertenecía a los Fernández. El dueño del castillo había visto que todos se apartaban de él, por el motivo que fuese. En el caso de Hendrik era más que claro. Había intentado hablar con él en diversas ocasiones, debería entenderlo aunque fuese un poco ya que a él le gustaba una humana que residía en la frontera de Holanda, exiliada de su país natal. Lo único que sabía de esa muchacha era que se trataba de una jovencita de cabellos rubios ligeramente ondulados y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Años atrás le había dicho que quería conocerla y si las miradas mataran, Antonio estaría más que muerto.

Creía que ya que, a pesar de no sentir amor, sí que le preocupaba el bienestar de esa chica (y creía que tantos viajes a Holanda se debían a eso), entonces no debería ser tan complicado para él entender que Antonio pudiese estar enamorado de Francis. Pero Hendrik no quería escucharle ni pasar demasiado rato a su lado porque siempre tenía que abrir la boca y molestarle. Le entristecía, pero tampoco iba a dejar que le hundiera. Era más fuerte que eso, seguro.

Por otra parte estaba Francis. Ay, ese chiquillo... Desde que había entrado en la edad del pavo, que no parecía ni el mismo. Se había vuelto aún más reservado e independiente y apenas pasaba rato con él. Parecía pensar que cada frase que le dirigía iba con algún motivo oculto. Solían salir con facilidad, como respuestas, las oraciones: "Ya soy mayor, déjame", "Eso ya lo sabía". "No me des la lata" y "Siempre igual...". Al principio, Antonio se lo tomaba peor y se comía luego la cabeza a solas pensando qué era lo que había dicho mal. Cuando ya vio que todo, absolutamente todo, era malinterpretable, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que se le pasara la tontería por sí sola. Para Francis, la actitud de los adultos le fastidiaba. Daba la impresión de que todos pensaban que eran mejores y que él no era más que un crío. Eran ellos los que no entendían nada de nada.

Así pues, si no fuera por el servicio, Antonio se encontraría con que no tendría con quién hablar. Le recordaba un poco a su situación hacía años, así que no le afectaba tanto. Estaba en su despacho personal, lleno de papeles con cartas de los diferentes vampiros con los que había entablado una relación cordial y les contaba cómo por España todo estaba tranquilo y sin algún tipo de novedad. En ese momento, como si alguien hubiese estado espiando lo que escribía y quisiera fastidiarle, la puerta sonó al ser golpeada con violencia desde fuera. Los ojos verdes de Antonio se elevaron hasta que enfocaron la puerta.

- Adelante. -anunció con un tono fuerte que se escuchó a través de las paredes y la puerta.

La madera crujió al abrirla y en el umbral pudo ver a Pedro, cabello canoso, con un gran mostacho y una barriga cervecera típica de la cuarentena. Llevaba una camisa blanca con líneas rojas, remetida dentro del pantalón de pana de color miel. Lo que no le gustó un pelo fue la manera en que le miró, como si lo que más le asustara en ese mismo instante fuese contarle el motivo de su interrupción. Todo tipo de escenarios catastróficos se le pasaron por la cabeza en cuestión de un segundo.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -el hombre parecía sorprendido al escucharle decir eso, como si no le fuese lógico que su expresión facial hubiese expresado lo que no había podido poner aún en palabras- Se te nota en la cara que algo te pasa.

- Han venido visitantes, gente como usted. -le murmuró por lo bajo, por si acaso Francis rondaba por los alrededores. El vampiro español se extrañó ya que no estaba esperando ningún tipo de visita por el momento- Nunca les había visto hasta ahora, dicen que vienen de Egipto.

Y ahí la expresión de Antonio cambió de la confusión a la tensión. ¿Vampiros de Egipto? Le asustó sólo con pensarlo. Cerró el cuaderno sobre el que tomaba anotaciones y arrastró la silla hacia atrás para levantarse con más facilidad. Aquel asunto era muy serio y debía ser tratado con extrema delicadeza y urgencia. A un paso rápido que no le costaba esfuerzo, pero el cual llevaba a Pedro de bólido, Antonio puso rumbo a la entrada del Castillo.

- ¿Les has dejado pasar? -le preguntó el dueño del hogar dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo. Le ponía nervioso que Hendrik no estuviese en casa desde hacía un par de días. Ahora le vendría bastante bien su manera de ser, que imponía respeto. Por lo general, la gente solía subestimar a Antonio por su apariencia bonachona. A él eso de ir intimidando a cuanta persona conocía no le parecía una idea brillante.

- Sí, están esperando en el recibidor. Les he dicho que pasen para guarecerse del frío. Sé que para ustedes eso es una tontería de las más grandes, pero al menos es cortés.

- Has hecho bien, Pedro. Quiero que la gente del servicio se pasee lo menos posible por la casa mientras estos individuos estén por aquí. ¿Cuántos son? -preguntó cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar.

- Son tres hombres. No sé lo fuertes que están, porque todos van con túnicas y no dejan ver su cuerpo con esos ropajes tan pesados.

- Pedro, no me acompañes, tú ve a avisar a los demás de lo que te he dicho. No quiero que nadie se arriesgue demasiado. Estos vampiros no son conocidos para mí y existe el riesgo de que sus intenciones sean hostiles. Venga, márchate.

Le azuzó con un gesto de la mano y él cubrió la distancia que le separaba de la entrada con movimientos rápidos y gráciles. El grupo estaba compuesto por tres hombres. Dos de ellos, a su parecer, eran fornidos y sus miradas eran hostiles, con pupilas rojas como la sangre, pequeñas. El jefe, en medio y algo más avanzado que los dos armarios que le acompañaban, era un tipo normal que iba con una túnica de color café y tapando su cabello llevaba una especie de turbante blanco que caía a los lados y cubría sus orejas. Los ojos dorados del hombre le observaron con seriedad por un momento.

- Bienvenidos a España, señores. -dijo educadamente, con solemnidad, Antonio. En su cara había una sonrisa cordial.

- Antonio Fernández Carriedo... -murmuró el jefe del grupo- Es un placer estar aquí; no esperábamos una bienvenida tan cordial y menos de alguien tan famoso como usted. El viaje es agotador, ¿cree que podríamos sentarnos y charlar un poco? Mi nombre es Gupta.

- Claro que sí, sería muy descortés por mi parte echarles de mi morada cuando han hecho todo el viaje hasta aquí para hablar conmigo. Vengan por aquí.

Aunque por fuera fuese todo cordialidad y buenas maneras, lo que menos le apetecía era meter a esos tipos más adentro de su cálido hogar. Les fue guiando por los pasillos hasta el salón más próximo cuando, de repente, escuchó un grito ahogado seguido de una queja prominente. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Francis se encontraba a un lado. Se había chocado al encontrarse de imprevisto con una de esas moles y le miraba como si quisiera fulminarla. Con todas sus fuerzas deseó que no dijera ni una sola palabra, pero no había en ese momento suerte para él.

- ¿Es que no tenéis ojos? Tan grandes y no podéis ver lo que hay vuestro alrededor~ -murmuró con desprecio. Luego miró a Antonio serio, aunque no con tanta molestia- Voy a terminar los deberes y a la una me iré con Pierre a tomar un refresco por ahí.

- Francis, no me gusta que salgas tan tarde de bares. Tienes quince años.

- ¡Venga...! ¡Voy con Pierre, va a ser un rato! ¡Luego iremos a su casa a jugar a las cartas! Mañana es sábado y ya te he dicho que voy a terminar los deberes antes de irme.

- Está bien...

Ni le agradeció, lo único que hizo fue marcharse hacia su cuarto sin decir una sola palabra. Entonces Antonio se dio cuenta de la manera en que esos vampiros le observaban: como si fuese una presa y al mismo tiempo como si quisieran hacerle pagar por su insolencia. Presto, el español se movió hasta que con su cuerpo tapó a Francis, el cual se perdía por el pasillo ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Gupta le miró y dibujó una sonrisilla que no le gustó ni un pelo al español.

- ¿Vamos al salón a charlar? Me gustaría conversar con vos, Antonio.

Asintió con la cabeza y les guió hasta la estancia. Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros antiguos, de gran calidad, pintados por artistas desconocidos por la mayor parte de personas y con un gran talento. En la pared que quedaba justo delante de la puerta se encontraba un hogar en el que había leños apilados, por si en alguna ocasión se quería encender algún fuego. A juzgar por lo limpio que estaba todo, aquel lugar hacía años que no se utilizaba. Tampoco sería la mejor idea llevar a un grupo de vampiros que no conocía a una habitación con fuego. Hasta él consideraría esa acción como una declaración de intenciones. Rodeando el hogar se encontraban dos sofás de tres y dos plazas respectivamente, acolchados con una tela de color rojo y motivos blancos, que formaban cenefas que recordaban a los adornos romanos. A los pies de esas dos piezas de mueble se encontraba una alfombra de pelo grueso sobre la que era posible sentarse en la época de frío más intenso y aún así no sentirlo. No era una de las habitaciones más grandes del castillo, pero aún así era acogedora y a Antonio le gustaba. Gupta se sentó en el sofá de tres plazas, justo en medio, y sus dos matones -porque vista la falta de presentación y la manera en la que se comportaban, a esa conclusión había llegado- se pusieron cada uno a un lado, detrás del sofá, de pie.

Sin sentirse intimidado ni un poco, Antonio se puso al lado del sofá de dos plazas, se sentó en medio, en posición relajada, para dar a entender a sus visitantes que no les temía ni le ponían nervioso con su actitud y les miró, esperando a sus palabras.

- ¿Sabe? Esta es la primera vez que los chicos y yo visitamos España. Me parece un sitio bonito, más fresco que África, claro está. ¿Puedo tutearle, Antonio? -vio que el hombre español asentía y sonrió de manera sutil por un segundo- ¿Alguna vez has estado en Egipto, Antonio?

- Sí, aunque debo decir que no fue una estancia demasiado larga y que no me llevé una buena primera impresión. Seguramente me hubiese gustado más si no me hubiesen intentado matar, pero bueno.

- Todos conocemos esa historia, la de cómo un vampiro que provenía del norte, al que nadie conocía, asesinó al chupasangre más anciano de todo Egipto... -dijo mirándole con interés- Eres famoso por nuestras tierras. Los que no quieren saber del exterior te tienen como a un Dios de la muerte, que vino para castigar la insolencia del vampiro anciano. Los que, como nosotros, investigamos, nos topamos con la realidad que, no te lo tomes a mal, es decepcionante comparada con el cuento que dice que lo despachaste sin despeinarte.

- En mi defensa tengo que decir que no le asesiné sin más. Si él no hubiese intentado matarme a sangre fría primero, no habría intentado nada contra él. Además, no fue tan sencillo como para salir perfectamente peinado... -dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

Aquel viaje a Egipto, el primero y el último, había ocurrido poco antes de conocer a Hendrik. En su afán de descubrir mundo, Antonio hizo un viaje hacia el sur en busca de gente de su calaña. Ver las pirámides en persona le hizo sentirse pequeño y no pudo hacer nada más aquella primera noche. Las observó y cuando se acercaba la mañana subió hasta la punta y se coló en aquella enorme tumba para descansar. A la noche siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró delante con dos orbes grisáceos que le observaban como si fuese un fantasma. Pero no fue sólo eso lo que le alarmó, también se trataba del instinto asesino tan fuerte que ese hombre, pálido, robusto y con el cabello pardo, tenía. Tuvo medio minuto antes de que el hombre cargara y Antonio tuviese que rodar hacia su derecha para esquivarle. Ese ser de nuevo se aproximó a él, estiró la mano y cogió uno de los muchos tesoros que se habían abandonado en aquel lugar como ofrenda al difunto y lo lanzó contra el rostro enfurecido de aquel vampiro, cuyos colmillos se veían largos, afilados y relucientes. Sólo en ese momento pudo incorporarse y poner distancia entre ambos.

Por supuesto que la pelea no terminó en ese momento, ya que el fornido hombre no parecía dispuesto a dejarle escapar. Tenía problemas para detener algunos de los golpes y en ocasiones tuvo que agarrar cualquier cosa que tuviese a mano para poder huir por los pelos. En la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo estaba en ligera desventaja y aulló con dolor cuando el vampiro le mordió hasta en dos ocasiones, desgarrando piel en el proceso y haciendo que la poca sangre que su cuerpo pudiera almacenar le fuese abandonando. En última instancia, con dificultad inesperada, logró descubrir el sarcófago y dentro encontró una espada oxidada y rota. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue un puñal que quedaba parcialmente oculto a la vista y que relucía. Lo tomó y apuñaló el pecho repetidamente. Cuando se quedó sobre el suelo tumbado no perdió el tiempo: lo destrozó, cortándolo en piezas para que no se regenerara, lo metió en el sarcófago, que tanto le costó abrir al principio y haciendo un colosal esfuerzo, porque sus heridas no ayudaban, lo tapó. Después abandonó aquella pirámide, bebió de un hombre que intentó asaltarle por los lindares del desierto porque pensaba que era un turista perdido y abandonó en cuanto pudo el continente, asustado por las posibles consecuencias.

- No te preocupes, no venimos a buscar venganza por ese hombre al que ninguno llegó a conocer en persona. Llevo años trabajando duro, recorriendo África para buscar a mis hermanos rezagados que se habían visto relegados a buscar un agujero en el que dormitar. Tenemos incluso a gente de Marruecos, de ahí que haya aprendido español y que podamos estar hablando en este momento. Al final nos hemos reunido en una especie de armonía. No todos están de acuerdo con mi mandato, pero agradecen lo que he hecho por ellos durante este tiempo. Lo que sin duda me inquieta es que tú realmente mataste al vampiro más anciano de nuestro continente. Si eres capaz de eso, ¿quién me asegura que un día no se te cruzarán los cables y querrás venir a asesinarnos a todos?

- No soy ese tipo de vampiro, Gupta. Lo que ocurrió en Egipto fue un desafortunado incidente en el que yo también salí muy malparado. Si ese hombre no me hubiese atacado sin cesar, entonces no hubiese acabado con su existencia.

- Tu palabra sola no es suficiente. Te conocemos y hemos investigado más sobre ti. Si fuiste una vez, volverás a hacerlo. Tú y tu repugnante idea de lo que tiene que ser una casa. Tienes un servicio del que no te alimentas y al que tratas como a un igual. No deberían ser más que simples esclavos. Es vergonzoso. Eres el más famoso y deberías ser el hazmerreír de los vampiros también. Lo del niño es aún más ridículo. ¿Lo estás criando como a una vaca y luego te lo comerás o qué?

- Te advierto de nuevo, Gupta, toca a un miembro de mi castillo y de vosotros ni las migajas. -respondió hostil Antonio. No le gustaba para nada el tono de voz que estaba empleando. Ese tipo no era trigo limpio y parecía estar buscando problemas con él- Voy a tener que pediros que os marchéis. No me gusta vuestra manera de ser, vuestras manos desprenden el hedor de la sangre y sólo me hace preguntarme qué clase de atrocidades habéis cometido en vuestro camino hacia aquí.

- Eres demasiado condescendiente. Esto es una advertencia para que no provoques a mi grupo. Si haces algo raro, iremos a por ti. Considérate bajo nuestro control.

- Eres demasiado inocente si crees que yo voy a estar bajo tu control. -se levantó- Ahora marchaos antes de que lo tenga que hacer yo por la fuerza.

El silencio fue tenso y todos los presentes parecían dispuestos a cargar en cualquier momento. Antonio pegó un ligero bote cuando escuchó una risa, cosa que no esperaba. Gupta aún estaba risueño e hizo un gesto con las manos como intentando quitarle importancia. Se hacía extraño que su rostro fenicio, serio, pudiera albergar tanta jovialidad.

- Relájate, no he venido para empezar una guerra. Esto era un simple diálogo que lamento que no haya llegado a buen puerto. Ya que no nos quieres en tu hogar, lo mejor será que nos marchemos. Son la una y cuarto y pronto deberíamos buscar un lugar en el que pasar la noche.

Con un gesto de su mano, los otros dos se movieron hasta quedar cada uno a un lado. Le fueron siguiendo en su camino hacia la salida. Antonio también iba tras ellos, vigilando con recelo cualquier movimiento sospechoso que realizaran. Si algo había descubierto con la pequeña charla que habían tenido era que Gupta era el tipo de vampiro que él más odiaba. Se despidieron con una falsa cordialidad y fuera permanecieron los extranjeros, mirando el castillo cerrado a cal y canto.

- Vamos a escarmentar a ese vampirillo de tres al cuarto... -dijo Gupta. De repente cambió el idioma, al suyo natal en el cual le era más sencillo hablar con sus camaradas- _¿Es que se cree que puede vacilarnos de esta manera? Le haremos sufrir y no será matándole a él. Cree que nuestras amenazas son una broma y le vamos a enseñar que no debería haberse burlado de nosotros. Algo me ha quedado claro, ese humano era demasiado importante para él. Cada vez que lo he mencionado en la conversación o cuando le he mirado, he podido notar que perdía los nervios y se ponía agresivo. El chico dijo que saldría a la una hacia el pueblo, nos lleva 15 minutos de ventaja, lo cual es ridículo para nosotros. Francis, creo que ha sido como le ha llamado. Si le encontráis no le perdáis de vista y yo vendré a vuestro encuentro. Si no, quiero que vayáis al pueblo y busquéis a ese Pierre. Nos guiará directamente a él. Esta noche vamos a cenar sangre de adolescente._

* * *

**Tehe ovo''' **

**Sorry ouo''' ... Juro que era el mejor momento para parar, porque si no luego acababa incluso peor. Para quien no haya leído otros de mis fics (no sé si es así) o las notas, Robert es otro de esos personajes que suelo sacar y está hecho, en este fic, para ser un poco el 2P de Francis xD Si os fijáis la descripción del pelo y ligeramente su actitud es muy él. También ha salido Alfred y Lovino en este episodio y se menciona a Bélgica, por si no la reconocisteis :) Como prometí, saldrían diversos personajes XD. Me interesa saber qué pensáis del cambio de actitud de Francis, como adolescente XDDDD. Era inevitable que creciera y que surgieran estas dudas en él. También el cambio de actitud, tampoco va a seguir siendo un niño de papá para siempre. Ah, y sí, Antonio está enamorado de él vampíricamente o7o hahaha... -huye-**

**Paso a comentar los review ovo,**

_AdrB, _**xDDDD lo siento... No pensé en lo de que las tortas podían ser comida. Pero no, no era en ese sentido, más bien en plan... golpes XD Nuestros modismos, lo lamento uvu Si en el fondo te enseño nuestra variante del idioma :D XDDD Entra en mis planes, sí, aunque sea una leve mención. No diría que esté relacionada con la historia de Toño, pero bueno ahora hasta me haces dudar XD Antonio consiente demasiado xD más si es tan mono xD. Siempre ando pendiente de mis menciones en twitter, por si me hablan ovo Dios, con ese manga no dejé de chillar XDDDD Me recordaba demasiado a la OTP y era como NGHH POR DIOSSSS... XDD Ten por seguro que lo escribiré y publicaré òuo**

_Tamat, _**seh, Francis se puso enfermito. Es que es un humano, normal que el pobre se enferme si le llueve a mares encima. Que era un niñito entonces XD Claro que sí, Antonio es una buena mamá xD No puedes pedirle a Hendrik que no sea muy duro con él xD Pues no era tan corto el capítulo xD pensad que suelen ser alrededor de 16 páginas a Times new roman tamaño 10. Que no es ni 12 xD**

_Fujisaki Vargas, _**me encanta el hecho de que todas decís que es una ricura pero me gustará saber qué opináis ahora que es un adolescente en la edad del pavo XD Era obvio que tampoco es tonto, se tenía que acabar dando cuenta de detalles. Están teniendo escenas padre e hijo totalmente, porque estas peleas familiares también son típicas xDDD... Bueno, viviendo con Antonio, ya sabe a lo que se arriesga. Este hombre es un inconsciente... u.ú Nah, Ana es puro amor, así que enfadadísima no estaba. Awnn no lo sientas ovo Si no me importa en absoluto que me hagas preguntas. Encantada de responderlas si puedo òuo. Sinceramente, Pedro no es ningún OC (al menos considerado por mí) A David le saco más, aunque siempre con descripciones diferentes, porque me da gracia, porque era un personaje que odiaba en uno de mis primeros fics AU (Mi odiado vecino) Gracias por leer. Me gusta responder reviews ouo No te preocupes, no llegan tarde en absoluto ovo Llegan dentro del periodo de esa semana y me hace feliz =u= **

_Nami-Luna LinusMantita, _**¡Claro que continúo! Como siempre, cada semana, habitualmente los viernes :3 Has escrito bien su nombre xD Sí es Hendrik ovo ... Bueno le mató mentalmente, aunque en lo general simplemente le miró fatal XD. Llegará el Frain, ya ves que no me paso tampoco los siglos . Gracias por leer y dejar review ovo**

_GusGuschan, _**¿ofenderme? D: Qué va, no me ofende, aunque Miruru-san me suena tremendamente formal ;v; Puedes llamarme Miru si quieres, mucha gente contrae mi nick xD Hendrik fue el único que desde un principio supo que Antonio no se iba a desprender de Francis xDDD Los niños y el bullying.. ya sabemos que los mocosos pueden ser crueles u_u Antonio, siempre dispuesto a hacer tonterías por su niño xD Bueno, como tú quieras. Aunque, si es alguna pregunta que se resolverá luego, no pienso responderla owo No me gusta arruinar sorpresas tampoco. Romario tenía mucha influencia sobre Antonio y, para el futuro, me suponía como un tercer elemento en discordia que, según otros planes, no me interesaba. Creo recordar que en algún sitio se mencionaba que fue Germania el que terminó con Roma, me suena de haberlo leído en algún sitio, que le traicionó y le pilló por la espalda xD Entonces, creo que no me hacía falta ningún otro ejecutor :3 En este fic, pues no pensé los motivos de Germán y lamento decirte que no se resolverá en la historia. Puedo intentar pensarlo y darte mi versión, si eso te interesa. Si no, me gustaría oír tu teoría, por curiosidad. Gracias por leer y por tu review, me hizo sonreír mucho ovo**

_Elwym, _**bueno, Antonio le tiene como a su hijastro, al menos por ese entonces. Igualmente, como se ha podido ver en este capítulo, no dormir no es bueno para él y ha sido un acto inconsciente. Más que nada por lo que dijo Ana, que tiene toda la razón del mundo. Realmente, de no ser por Francis, posiblemente se hubiera pasado más tiempo hundido por la muerte de Romario. Por supuesto para Francis Antonio es muy importante, aunque ahora no recuerda muy bien eso xD Ya se sabe que los adolescentes... Holanda realmente es como una madre, se preocupa demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo no soporta cuando hace eso Antonio. Es una relación curiosa basada en el respeto más que en otra cosa. Para saber qué hay en la torre, tendrás que seguir leyendo :3 Saldrá, por supuesto. Lo de los vampiros, no sé si queda claro con este capítulo, pero vamos sus relaciones son tensas así que teniendo en cuenta que Romario, uno muy poderoso, ha muerto, pues... Nadie sabe qué pasará. Ahora Antonio es un gran pilar de la sociedad y es hora de buscar aliados.**

_Ripleycante,_**pues no son nada cortos, no xD Sí, se desvelará lo que hay en la torre. De alguna manera siempre recordará a Romario, pero al menos no se queda sumido en la más profunda depresión. Creo que de muchos personajes expliqué su origen, como se ha podido comprobar en este capítulo con los cinco aliados de Antonio. ¿No esperabas que decidiera ser su padre? Ahora me intriga el motivo. ¿Por qué? owo Yo creo que es una persona que se preocupa por naturaleza. Si Antonio no se preocupara como el que más, se me haría raro xD Gracias por tu review =u= Espero que te guste el capítulo**

_Yuyies, _**bueno, te respondí porque no me parecía un spoiler tan grande. Además en un futuro no muy lejano se iba a mencionar el nombre, que seguro interpretaríais, así quee... ovo Sí, la historia es así. También era una manera de demostrar que no todas las transformaciones son bonitas y con significados, por ejemplo la de Hendrik es extraña y enrevesada. Antonio tiene un corazón de pollo XD al final no podía deshacerse del niño y menos cuando estaban en ese momento tan bajo de moral. Aunque es consciente de que no es buena idea, pero no lo puede evitar. Siempre he pensado que Antonio antepone su bienestar por el de los demás. Ya has visto, Hendrik no se lo ha tomado nada bien, nope uwu Sí que es un poco obsesivo, sí XD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez~**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene**

**Miruru.**


	5. La visita de la nostalgia

**La senda escarlata**

**Capítulo 05 - La visita de la nostalgia**

Desde que los había dejado en la puerta, Antonio había regresado al salón y había estado pensando mientras andaba en círculo por la habitación. ¿Cuál era el propósito de esos hombres? Esperaba no tener que empezar una batalla contra ellos. No era porque le diera miedo, ¿pero cómo demonios se lo podría explicar a Francis sin que sospechara? Aún seguía inquieto cuando de repente la voz de alguien carraspeando tras de él le llamó la atención. Cuando se giró se encontró el rostro de Pedro, serio y casi anunciando algo funesto.

- Les he espiado tras cerrar la puerta. Lo único que he entendido ha sido la primera frase, luego han cambiado a su propio idioma. Han dicho que iban a hacerle escarmentar. Lo único que he entendido ha sido Pierre y Francis. Me temo que quieran hacerle algo.

En ese momento su cuerpo parecía pesar una tonelada más. Ya sabía él que no tendría que haber dejado que Francis saliera de casa a esas horas. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que desde la una había pasado ya media hora. Si no salía, seguro que no iba a encontrar más que un terrible escenario. ¿Le querrían secuestrar o por el contrario iban a matarle? La idea, fuese cual fuese, lo tensaba por completo, convirtiéndole casi en una estatua vestida.

- Intenta localizar a Hendrik, puede que vaya a necesitar su ayuda.

* * *

Tras coger su chaquetón de plumas de color negro y meterse la cartera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón tejano, Francis había abandonado el caserón a la una en punto. Hasta el pueblo había aproximadamente tres cuartos de hora a pie y había que bordear riscos y bosques. Ese recorrido no le daba miedo alguno ya que lo había hecho en diversas ocasiones a lo largo de su vida. La primera vez sí que le dio miedo ir solo, aunque nunca se lo había dicho a Antonio porque sabía que lo único que lograría con eso sería meterle los nervios en el cuerpo y que le dijera que no podía ir solo al pueblo de noche. Tras la cuarta vez, Francis había descubierto que a esas horas sólo podía escuchar el ruido de los búhos y algunos animales salvajes que se encontraban a demasiada distancia, asustados como para acercarse a él. Además, los peligrosos se encontraban en zonas boscosas y él nunca se metía entre los árboles.

O al menos así había sido hasta ese mismo día. A la una y veinte, salidos casi de la nada para sus ojos inexpertos, el grupo de amigos extraños de su padrastro de posicionaron delante, bloqueando su camino. Le produjo una sensación desagradable la manera en que le miraban. Lo primero de todo, ¿cómo demonios habían hecho eso? No entendía por qué no los había visto llegar.

- Pareces estar pensando una y otra vez qué es lo que hemos hecho para correr tanto.

Francis no dijo ni una sola palabra y les miró fijamente, sin apenas pestañear ya que no quería perderse detalle alguno. Si se movían de esa manera, quería asegurarse de que esta vez sí que les iba a ver. Aquel intento le parecía encomiable pero sencillamente ridículo. Si se movían todo lo que sus cuerpos podían, los humanos no verían más que desaparecían y luego volvían a reaparecer.

- Me temo, chico, que no nos ha gustado nada tu ofensa y la del que te cuida. Por eso mismo, vas a morir esta noche y nos vas a servir de alimento. -dijo sin inmutarse el egipcio.

- ¿Sois caníbales? -preguntó Francis con una calma que no supo de dónde le salió ya que, en el fondo, estaba abrumado y su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que corriese todo lo que sus piernas le permitiesen.

- Somos algo mucho peor, chaval...

Sonrió con descaro y dejó al descubierto su dentadura. Francis abrió los ojos alarmado cuando vio el tamaño de los colmillos de ese hombre, blancos y brillantes como el marfil y afilados, puntiagudos. Su piel, aunque tenía rastros de lo morena que había llegado a ser, se veía grisácea, mortecina. No esperó, no quiso ni saber más detalles respecto a aquello. Sabía que esas no eran personas normales y que si querían matarle y comerle, no tenía sentido que estuviese más rato allí escuchando a los delirios de aquella cosa. Viró hacia la derecha y se metió de lleno en el bosque. Corrió entre los árboles a toda velocidad, esquivando algunos en el último momento y saltando en ocasiones para esquivar las raíces que sobresalían del irregular suelo, cubierto en zonas por hierbajos y hojas caídas de los árboles. Escuchaba su propia respiración, que tronaba en aquel silencio nocturno y rompía toda la quietud que había en el lugar. Además podía sentir en su cuello su latido acelerado, nervioso y asustado, al mismo tiempo que corría sin descanso mientras escuchaba las ramas a su alrededor crujiendo y moviéndose a medida que esos hombres (por llamarlos de alguna manera) le iban dando caza.

En su mente sólo pedía ayuda a cualquier persona que pudiera haber cerca, pero ni siquiera podía reunir fuerzas para gritar pidiendo auxilio. Chilló al sentir una fuerte patada a su espalda que le hizo caer de bruces contra el suelo un metro más allá. Jadeó, esforzándose por levantarse y seguir huyendo, pero recibió otro golpe contra el hombro que le hizo perder el apoyo y caer de bruces de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta para quedar bocarriba sobre el suelo y retrocedió, arrastrándose, hasta quedar sentado apoyado contra un árbol, respirando a bocanadas. Sus facciones se tensaron con estupefacción al ver que una de esas moles llevaba entre sus brazos una especie de jabalí sobre el que clavaba sus colmillos repetidamente, provocando que saliese la sangre, la cual parecía estarse bebiendo. No arrancaba carne, simplemente lo atacaba una y otra vez mientras su compañero a su lado le miraba de reojo, como si deseara que compartiese. En ese momento sí que tenía miedo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, niño? ¿Nunca has escuchado hablar de los vampiros? Los seres de la noche, los que engañan a los humanos ya que ellos antes lo fueron. Inmortales y que se alimentan de la sangre humana. Hay cuentos sobre nosotros por todas partes, pero hemos pasado a ser parte del folklore, de la fantasía. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Con la descripción sí que le sonaban. Sinceramente, a Francis le interesaba más la lectura filosófica y los cuentos para bobos no le llamaban la atención en absoluto. Y a pesar de que le gustaría reírse en su cara por creer algo así, en aquel momento no podía. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el hombre que le arrebataba la sangre a ese animal. Gupta se rió por un momento.

- No envejecemos. Tampoco somos amigos de la luz y por el día dormimos en ataúdes para no morir quemados. Es lo que tu cuidador hace cada noche.

En ese momento se le cayó el alma a los pies. Aquello era mentira, no iba a creer aquellas falacias. Frunció el ceño y le observó con coraje.

- Antonio está enfermo, es alérgico a la luz del sol. -replicó Francis- No le metas en el mismo saco para engañarme.

- Antonio es un vampiro al igual que yo, al igual que ellos -dijo ahora señalando a los dos hombres robustos- al igual que el holandés. Todos los amigos de Antonio, a excepción de sus criados, son vampiros que encontrarían placer haciendo lo que yo voy a hacer.

La mano derecha de Gupta se apretó contra su cabeza y le obligó a ladearla hacia esa dirección. Notó el frío sobre su cuello, que había estado parcialmente escondido en la ropa. Francis manoteó, intentando que le soltara, pero no logró nada ya que cada golpe que le pegaba era como si lo diese contra una pared. Entonces empezó a gritar, patalear, respirando pesadamente, aterrorizado por la idea de que le hicieran lo mismo que al jabalí, que podía escuchar que seguía siendo atacado por los dientes de ese hombre. El afloje de su cabeza se hizo más débil cuando las hojas cerca de ellos se agitaron. Gupta ladeó el rostro y justo vio una figura que se abalanzaba desde una de las ramas hacia abajo. Antonio, con el rostro serio, vestido con una chaqueta larga negra que se levantó hacia arriba cuando saltó, se lanzó desde la rama aguantando su arma con las dos manos. Se trataba de un hacha de considerable tamaño, con un palo largo, de un metro ochenta y cinco de altura (más de lo que medía Antonio), hecho por un metal resistente que brillaba por el constante cuidado que su dueño le daba. Era una doble hoja, de unos veinte centímetros y en el centro sobresalía la punta de una lanza, que en esta ocasión fue la que usó para perforar el cráneo del hombre que había estado desangrando al jabalí.

Los pies del español aterrizaron perfectamente cada uno a un lado del cuerpo del hombre y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar balanceó el arma y cortó de cuajo la cabeza del otro. Aunque su cuerpo parecía dispuesto a quedarse estático mientras observaba con terror la escena, Francis se obligó a moverse y apartarse de Gupta, que había sido testigo de la muerte de sus compañeros. En realidad no es que le produjera una enorme tristeza, no eran más que peones, recién nacidos, que no estaban logrando calmarse con demasiado éxito. Cuando percibió que Francis corría para alejarse, el egipcio se dio la vuelta con intención de perseguirle y usarle de rehén para no iniciar una batalla mayor. Pero en un segundo Antonio se posó delante de él, entre Gupta y Francis, el cual deducía que ya sabía todo por la cara que ponía. Era una lástima, pero ahora no le quedaba otra que seguir peleando para protegerle. Si no hubiese corrido a toda velocidad, no hubiese detenido a Gupta cuando iba a morderle. No entendía cómo había logrado mantenerse sereno y no haberse lanzado como un salvaje a por el egipcio.

Pasó la mano por la hoja, limpiando los restos de sangre y los lamió un poco. Desde un lado, apoyado contra un árbol, Francis no perdía detalle de lo que estaba pasando, demasiado consternado.

- Vuestra sangre sabe peor que la de otros vampiros a los que he matado. -dijo Antonio- Seguro que es porque bebéis sin control.

- Mejor que tú, que te alimentas como un pajarillo bebiendo agua y que tienes a humanos viviendo la buena vida en tu casa. Eres la vergüenza de nuestra especie.

- Te dije que no tocaras a Francis, grandísimo hijo de puta. -dijo Antonio con una sonrisa molesta, terrorífica, y por primera vez el joven fue consciente de que su padrastro tenía unos colmillos que no eran para nada normales. Claro que había estado usando fundas en su presencia, pero para luchar contra otros vampiros no podía tapar una de sus armas- Te voy a hacer pagar cara tu osadía.

- No creas que te lo pondré fácil.

Corrieron tanto que para el adolescente literalmente desaparecieron. Sin embargo, para ellos aquella era su velocidad normal, no aquella más lenta que usaban para que los humanos no sospecharan aún más de ellos. En la mano del egipcio había una daga con la que esquivaba con facilidad los ataques insistentes del español, que se encontraba claramente cegado por los sentimientos. Fue sencillo bloquearle y con un movimiento circular de arriba abajo desvió sus brazos, le provocó un ligero corte y eso hizo que soltara el hacha. Antes de que se fuese a por ella, Antonio fue asido por Gupta, que sujetaba con fuerza sus codos para que no se alejara y le miraba con una sonrisilla superior.

- Me pregunto qué diría si, además de contarle que eres un vampiro, le dijera que estás enamorado de él... -murmuró de manera que sólo ellos dos pudieran escuchar de lo que hablaran.

La mirada que Antonio le dirigió estaba llena de ira y deseaba fulminarle. Movió la cabeza y le arreó un golpe fuerte que resonó como un terrible crujido que provocó un jadeo ahogado por parte de Francis, ya que le dio la impresión de que se habían abierto la cabeza como mínimo. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, los dos seguían moviéndose, como marionetas guiadas por el mismísimo diablo en un teatro del horror, de lo grotesco. Gupta rápidamente cambió la posición de su brazo y guió la daga hacia la zona de los riñones de Antonio, donde la clavó. El hispano gritó, sufriendo por aquello, ni un instante dejó pasar antes de pegarle un codazo con el brazo libre. El chico estaba horrorizado siendo testigo de aquella pelea de aquellos dos hombres que se asemejaban a animales, que usaban patadas y puños con toda la fuerza que sus cuerpos les permitían, que no parecía poca precisamente.

Antonio no se contuvo o no ganaría. Usó sus colmillos para herir a Gupta y cuando lo tuvo cegado por el dolor por culpa de un cuerpo mucho más magullado que el suyo, desclavó el puñal que seguía en las lumbares y entonces se lo clavó en el pecho, luego en la cabeza y donde pudo; lo que fuese con tal de asegurar que pudiera estar muerto el tiempo suficiente para quemarlo. Jadeó con pesadez cuando vio que por fin caía y dejó que el puñal se fuese al suelo. Respiraba agitadamente y tenía parte de la cara y sobre todo las manos manchadas de la sangre de aquellos vampiros, de la sangre que éstos habían robado. Miró a Francis, que permanecía con los ojos como platos, apretado contra uno de los árboles, demasiado asustado como para darse la vuelta y emprender la huída. Le sonrió un poco, extendió la mano hacia él y dio pasos cautelosos.

- No te va a pasar nada, ya se ha terminado. Ven, ya está tod-

- ¡No te acerques! -gritó Francis al ver que estaba demasiado cerca.

Todo lo que había ocurrido había sido excesivamente grotesco y no había podido asimilarlo. Antonio no era lo que él creía, le había mentido y la realidad era horrible. El hispano dejó de avanzar de inmediato cuando le gritó aquello. Bueno, no podía decir que no esperara una reacción así. Lo mejor era dejarle espacio para que poco a poco digiriese las noticias y ver cómo se lo podía explicar.

- ¿¡Qué demonios es todo esto!? ¡Dicen que tú eres como ellos! ¡Aseguran que eres uno de esos vampiros! Y no quería creerles pero es que... ¡Después de esto me ha quedado bien claro que dicen la verdad! ¡Eres como ellos!

- No. Eso no es verdad, Francis. No soy igual que ellos. Aunque sea en esencia lo mismo... -sonrió con resignación y tensión- Aunque no pueda morir con facilidad, no envejezca o tenga que beber sangre para no perecer, no soy como ellos ni mucho menos. No soy cruel y no mato por placer como ellos.

- ¡Y lo dices después de todo esto...! ¡Les has matado de una manera...! Eres igual de bruto que ellos. Eso está claro.

- Eso es mentira. ¡Lo estaba haciendo para protegerte! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? -le dijo entre irritado y sorprendido por sus palabras. Nunca hubiese imaginado que le fueran a comparar con uno de esos vampiros sin sentimientos, cruel y despiadado- ¡Intentaba protegerte, Francis! ¡Tengo que ser un buen padre para ti y eso es lo que hacen, protegen a sus hijos!

- ¡Tú no eres mi padre! ¡Nunca lo has sido, nunca lo serás y no voy a ser tu hijo en lo que dure mi vida! ¡No te rías de mí porque tenga quince años! -Francis tenía los puños apretados nerviosamente y pegaba con ellos contra sus muslos mientras se movía hacia los lados- ¡Dices que querías protegerme, pero lo que no dices es que si no fueses un maldito vampiro no tendrías que haberme protegido de esos desgraciados en primer lugar! ¡¿Y si hubiesen intentado hacerle daño a Pierre?! ¡Si tienes que protegerme es porque el peligro real, aquí, eres tú! ¡Tú eres un... eres un monstruo! ¡Una bestia! ¡¿Cómo podías decirme todas esas mentiras y seguir durmiendo mientras me hacías creer que todo era normal?! ¡Estoy seguro de que intentabas matarme y beberte mi sangre!

- ¡Eso no es verdad! -gritó enfadado el español.

- ¡No te creo! ¡¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?! ¡Eres despreciable! ¡Eres lo peor! ¡No quiero tener que ver contigo nada más! ¡No pienso volver a ese castillo de mala muerte! Me voy a ir con Pierre y no quiero ni mi ropa ni mis cosas. Déjame en paz. No quiero volverte a ver en la vida, ¿está claro? Te odio. Seguro que tú mataste a mis padres porque te parecería divertido tener a un humano como mascota. Ojalá tengas lo que te mereces.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral que nada lo rompió durante medio minuto. Francis le miraba con coraje, enfadado y horrorizado por partes iguales por su descubrimiento. Ese hombre era una gran mentira y, ahora que lo había descubierto, no podía más que sentirse tonto y no creer ni una sola palabra de lo que pudiera decirle. Sin embargo la expresión de Antonio era serena, con media sonrisa tranquila, como el que acaba de escuchar algo que comprende.

- Si vas a ir con Pierre, está bien. ¿Seguro que no quieres tus cosas? -le preguntó con un tono de voz suave, como el que siempre solía usar con él.

- No quiero esas cosas que me has comprado. -desvió la mirada de color azul hacia el suelo y apretó los labios- No quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo. No quiero volverte a ver nunca, ¿está claro? -se lo había preguntado antes pero a eso no había obtenido respuesta. Aún seguía aterrorizado por dentro y lo único que quería era asegurarse de que no se vería metido de lleno en ese mundo. El peligro estaba con Antonio, él mismo era el peligro. Era demasiado tarde, no podía creerle, no después de verle hacer todo eso y de haber descubierto que era una cosa extraña, anormal, oscura y que se alimentaba de personas como él.

- Me ha quedado muy claro, Francis. -le respondió acentuando un poco la sonrisa, con cariño, como si no estuvieran hablando de eso, como si el francés no le hubiera dicho ni una sola palabra cruel- No te tendrás que preocupar. Siento mucho todo esto.

El joven le observó, con el ceño fruncido, demasiado confundido con lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué hablaba de esa manera? ¿Es que no estaba entendiendo? No pensaba volver, no quería verle, no deseaba saber nada acerca de él o de su entorno lleno de mentiras. ¿Lo sabrían los del servicio? Seguro que sí, y eso aún le parecía más retorcido. Le hacía preguntarse si era por Antonio, que los tenía como hechizados, o si estaban realmente por voluntad propia, lo cual sería demente. Sin decir una palabra más, Francis se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el pueblo y no miró atrás una sola vez. Antonio no se quedó quieto esperando a que se perdiera a la vista, se agachó, fue recogiendo los cuerpos, los apiló, los acabó de destrozar y con un puñado de hojas secas logró crear un fuego que empezó a quemar a los vampiros. Mientras ardían, en ese instante, levantó la mirada hacia el sitio por el que Francis se había marchado. Su pelo castaño se movió por un momento con violencia, tras la corriente de aire que se había levantado con la llegada de Hendrik, que estaba de pie a su lado, mirando en la misma dirección que él. Sus ojos verdes se ladearon por un instante fugaz y observó los cuerpos en la pira. Llegaba tarde, estaba claro.

- ¿Se ha ido?

- Sí. -dijo Antonio dibujando de nuevo una débil sonrisa- Tiene razón, yo soy el mayor peligro al que se enfrentaba, no estos vampiros. Lo mejor que puede hacer es marcharse y vivir con los suyos. Nosotros no somos como ellos.

- No, claro que no lo somos. Suponía que tú, más que otros, comprendería eso. -dijo Hendrik serio, pero el hispano no respondió en ese momento, continuó mirando hacia el horizonte- Odio tener que preguntarte esto porque me juré a mí mismo que no lo iba a hacer más pero, ¿estás bien?

- Claro, estoy bien. En el fondo quizás sabía que esto iba a pasar algún día y por eso no... -aunque sonreía, Antonio empezó a bajar la cabeza- yo no...Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? -pero su tono de voz sonaba lloroso.

Hendrik, serio, mirando hacia el lugar que habían estado oteando en todo momento, estiró el brazo, apoyó la mano en su cabeza y lo apretó, atrayéndole y dándole un sitio sobre el que esconderse. Aunque no le mirara, podía sentir el temblor de su cuerpo, podía escuchar esos pequeños sollozos y, sobre todo, podía oler el aroma de aquellas lágrimas escarlata que estaba derramando. Francis se había ido y no iba a volver.

* * *

La caja que había cogido entre las manos apenas pesaba y la apretó contra la camisa azul de la persona que estaba delante de él, que se apresuró a cogerla y quitársela de encima antes de que pudiera quejarse de que le estaba haciendo trabajar demasiado para su gusto.

- Esa era la última. ¿Estás seguro de que no te has dejado nada, Francis? -preguntó el chico de ojos negros y cabello corto rubio con una sonrisa familiar.

- Sí, estoy seguro. Estuve repasando cada rincón de mi habitación con la mirada y lo tengo todo en las cajas que me he llevado. -replicó el francés mientras la dejaba en el maletero de aquel coche que había contratado para hacer la mudanza.

- Casi parece que fue ayer que viniste a mi casa sin nada y ahora mírate. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte más tiempo? Mi madre me ha dicho que es como si se le fuera su otro hijo. -le comentó acentuando esa sonrisa- Creo que le importaría menos que me fuera yo.

- No digas eso, Pierre, que tu madre te adora. -dijo Francis tras reír por un instante- Estoy segurísimo. Llevo ya medio año yendo y viniendo a la ciudad, eso me está destrozando. No quiero perder tantas horas de viaje cuando puedo instalarme allí y relajarme. Además, la academia se va a poner seria y tengo que esforzarme en aprender todo lo que pueda si es que deseo triunfar.

Dio dos pasos, acercándose a su amigo, y posó la mano sobre su hombro en un gesto familiar. Con el tiempo, Francis se había convertido en algo así como su hermano y ver que ahora partía le encogía el alma. Pero tampoco es que pudiera hacer nada al respecto, era un alma libre al que una vez le entraba una idea en la cabeza, nada podría detenerle. No podía compararse con el aspecto que tenía cuando llegó a su casa aquel día de 1912, sin poder dejar de temblar y repitiendo una y otra vez que no tenía sitio al que ir. Ni él ni su madre se atrevieron a preguntarle acerca de lo que le había ocurrido, o acerca de su padre adoptivo; lo único que pudieron hacer fue acoger a Francis como uno más de su familia y cuidar de él. En ningún momento tuvieron que pagar los estudios del chico hasta que se graduó, lo cual les hacía sospechar que su padre adoptivo se encontraba bien. Era un tema que nunca trataron ya que el chico de ojos azules no estaba por la labor y se centró en estudiar. Cuando terminó sus estudios superiores, decidió que no iba a ir a la universidad. Empezó a trabajar a tiempo parcial y después ingresó en una academia y empezó el ir y venir.

- Cuídate mucho, ¿de acuerdo? -le pidió.

- Tú también. -respondió con una sonrisa- Y no lleves a tu madre por el camino de la amargura.

- Lo intentaré.

Pierre estaba tenso y un poco inquieto, lo podía notar en el ligero temblor de su mano y en ese movimiento que no parecía darse cuenta que estaba haciendo. Si lloraba, a él se le iban a saltar las lágrimas también. Además, no era un adiós para siempre, estaban a una media hora de distancia. Se acercó y le dio un abrazo torpe, fugaz, palmeando en su espalda repetidamente con más fuerza de la necesaria, para mantener la masculinidad. El de ojos negros se apartó y se pasó la mano derecha rápidamente por la comisura de los ojos, secando una lágrima que se le había saltado.

- Venga, vete de una vez o empezaré a descargar el coche y se tendrán que ir sin ti. -murmuró de morros, mirando hacia su derecha.

- Nos vemos, Pierre. Intentaré venir de vez en cuando para que no te sientas muy solo, ¿vale?

No obtuvo respuesta, sólo un gesto con la mano que le incitaba a marcharse de una vez por todas. ¡Estaba intentando por todos los medios no ponerse emocional y el maldito de Francis no se lo ponía nada fácil! Cerró el maletero, dio la vuelta hasta llegar a la puerta del copiloto y se montó en el automóvil, que hizo un ruido un poco extraño al arrancar. Miró por la ventana, con melancolía, viendo que dejaba atrás ese pueblecito en el que había pasado los últimos ocho años de su vida. Ahora era todo un hombre de veintitrés años que se encontraba estudiando para cumplir su ambicioso sueño. Había logrado un alquiler en el centro de la ciudad más cercana, por un precio razonable dado el dinero que por el momento tenía. Su idea, ahora que no tenía que perder el tiempo viajando, era encontrar un puesto en el que pudiera trabajar bastantes horas y luego combinarlo con los estudios. Se quedó adormilado a mitad del trayecto, apoyado contra el cristal de la ventana, con el que chocaba con suavidad cuando el automóvil pasaba por alguna zona irregular de la carretera.

- Señor, estamos a punto de llegar. -anunció media hora más tarde el conductor, sacándole de su sopor.

Parpadeó un par de veces, acostumbrando su vista a la oscuridad de la noche y tras un bostezo se frotó el ojo derecho con insistencia hasta que ya dejó de picar. El coche se detuvo y agradeció que el sonido infernal del motor dejara de machacarle las orejas. Abrió la puerta, salió y se estiró al mismo tiempo que bostezaba de nuevo y eso provocó que unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaran por la comisura de sus ojos. Francis iba vestido con un pantalón tejano de color negro, desgastado a la altura de los tobillos y su torso estaba cubierto con una camisa de color azul que se había arremangado hasta los codos dentro del coche porque tenía calor y que ahora se apresuraba a bajarse. A sus veintitrés años, en su mentón había una pequeña barbita que había decidido dejarse para verse más adulto y que se recortaba de manera escrupulosa para no parecer un mendigo. Su cabello rubio, ondulado hacia las puntas, descansaba por debajo de su mentón y rozaba a ratos su cuello, provocándole cosquilleo al cual, con el tiempo, se había terminado acostumbrando.

Con la ayuda del dueño del coche, empezó a descargar las cajas. Se dirigió hacia un edificio, un bloque de pisos de tres plantas, sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta principal. Entonces fue cuando empezaron a subir todas las cosas por las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, donde se encontraba su vacío apartamento. Aunque aún no había firmado el contrato, la mujer le había dado la llave para que esa noche no la tuviera que pasar en un hotel o pensión con tal de no estar en la calle con esas bajas temperaturas. Se encontró un periódico y una pequeña bolsa con comida junto a una nota de la señora, que le decía que era su regalo de bienvenida. Sonrió al ver el contenido, al menos podría cenar algo si le apetecía a esas horas, ya que dudaba que hubiese muchos sitios abiertos. Bajó de nuevo las escaleras, pegando saltitos para descender más deprisa y aterrizó con fuerza en el rellano. Mientras esperaba a que el conductor sacara una caja, miró hacia un costado y vio a dos transeúntes que, enfundados en abrigos gruesos, paseaban. Menudas horas para dar una vuelta cuando hacía un mísero grado. Se hizo a la derecha para dejarle sitio al hombre mayor, delgado y con cara de pocos amigos que le había conducido hasta la ciudad y luego él cogió el par de cajas que faltaban. Se despidió del chófer y entonces subió a su piso. Estaba todo un poco sucio ya que nadie había vivido allí durante un año y apenas había muebles, pero poco a poco quizás conseguiría el dinero suficiente para decorarlo a su gusto.

Fue hacia la encimera y miró el periódico por encima. Había cogido la costumbre en el año 1912, cuando la Primera Guerra Mundial había estallado. Por suerte, en España no ocurrió nada y se mantuvo al margen. Aún así, Francis fruncía el ceño cada vez que leía las noticias de fuera y temía que la guerra al final azotaría aquel lugar en el que el habitaba. Nada más lejano a la realidad, puesto que en el 1918 las hostilidades finalizaron y la paz se instauró de nuevo en Europa. Aún así, a él aún le producía inquietud aquella tranquilidad y la sentía hasta anormal.

Apartó el periódico y miró la bolsa para ver qué había de comida: tenía embutido, pan y una bandeja con carne. En aquel momento no le apetecía ni un poco ponerse a cocinar. Para empezar no sabía qué utensilios tenía y no tenía aceite con el que freír la carne. Al final se quedó sentado, leyendo al detalle el periódico, en aquella inusual calma, comiendo pan y algo de embutido. Cuando hubo terminado recogió las cosas y fue hacia la habitación, que por suerte contaba con cama. Saco las sábanas que había metido en una caja, marcada a conciencia para no perderla entre las otras muchas que llevaba, hizo la cama y se acostó.

Horas más tarde, cuando los rayos de luz pegaban por la ventana a su derecha y caían de pleno sobre su rostro, Francis arrugó la frente, incómodo por tanta luz y finalmente se desveló por completo. Abrió un ojo, demasiada luz para abrir los dos, y miró el reloj de pulsera que descansaba sobre su muñeca. Aunque tan sólo eran las ocho, Francis quería cambiarse de ropa y la tendría que buscar de entre las cajas, así que haría tiempo hasta las nueve y media, cuando la señora vendría al piso y firmarían los papeles para el alquiler. La hora se le pasó volando y, para su sorpresa, de repente estaban llamando al timbre. Dejó todo y fue a abrir la puerta. En el rellano estaba Adela, una mujer de unos 45 años de edad, enjuta, cubierta con un abrigo de piel que parecía de imitación y de su real vestimenta lo único que asomaba era la falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y el resto de la pierna oculta por unas medias de tonalidad café, gruesas para combatir el frío, que desembocaban en unos zapatos cubiertos de color negro. Su cabello era pardo y sus ojos color chocolate quedaban velados tras unas gafas finas con montura transparente, ligeramente azulada. En las manos, cubiertas por guantes de piel de color ébano, llevaba dos vasos largos que humeaban y desprendían el inconfundible aroma del café recién hecho.

- He traído desayuno, chico. -dijo ella con una expresión calmada y hasta amigable.

A pesar de su apariencia seria, Adela tenía ese tipo de detalles que a Francis le habían gustado mucho. No era normal encontrar tanta amabilidad desde un principio en una persona a la que no conocías de absolutamente nada. La mujer no podía resistirlo cuando veía a ese chico solo, metiéndose en un piso, le recordaba a su propio hijo, que hacía un par de años que se había ido a la urbe barcelonesa a trabajar en una fábrica. Era por eso que le traía desayuno y que le había dejado algo para comer el día anterior. No iba a estar alimentándole, pero quería hacer su llegada menos traumática para que tuviese tiempo de dedicarse a otras cosas.

Estuvieron repasando las condiciones del contrato y charlando de manera distendida de cuándo ella pasaría a inspeccionar cómo iban las cosas. No le importaban las revisiones, si él estuviese dejando su piso a alguien más joven, seguro que también se preocuparía. A las once se marchó, Francis se vistió con ropa de sport, se arremangó el jersey a pesar de que no hacía calor y empezó a sacar cosas de las cajas y a ponerlas en su sitio. Fue el momento ideal para hacer inventario de lo que le faltaba y que debería comprar en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo. Antes de comer, a las dos y media, por cierta costumbre que le inculcaron (no iba a pensar en ello), Francis ya sólo tenía una caja por recoger. En ese momento no recordaba qué era lo que había dentro. La subió a la encimera, ya que no era demasiado grande ni excesivamente pesada, y con un cuchillo le quitó el precinto que le había puesto. Se encontró con telas y su confusión creció hasta que las sacó y se encontró con ropa de niño pequeño.

Su rostro se quedó inexpresivo mientras la observaba. Finalmente la hizo a un lado, dejándola sobre la encimera, y miró de nuevo a la caja. Sintió nostalgia cuando vio otra cosa dentro, metió la mano y de allí sacó el peluche de un dinosaurio. Lo agarró entre sus manos y con el pulgar acarició el morro del muñeco, que estaba envejecido y se veía sucio. En aquel momento tuvo el recuerdo del momento en que obtuvo aquel juguete, en la tienda a la que Antonio le había llevado de noche. Ahora que caía en ello, seguro que fue expresamente a pedir que la abrieran para él, para cumplir su capricho de ir a comprar los juguetes con el adulto. También rememoró la expresión de Antonio cuando le tendió el muñeco y le dijo que era para él. Suspiró con pesadez y empezó a caminar por el sitio, pensativo, sin soltar el muñeco. Se sentó en el sofá, que crujió y siguió observando el peluche.

En todos esos años, Francis había intentado no pensar demasiado en lo que había ocurrido. Sobre todo al principio, el rubio había negado todo lo sucedido en su vida tras el accidente, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que todo era una mentira y que lo mejor era olvidarlo. La curiosidad le había podido, sin embargo, y había buscado cosas sobre los vampiros. Las historias que leyó, relatos de terror, le pusieron los pelos de punta y con más fuerza denegó su pasado. Se centró en estudiar, en convertirse en un hombre de provecho, y fue posible gracias a la ayuda de Pierre. Sin embargo, todo aquel odio se había ido difuminando con el tiempo, sin que él se diera cuenta. ¿Cómo estaría Antonio? La verdad es que no le importaría nada verle y hablar un poco con él. Le daba respeto, ligero temor, la idea de que Antonio no era un ser humano normal y corriente, pero ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, era el que más había procurado por su bienestar. A sus quince, había olvidado muchos detalles de cuando era más pequeño, los baños juntos, cómo se pasaba la mayor parte de las noches jugando con él hasta que se dormía, ¡incluso se quedó un día despierto con él! Suspiró de nuevo, dejó descansar la cabeza sobre el respaldo y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo había preferido obviar todos aquellos detalles a sus quince años? Dejó el peluche sobre el sofá y se levantó para ir a buscar algo que comer en algún sitio cercano.

Por la tarde se dedicó a algo que no hubiese imaginado que fuese a hacer tras la mudanza. Se fue al centro y en la zona de donde salían los grandes transportes preguntó.

- ¿Cómo puedo ir al norte, cerca del castillo de los Fernández? -dijo Francis serio.

- Me temo que ningún transporte cubre esa zona, señor -le dijo el hombre de la ventanilla tras mirar los datos en sus hojas- Es una ruta escarpada poco frecuentada, así que nuestra empresa no realiza ese trayecto.

- Necesito ir allí y a pie seguro que sería más de medio día. ¿Cuál es la parada más cercana? -insistió Francis- Es demasiado importante, necesito su asistencia.

- ... Mire, creo que su mejor opción es ir a la plaza del Ayuntamiento. Por unas pesetas de más, hay transportistas que estarán dispuestos a acercarle, pues pasan cerca, en su ruta hacia Francia. Suelen estar allí por el mercado semanal y las tiendas cercanas.

- Gracias, muchísimas gracias.

Ya era tarde cuando salió, así que lo que hizo fue pasar por una tienda, comprar comida y regresar a casa. Había actuado por un impulso, pero eso no significaba que a la hora de la cena, relajado, hubiera decidido que ya no quería hacerlo. No iba a molestarle demasiado, sólo quería saludarle, ver que estaba bien, contarle que estaba estudiando y que las cosas a él también le iban bien. Quizás podría escuchar lo que entonces, hace ocho años, quiso decirle y que él no le permitió pronunciar. Cenó en silencio, echando por primera vez de menos la compañía de alguien, y tras recoger se fue a dormir, con el peluche del dinosaurio a un lado de la cama. Fue bastante desconcertante ver que al abrir los ojos se encontraba abrazando el susodicho muñeco. Se sonrojó un poco por ese comportamiento inconsciente, infantil, y lo apartó a un lado antes de abandonar la calidez de la cama. El piso estaba congelado ya que no había estufas por ningún sitio, así que corrió a coger algo que echarse por encima y así detener la pérdida de calor corporal.

Después de prepararse un desayuno medianamente decente, decidió que era hora de salir y realizar las últimas compras para poder pasar el día a día en su casa sin ningún tipo de impedimento. Lo primero que compró fue el periódico, donde miraría las ofertas de trabajo, luego pasó por el supermercado y compró una sartén, una olla y alguna cosa más que le hacía falta. Luego fue a la plaza del Ayuntamiento, donde pasó horas intentando que el hombre al que se había dirigido le acercara a la zona del castillo. Tardó un total de dos días, eternos, convencer al hombre de que el asunto era de vida o muerte -nada más lejos de la realidad- y le dijo que el viernes partiría con o sin él. Preparó una bolsa con una muda de ropa, algo para picar en el trayecto de regreso y poco más. Le hacía ilusión salir de viaje, pensar cómo podía ser el reencuentro, el cual siempre imaginaba de manera positiva, nunca con esa variante en la que Antonio no quería saber nada de él. No pretendía que fuesen uña y carne, padre e hijo de nuevo, pero al menos sería agradable poder hablar con él un rato y sobre todo pedirle perdón.

La noche antes de partir, el viernes, Francis salió a última hora en busca de alguna tienda abierta en la que poder comprar algo para beber para el trayecto o una cantimplora en la que meter agua. Cuando estaba por rendirse, encontró un local que llevaba un hombre con pinta de extranjero que no pronunció ni una sola palabra durante el tiempo que estuvo en el establecimiento. Dobló la esquina que llevaba a la calle en la que se encontraba su casa y no tuvo tiempo de esquivar a la persona que venía en dirección contraria. Cuando se recompuso tras el golpe, que fue casi como chocar contra una pared, Francis miró con apuro a la persona.

- Lo siento muchísimo... -dijo con angustia.

Esa expresión se le fue cayendo del rostro cuando vio al hombre que tenía delante. Su cabello castaño brillaba con la luz de la luna, iba vestido con una chaqueta de piel negra que le marcaba la figura,unos pantalones de lino marrón oscuro y unos zapatos caros. Los ojos dorados le examinaron y su expresión se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado que le dio la certeza de que sabía quién era. Él también lo recordó como en un flash, aquella vez también le había dirigido aquella mirada llena de desprecio que le había hecho preguntarse qué era lo que había hecho para que le observara con tanto desprecio.

- Lovino... -murmuró, sorprendido por recordar el nombre de ese hombre, que seguía exactamente igual que aquel entonces.

- Francis. -le respondió por cortesía, con un tono de voz seco y falto de emoción.

- ¡Eh, espera! -le dijo al ver que se marchaba sin más. Corrió un par de pasos hasta ponerse a su lado- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- No te importa. -le contestó mientras iba observando a su alrededor, a veces para tomar aire de manera profunda, quedarse quieto y negar con la cabeza. Francis arqueó una ceja y le fue siguiendo.

- Oye, ¿cómo está Antonio? ¿Está también por aquí? Me gustaría hablar con él un poco, de hecho mañana iba a salir a buscarle. ¿Ha venido contigo?

- ¿En serio? ¿Ahora esto? ¿En serio? -le dijo Lovino, el cual se había detenido en seco y le miraba con aire crítico. Le parecía que sus oídos debían de haberle traicionado- No molestes, déjale en paz. Vete a dónde sea que vivas y déjame.

- ¿Está enfadado conmigo? Me gustaría pedirle perdón, por favor. -le pidió suplicante el francés, agarrando la manga de su chaqueta para que no le dejara tirado de esa manera.

- Sí, te odia y no quiere saber nada de ti. Me dijo que si te volvías a acercar, se bebería hasta la última gota que tuvieras en tu cuerpo y de forma que sufrieras. -le dijo tranquilo. Francis sintió que sus extremidades pesaban más y estaban frías. ¿Eso le había dicho? Se le había caído el alma a los pies- O eso me gustaría decir sin que fuese una mentira. De cualquier manera, no puedo llevarte a donde está Antonio.

Francis había fruncido el ceño tras el alivio de saber que aquello que había dicho era mentira. Se había sorprendido él mismo al ver que aquella falacia le había afectado de esa manera tan intensa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan desagradable? La última vez le había mirado de esa manera porque no aprobaba que un humano como él estuviese al cuidado de un vampiro, había llegado a la conclusión de que ese era el motivo por el que le observaba como si fuese el peor insecto sobre la faz de la Tierra. Pero ahora no estaba viviendo con Antonio, no era esa su intención, sólo quería pedirle perdón y hablar con él. No tenía en su cabeza ni por sólo instante la idea de quedarse a vivir de nuevo en el castillo de los Fernández. Aquello de jugar a ser una familia se había acabado, pero eso no significaba que tuvieran que despreciarse más. Francis había sido infantil, el comportamiento más que esperable por parte de un adolescente que no sabía ni qué quería. El problema de todo esto era que de su boca salieron barbaridades que ahora le hacían sentirse culpable. Lo último que supo de él fue que tuvo que haber venido a casa de Pierre, cuando todos dormían y enfrente de la puerta había dejado una caja con todos los juguetes que le pertenecían y la ropa del rubio. En aquel momento lo que hizo fue precintarla y guardarla en un armario, lejos, deseando olvidar todo aquello. Lo cierto es que lo había logrado, centrando sus esfuerzos en los estudios, arropado por la familia de su amigo.

- No tienes que ser irracional, ¿sabes? Si piensas que voy a intentar vivir de nuevo en el castillo, te equivocas. Sólo quiero hablar con él, te lo he dicho.

- Y yo te he dicho que no puedo llevarte con él, por mucho que sólo quieras hablar. -se calló, pero al final tuvo que romper su silencio cuando vio que el rubio iba a contraatacar de nuevo- No sé dónde está.

Parpadeó anonadado y alzó las cejas ligeramente, con sorpresa. ¿Que no sabía dónde estaba? Sus labios se entreabrieron para preguntar más acerca de eso, pero más rápido de lo que sus ojos pudieron seguir, Lovino desapareció de allí y se perdió por los callejones. ¿Cómo pretendía que se marchara sin más tras decirle eso? Le daba la sensación de que algo le estaba ocultando y que ese "No sé dónde está" nada tenía que ver con un: "No quiero decirte dónde se encuentra". Le había dicho que se marchara a casa y eso era precisamente lo último que pensaba hacer en ese momento. Iba a persistir hasta que le dijera qué era lo que hacía en ese pueblo.

Volvió a caminar por los callejones de la ciudad, buscando en aquella noche fría y solitaria a Lovino. Esta vez juraba que, en cuanto le tuviera cerca, le aferraría con ganas y no le iba a dejar marchar hasta que desembuchara.

- _Pardon moi_, ¿puedo preguntarle algo, señor? -dijo una voz a su espalda, que por un momento hasta le sobresaltó.

Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró de frente con unos ojos vivarachos de color miel y el cabello negro como el ébano. Lo que le chocó fue pensar que él lo conocía. Fue como un flash, no recordaba su nombre pero sí que lo ubicaba en aquel día en que también conoció a Lovino. Le parecía que era demasiada casualidad que dos de los conocidos de Antonio se encontraran en ese lugar. Viendo que le miraba de forma extraña por su falta de respuesta, se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza.

- Estoy buscando a un chico, de más o menos mi edad, con el pelo castaño y los ojos verd-... Espera, yo te conozco. ¡Eh! ¡Tú eres el mocoso de aquel entonces! ¿Cómo era...? ¡Francis! ¡Eso es! Vaya, has crecido un montón. Te ves bastante bien.

- Gracias, supongo... -dijo azorado el rubio. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos y menos de vampiros, que realmente se veían como seres más perfectos que ellos- ¿Por qué estás buscando a Antonio? Esa descripción era la suya, sin duda.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Lovino? -quería primero asegurarse. Era terrible cuando se enfadaba y se ponía hasta agresivo. No quería tener que charlar con él cuando se ponía de humor de perros. Lo mejor era cerciorarse de que no metía la pata. Si no se lo había encontrado, irían a buscarle para preguntarle.

- Que no es de mi incumbencia, que me marche, que no sabe dónde está Antonio. He querido preguntarle qué quería decir exactamente con que no sabía dónde estaba, pero me ha dejado tirado. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué le vas preguntando a la gente si ha visto Antonio?

- Te has equivocado, no estoy buscando a Antonio. -dijo Robert evitando mirarle directamente a los ojos mientras mentía como un bellaco. Francis frunció el ceño, percatándose del engaño que acababa de sufrir- Te preguntaba por otra persona y Lovino ha hecho bien en mandarte a casa, va a haber vampiros rondando por el lugar, mejor no te arriesgues.

- ¡Déjate de tonterías! No engañas a nadie con esa patética excusa. Lo que dices es obviamente mentira. Creo que todos pensáis que vengo a aprovecharme de que vivo solo o algo así para pedirle dinero. Lo único que quiero es hablar con Antonio. Si está pasando algo, ¿acaso no tengo derecho a saberlo? Por mucho que hiciera, sigue siendo parte de mi familia, fue mi padre durante unos cuantos años aunque después no supe agradecerle como tocaba. Dejadme enmendar mi error.

Se hizo unos segundos en el que ninguno de los dos pronunció una sola palabra. Robert estaba mirando su rostro, buscando cualquier indicio que le diera la certeza de que aquello que decía era mentira o que no tenía la convicción suficiente para realmente hacer aquello bien. Sin embargo, Francis estaba decidido, estaba diciendo todo aquello con la decisión más férrea que nunca había tenido y no pensaba irse sin más a dormir, a su piso, sin una explicación que le satisficiese. Se llevó la mano al rostro, se frotó el puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados y suspiró pesadamente.

- Está bien... Pero yo no quiero saber nada si Lovino se va a por ti para gritarte como un energúmeno. Seguro que no quiere que lo sepas y por eso te ha mandado a casa. -murmuró Robert enfurruñado. El comportamiento del muchacho, le recordaba a su manera de ser de cuando era joven y aún humano- Estamos buscando a Antonio porque está desaparecido.

- ¿Es que se ha ido sin más? -preguntó Francis a sabiendas que había más información oculta.

- No, no se ha ido sin más. Lo han capturado y de esto ya hace prácticamente un mes.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron más, con sorpresa al escuchar aquello. ¿Capturado? ¿Hacía un mes? Tenía cada vez más preguntas y parecía que en su pecho había un peso que le hacía más difícil respirar. Y pensar que hasta hacía semanas no había pensado en Antonio ni por un momento y ahora ahí estaba, sintiendo la misma preocupación que hubiera sentido cuando era pequeño y las cosas iban bien entre ellos.

- ¿Quién le ha capturado? ¿Otros vampiros? ¿Está bien? -preguntó de corrido el galo, atropellando sus propias palabras con nuevas, en un intento de pronunciar todo en el menor tiempo posible.

- Por lo que hemos investigado, lo han capturado cazadores. No sabemos si está bien, te he dicho que le estamos aún buscando. Primero estuvimos mirando por los alrededores del castillo, luego el pueblo y finalmente nos han llegado rumores de que por esta zona viven los que le prendieron.

- ¿Cazadores? ¿Como los cazadores furtivos? -preguntó Francis intentando negar otro pensamiento que le parecía aún más terrible.

- No, chico. Me refiero a cazadores de vampiros.

- Pero... Los cazadores de vampiros se encargan de erradicaros, ¿no es así? ¿Para qué capturarían a Antonio? Quiero decir... Si hace un mes que le cogieron, ¿eso no significa que a día de hoy él estará...?

No pudo terminar la frase, le resultó complicado cuando ese inexplicable nudo se afianzó la zona de su garganta y no le dejó tragar con facilidad. Desde que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, de manera repentina y devastadora, Francis había desarrollado una especie de fobia hacia la muerte. Sólo con pensar que eso le ocurriría, le entraban sudores fríos. Lo que le sorprendió sin duda fue que Robert negó enseguida con la cabeza. La confusión fue patente en el rostro del rubio.

- No creo. Antonio es especial, no sé de qué manera, porque si lo fuese proclamando por ahí sería estúpido, pero todo el mundo sabe que hay algo diferente en él. Por eso muchos le temen. Los cazavampiros también le conocen, también saben que es especial. Quizás por eso le han capturado, a saber.

- Estás hablando demasiado, Robert. Como te pille Lovino, te va a caer una buena. -dijo una voz con fuerte acento inglés.

Alzaron la mirada y subido a un balcón, se toparon con un muchacho de ojos claros, que llevaba gafas y tenía el cabello rubio corto con un mechón pequeño que se elevaba hacia el firmamento. De un ágil salto que hizo que Francis contuviese el aliento, pues cualquier persona normal y corriente podría haberse matado desde esa altura, el chico se posó en el suelo a su lado.

- Deja de hablar con humanos y vamos. Lo han encontrado. -dijo serio.

- ¿Lo que pensábamos? -preguntó Robert con aire grave.

- No lo he visto, pero me han llegado noticias de que peor. Venga, vamos. Estaban al este, en un edificio a las afueras. Hemos quedado en esa zona.

El francés, que había pasado la mirada de uno a otro, abrió la boca para decir que él quería ir también, sin embargo cuando tomó aire, el par de vampiros ya se había marchado. Parpadeó anonadado y gruñó con frustración. ¡Ya tenía veintitrés años! ¿Por qué insistían en tratarle como si fuese un chiquillo aún? Pero, por suerte, tenía las coordenadas, así que presto se dirigió hacia el este de la ciudad. Aunque hiciera falta, bordearía todo ese lado y daría con ellos. Que a Antonio lo tuviesen retenido un grupo de cazavampiros no era algo que se le fuese a olvidar tras leer el periódico. Escuchaba su respiración, fuerte, y en ese momento le parecía un ruido ensordecedor que hacía enmudecer al sonido ambiental de los grillos y algún búho ocasional. También podía escuchar su corazón martilleando por doquier: en su pecho, en sus sienes, en sus muñecas... Francis nunca había sido un chico demasiado deportivo, prefería jugar a crear mundos imaginarios en los que él era el protagonista, con un poder increíble que salvaba al mundo. Por eso su resistencia física siempre había sido de las peores de toda su clase. De hecho, siempre que tenían clase terminaba por caminar en cuanto se cansaba sin vergüenza alguna, pasota. Sin embargo en ese momento el rubio estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo por ir rápido, por no detenerse aunque le daban calambres en las piernas y sus gemelos parecían arder con fuego y estar siendo estirados por una fuerza invisible.

Y cuando ya estaba empezando a perder la esperanza de encontrarles, se topó con un grupo de hombres de aspecto robusto, como si fueran un grupo de estatuas que habían sido vestidas por alguien con mucho tiempo libre. Era un total de cuatro personas, que en cuanto estuvo a cierta distancia entornaron el rostro y le miraron de una forma que le inspiró un escalofrío que le estremeció por completo. Al ver que era él, sus rostros se relajaron. Lovino se acercó hacia donde estaba parado, con expresión enfurruñada. Bueno, no se esperaba que fuese a recibirle con los brazos abiertos por desafiarle, eso hubiese sido extraño y le hubiera hecho pensar que era un desequilibrado.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Te he dicho que te vayas y que nos dejes en paz de una vez por todas. Estamos ocupados y lo que menos nos gusta es tener que oler el pestazo que desprendes.

- Eh, pues a mí no me desagrada su olor... -dijo el rubio con el mechón de punta y gafas.

- ¡Cállate, Alfred! -le espetó Lovino de mal humor. Si era sincero, sus nervios estaban de punta sin saber aún cómo iba a llegar la otra comitiva. Le asustaba que de repente les atacaran porque les habían seguido, o que nunca llegaran porque los pillarían antes- Quiero que te vayas de una maldita vez, _cazzo, _y que nunca más molestes.

- Déjame hacer lo que me dé la gana. Si quiero estar aquí y hablar con Antonio, ¿qué más te da? ¡Déjame hacer las cosas bien, maldita sea!

- ¿¡Ahora!? ¡¿Ahora pretendes hacer las cosas bien?! Déjame decirte que ahora es tarde, criajo humano. Ahora es muy tarde para que vengas gritando y exigiendo cosas, ¡así que lárgate!

No obstante, no pudo hacerlo ya que se escuchó una voz gritar a lo lejos algo que Francis no pudo comprender, pero que el resto de los vampiros sí que lograron. Todos fueron corriendo hacia las figuras que se visualizaban en el horizonte. El rubio corrió tras ellos, a menor velocidad pero dispuesto a no quedarse atrás por mucho que le dijeran que se marchara. Cuando se acercó al jaleo que se había levantado, le vino a la nariz un fuerte hedor que no supo reconocer. Todo era muy confuso, veía a los vampiros moverse, pasándose de manos aquel cuerpo, pudo ver el rostro de Antonio por un segundo, con los ojos cerrados, pálido, con algún corte por la cara, pero pronto lo perdió de vista porque lo estaban cubriendo con una de las chaquetas que ellos llevaban. El que no se movía del lado de Antonio era un tío alto, robusto, ojos de color de la miel y cabello castaño rizado, en todo momento tenía las manos sobre el estómago del cuerpo que cargaban y entonces, cuando su mente dedujo lo que acababa de ver, se le revolvió todo por dentro. Se llevó la mano a la boca y parte de la nariz, para evitar respirar ese olor nauseabundo que le daba aún más ganas de vomitar. Las manos de ese hombre estaban bañadas de un líquido pringoso, oscuro, de la sangre y había algo más, aguantaba algo más, algo viscoso, algo que salía, algo que Francis dedujo que debían ser las entrañas del hispano. Palideció por la impresión, su cuerpo estaba tembloroso y se sentía desorientado.

- La herida es muy grande, tenemos que llevarle al castillo ya. -dijo un hombre mayor, con un marcado acento inglés- Una sola persona no puede cargarlo. Ya has visto que Damien tiene que poner todo su esfuerzo en que no se le salga todo de dentro.

- Alfred, ayuda a Damien a cargar a Antonio de forma que no sufra más daño y que lleguéis en el menor tiempo posible. Green, necesito que vayas a buscar al doctor de la familia, el de confianza. Robert, tú debes ir al castillo y avisar para que saquen toda la sangre que tengan, la vamos a necesitar. Damien, ¿qué os habéis encontrado?

- Habían cuatro cazadores y un médico, que era el que se estaba encargando de él. Los hemos matado a todos, pero no sabemos si había alguno más. -dijo serio mientras seguía bloqueando con las manos aquella herida, manteniendo todo órgano dentro de su contenedor principal.

- Bien, yo iré a limpiar la basura y no dejar evidencias de que Antonio estuvo allí. Sea lo que sea que hayan descubierto, no queremos que llegue a oídos de otros y que vengan a por nosotros. -dijo Lovino serio- Venga, marchaos todos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los vampiros ya habían emprendido la marcha. Los que aún se veían eran los que cargaban el cuerpo inerte de Antonio, cuyas extremidades se balanceaban como peso muerto. Esa fue la última imagen que Francis vio del que había sido su padrastro. Lo siguiente que supo era que alguien le asió con fuerza del jersey y le hizo mirarle. Encaró unos ojos dorados furiosos, que le observaban con coraje.

- Te dije que te largaras. Me estás empezando a mosquear, Bonnefoy. No pintas nada aquí y lo único que haces es estorbar. Si fuera por tu saber estar, aún le tendríamos aquí desangrándose y con las tripas fuera. -le murmuró con desprecio.

- ¿S-se...? ¿S-se va a morir? -preguntó Francis con expresión traumatizada. No podía ver la sombra de la muerte, lo aterrorizaba. En ese momento se arrepentía de tantísimas cosas... Y no era capaz de dejar de pensar en Antonio; en Antonio tan herido y con los órganos saliéndose a su antojo si nadie se lo impedía.

- Todos estamos trabajando para que no se muera. Tú estorbas, así que lárgate a tu casa y pretende que no has visto nada. Sigue como hasta hace unos días, odiándole y manteniéndole en el olvido, viviendo tu vida humana. -Lovino bajó el tono de voz hasta que apenas fue un susurro- Deja a las bestias en paz, -le agarró del mentón con fuerza y le hizo mirarle, con los labios entreabiertos dejando evidentes aquellos afilados y peligrosos colmillos- si no, no vas a salir bien parado.

Le soltó bruscamente y corrió a una velocidad que para el francés fue como si le hubiera visto deslizarse, de forma irreal, por el suelo hasta perderse entre los edificios. Francis respiraba rápidamente, demasiado nervioso por lo que acababa de presenciar con sus propios ojos. Por un momento, hasta barajó la opción que le había dado, pensó en irse a casa y hacer ver que no había visto lo que había sucedido. El caso es que cuando cerró los ojos, en un intento de relajarse y lograr que sus manos dejaran de temblar, Francis se estremeció de arriba abajo al poder visualizar con bastante claridad aquella imagen, aquellas manos pringadas que sujetaban algo viscoso y sangriento. No podía, era superior a sus fuerzas. Esa inquietud, ese malestar y desasosiego no iba a desaparecer por mucho que se esforzara. No iba a olvidar de la noche a la mañana la imagen que acababa de presenciar y la única forma que tenía de seguir adelante era acudir al sitio en el que había quedado con el transportista y poner rumbo hacia el hogar de Antonio. Suspiró con pesadez, logrando por un momento que sus extremidades se relajaran y que la sensación de tembleque se suavizara. Una vez recuperado el control sobre su cuerpo ligeramente, Francis puso rumbo al lugar donde había quedado con el transportista. Tenía un coche robusto, que vibraba y producía un ruido que molestaba, pintado de color verde y que parecía haber vivido mejores días. El hombre estaba enfadado porque había tardado más de lo acordado, aunque Francis hizo oídos sordos a sus quejas y se montó en el automóvil.

- Quiero que pise el acelerador como si le fuese la vida en ello. No me vale que me pasee o que se pare, quiero llegar a poder ser esta misma noche.

- ¡Estás loco! ¿Y qué pasa si nos pilla la policía? -preguntó el hombre incrédulo ante esa repentina petición del joven.

- Si le ponen una multa, yo la pagaré. Si le piden explicaciones, yo respondo ante usted. Lo que quiero es asegurarme de que realizaré ese trayecto en el menor tiempo posible. Si lo hace, le pagaré un diez por ciento más de lo acordado.

Eso fue lo último que tuvo que decir para acabar de convencerle. Si no tenía ningún tipo de responsabilidad si les pillaban y encima cobraba más, entonces lo único que le quedaba por hacer era apretar el acelerador y correr todo lo que pudiera para ser capaz de manejarlo a pesar de la velocidad. Francis apretó las manos sobre el asiento mientras su cuerpo se veía afectado por algo, por una especie de pánico que le daba cada vez que se montaba en un coche. Aunque no tuviera ni un solo recuerdo de lo ocurrido aquella noche, el francés había desarrollado una especie de fobia al ir demasiado rápido en una de esas cajas de hierro que le podrían aplastar sin problema alguno en caso de colisión. Fue uno de los viajes más frenéticos que recordaba, incluso peor que el que realizó con los padres de Pierre a la playa, en el que se metieron por el bosque y se quedaron atascados en la primera rama. ¿Cómo habían terminado en un bosque? Eso era aún un misterio para todos.

Los paisajes, oscuros, poco a poco se empezaron a perfilar ante la sutil iluminación del sol, que ya se levantaba. Francis entonces se encontró con páramos conocidos, con lugares en los que había pasado parte de su niñez y que le evocaban algún tipo de recuerdo de aquel entonces. Lo bueno era que, a pesar de que los vampiros estarían durmiendo, Francis sabía que los criados que estuviesen aún en el hogar de Antonio podrían dejarle pasar. De hecho, era mejor de lo que hubiese podido planear. Si lo hacía de esta manera, podría entrar sin problemas. Seguro que, si hubiera tenido que enfrentarse directamente al italiano, eso hubiese supuesto problemas para él, pero enfrentarse a aquellos criados que tanto habían cuidado de él... Eso sin duda era tarea más sencilla.

El castillo de Antonio se encontraba a contraluz, con el sol detrás de él, proyectando sombras sobre las piedras y dándole un aspecto un poco tenebroso. Francis había dejado al transportista a una distancia prudencial, evitando que viese el lugar directamente. Cuanta menos gente supiera de ese sitio, mejor. El resto del camino, apenas unos quince minutos, los hizo a pie, con las manos en los bolsillos y el rostro acurrucado en el cuello de la chaqueta. Levantó la cabeza cuando se plantó delante de la robusta puerta de madera que conformaba la entrada al castillo y de su boca salió el vaho debido al contraste entre su aliento y el frío que hacía a esas horas de la mañana. Cerró el puño y golpeó con fuerza contra la madera, que provocó un sonido sordo que retumbó en aquella quietud. Se asomó entonces un hombre al que reconoció enseguida a pesar de que su cabello era blanco del todo y estaba medio calvo.

- ¿¡Quién anda ahí!? Estas no son horas para molestar en casas ajenas.

- ¡Pedro! ¡Espera, Pedro! ¡Soy yo, Francis! ¿Es que no me reconoces?

El hombre, que había estado a un pelo de cerrarle e irse, se detuvo en seco, se dio la vuelta y le observó sorprendido, como si tuviese delante a un fantasma. Se le acercó y le puso las manos a la altura de los antebrazos. El rubio dibujó una sonrisa entre nostálgica y avergonzada. Le tranquilizaba ver que no le echaba entre maldiciones, como había temido tras ver la reacción de Lovino ante su repentino encuentro. El hombre tenía los ojos brillantes y por un momento hasta le supo mal al saber que él era el que había provocado esa reacción emocional tan fuerte en Pedro.

- Madre mía, chico, estás enorme. Te has convertido en todo un hombre desde la última vez que te vimos. No puedo creerlo... Pensábamos que ya nunca te íbamos a ver por aquí. El señor Antonio nos dijo que le odiabas y que no ibas a volver. Nos chocó mucho, pero no parecía mentir. Aunque viéndote ahora aquí...

- Lo que os contó no es mentira, Pedro. En aquel entonces le dije eso, estaba asustado y era joven e idiota. Estaba pensando en venir para hablar con él y pedirle perdón, hacer las paces...

- Esa es una idea maravillosa, Francis. Es lo mejor que podría ocurrirle. Yo creo sin duda que de esta manera levantará cabeza y todo irá mejor.

- Sé que ahora segurísimo que está durmiendo, ¿pero puedo verle? ¿Puedo pasar a pesar de que me fui y os abandoné a todos de esa manera? -dijo el francés apenado por tener que pronunciar esas palabras. Por dentro se preguntaba qué habría querido decir con eso de "levantará cabeza".

Pedro se llevó el dedo al mentón, mientras cavilaba cuál era su mejor opción. No es que tuviese nada en contra de él, aunque sabía que Antonio lo había pasado fatal todo este tiempo y que a ratos no parecía ni él. Suspiró y le hizo un gesto para que entrara en el castillo.

- No puedo decirte que no hay problema en que entres. Mejor lo discutes con Ana, ella es la que ha hablado más con el joven Vargas.

En su pecho pudo sentir una punzada de emoción al escuchar aquel nombre tan familiar. Caminaron hasta la sala de estar y allí se encontró una hermosa mujer de unos 40 años, su cabello castaño largo estaba recogido en una coleta y cuando la llamaron se giró, exhibiendo una sonrisa, y sus ojos de chocolate les observaron. Iba vestida con una camisa blanca que se metía por el borde de la falda negra que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas. A partir de ahí asomaban sus piernas, en fundadas en unas medias de color café y que terminaban en los zapatos negros de tacón. Su rostro cambió a la sorpresa y después la emoción, que se reflejó en ese brillo demasiado fuerte en sus ojos. Caminó hacia él, produciendo un sonido de repiqueteo contra las baldosas del suelo.

- ¿Francis...? -preguntó Ana sin poder creerlo, aún aproximándose a él.

- Hola, Ana. -respondió él, sonriendo con añoranza. Era la que se había portado con él como una segunda madre. Bueno, ella y su anciana madre se habían encargado de que durante el día no le faltara de nada.

Cuando estuvo delante de él, Ana le agarró de los brazos, a la altura de casi los hombros, frunció el ceño y le zarandeó con fuerza, toda la que ella pudiese tener. Francis se quedó sorprendido, aunque no hizo nada por evitarlo, sólo sintió que su pelo se balanceaba de delante a atrás siguiendo la inercia de ese movimiento.

- ¡¿Te crees que es bonito lo que hiciste, jovencito?! Todos nos quedamos devastados pensando que, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo, no habíamos logrado que te sintieras como en casa. Te queríamos un montón, como si fueras nuestro propio hijo. ¡Fue horrible! No quiero imaginar cómo se sintió el señor Antonio...

- He venido a arreglar las cosas, Ana. -murmuró serio, apenado- Sé que no hice bien y que ahora con un simple "lo siento" no lo voy a mejorar todo; pero para mí fue imposible aceptarlo con facilidad. Sé que no justifica lo que hice, que decir que me sentía engañado y que además habían intentado matarme no me perdona. Fue normal que estuviese asustado, quizás aún lo estoy al pensarlo, pero lo que no fue normal fue cómo me comporté. Hubiese sido aceptable haberme negado a escucharle en un principio, pero lo que no fue adecuado fue gritarle y decirle todas esas cosas horribles que le dije. Lo siento, Ana. Lamento haberos hecho sufrir también.

Entrecerró los ojos al sentir una punzada de dolor tras recibir la colleja de la mujer. Eso fue lo único que ocurrió antes de que estirara los brazos y le atrajese contra su cuerpo, en un cálido abrazo. Suspiró inaudiblemente y la estrechó también. Había echado de menos la manera de ser de la española. De hecho, ahora le venían a la cabeza infinidad de recuerdos que había enterrado en su memoria, en una especie de caja de seguridad, y que había cerrado a cal y canto. Cuando se separaron, Ana ya no parecía tan enfadada, más bien estaba melancólica.

- Estás muy guapo, todo un hombre ya... -dijo ella con un tono de voz maternal, orgulloso, que hizo que se le subiera un ligero rubor a las mejillas al francés- ¿Qué es de tu vida? El señor Antonio nos dijo que estabas con Pierre.

- Sí, he estado con él estos años mientras estudiaba. Ahora ya llevaba tiempo yendo y viniendo de la ciudad, así que me he mudado allí. Voy a trabajar y estudiar a la vez. Estoy en una especie de academia, aprendiendo para ser un chef de cocina. -dijo el galo con una suave sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? ¿¡En serio!? -exclamó sorprendida y al mismo tiempo emocionada. El joven se quedó anonadado por esa reacción y de manera tonta lo que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza- ¡Ay, qué alegría, tal y como dijo que haría! Siempre de pequeño exclamaba que iba a convertirse en el mejor cocinero del mundo y que cocinaría igual de bien que el señor Antonio. Me alegra ver que en el fondo no le odiaba tanto y quiso seguir ese camino.

Parpadeó, sin poder decir una palabra puesto que aquello le había pillado completamente desprevenido. La historia al principio le había sonado a chino, a algún cuento de otro chiquillo con el que Ana le había confundido. Sin embargo, a medida que lo contaba, Francis había recordado estar sentado en la cocina, con los pies colgando sobre el suelo y con un tenedor en la mano y un plato humeante delante que para él era el mejor de los manjares. Sí, Francis había querido cocinar por llegar a ser igual que Antonio, al que en aquel momento admiraba con devoción. Podía incluso rememorar que en aquel entonces su mayor deseo era poder prepararle algo delicioso para comer y ganarse los halagos de su padrastro. Rememorar eso le produjo una sensación de pena. ¿Por qué había decidido bloquear esos recuerdos? Se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió avergonzado.

- Supongo que lo hice de manera inconsciente. No me acordaba de eso, pero ahora que lo dices... ¿Y tú, Ana? ¿Qué es de tu vida?

- Pues, me casé hace ya seis años y medio. -contestó sonriendo con jovialidad- Y hace cinco que tengo una preciosa niñita que no para quieta en ningún momento.

- Oh dios... ¿Eres madre? -le dijo con una felicidad. Le parecía que Ana sería la mejor madre del mundo, así que esas noticias le alegraban demasiado- Estás también muy guapa, toda una madre atractiva. Me alegro muchísimo por ti, Ana. Te mereces todo esto, eres una gran mujer.

- Me vas a hacer sonrojar al final. -dijo ella tras reír, azorada- Un día de estos me gustaría presentarte a Raquel. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar por aquí? ¿Te vas a quedar?

- Pues al principio tenía intención de estar un par de días y regresar. Tengo que comprar muchas cosas para el piso y buscar empleo. Todo eso no puedo hacerlo aquí, además no he venido para quedarme. Pero tras lo que he visto hoy y lo que ha pasado.

- Es horrible... Nos dicen que estará bien, pero yo me pregunto qué es lo que querían del señor Antonio. Si mi madre estuviese viva, seguro que habría puesto el grito en el cielo. Ella le tenía muchísimo aprecio al señor Antonio.

- ¿Murió? -preguntó Francis chocado ante aquella nueva información. Podía recordar a esa mujer y cómo insistía en darle para comer siempre, con la excusa de que tenía que crecer- Te acompaño en el sentimiento, Ana. Tu madre era una gran mujer.

- Gracias, Francis. Estaba enferma desde hacía cosa de un año y murió. El médico nos dijo que no había sufrido y que ni se había enterado, así que aún podemos dar las gracias. -dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.

- Volviendo al tema, no voy a irme hasta que pueda hablar con él y vea que se recupera. Después ya regresaré y seguiré con mis planes de futuro. Si quiere venir a visitarme de vez en cuando, puede. No quiero que las cosas estén como antes por culpa del error que cometí cuando tenía quince años. ¿Crees entonces que puedo ver a Antonio? Sé que ahora estará durmiendo, pero después de verle con las tripas fuera, me gustaría ver que está un poco mejor.

Ana se fue hasta un cajón y cogió una de las velas. La puso sobre un candelabro y fue hacia la cocina, seguida de cerca por Francis, que no se atrevía a decir una sola palabra. Usó una cerilla, que provocó un chisporroteo inicial, para encender la vela y entonces encaró al muchacho, que tenía una expresión expectante en el rostro.

- Ven, te llevaré a verle. Si Lovino se queja, le diré que esta no es su casa y que deje de actuar como si lo fuese. A veces es como un niño pequeño. Además, desde que te fuiste, parece que se ha ido aprovechando de la situación para hacerse con el control del lugar. No niego que le debemos mucho, no sé qué hubiese sido del señor Antonio... Pero es muy caprichoso y no se rige por las mismas normas que él. Menos mal que aún le queda voluntad para luchar por defendernos, si no nos trataría como a sus criados en Italia, los cuales usan como alimento también.

* * *

**Hola~**

**Pues otro capítulo más, con salto incluido. Ya tenemos a Francis con 25 años, adulto y sexy ovo Aunque, claro, las cosas no fueron como habían imaginado. No sé bien qué comentar del capítulo, porque la parte más emocional es la del principio. Recuerdo que al estar escribiendo el trozo en el que Francis le dice todo aquello, me dio pena el pobre Antonio, el imaginar cómo debería de estar sintiéndose. Por otra parte, el tiempo lo cura todo y ahora Francis viene en son de paz. El título, como espero que imaginéis, se refiere a los recuerdos y sentimientos que han regresado al abrir esa caja donde habían los juguetes de cuando era pequeño y cómo, después del tiempo, Francis era capaz de asumir su culpa e ir en busca del perdón.**

**Asdfad reviews ;v; os quiero... Me hacen demasiado feliz vuestros reviews: más cortos, o más largos, lo admito.**

_GusGuschan, _**nah, no me molesta ovo.. Si quieres buscarme un apodo, pues adelante XD Ya me contarás. Bueno, realmente la pregunta de la adolescencia venía por el trozo que quedaba, que ha salido en este capítulo. Siempre he pensado que de padre, Antonio sería muy bueno uvu. Ahahaha ouo hombre es que saber que ya Antonio quiere a Francis no es algo que se pueda aceptar sin gritar XD . ¿Estás sorprendida porque te haya pedido tu teoría? ¿Por qué? Me parece muy interesante vuestras teorías, me interesa ver qué pensáis que pasará y esas cosas porque a veces acertáis y a veces no, pero es interesante ver otras vertientes y me hace pensar cómo hubiera sido la historia si hubiera ido por ese otro camino xD Soy así. -se pone a pensar- No sé, supongo que Germán le quería, pero en el fondo Romario era muy poderoso y, por presión de su mismo grupo, seguramente se deshizo de él y luego desapareció del mapa también, preso del remordimiento. Algo así puedo imaginar uvu. ¿Que no voy a leer los fanfics si están terminados? OMG D: No haría eso...! Me parece horrible ;w; Me emociona también recibir reviews en historias más antiguas, porque me sorprende y alegra que haya gente que las lea. Ahahaha ay Pierre y Edu ouo Mis cosas random~ Vuestros reviews me hacen feliz uvu así que sí, me sacas sonrisas. Gracias~ Nos leemos ovo**

_Tamat, _**hohoho~ Ahí está la sorpresa, que está enamoradito del franchute~ Bueno es un niñito, así que es normal que tampoco se lo pueda decir XD No queremos causarle más traumas XD. Antonio también entiende que es la adolescencia, sabe que tiene que esperar, pero también supongo que es inevitable que en esos momentos en los que se viera esa separación se sintiera triste. Lovino sí, en el fondo conoce a Antonio. Síí xDDD Hendrik está más negro por el comportamiento de Antonio que por Francis. Al otro pobre le considera una mosca, a Antonio no es tan fácil zurrarle si quiere XD. Pues aquí tienes lo que pasa ovo' Espero que no me mates XD**

_Elwym, _**lo peligroso es que ya sin estar enamorado de él, Antonio se había arriesgado a estar despierto. Ahora que está enamorado, no saben a qué atenerse con él. Ya sabemos que los adolescentes quieren ser adultos y se alejan de las cosas para mostrarse fríos, compuestos y aparentemente maduros, aunque dé la impresión de que es todo lo contrario. Pero sí, en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo. Ya suele pasar a veces, que la paz se mantiene porque hay extremos poderosos y nadie quiere lanzar la piedra porque iniciar una batalla sería perder mucho poder. De la misma manera, si Antonio muriera, la balanza se desequilibraría y por lo tanto alguien podría lanzarse al ataque y provocar matanzas por doquier, lo que les expondría finalmente. Ese es el tipo de papel que Antonio tiene en esa alianza. También creo que Antonio no quiere falsas compañías, de ahí que no use esa habilidad para atraer a las personas. Gupta y su gente querían someterlo, meterle el miedo en el cuerpo y tener un peón para controlar más. Sería un peón muy fuerte además. Imaginabas bien, ya no quedaba lugar para que Francis no supiera que son vampiros uvu. Aw, me alegra que te guste. Te diré que no, Pierre es inocente. Lo demás, ya tienes tus respuestas supongo. **

_Fujisaki Vargas, _**jajaja lo siento xD Yo agradezco muchísimo el esfuerzo que haces por dejarme review ;3; Claro, Francis sigue siendo Francis, eso no lo cambia. Tranquila, que no le pasó nada demasiado grave al menos XD Antonio enfurecido ya salió, eso sí. Bueno, la frase de Lovino, si me hubieras preguntado y no hubiera salido más adelante, te lo hubiera dicho. Si saliera... Entonces quizás me lo hubiera reservado. No me gusta spoilear cosas XD Tenía ganas de romper un poco, así que lo enamoré o7o xD Creo en ese tipo de amor vampiro así que ya me venía bien que se enamorara desde que era un niño aún. A Antonio lo quieren mantener por la alianza, como he mencionado en otra respuesta de review más arriba, es muy importante y si muriera podría iniciarse una guerra enorme que les pondría a todos en peligro. Hendrik es complicado, creo que más adelante se explica un poco el tipo de sentimientos que tiene hacia Antonio. Le aprecia, pero al mismo tiempo odia partes de su comportamiento hasta extremos importantes. No está de acuerdo con que esté enamorado porque le conoce y sabe que hace locuras que le pondrán en peligro. Me alegra que detectaras a Bel o7o xD Gupta es el nombre de Egipto, así que ese sí es canon, los guardaespaldas son random. La historia de la muerte de Romario no saldrá, lo siento uvu Así que si quieres imaginar y contarme lo que piensas, estoy dispuesta a escucharte, me interesa XD ¿Aburrido? ¡Para nada! En serio que me encanta leer vuestros review ;v; No me molestáis en absoluto.**

_Sup, _**xDDDDD me has matado con eso de que Toño no puede contenerse por lo guapo que se está poniendo XDDD. Bueno, todo no podía ser un camino de rosas con momentos familiares hermosos. La cosa tiene que ponerse fea en algún momento, claro está XD Antonio es respetuoso con los humanos, así que muy difícil está la cosa para que se ponga fea en ese aspecto. Ahora, eso sí, de los otros vampiros ya no hablo o7o. Gracias por leer =u= *manda amor***

_XX22, _**Pues sí, Antonio es un debilucho y no pudo apartarle de su lado. Aunque bueno, ya has visto cómo le han ido las cosas con eso... Antonio es importante porque mantiene la balanza equilibrada en el mundo de los vampiros y, si él cae, irían a la guerra seguro. Por eso se alían, para en caso de guerra tener las espaldas cubiertas por los más fuertes. Si subo todos a la vez, moriré corrigiendo uvu Lo siento pero rechazaré tu suculenta oferta xDDDD. Hendrik es duro con Francis pero en parte tiene que despertarle. Antonio no va a volverse lógico de repente, así que alguien tiene que poner medios para que no haga locuras y arriesgue su integridad. En principio no iba a hacer que fuera Egipto, sino gente random de Egipto y fue un: oye, pues lo hago salir, que no suelen ponerlo mucho xD Gracias por leer, espero que te guste ouo**

_Yuyies, _**omg gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo ;v; Bueno, no creo que el holandés, tan enfadado, tenga tacto precisamente. Imagino que está hasta las narices de tener que irle cuidando como niñera y pensaba que Francis podría ser responsable entendiendo que está "enfermo" pero ni esas. Antonio tiene culpa, toda XDDDD Es así de terco. Aún así, ha estado más calmado de lo que muchos vampiros hubieran estado: tiene mérito, tiene motivo. Todo a su tiempo xD. Lovino es un poco como Hen... Ve a Francis como un peligro y, además, como es un Vargas y tratan a los humanos como a comida, pues... Sí que se preocupan por Antonio, porque saben eso, que no es un experto en cuidarse, pero bueno. La edad del pavo, chica, que los deja a todos... xD Francis no iba a ser menos. Antonio está muy , muy enamorado de él. Para los vampiros es muy intenso y sí, de ese camino en teoría no sale nunca XD. Sí, los visitantes egipcios soltaron la bomba, que explotó de manera muy fea. Espero que te guste el capítulo, gracias por leer ouo**

_EliSpamano, _**Pues no sé cómo lo hago, pero me alegra que os enganche cada vez más ;v; *happy* Pobre, pobre Antonio... xD Que no ha salido de una y se mete en otra. Vamos a darle amor uvu. Aunque bueno, ya el Francis adulto viene en son de paz, le daremos el beneficio de la duda XD**

**Y eso ha sido todo por esta vez~**

**¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

**Miruru.**


	6. Reencuentro

**La senda escarlata**

**Capítulo 06 - Reencuentro**

Eso no le gustó ni un pelo a Francis. Le asqueaba que alguien, que antes había sido como ellos, pudiera ser cambiar hasta el punto de tratarles como si fuesen animales a los que ir chupando la vida hasta que pereciesen de agotamiento por la falta de sangre. Sin embargo eso le dio más puntos a Antonio que, vampiro o no, si bien era cierto que trataba a la gente a su servicio como si fuesen iguales y, por lo que recordaba y lo que Ana había dicho, en ninguna ocasión había bebido la sangre de sus trabajadores. El pasillo hasta la habitación estaba prácticamente como lo recordaba. Al principio habían sido imágenes borrosas, que a medida que andaba se fueron aclarando hasta tomar una claridad desbordante. Cuanto más se acercaban a la habitación de Antonio, más se oscurecía el pasillo, hasta que la luz de la vela era una agradable manera de saber en qué lugar estaban posando sus pies. Por cortesía, Ana golpeó con los nudillos sobre la puerta de la habitación y, tras dejar unos segundos, entró en la estancia. Estaba oscura como la boca de un lobo y en silencio, el cual se rompía por el ruido de sus pasos y de sus ropas friccionar las unas contra las otras. Ana se quedó a un lado y fue Francis el que avanzó hacia allí, hacia aquel ataúd de color marrón oscuro con un escudo dibujado en la tapa. Se le encogía el alma cuando veía aquel recipiente. Pasó la mano por encima de la madera y pudo sentir el relieve bajo la yema de sus dedos.

Le costó más esfuerzo del que hubiese imaginado en un principio levantar la cubierta del ataúd, que parecía diseñado para no abrirse por accidente. Y allí, descansando entre el acolchado de lo que parecía seda de color rojo, descansaba Antonio. No había cambiado ni un ápice en esos ocho años: su rostro estaba blanquecino, pero cuando era pequeño lo achacaba a la enfermedad, sus cabellos castaños cortos se encontraban casualmente despeinados. Tenía alguna marca en las mejillas, como si algo hubiese estado en esa zona y le hubiese herido la piel. Pero, si bajabas la vista a su torso desnudo, ahí empezaba el horror, pues allí se hallaban cortes, pinchazos, y trozos vendados bajo los cuales no quería imaginar qué barbaridades se escondían. El estómago era lo que más vendado estaba y no se atrevía ni por asomo a acercar la mano a esa zona.

- No está respirando... Recuerdo que había dormido algunas veces con él y lo hacía, como por ejemplo la vez que aquel vampiro... Romario, eso. Cuando Romario murió. -también podía rememorar que en aquel entonces le parecía que estaba muy frío. Era curioso, puesto que no fue la única vez que se dio cuenta, pero joven que era, sólo le interesaba pasar el tiempo con su padrastro. Ya cuando era más avispado, Francis no se acercaba tanto a él.

- No es la primera vez que esto ocurre. La vez que usted se enfermó por la tormenta también sucedió.

- Ah, sí, me acuerdo de ese día... ¿Pero es que los vampiros pueden quedarse despiertos? -preguntó, ahora encontrando aquel recuerdo incluso más confuso.

- El señor Hendrik me contó que no deben hacerlo, aunque pueden forzarse. Dijo que su cuerpo estaba sometido a un estrés físico tan fuerte que luego estaba agotado hasta el punto en que perdían el instinto de cosas básicas, reflejos de cuando eran humanos, como en este caso es respirar. Supongo que, le hicieran lo que le hicieran este tiempo, el señor Antonio está extenuado.

Se hizo un silencio mientras los dos miraban a la nada, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, incapaces de añadir nada más por el momento. Entonces Ana se disculpó y le dijo que tenía que seguir con sus tareas. Le dejó la vela en una repisa y le dijo que podía quedarse el tiempo que quisiera, que le llamaría para la hora de comer. Francis cogió una silla y se sentó al lado del ataúd. Le encogía el alma verle tan quieto, con los brazos sobre el pecho, como un verdadero muerto. Y es que esa era la realidad, Antonio estaba muerto y a pesar de todo se movía y existía de una manera maldita, alimentándose de la sangre de otras personas. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo saberlo mientras lo veías hablar que mientras lo observabas en un ataúd. Era como si de repente fuese un asistente al funeral de Antonio y no podía evitar que se instalara un nudo en el estómago y que cruzaran por su mente pensamientos como: "Si estuviese completamente muerto, esta sería su apariencia" Le horrorizaba y al mismo tiempo se negaba a irse de allí, de su lado. Puede que no despertara, pero quería estar allí para cuando lo hiciera, quería pedirle perdón y cada vez era una necesidad más grande. Antonio había velado por él mientras era pequeño, le había protegido e incluso había arriesgado su integridad para poder ver que estaba bien. Por eso mismo ahora era su turno, debía dejarle claro que lo lamentaba, que haría cualquier cosa para subsanar el daño que le había hecho. Si el vampiro español estaba tan dolido que no le podía perdonar, entendería su punto de vista. No podía pedirle que omitiese todo lo que había dicho. Estiró un brazo y posó una mano sobre las del hispano, que se sentían frías contra la suya. Era un gesto familiar, como el de un hijo que se reencontraba con su padre después de un largo tiempo. Y no era muy alejado de la realidad realmente, habían sido padre e hijo de alguna manera. Sí, quizás lo seguían siendo y por mucho que le hubiese gritado lo contrario, nunca habían dejado de serlo.

Sólo se separó del lado de aquel ataúd para comer, en silencio, abrumado por todas las historias que podía recordar en las que Antonio era coprotagonista. Francis no se sentía bien consigo mismo en ese momento. Debería haber venido antes, debería haber pensado fríamente con la cabeza antes de decirle todas aquellas burradas. ¡Maldito Francis quinceañero! Se odiaba a sí mismo en esa época. Se había comportado como un idiota. Y no sólo en eso, en otras tantas cosas también. Después del almuerzo regresó a la habitación y siguió a su lado, recordando más momentos, perdiéndose en los buenos recuerdos de su niñez. Era curioso pero no recordaba nada de sus padres aparte de sus rostros y de que le querían y le abrazaban mucho. Pero eso era algo que Antonio también había hecho, así que no sabía si estaba mezclando conceptos.

La noche fue cayendo poco a poco, aunque Francis no fue consciente porque estaba en una habitación oscura todo el rato y los matices de la luz no se notaban. Tenía una expresión algo triste, que no podía evitar al tener delante al hispano.

- Más te vale despertarte pronto, Antonio. Tengo que decirte que lo siento mucho. -murmuró.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, empezó a escuchar ruido. Lo siguiente fueron unas pisadas sobre el suelo que retumbaban hasta en la habitación del español. A continuación se abrió la puerta, con un fuerte golpe contra la pared, y en el marco divisó a Lovino, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido y los labios entreabiertos, dejando ver sus colmillos en un claro gesto amenazante.

- Te dije que te marcharas, Bonnefoy. Específicamente te dije que te quedaras en esa ciudad y que olvidaras que en algún momento tuviste intención de venir a este lugar. ¡Sal de esta habitación ahora mismo!

- No pienso irme de este lugar. -dijo Francis decidido- He venido para arreglar las cosas y no voy a dejar que tú, que vienes de fuera y que no has compartido historias con nosotros, me eche de una casa que para empezar ni siquiera es tuya. El único que puede echarme es Antonio y no tiene pinta de que se vaya a despertar hoy. También me lo pensaría si fuese Hen, pero tampoco está por aquí.

- ¡Claro que no! -dijo Lovino tras reír de manera irónica durante un breve lapso de tiempo- ¡No está aquí por tu culpa!

- Suficiente. -sentenció la voz de Ana con un tono irritado. Los dos entornaron el rostro para ver a la mujer, que les observaba como si fuesen dos mocosos malcriados- Me niego en rotundo a que discutan de esa manera mientras el señor Antonio lucha por recuperarse de sus heridas y todo el calvario por el que habrá pasado. Fuera ahora mismo de esta habitación. Si quieren pelear, háganlo fuera.

En ese momento una punzada de culpabilidad les sacudió a ambos. Bueno, definitivamente no sería lo mejor que despertara y se encontrara que dos personas que apreciaba estaban discutiendo por motivos que tenían que ver con él. Lovino movió la mano y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. Envalentonado por el coraje que sentía, Francis avanzó a zancadas, siguiendo al vampiro italiano hasta que llegaron a una sala de estar poco decorada y que no parecía que hubiese sido demasiado utilizada en los últimos años. Cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, Lovino se giró de tal manera que para los ojos de Francis no hubo transición entre estar de espaldas y estar de frente. Pegó un bote y se echó hacia atrás por instinto, ya que era bastante desagradable ese cambio tan repentino que le hacía parecer aún más un ser fuera de lo corriente. Por un momento pensó: "ah, sí... Ahora recuerdo por qué me asusté tanto entonces". Lovino se aproximó y con el dedo índice de su mano derecha presionó a la altura de su pecho. Con la fuerza que hacía, le daba la impresión de que estaba conteniéndose y que si quisiera podría atravesar la carne con ese dedo.

- Te lo diré de nuevo, quiero que te vayas. Eres el culpable de todo lo que ha pasado y me parece ridículo que vengas a pedir cosas ahora. Si Antonio está ahí echado, es tu culpa. Si Hendrik no está aquí, es tu culpa también.

- ¿Cómo va a ser eso mi culpa? Lo que parece es que necesitabas tu cabeza de turco y el humano debilucho parece la mejor opción para descargar toda tu frustración y frustración sexual acumulada.

- Escúchame, cerebro de ameba, no tienes ni idea de nada y aún así pretendes que lo sabes todo. ¡Aún peor, lo crees de verdad! Hendrik se marchó por tu culpa, porque odiaba al Antonio que habías dejado tras tu brillante discurso de odio. Y por eso se fue, porque le daban ganas de matarlo para sacarlo de ese pozo en el que TÚ le habías metido. Me llamó y me dijo que necesitaba que viniera. Cuando llegué le pregunté a Antonio qué era lo que había ocurrido y me lo contó. ¡Ni pudo aguantar media historia antes de empezar a llorar! -dijo con enfado- Lo destrozaste, francés del demonio. Y ahora que estoy logrando que levante cabeza, que poco a poco se relaje y salga de nuevo de esta casa, no voy a permitir que vengas tú y le metas en el pozo de nuevo.

- Quizás le haría bien verme y hablar conmigo. -dijo Francis, aunque en su pecho había una pesada carga tras escuchar todo aquello. No hubiese imaginado que hubiese echado una losa tan grande sobre el español, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan raro- En aquel entonces no le dejé hablar, pero eso podría ser bueno para ambos.

- ¡Eres estúpido! ¡No hables como si le conocieses! No sabes absolutamente nada de él.

- He vivido con él nueve años, creo que... -empezó el rubio.

- ¡Nueve años durante los cuales ni siquiera sabías que era un vampiro! -exclamó con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de él? ¿Puedes decirme una sola cosa que le guste? ¿De verdad eres capaz de contarme algo sobre su vida?

Aunque le hubiese gustado abrir la boca y decirle que sabía algo, la verdad es que fue consciente en ese momento de que tenía razón, que no sabía absolutamente nada de Antonio y que nunca se había molestado en averiguarlo. Si bien era cierto que era demasiado pequeño cuando estaba con él y que a esas edades uno no se preocupa de su alrededor, del pasado o del futuro, y exclusivamente se vive en el presente. El italiano dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha con aquella victoria verbal sobre aquel humano al que tanto aborrecía. Pero lo que no sabía es que ahora, cuando abría la boca y tomaba aire, estaba preparándose de nuevo para decir algo que le iba a sorprender.

- Cuéntame cosas. -pidió el rubio. Viendo que no decía nada, supo que debía presionar- Quiero que me cuentes cosas sobre él para poder entenderle. Es triste que alguien que es familia para mí sea a la vez un completo desconocido. Te lo ruego, explícame lo que sabes de él.

- Me niego. No estás preparado para entender este mundo en el que nosotros existimos. La prueba es que ya has huido una vez. Estoy seguro de que cuando escuches algo huirás como antes y no estoy dispuesto a darte información.

- No pienso irme y desaparecer. Por mucho que me sorprenda, no tengo intención de marcharme y menos tras escuchar historias de él. -le contestó decidido- Por favor. No es que me caigas bien, pero te lo estoy casi suplicando. ¿Cómo te puedo hacer entender que quiero arreglar las cosas?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Aunque le repateara admitirlo, seguramente ver a Francis haría que Antonio se sintiera mejor, que se relajara y que parte de ese dolor que había ido acarreando desapareciese. Poco a poco, seguro que recuperaría la jovialidad que antes le había caracterizado y todo iría a mejor. Pero el riesgo era grande, demasiado. Aunque el corazón de un vampiro, una vez enamorado, se mantenía inalterable con el paso del tiempo, a excepción de ocasiones especiales, el corazón de los humanos era volátil y avocado a un sinfín de cambios que seguro herirían a Antonio. Pero había algo que seguro que lo asustaría y esa baza iba a jugar antes de que el español se despertara.

- Haremos un trato. Yo te cuento algo y si resistes a eso sin correr camino abajo hasta esa apestosa ciudad, te contaré todo lo que sé de Antonio. ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece una manera perfecta de hacer que cierres esa boca y de paso de conocer a Antonio. Venga, dime lo que sea. Por muy sangrienta o cruel que sea la escena que me expliques, no voy a huir cegado por el miedo como entonces. Esta vez mis recuerdos me harán calmarme, ya que Antonio no me desea ningún mal.

- Antonio está enamorado de ti. -dijo sin ningún tipo de ceremonia.

Había esperado de todo: vísceras, mordiscos sangrientos desgarrando cuellos y descripciones detalladas de la manera en que habían bebido de personas hasta desgarrarlas. Había creído que le explicaría matanzas, una historia de cómo la sed les afectaba, de cómo eran bestias en el fondo, pero lo que no había entrado en sus cálculos era algo de ese calibre. Se le aflojaron los músculos y por un instante no sentía ni su propio corazón latir. La reacción fue del agrado del italiano. Iba a verle correr y posiblemente le seguiría, le metería el miedo en el cuerpo, quizás le mordería como advertencia y así el humano pesado nunca volvería a molestarles. Aunque le costara un esfuerzo sobrehumano que lo olvidara, Lovino lo iba a lograr y sacaría a ese hombre, que tanto aprecio le tenía su abuelo, adelante.

- ¿Qué...?

- Antonio está enamorado de ti, eso he dicho. Ya cuando le dijiste todas esas barbaridades lo estaba. ¿Por qué te crees que le destrozaste más que al resto? Porque él te ama, porque eras al único al que deseaba proteger, incluso a riesgo de su propia vida. ¿O es que te crees que eso de quedarse despierto es algo que un vampiro pueda permitirse sin riesgo a morir? Aquella mañana para él fue como un mes de vigilia.

- Pero yo entonces era un niño... -dijo Francis sin acabar de comprender. Sentía la garganta seca, como si estuviese hecha de esparto, y no podía dejar de pensar en diversas escenas de su pasado.

- Los humanos nunca entendéis esto. El amor de un vampiro es diferente al vuestro, que suele tener una gran motivación sexual. Nosotros amamos a las personas por su personalidad, o por detalles de su apariencia que nos encantan. El físico en conjunto o la edad nada tiene que ver. Antonio no quería hacerte nada, le gustaba tu personalidad, incluso después de irte te justificaba diciendo que tenías razón. También insistía en que ibas a convertir en un hombre remarcable, agradable y cariñoso. Su amor no se ha diluido. Por eso se pasaba los días silencioso, mirando a lo lejos, perdido en sus recuerdos, que de repente te explicaba sin venir a cuento y que nos ha hecho odiarte por dejarle de esa manera. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo cuando te remarco que debes irte? Si sigues igual de estúpido, márchate. Como le animes para luego abandonarle de nuevo, te voy a matar de una manera tan dolorosa que desearás no haber tenido la brillante idea de venir a pedirle perdón.

Se hizo un silencio en el que Francis se mantuvo quieto, con expresión de estar demasiado chocado, sin saber cómo reaccionar, tenso. Se preguntaba cuánto tardaría en darse la vuelta y salir corriendo. El rubio tomó aire, profundamente y su postura se fue relajando.

- No voy a salir corriendo. Me choca eso, me hace pensar que lo que dije a esa edad le hizo aún más daño. -suspiró con pesadez- Es muy raro que un vampiro se haya enamorado de mí. Es también extraño que sea Antonio, que hasta ahora ha sido un padre para mí, pero no por eso voy a echarme atrás. Sigo decidido, voy a disculparme. No puedo corresponderle de esa manera pero quiero seguir siendo parte de su vida y que él lo sea de la mía. Supongo que acabará aceptando que no comparta sus sentimientos.

- Un vampiro no deja atrás sentimientos, los tendrá para siempre.

- Entonces le diré que si es muy doloroso me puedo alejar, pero no voy a hacerlo sin haber hablado con él primero. Ahora cumple parte de tu trato, cuéntame cosas sobre él.

A Lovino le repateaba bastante el giro de eventos que se había producido. De veras que esperaba que se diese la vuelta y se marchara, asustado por saber que el que había considerado su padre además le quería. Cuál era la lógica que reinaba en la cabeza de ese rubio era todo un misterio para él. En realidad Lovino esperaba un poco ese comportamiento infantil ya que, a pesar de ver el enorme cambio en su personalidad, para él no había pasado apenas tiempo. La concepción del paso del tiempo, cuando tenías la eternidad para vivir, era bastante relativa. Aunque recordaba que Antonio le había dicho que a él los días se le pasaban lentamente, notando demasiado la ausencia de Francis. Entrecerró los ojos. Lo peor de todo es que tenía orgullo y no le gustaba faltar a su promesa.

- ¿Qué piensas acerca de este sitio? El castillo, me refiero.

- No sé... -dijo Francis con cara de póker, sorprendido por el cambio del rumbo de la conversación. Le había pillado de imprevisto por completo- Que es un sitio grande. ¿Que parece viejo? No sé. ¿Que fue de algún familiar suyo?

- Sí, fue de algún familiar suyo, concretamente de su padre. Aquí fue donde nació y creció. Apuesto a que ni siquiera lo imaginabas. Antonio nació sobre el año 1300. Actualmente tiene unos 600 años y es el vampiro más anciano de España.

Decir que estaba sorprendido quizás era quedarse corto. En la vida hubiese imaginado que Antonio era tan mayor. De hecho imaginaba que tendría más o menos la edad de Hendrik, o quizás menos. Su manera de ser era jovial, era fresca, a ratos parecía un jovencito que era aún un poco niño. Vale que era sabio, que le había escuchado hablar más idiomas de lo que imaginaba que sabría y que cuando se ponía serio inspiraba confianza, pero ni por asomo hubiese acertado su edad, o que ese castillo era heredado directamente de su padre, el primer propietario del lugar. Le intrigaba ahora en sobremanera saber cosas de él, de cómo llegó a ser vampiro, de qué era lo que había vivido en seiscientos años.

- No me imaginaba que tuviese tantos años... Es increíble. -murmuró Francis aún demasiado sorprendido como para hablar con un tono normal.

- Ha vivido más que todos los que estamos en esta casa ahora mismo. Como ha pasado por muchas cosas, creemos en su buen juicio y además es poderoso.

- Sin embargo sigo sin entender por qué unos cazavampiros lo cogerían para investigar con él. Quiero decir... Vale, ha vivido muchos más años, pero también es mucho más peligroso capturarle. Si quisiera experimentar con vampiros, me pondría a capturar los más flojos e inexpertos.

- Antonio es especial. -dijo Lovino con gesto grave- Además, creemos que había ido a ver cómo te iban las cosas últimamente. Hacía dos años que ni siquiera se molestaba en hacerlo, pero ya no lo podía aguantar más. Lo pillaron con la guardia baja, seguro, por ese motivo te había dicho antes que la culpa era tuya. Pero eso no es lo peor de todo. Mi abuelo nunca supo explicarme el motivo, pero él no es igual que los demás vampiros. Nosotros, desprovistos de la mayor parte de nuestra sangre, vemos que nuestros sentimientos se vuelven menos fuertes y nuestra piel se endurece, resiste mejor a los golpes, resiste a los cortes y no siente el frío, no siente el calor. El vampiro sólo siente el dolor cuando es muy intenso. Unos cortes superficiales no son nada para nosotros ya que no podemos percibir esa intensa sensación de la piel siendo rasgada. Ese no es el caso de Antonio, Francis. Su cuerpo siente como si estuviese vivo.

Se hizo un silencio un poco denso en el que el joven humano se quedó bloqueado, repasando en su mente, una y otra vez esas últimas palabras que le había dicho, como si esperase encontrarle algún significado más. Lovino se levantó del lugar en el que había estado sentado y con las manos se atusó la ropa.

- Va a amanecer y no pienso quedarme despierto para contarte lo que sé de él. No quiero que tus esperanzas aumenten, Bonnefoy; con lo que pueda explicarte no lograrás conocerle al completo. Yo sólo se una parte, pero hay un gran lapso del que no sé absolutamente nada. El único que lo sabía era mi abuelo y ahora ya está muerto. Ni aunque se lo pregunté en su momento estuvo dispuesto contármelo. Si quieres saber más, vas a tener que preguntárselo cuando despierte y ni a mí me lo ha dicho.

No pronunció ni una sola palabra más ya que le parecía alargar aquel monólogo por más tiempo. Francis se levantó, caminó dos pasos y entonces le dio la sensación de que las fuerzas le abandonaban las piernas y que en cualquier momento se caería. Apoyó la espalda contra el asiento y suspiró con pesadez mientras se frotaba el rostro, cada vez más afectado. Era demasiada información de golpe para su cabeza: Antonio tenía seiscientos años, Antonio estaba enamorado de él... Pero lo que más le había chocado, lo que poco a poco estaba tornándose un pensamiento cada vez más horrible, había sido esa última declaración. Era especial. El hispano podía sentir como un ser humano normal y corriente a pesar de que su cuerpo se recuperaba más rápido de lo normal y que podía permanecer vivo. Le recorrió un escalofrío y arrugó el ceño al rememorar aquella escena que había presenciado cuando los vampiros le trajeron. No podía dejar de pensar en su estómago abierto, los cortes y le sobrecogió pensar cuánto había sufrido Antonio durante esas semanas a manos de aquellos individuos.

* * *

Después de hablar con Lovino, Francis había ido a la que antaño había sido su habitación en ese castillo con la intención de descansar tras una noche tan llena de emociones. Se sentía agotado tanto física como mentalmente después de todo lo ocurrido y no le venía a la mente nada tan relajante como tumbarse en una cama y dormir durante unas horas. Cuando abrió la puerta y pudo vislumbrar el interior, se encontró con que la habitación estaba prácticamente como había estado entonces. La única diferencia es que no habían cosas suyas por ahí, puesto que Antonio se las había entregado todas en aquella caja que había permanecido años encerrada en un armario, sellada para no ver lo que había en su interior. Las paredes de la estancia eran de color azul y en la que quedaba a la derecha de la puerta habían dibujadas unas nubes cuyo blanco se encontraba sucio por el sol que le había ido pegando durante ese tiempo en el que nadie se había dedicado a repasar la pintura. Pegado a esa pared había un baúl que se encontraba abierto y en el que no había más que una fina capa de polvo que se había acumulado sobre los muebles. La cama quedaba a la izquierda y ocupaba la mayor parte del largo de la habitación. En frente quedaba la ventana, ligeramente hacia la izquierda, y a la derecha el armario, también vacío. Suspiró por lo bajo, inaudiblemente, y se encaminó hacia la cama. Por suerte las sábanas parecían estar limpias y por ese día le eran perfectas para descansar, ya le pediría a Ana unas nuevas cuando el sol se levantara.

Después de acostarse, no recordaba mucho más ya que pronto se había quedado profundamente dormido. Ni la luz del día, tenue a través de las oscuras y gruesas cortinas, le despertó. Sin embargo, por la tarde, a las dos, pegó un bote sobre la cama ya que le había parecido escuchar un grito desgarrador. El corazón le iba a mil y por mucho que intentó calmarse, no se le iba la inquietud. Tuvo que levantarse y salir a dar una vuelta por la casa, a ver qué había sido aquello, no sin antes cambiarse de ropa y peinarse. Cuando le preguntó a Ana, ésta le miró extrañada, como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera una locura.

- No ha gritado nadie. Si alguien lo hubiese hecho, tal y como lo describes, estoy segurísima de que lo hubiese escuchado. Me parece que estabas durmiendo, Francis. No te preocupes tanto, Antonio se va a poner bien. Lovino me dijo que seguramente en tres días o así ya se despertará.

Por mucho que le hubiese dicho, hasta que no fue a comprobar que Antonio seguía en aquel sitio, inmóvil, pálido y frío como siempre, no se quedó tranquilo. En aquel momento el estómago le rugió, quejándose ante su dueño de las ganas de comer que tenía y de las que hasta al momento no se había dado cuenta. Ana iba a prepararle el almuerzo pero Francis insistió hasta el hartazgo de que era capaz de prepararse su propia comida y que no se preocupara. La mujer se quedó fascinada con la soltura de Francis por la cocina. Sus movimientos cortando ingredientes y salteándolos en la sartén le sorprendieron, eran la clara marca de la profesionalidad con la que se estaba haciendo en esa academia.

Las horas se sucedieron en la cocina mientras se contaban la vida entre ellos. A mitad de la charla se les unió Pedro, que estaba descansando y venía a comer algo para aguantar mejor su guardia. La puerta se abrió a las seis y se asomó Lovino, vestido con unos pantalones de pinza negros y una camisa blanca que tenía pinta de ser del siglo pasado por lo menos (y había una alta probabilidad de que aquello fuese verdad). Ninguno de los humanos que estaban en aquella sala se percataron de su presencia puesto que se encontraban demasiado entretenidos riendo fuerte acerca de algo que no sabía, ni ganas tenía de hacerlo. Empezó a parecerle una pérdida de tiempo aquello, que por haber hecho esa estúpida apuesta ahora tenía que pasar el rato con él. Que sí, que si quería podía ignorarle completamente y ya está, pero Lovino tenía la satisfacción de decir que nunca había faltado a una promesa y empezar ahora le parecía estúpido. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de los presentes. Cuando los ojos azules de Francis le enfocaron, su mirada cambió a una de decisión, de ilusión se podría decir. Dejó a Ana y a Pedro allí tras una fugaz despedida y siguió a Lovino por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una de las muchas salas de estar del castillo, que contaba con más de cuarenta estancias de todo tipo y con calabozos incluso. El lugar al que habían ido, en concreto, era un salón con sofás de piel que bordeaban una mesita de café de madera tallada con decoraciones varias. Al fondo había un modesto balcón en el que había sillas de hierro, barnizadas en blanco y cubiertas por un cojín acolchado de la misma tonalidad que hacía pasable el estar allí sentado durante prolongado rato. Le siguió hasta el lugar, el cual estaba alumbrado por la Luna llena. En la mesa, rodeada por las sillas, de hierro y con una losa de mármol encima, había una bandeja reluciente con galletas y té que tenía pinta de estar frío.

- Ayer lo dejaste tras decirme que tenía seiscientos años y que puede sentir. Eso no lo he entendido del todo. -admitió Francis.

- ¿Es que eres tonto? Creo que es de lo más sencillo que pueda explicarte. Antonio siente como tú. A nosotros los roces suaves ni nos afectan, pero él puede notarlos como tú lo harías. Le pregunté a mi abuelo si él sabía por qué le había pasado eso. Ni siquiera se aventuró a hacer teorías, estaba sin ideas por completo. Pero déjame seguir el orden que yo quiera, tengo ganas de que seas consciente de lo que has hecho que pasara. Como ayer te dije, que te fueras destrozó a Antonio, que lloraba a escondidas de vez en cuando. Había días en los que parecía recuperado, animado, y no se trataba más que de una ilusión que se desvanecía en cuanto algo le recordaba a ti. Créeme, muchas cosas le evocaban tu recuerdo, maldito franchute... Y desde que me llamó Hendrik, dejándome a cargo de él mientras se marchaba a su país y se olvidaba de lo mucho que le repugna Antonio tal y como está, he confirmado que nunca le había visto tan mal.

- ¿Por qué tendría que repugnarle? En todo caso tendría que sentirse triste por verle de esa manera. -de repente Lovino se echó a reír, cosa que molestó a Francis, el cual frunció el ceño- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Tu estupidez no tiene límites. Qué patético~ Te dije que por lo general nuestros sentimientos no son tan fuertes, ¿o es que tienes los oídos taponados? Hendrik estaba con Antonio porque le había salvado la vida. Aunque no sabía el motivo, sí que sabía que era poderoso y especial y eso le hacía sentir algo así como fascinación hacia él. Pero estos días, estas semanas Antonio no era un idiota que ocultaba un gran poder, su apariencia era patética y su comportamiento incluso más. El amor de un vampiro es como una enfermedad, el peor de los virus que lo reducen a un ser despreciable a los ojos del resto de su especie. ¿Por qué admirarían a un vampiro que se deja llevar por sentimientos que ya no debería tener?

- ¡Pero Antonio es diferente a todos vosotros! Tú mismo lo has dicho... -dijo apretando los puños. Que no pudiese aceptar esos sentimientos que el hispano le profesaba no quitaba que le molestara que se burlaran de él.

- Que tú digas algo así suena hasta irónico. El caso es que el resto no sabe nada de lo que le hace especial, así que no pueden comprender por qué se comporta de esta manera.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dice?

- Venga, Francis, piensa un poco con ese cerebro de guisante que tienes en la cabeza. Los vampiros no son agradables. ¿Qué te crees que harían los que no saben qué es lo que hace que Antonio sea poderoso y especial? Muchos le temen y por eso ha sido capaz de vivir en paz durante siglos.

A esa conclusión hubiese podido llegar solo si se lo hubiese propuesto, pero Francis había querido preguntar porque ya no podía dar nada por sentado. Había creído tantas cosas sobre Antonio, que al final habían resultado ser falsas, que ya no podía vencer esa inseguridad que había arraigado bien hondo en su ser. Igualmente, que nadie sepa cómo eres realmente, que nadie entienda que si eres más sentimental de lo que deberías es porque eres especial, sonaba bastante triste. Pero también entendía que era necesario para no buscarse más problemas. Los vampiros no parecían los seres más calmados que uno se pudiese encontrar rondando por el mundo.

- Cuando llegué, una parte de mí comprendió lo que decía Hendrik. Siempre parecía faltarle algo, siempre miraba más allá. Me tocaba disuadirle cuando le entraba la nostalgia y quería verte, insistiendo y persistiendo en que no se acercaría y que no hablaría contigo. Todo el rato el problema eras tú. Y aunque me daban ganas a ratos de terminar su sufrimiento, porque de otro modo no puede clasificarse esto, me daban más ganas de ir a buscarte a ti para matarte.

El rubio frunció el ceño y su corazón pegó un brinco al escuchar esa declaración. ¿Y si aún tuviese intenciones de matarle? ¿Y si todo eso fuese una treta para atraerle y terminar con él de forma que Antonio pudiese verlo? La sonrisa burlona de Lovino le hizo relajarse ligeramente ya que le transmitía el claro mensaje de que se estaba burlando de él por verle inquieto. Definitivamente, ese tío no le caía bien y si pudiera le daría una lección.

- Tampoco hubiese arreglado nada, se hubiese pasado el tiempo aún peor si cabe, preguntándose quién te habría hecho eso y tengo la impresión que cuando lo descubriese hubiese venido a matarme. No quiero enfrentarme a él y menos tan enfadado. Nunca lo he visto, pero dicen que es terrorífico.

Francis arqueó ligeramente una de sus rubias cejas, pensando en aquel momento en el que le vio luchar por primera vez. Sí que su mirada era diferente a la de otras ocasiones, sus orbes verdes parecían helados, sin un atisbo de cariño, de jovialidad, de todas esas características que solían rebosar de ellos. Antonio no parecía él; y eso fue seguramente lo que le asustó más, que no vio en él ni rastro del hombre que pensaba que era. Por ese motivo podía entender el calificativo de "terrorífico". Apostaba a que podía serlo más, aunque no sabía si esta vez reaccionaría igual. Él quería creer que no, que si volviese a vivir esa situación sabría que aquella frialdad estaba allí para protegerle y que si tanto le inquietaba, era su deber saberse defender solo.

Sus ojos se pararon en las galletas y de repente se le antojó una, con demasiada fuerza. Se consideró hasta estúpido por tener semejante antojo de sopetón. ¡Que no era una mujer embarazada, por favor...! Menos mal que Lovino había hecho un alto en su historia, porque estaba seguro de que ahora mismo no le prestaría atención. Cogió una galleta con disimulo y una expresión neutra, pensando que si iba lento, el italiano no se iba a dar cuenta. Pero, en cuanto agarró la galleta, provocando un suave arañazo con las uñas sobre el metal de la bandeja, sus ojos dorados se movieron hasta que le observaron de frente. Francis se quedó quieto, con la mano en el aire, asiendo la galleta. Se encogió de hombros, como si le preguntara si ocurría algo y viendo que no decía nada, le dio un mordisco a la pieza de repostería.

- ¿Cuándo despertará Antonio?

- No sé. Le doy un par de días más de descanso. Nuestra velocidad para recuperarnos es mayor, así que lo que a vosotros os costaría meses, a nosotros nos supone días. Para evitar que cuando despierte pierda el norte, le estamos subministrando sangre directamente. Como puedes ver, todo está controlado y puedes irte.

- Me niego. Te he dicho que hasta que no me asegure de que se encuentra bien por completo, no pienso irme. Además, tengo que hablar con él. A ver si al final el que va a tener las orejas mal vas a ser tú.

- Y yo te digo esto en serio, Bonnefoy: vuelve a partirle el corazón y me encargaré de partirte cada hueso que tengas antes de matarte. Es lo que menos necesita después de lo que le acaba de pasar.

El italiano se levantó y a zancadas abandonó el sitio, no sin antes pegar un golpe con la puerta del balcón. Un escalofrío recorrió a Francis, que fue consciente en ese momento de que las bajas temperaturas no habían sido beneficiosas para su cuerpo. Claro, como el señor vampiro no sentía frío alguno, pues vamos a darle a la sinhueso en un balcón, al aire libre, de noche. Se levantó, abrazándose a sí mismo y frotando con sus manos los brazos, que se notaban fríos a través de la ropa incluso. El amanecer ya empezaba a notarse y las primeras tonalidades naranjas se percibían, difuminadas, manchando el cielo cada vez menos negro. No iba a quedarse a verlo, iba a meterse en la cama y taparse hasta las cejas con la manta. Esa parecía la mejor idea que había tenido hasta el momento. Se levantó y no sin antes coger la bandeja de galletas -¡Hola, desayuno!- se dirigió a la puerta. Agarró el pomo, tiró de él y nada ocurrió. La madera seguía bien encajada y se negaba a moverse de su posición. Lo intentó un par de veces más y se quedó ido mirando la pieza metálica que debía abrir.

- El hijo de puta me ha encerrado... -murmuró Francis con indignación.

Le dio otro escalofrío que hizo que se erizara por completo, dejó la bandeja, se frotó los brazos de nuevo y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que los pies, la nariz, las orejas y las manos también las tenía frías. Se asomó por el balcón, por suerte se encontraban en una primera planta, baja. Intentaría echar la puerta abajo, pero con cristal y todo, consideraba que era más arriesgado que descolgarse. Además, por muy típico que fuese, había una hiedra que cubría un buen trozo de la pared, ese era el camino más seguro. Se guardó las galletas en los bolsillos -porque se había obcecado y esas malditas cosas planas con azúcar y chocolate, hechas por el mismísimo diablo para seducir, no podían quedarse en la bandeja al aire libre para que se las comieran los pájaros- y se asomó de nuevo, empezando a planear en su mente cómo iba a descender. Parecía un trabajo sencillo, a pesar de que no es que fuese un hombre demasiado atlético. Suerte que cada vez había más luz y que no tendría problema alguno en ver dónde estaba poniendo los pies. Pasó por encima de la baranda de piedra y se quedó con la punta de los pies apoyada en los huecos de la misma, fue moviéndose de manera horizontal hasta que llegó a la enredadera que crecía desde el mismo suelo y que llegaba hasta el segundo piso.

Estiró una de las piernas y clavó el pie en las enredaderas, asegurándose de que eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para no ceder ante su peso. Estiró el brazo y entonces se sujetó a la planta, que estaba como un témpano y resbaladiza por el rocío de la mañana. Se aseguró pegando otro tirón de que era lo suficientemente fuerte y entonces pasó el peso de su pierna izquierda a la derecha, hasta quedar colgando finalmente de la hiedra. Se agarró con las dos manos y empezó el tedioso trabajo de ir descendiendo por ella, siempre asegurando dónde ponía el pie. Las hojas de la planta a ratos se le venían a la cara y la mojaban, logrando que Francis pusiera una mueca asqueada y que bufara para apartarla de este modo. Se estaba también humedeciendo su ropa y posiblemente manchando, aunque no estaba seguro ya que tanto no alcanzaba a ver. Cuando ya casi estaba llegando, de repente notó un tirón fuerte en el pelo que le hizo pegar un alarido. Estiró una de las manos, hasta dar con la fuente del tirón y libró sus rizos dorados del agarre accidental que se había producido. Tras largos y tortuosos minutos, Francis llegó por fin al suelo, mojado, sucio, despeinado y de mal humor. La perfecta forma de terminar el día, sí señor.

Llamó a la enorme puerta y cuando abrió Pedro le observó como si fuese una aparición. Tantas cosas raras había visto ya en su vida, no le extrañaría que esa silueta manchada y húmeda fuese una de esas míticas criaturas que todos pensaban que eran irreales y que de repente estaban allí, delante de sus ojos. Tras medio minuto se dio cuenta de que era Francis.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, chico? Estás hecho unos zorros. Pasa, pasa... Estás helado.

- Lovino 'accidentalmente' me ha encerrado en el balcón. -bajó el tono de manera que para Pedro no fuese audible- Aunque eso de accidental me provoca serias dudas.

Pero tampoco le apetecía en ese momento devanarse demasiado los sesos. Aunque así fuese, no le convenía enemistarse aún más con ese hombre, que era el que en la actualidad le estaba contando cosas que le interesaban. Vale que le había explicado hechos muy recientes y que los que despertaban su curiosidad era los que se remontaban tiempo atrás, esos en los que podría vislumbrar cómo había sido ese hombre de joven, cuando aún no era un vampiro y su corazón latía con normalidad. Para rematarlo, los temas actuales habían dejado entrever parcialmente el sufrimiento de Antonio y eso le hacía sentirse culpable. Sabía que no tenía responsabilidad por los sentimientos que el hispano tenía, pero aún así sabía que era el que más le había hecho sufrir y no quitaba que él le quisiera, que experimentara un amor de hijo hacia su padre. Podía recordar ahora con claridad infinidad de cosas, incluso con más fuerza que las memorias que tenía de sus padres de sangre. Saber que habías dañado a alguien tan importante era a su vez doloroso. Todo por su irresponsabilidad.

Se dio una ducha y tiró las galletas a la basura, pues se habían quedado hechas migajas y temía que también les hubiese salpicado barro o hubiesen frotado la enredadera. Se tumbó en la cama, miró al techo y frunció el ceño ligeramente. ¿Cómo podría reparar el daño producido? No sabía ni cómo empezaría a entablar una conversación cuando por fin despertara. Aunque quizás no era mala idea empezar por un "hola" seguido de un "lo siento".

* * *

Se despertó a las dos, después de haber tenido un sueño muy confuso en el que se veía envuelto en un terremoto y luego tenían que ir a buscar un ataúd donde estaba Antonio, que temían que se hubiese caído por las enormes grietas que se abrieron en la tierra tras el sismo. Entonces por fin lo encontraban, porque aparentemente iba acompañado de alguien cuyo rostro no recordaba, y al abrir el ataúd, alguien que no tenía la apariencia de Antonio, pero al cual él llamaba Antonio, abrió los ojos y se fue hacia él para morderle a la vez que un grito sobrehumano horrible emanaba de su boca. Ahí se despertó, desorientado y nervioso de nuevo. El recuerdo del sueño se había tornado borroso y por mucho que lo intentaba parecía una hoja en blanco, cuyo significado era imposible de descifrar. A medida que fue haciendo otras cosas, lo fue recordando. No entendía a santo de qué, pero desde que estaba allí que no había tenido ni una noche tranquila de sueño.

Ya ni tuvo que justificarse ante las dos mujeres que se encargaban de la cocina, a las cuales no conocía y parecían inexpertas. La tarea de ellas no era la más importante, puesto que cualquier invitado que viniese para Antonio estaba a una estricta dieta a base de sangre. Cualquier cosa que prepararan era degustada por el servicio, que siempre estaba dispuesto a echar una mano con tal de comer bien. El rubio les había pedido que le dejaran el acceso libre a la cocina y así no tener que depender de horarios. Era agradable poder manejarse por el lugar sin que le miraran mal por llegar a tal o cual hora o tener que hacer que las pobres muchachas cocinaran a toda prisa. Ya que era algo que le gustaba hacer, prefería encargarse él de aquello.

Comió en uno de los salones, solo aunque cómodo ya que por primera vez admiró aquella decoración antigua y aún así lujosa que le rodeaba. Le gustaba demasiado el sitio, parecía estar de vuelta en la época de los castillos y él era el dueño del mismo. Sacudió su cabeza y siguió comiendo. No era el dueño de nada, las fantasías se terminaron. Después si le decían que venía para aprovecharse de la situación y hacerse con parte de la fortuna de Antonio, se iba a acordar de eso y se iba a sentir culpable sin duda. Otra cosa más que añadir a su lista de estupideces, que no era corta precisamente. A las cuatro fue a la habitación de Antonio, ya sin pedir permiso a nadie. El único que tenía mayores reservas era Lovino y éste dormía como un bebé a saber dónde. Le gustaría saberlo, a ver si se podía vengar por la bromita de dejarlo encerrado en el balcón. Sin embargo todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron de su mente cuando entró, con la vela en la mano, y pudo escuchar un rumor, un sonido flojo pero cíclico que identificó como una respiración. Hasta le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando comprobó que efectivamente su pecho subía y bajaba. Estiró el brazo y apretó la mano izquierda de Antonio en un gesto familiar, con una ligera sonrisa.

- Estás hecho todo un luchador, ¿eh? -murmuró aunque sabía que no podía escucharle.

No quiso alejarse demasiado, cogió un libro y allí pasó las horas, sumergiéndose en la literatura de Dickens. Francis juraría que entre sus manos tenía un verdadero ejemplar de la primera tirada de Oliver Twist, por eso pasaba cada página con escrupuloso cuidado, como si sus dedos fuesen a deshacerla o mancharla. Y de repente, a las ocho, ya con la noche sobre sus cabezas, Antonio se incorporó de repente, respirando con rapidez y gritando, cosa que hizo que Francis saltara de su asiento asustado.

- ¡Carlos! ¡Carlos! -exclamó mirando en derredor, intentando encontrar al susodicho hombre pero sin dar con él. No veía realmente nada ni nadie.

El francés dejó el libro sobre el asiento y le sujetó de un brazo con suavidad, impidiendo de ese modo que se levantara, menos con la pierna como la tenía, partida por diversos sitios. Eso era algo que habían visto más tarde, el médico era un poco incompetente.

- Antonio, tranquilo. Carlos no está, no va a venir. -ni siquiera sabía quién era ese tal Carlos, pero puede que fuese otro de los vampiros. ¿Quizás no estaba solo? Lo bueno es que se relajó ante aquella frase. Le soltó en vista de que no iba a levantarse.

- Es verdad, Carlos no está. -dijo serio. Acto seguido se llevó la mano al estómago.

- No te fuerces. Es normal que te duela. Has pasado un montón de cosas, no hagas movimientos bruscos.

En ese momento, Antonio fue consciente de la presencia del francés puesto que entornó el rostro, clavó sus ojos verdes en él y le miró sorprendido. Francis únicamente sonrió, apurado, sin poder encontrar aquel saludo que tantas veces había ensayado en su cabeza. No podía ni imaginar lo sorprendido que debía estar tras despertar y encontrarse al francés a su vera. Habían sido ocho largos años. Le daba nervios pensar qué sería lo primero que le diría cuando se le pasara la estupefacción.

Los segundos se le hacían largos y por dentro se iba reprendiendo por no haber pronunciado aún ni una sola palabra. Cuando estaba ya decidido a decir algo, Antonio se adelantó.

- Tú...

- Soy yo, Francis. -dijo el rubio, temiendo que hubiese cambiado tanto que no acabase de reconocerle.

- ¿Quién eres? -le preguntó con el ceño un poco fruncido.

A Francis se le cayó toda expresión del rostro. Sus labios se juntaron, formando una línea prácticamente recta mientras su cerebro intentaba lentamente asociar esas palabras que le había dicho. Tras unos segundos en silencio, durante los cuales Antonio prosiguió observándole como si realmente fuese un extraño, el francés frunció el ceño, frustrado. Desde luego, aquello era ser malintencionado...

- Sé que no me porté bien entonces, pero de ahí a fingir que no me conoces me parece excesivo, ¿sabes?

Otro silencio, tenso, enrarecido, de esos que incomodaban a los presentes, que deseaban que terminara lo antes posible.

- Te lo estoy diciendo en serio, no tengo ni la más remota idea de quién eres o de qué haces en mi casa. Ni, ya puestos, por qué estoy como si me hubiesen pegado la paliza de mi vida. -le respondió inmutable aparentemente.

Nunca pensó que agradecería la presencia de Lovino, que normalmente estaba ahí para interrumpir, pero cuando escuchó la puerta y miró hacia allí, se alegró de que por fin estuviese despierto. El italiano pasó del enfado a la repentina sorpresa al ver a Antonio sentado sobre el ataúd, con los ojos abiertos. Se había despertado porque había escuchado gritos, pero desde su habitación ni los había entendido, ni había identificado la voz. Se había levantado de mal humor, con ganas de ir a pegar una paliza a quien fuese que le hubiese despertado. En el fondo hasta deseaba que se tratase de Francis, sería un motivo más para pegarle y tendría suficientes para dejar de controlarse. Pero sin embargo se encontró con un rubio estupefacto y un vampiro español despierto; dolorido pero despierto. Se acercó a la cama y examinó su rostro sin acercarse. No parecía fuera de sí, cegado por la sed, que no hubiese sido lo normal ya que le habían ido dando un poco cada día, directamente en su organismo. Miró a Francis y vio que seguía teniendo una expresión extraña, como si hubiese visto un fantasma o algo. Por el momento decidió ignorarle.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó enfocando sus ojos hacia Antonio de nuevo.

- Pues como si me hubiese pasado el ejército por encima. Me duele el estómago, por no hablar del extraño pinchazo que me ha dado la pierna... -murmuró el hispano, cuya mano derecha descansaba sobre su estómago.

- La pierna te va a tardar en curar, la tienes rota por tres sitios. Dale semanas y ya podrás correr por ahí.

De repente sintió un agarre en su camisa, por la parte de detrás, a la altura de las lumbares. Le asía con fuerza y al mismo tiempo era un agarre tembloroso e inseguro. Le vino ese aroma dulce, ese que siempre les hacía pensar en lo sedientos que estaban. Ladeó el rostro y le dirigió una expresión de reproche, que se aflojó cuando vio que Francis aún tenía esa cara, como si algo le sucediese. Ni idea de lo que era, eso sí.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? Llevas días dando el coñazo con él y ahora te comportas como un mocoso retraído. Y no me toques, maldita sea. -dijo Lovino y agitó su ropa para que le soltara.

- Me dijiste que no me odiaba, ¿es que te divierte mentirme? ¿Querías verme humillado? -le dijo con aire molesto, pero realmente más desanimado que otra cosa.

- ¿¡De qué coño estás hablando!? -le replicó enfadado. ¿Por qué de repente iba de víctima? Ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería.

- ¡Dice que no sabe quién soy! -espetó, dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento amargo en su pecho.

Lovino abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante aquella declaración. Su expresión anonadada, alarmada por sus palabras, le dio la certeza a Francis de que el italiano no tenía nada que ver en todo aquello. Le daba igual que el español estuviese delante y pudiese escucharles, si estaba buscando hacerle daño, deseaba que se sintiera culpable por jugar a ese juego. Ladeó el italiano el rostro para mirar a Antonio, en silencio. Iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle si era verdad eso que decía, pero el hispano, que había fruncido el ceño ligeramente desde que se produjeron los gritos, se adelantó y habló primero.

- Tampoco sé quién eres tú, ya que estamos.

Los hombres que se encontraban de pie no pronunciaron ni una sola palabra, observaban a Antonio, que a su vez les miraba con desconfianza. Todo era confuso para él. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a esa situación en la que su cuerpo estaba muy dañado y le producía dolor cualquier movimiento, por suave que fuera. Encima había dos desconocidos en su habitación, de los que era más que normal que sospechara. Lovino tragó, por acto reflejo, mientras en su cuerpo sentía un hueco vacío, como si tuviese que estar nervioso pero no lo lograra y entonces eso provocase que se sintiera raro.

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? -preguntó Lovino cuando hubo reunido el valor suficiente.

- Recuerdo haberme ido a dormir. ¿Quiénes sois...? ¿Vosotros me habéis hecho esto? -se hacía tremendamente extraño ver la calma con la que lo preguntaba.

- ¡No...! ¡Claro que no, joder! -exclamó Francis horrorizado. Tal fue la forma en que lo dijo, que Antonio pegó un ligero brinco.

- Lo que Francis quiere decir es que nosotros somos amigos tuyos, nos preocupamos por tu bienestar. Te capturaron cazadores de vampiros y por suerte logramos salvarte. ¿En qué año estamos?

- En el 1700... -silencio sepulcral. Antonio frunció el ceño- No, espera, 1740. Últimamente el tiempo ha sido extraño para mí.

- No quiero alarmarte, pero estamos en el año 1920. -dijo Lovino con aire tranquilo, sosegado. Se dio cuenta que era todo lo contrario al sentimiento que invadía a Antonio, el cual se podía adivinar sólo con mirarle a la cara- Está bien, relájate. Te capturaron los cazadores y por lo que vi estuvieron experimentando contigo, con tu cuerpo, que es diferente al de los demás vampiros. Está claro que has estado sometido a mucho estrés físico y psicológico, ¿de acuerdo? Yo te digo que no somos tus enemigos y que no debes temernos. De hecho, puede que te acuerdes de mí. Soy Lovino Vargas, el nieto de Romario.

Al escuchar ese nombre, el rostro de Antonio se iluminó, como si de repente algo en medio de todo aquel caos le resultara familiar. La punzada que sintió Francis al ver aquello fue más fuerte de lo que había imaginado, repentina e inesperada.

- ¡Claro que me acuerdo de ti, por supuesto! Aunque para mí aún eres un crío... ¡Pero ahora que lo dices...! -dijo observando su rostro con detenimiento y una ligera sonrisa- Estás grande~ Y veo que ya te han transformado en vampiro. -de repente rió, fue un segundo- Bueno, claro, si no ya estarías muerto.

- Pues claro. -sentenció poniendo morros. El hispano acentuó su sonrisa al ver aquel gesto, que recordaba que ponía cuando era pequeño- Bueno, voy a ir a buscarte algo de sangre. Aunque hemos ido inyectándote, seguro que la garganta aún la notas seca.

- Sí, la verdad es que duele bastante. -murmuró frotándosela con la mano derecha.

- Francis, vigila que no se levante bajo ningún concepto, que esa pierna no puede apoyarla.

El rubio balbuceó, torpemente, mientras estiraba la mano intentando llamar su atención y lograr detenerle. Cualquier cosa, excepto esa, parecía mejor idea. Quería escapar porque le daba la impresión de que el aire era más denso desde que se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría. Sus aspavientos fueron inútiles y fue testigo presencial de su ida. Suspiró pesadamente y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Antonio, el que le estaba observando curiosamente. No es que pareciese tremendamente afectado por la situación, aunque la realidad es que no había pensado demasiado en todo. Tras comprobar que Lovino no era ya un adulto, ahora miraba a ese humano con curiosidad, el cual había pasado de la timidez y una cálida mirada al más fuerte nerviosismo y tensión.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? -le preguntó de repente, con una suave sonrisa para ver si así se calmaba.

El francés se erizó al escucharle, como si su voz le hubiese producido una descarga de algo como dolor. Los ojos azules le miraron nerviosos, luego hacia un lado y finalmente a él, antes de soltar una de las frases más elocuentes del día.

- ¿Eh?

- Lovino es el nieto de Romario, por así decirlo. ¿Quién eres tú? Cuando me he despertado estabas llamándome por mi nombre y parecías preocupado, así que deduzco que nos conocemos. Sé que no debe ser agradable para ti esta situación pero bueno... -se encogió de hombros, sonriendo resignado- Para mí no es muy sencillo tampoco.

- Soy Francis Bonnefoy y yo... -bajó la mirada y sus manos se aferraron a las mangas de la camisa. Su corazón le iba a mil por hora. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que era el que había sido hasta la fecha su hijo adoptivo? ¿Que se suponía que Antonio le quería? ¿Que le había salvado y que él le había roto el corazón y le había abandonado a los quince? Todo sonaba desastroso y, si estuviese en su lugar, Francis se echaría a sí mismo a la calle- Yo soy... tu...

- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó arqueando una ceja Antonio. Bueno, le estaba costando mucho decir algo que debería ser sencillo, ¿no?

- Soy parte del servicio, junto con Pedro y los demás. -dijo finalmente, incapaz de decir la verdad, aunque eso le hiciese notar un vacío en su pecho

- Vaya... Se me hace raro. Para mí, la única persona a mi servicio es Josefina y la contraté porque Carlos siempre dice que el castillo se me descuida si estoy solo. Pero parecías muy angustiado, ¿seguro que estás bien?

- Me recogiste, me diste asilo y una oportunidad de vivir. Aunque estoy a tu servicio, somos buenos amigos, así que esto es un poco duro... -dijo el rubio forzándose a sonreír con resignación aunque le daba ganas de meterse en su cama, taparse hasta la cabeza y apagar el mundo por ese día.

- Entiendo... -respondió con el semblante serio, algo preocupado- Lo siento, eeh... ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?

- Francis Bonnefoy, llámame Francis a secas. -murmuró. Ni se quedaba con su nombre. ¡Tampoco era tan difícil...!

La puerta se abrió y regresó Lovino con la sangre. Francis suspiró inaudiblemente, aliviado por haber dejado atrás ese incómodo momento en el que no había sabido qué responder. El italiano se dio cuenta de que no estaba centrado, que era como un animal encerrado en un espacio sin salidas, rodeado de enemigos. Entendía que el shock para él era mayor, ya que ni siquiera le recordaba.

- Bueno, voy a acompañar a Francis a su habitación y así te dejo beber a gusto. Mientras, no te muevas de esta habitación, la pierna no te lo permite.

- De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Francis.

Antonio hizo un gesto con la cabeza, de arriba abajo, muy formal que le decía que estaba encantado de... Sí, de conocerle. Le asqueó aquello, aunque su rostro ni lo expresó; simplemente le devolvió aquel movimiento apreciativo y le deseó buenas noches antes de abandonar la habitación. Cuando salieron al pasillo, sin esperar, puso rumbo a su cuarto, seguido por Lovino, que le observaba esperando que dijese alguna cosa. Lo que no sabía era que dentro de su cabeza estaba repasando todo lo que había ocurrido y a cada nuevo pensamiento aquella angustia y pesar se incrementaba, al igual que la confusión. Al llegar a la habitación, a sabiendas de que estaban ya lejos de donde Antonio se encontraba y que éste no podría escucharles, encaró a Lovino.

- ¿Amnesia? -murmuró con desdén- ¿Desde cuándo los vampiros tienen amnesia?

- ¿Y a mí qué me cuentas...? ¿Desde cuándo los vampiros pueden sentir tanto como Antonio? No me hagas preguntas que no sé responder. Si encasillas a ese idiota en cualquier clasificación, se las apañará para sorprenderte de algún modo. Su cuerpo es diferente y no funciona como el nuestro, lo hace más como el vuestro.

- ¿Hasta cuándo va a estar así? Se suponía que yo iba a hablar con él, que nos íbamos a reencontrar, no que de repente no sabría quién soy y tendría que inventármelo.

- ¿Sí? ¡Oh, pobrecito Francis...! -dijo con ironía- Maldito Antonio, mira que ir a perder la memoria... Si es que las hace todas con mala intención.

- No lo he dicho de esa manera... -le replicó con calma, aunque usando un deje repleto de ira, que se notaba porque había entrecerrado los ojos.

- Mira, ni idea de cuándo va a recuperar la memoria, si es que lo hace. Como te he dicho, nunca había visto algo así tampoco, pero él sorprende siempre de esta manera: para bien o para mal. Puede que sea un día, puede que sean dos, pueden ser semanas, meses, años o siglos. Puede que nunca recuerde quién eres en realidad. Creo que tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que es posible que eso ocurra y que lo que menos necesita es que vayas a presionarle por tu deseo egoísta. Querías pasar tiempo con él, pues ya lo tienes despierto. No lo agobies.

Esa fue su última palabra antes de girar sobre sus talones de manera grácil y marcharse de allí para ver lo que Antonio estaba haciendo. Francis le siguió con la mirada, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Claro que no le voy a agobiar, italiano estúpido. -susurró.

Había decidido pagar con Lovino la frustración que sentía. Vale que era un poquito odioso con él, pero no estaba focalizando su ira en la persona correcta. Realmente bien visto, Francis se lo merecía por haber hecho eso a Antonio años atrás, pero no podía estar enfadado consigo mismo, porque la pelota de culpa empezaba a ser demasiado grande como para cargarla él solo. Volvió a recordar aquella cara sorprendida de Antonio mirándole y su voz reverberaba en su cabeza, preguntándole que quién era. Arrugó el ceño, entre molesto y dolido, y decidió que no podía, que aquello era demasiado para procesarlo y estar allí fingiendo que no le importaba, así que se metió en la habitación con la intención de dormir.

Cuando el italiano regresó con Antonio, éste se encontraba relamiendo los dedos, que tenían unas tenues manchas de color escarlata. A saber con qué ansia había agarrado la bolsa para acabar manchándose los dedos. Tampoco es que pudiera culparle, la sed era algo terrible y ese ardor en la garganta podía volver loco a cualquiera. Estuvo observándole en silencio y por primera vez se preguntó si aquello no era en verdad una estrategia, un plan para herir a Francis como él lo había hecho hacía ocho años. Le parecía una locura. ¿Y si lo hacía para que sintiera celos porque hacía ver que a Lovino sí que le conocía? No... Antonio no era ese tipo de persona pero tampoco le gustaba quedarse con la duda.

- ¿Estás haciendo esto a propósito para fastidiarle?

- ¿Fastidiarle? -preguntó el de ojos verdes con una expresión tremendamente desorientada.

- Sí, Francis ha venido con mucha ilusión para hablar contigo.

- Espera, para. ¿Por qué querría fastidiar a Francis? ¿Ilusión de hablar conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? -le preguntó con el ceño fruncido y un deje de nerviosismo en su voz.

Supo que no era mentira: su cuerpo estaba tenso, su postura era rígida y de nuevo le miraba con desconfianza. Todo él, sus ojos, sus labios, cada músculo expresaba ese desagradable sentimiento de no saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Negó con la cabeza tras suspirar levemente.

- No he dicho nada. Discúlpame, no quería asustarte. Todo está bien. Todo irá bien.

* * *

**o7o**

**I regret nothinnnggg xDDD**

**Bueno, de este capítulo realmente no sé qué contar owo... Antonio siente como si su cuerpo fuera humano, así que ahora entenderéis más por qué se abrigaba más. Habían pequeñas pistas que podían pasar perfectamente desapercibidas, pero que las dejé caer porque soy así. Realmente ahora, que para publicar lo estoy releyendo, pienso que le dan valor añadido a la historia para hacer una relectura XD... Bueno, tonterías mías. No hay realmente tantas cosas ocultas en este capítulo, pero si os quedan dudas, me lo decís y yo os contesto encantada de la vida uvu**

_Elwym, _**siempre los sentimientos hacen al combatiente más torpe y en el caso de Antonio, pues más. Hombre xD después de todo no deja de ser un vampiro y con muchos años a sus espaldas, algo de respeto tiene que imponer el pobre XD Sí, es comprensible, pero también sus palabras son las peores que le puede dirigir, ya no sólo porque esté enamorado, sino porque hasta indirectamente le culpa del asesinato de sus padres. Sí, Antonio pagó los estudios de Francis. Aunque estuviera lejos y éste no quisiera verle, no significa que Antonio no se vaya a asegurar de que llevaba una buena vida. En teoría Francis quiere disculparse, aunque ahora lo tiene bastante complicado XD Todos los que experimentaron con Antonio están caput. Bueno, cuando se derrumbó, cuando le dijo todas aquellas cosas, era para mí claro que desde un principio no estaría deprimido, sino que intentaría afrontarlo con resignación, con una sonrisa, como si supiera que iba a pasar. De alguna manera lo sabía, pero la forma en la que sucedió igualmente fue demasiado para él uwu**

_GusGuschan, _**awww lo entiendo uvu Te confieso que yo, cuando escribía, sabía que tenía que poner lo más horrible que me pasara por la cabeza, para justificar estos años de separación y al mismo tiempo pensaba que era horrible y el pensar en cómo se sentiría Antonio hahaha ;v; Ya sabes cómo somos las personas, nos acordamos de repente de algo, nos da la nostalgia y queremos enmendar nuestros errores xD Somos así de tontos. Ooh tu teoría me parece interesante, la de Germán y Romario ò.o. Te diré algo: Lovino no siente amor por Antonio xD Podría dejar que lo pensaras y todo eso, pero no lo siente o3o Espero que te guste el capítulo ouo Saludos~**

_Yuyies, _**bueno, los egipcios desde que se presentaron allí ya no daban buena espina, eso quería que quedara claro desde un inicio. Bueno, también pienso que no sé si alguien podría tomarse algo de otra manera más calmada cuando: es un niño, ha estado a punto de morir, se da cuenta de que ha sido engañado... Sí que reaccionó siendo hiriente, muchísimo, pero bueno. En teoría Antonio de alguna manera, en el fondo, temía que cuando se revelara su secreto algún día, ocurriría algo así: que Francis le odiaría, que se iría y de alguna manera se intentaba convencer a sí mismo de que eso era lo mejor, pero no quita que esté enamorado de él y que le duela. El pobre Francis... XD Tenía que pensar primero en algo que no fuera sobrenatural y caníbales sonaba a la mejor opción XD Antonio es un poco muy irresponsable xD pero bueno, sí, Lovino tiene su mandato instaurado de alguna manera. Pero vamos, en el capítulo se explica un poco el motivo. Es un mandado e intenta que Antonio levante cabeza uvu**

_Fujisaki Vargas, _**tengo la cosa de que el servicio de Antonio no está de adorno. Por eso saben cómo tratar a vampiros, saben que deben ser recelosos y espiar. Así que tener a Pedro por ahí espiando después del mal rollo que ha habido parecía lo mejor XD Antonio oscuro for the win o7o Sííí... u-u esa parte confieso que me dolió hasta a mí escribirla XDU porque me pasaba como tú, sabía que por dentro estaba muriéndose pero que se mostraba tranquilo para no hacer las cosas difíciles. Bueeno, pobre Antonio xD No es que hiciera estupideces, fue a ver a Francis y le pillaron XDDD Sigo diciendo que los humanos somos expertos en encontrar nostalgia años después en cosas que echamos a un lado hace tiempo, Francis no es la excepción XD Además ahora tiene más cabeza ovob No recuerdo si fue en este capítulo o en el anterior, pero sí hago una insinuación owo y sí, le pagó los estudios. No dejaba de ser el niño de sus ojos, la persona a la que ama uwu Por cierto... ¡totalmente cierto! o7o Los tipos que ve la primera noche que llega a la ciudad son efectivamente vampiros ;v; Me hiciste feliz porque eres la única que me lo ha mencionado ouo no quería que quedara evidente pero al menos alguien lo vio, yeyy xD Bueno, ahora ya sabes por qué dicen que Antonio es especial uvu. Tranquila, saldrá "bien" de esta XD Bueno, ya has visto XD Una gran parte de Lovino se preocupa por Antonio, no románticamente, se explicará. Hay otra parte más pequeña que es por la alianza, pero los motivos de Lovino son prácticamente eso, emocionales, aunque si le preguntaras te lo negaría por activa y por pasiva. No, Damián no es Edu. En este fic no sale Eduardo uvu sorry... Créeme, casi mejor, demasiados personajes pasan por aquí xD ¡Gracias! ¡Espero que te siga enganchando y no te den ganas de dejar de leer ;v;! -abrazo contra el frío- Por cierto, tu teoría de Romario y Germania me gusta ouo, mucho, casi más que lo que yo tenía en mente XDDD**

_Ripleycante, _**seeeh, se desveló todooo y todo se fue a la porra xDDD Nosotras lo encontramos incluso más excesivo porque sabemos que Antonio está enamorado y que vamos, le está hiriendo muchísimo con esas palabras uvu. Como he comentado en otras respuestas más arriba, Antonio estaba mentalizado de que ese día llegaría y que era lo normal y que se lo merecía. No quería hacer las cosas más difíciles, por lo que se mantuvo sereno hasta que se fue, luego ya... aguantar fue complicado u3u. Sí, si crecía estando con Antonio era difícil provocar luego el cambio, o eso creí en el momento en que escribía, así que la separación me parecía necesaria. xDDDD que esté moribundo es un detalle de nada XDDD me ha gustado. Bueno, a Lovino le llamaron para pedirle ayuda con ese desastre que era Antonio, así que ... pero sí, se ha tomado demasiadas confianzas XDDDD Espero que te guste el capítulo ouo **

**Y eso es todo por esta vez owo -serán los exámenes, pero la gente se ha esfumado xD omg...-**

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana~**

**Saludos.**

**Miruru.**


	7. El hombre que vino de España

**La senda escarlata**

**Capítulo 07 - El hombre que vino de España**

Por mucho que se hubiese ido a dormir pronto, no se despertó antes de lo que imaginaba. Se quedó desorientado viendo la luz que entraba por la ventana, se subió la manga del pijama que le habían prestado y miró el reloj de pulsera, medio cegado por aquella brillantez que inundaba la habitación. Eran casi las dos de la tarde y se dio cuenta de que tenía un hambre voraz. Se levantó, se dio una ducha que le hizo volver ligeramente a la vida y entonces se fue derecho a comer. Ana se encontraba en la cocina, separando ropa de dos cestos para hacer la colada. Cuando escuchó la puerta, levantó la vista y sonrió con compasión al muchacho. Por su mirada, dedujo que ya sabía la situación en la que se encontraban.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras después de anoche? Ya me han contado lo que ha sucedido. -le comentó Ana con aquel tono suave, maternal.

- No lo sé, aún sigo tremendamente confundido por la situación. Sé que es irónico que lo haga, pero siento como que es todo culpa mía. Así que, que me haya olvidado, es el mejor castigo que me podría haber caído encima. Lo merezco.

- Aunque quizás podría decirte que sí, que mereces un poquito de sufrimiento por todo lo que ha sucedido, por haber dejado al señor Antonio de aquella manera, no soy ese tipo de mujer. Tú no habías pedido nada de eso y este mundo es demasiado oscuro como para aceptarlo sin más. Nosotros, los que vivimos en esta casa, venimos de una larga estirpe de personas dedicadas al servicio del señor Antonio. Nuestros padres, nuestros abuelos y así sucesivamente, estuvieron cuidando de este hogar, bajo su protección, desde aproximadamente el siglo dieciocho. A nosotros nos educaron con el concepto de que los vampiros existían y que, aunque habiten algunos que son pura maldad, que se divierten hiriendo a la gente y matando indiscriminadamente, también los hay que son buenos, que han caído en esta vida por error o que aceptaron esta forma de existir voluntariamente pero que no están orgullosos de ello. Que un niño de quince años, que es más propenso a actuar impulsiva y egoístamente, no pudiera aceptarlo, no me parece fuera de lo normal.

- Aún así... -murmuró Francis con la vista gacha.

- Bueno, aún así podrías haber vuelto luego en vez de apartar cualquier pensamiento que tuvieras sobre Antonio. Pero eso no te hace responsable de que le atacaran o de que ahora no recuerde. Puedes seguir sintiéndote culpable eternamente, pero eso no va a arreglar las cosas, así que alegra esa cara.

- Lo intentaré. -dijo con expresión funesta.

No era sencillo animarse de repente y olvidar toda culpa que pudiera sentir. Las palabras de Lovino, que quizás no eran las más suaves del mundo y estaban claramente influenciadas por esas emociones que decía que no podía experimentar, le habían hecho sentir el ser más miserable de todo el mundo. Aunque era bueno que supiera lo que sus palabras habían provocado, también podía habérselo dicho de una manera más suave. Se hubiera sentido culpable de cualquier manera, eso seguro, ya que no esperaba una reacción de tales características. Nadie en su sano juicio hubiese imaginado que una persona estaría enamorada de un niño de quince años y a saber desde cuándo hacía que sentía algo por él. Estuvo comiendo y durante el resto de la tarde le dio vueltas a la cabeza, pensando en cómo afrontar el tema en cuestión. Tenía que ser fuerte para poder mirarle y sonreír de corazón. Le daba la impresión de que los ojos verdes de Antonio podrían saber si estaba fingiendo o no.

Aunque llegó la noche, no fue a su habitación. Se puso en una de las salas a leer, pensando en que debería encontrar la manera de llamar a su casera y negociar sus condiciones, a ver si le posponía el alquiler y también informar de que quizás no volvería al curso de cocina durante una temporada. Marcharse sin más, dejando a Antonio amnésico, le parecía la peor idea del mundo y le daba igual tener que dejar la cocina y abandonar ese piso que le había costado tanto encontrar. Había estado demasiado tiempo fuera de esa casa y partir tan pronto quedaría fuera de lugar y sería como otorgarle la razón a Lovino. Hasta que no comprendiese mejor al español y le pudiera pedir perdón, aunque fuese más tarde, cuando ya estuviese recuperado y nada le doliera, no pensaba marcharse.

La calma fue interrumpida por dos golpes en la puerta y la aparición en ella de Lovino, que le observaba con un aire de incredulidad. Cerró el libro, usando la mano como punto de libro, y le devolvió la mirada. Se produjo un silencio extraño en el que el italiano estuvo analizando el rostro del francés, buscando algo que le indicara, sin necesidad de entablar una conversación con él, sus pensamientos. Visto que no pudo descifrarlos, al final se resignó a tener que charlar con ese chico de veintitrés años al que él consideraba un niñato malcriado.

- Así que ahora has pasado de ser su hijo adoptivo a convertirte en Francis el criado, ¿eh? Menuda rebaja de categoría, ¿no crees?

- Bueno, ¿qué querías que le dijera? Si hubiese explicado la verdad, le hubiese dinamitado el cerebro. Tras saber que le faltan recuerdos, no creo que fuera lo mejor decirle que yo era el chaval al que adoptó, que se fue tras romperle el corazón y que ha vuelto para hablar con él y reencontrarnos. Aunque no me creas, me preocupo por Antonio.

- Ya, claro... -dijo Lovino con un tono incrédulo- Pues tengo que decirle, criado, que su señor le reclama. Así que deja el libro ese donde quieras y ven conmigo.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó sintiendo que por un momento le faltaba el aliento- ¿Qué me reclama? ¿Pero por qué? ¿No podrías haberle dicho que tenía otras cosas que hacer?

- Tiene que cambiarse de ropa y alguien habrá de curar las heridas de su espalda. Para eso, Ana iba a ocuparse y nos ha sorprendido a todos diciendo que eso de que una mujer del servicio se ocupe de él y que le toque el cuerpo... Le hemos dicho que sólo es el torso y que no tiene que escandalizarse tanto, pero no ha entrado en razón. Parece uno de esos abuelos que se obcecan con una idea y ya puede terminar el mundo, que ellos erre que erre. Le hemos dicho que alguien tenía que curarle, así que ha salido con la brillante respuesta.

_- ¡Francis! ¡Lo puede hacer Francis! -contestó Antonio sonriendo con nerviosismo y al mismo tiempo victoria por haber pensado en tan buena idea- Estamos hablando de otro hombre, por lo que no sería tan violento y, además, él es parte del servicio, me lo dijo. También me contó que era mi amigo, así que no le importunará, ¿verdad?_

- ¿Y quién soy yo para negarle eso? Me lo han dicho muchas veces, la casa no es mía. -dijo Lovino encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisilla que denotaba que se lo estaba pasando bien con aquello y que la situación no le incomodaba lo más mínimo.

Ana les estaba esperando en la puerta y parecía apenada, seguramente debido a que su señor no confiaba en ella como antes y no dejaba que le ayudara. Le dio una rápida explicación de lo que debía hacer para realizar la cura de manera exitosa y luego le azuzaron para que entrara. Al escuchar la puerta, Antonio, que se encontraba sentado en el ataúd, le miró. Francis le observó con miedo casi, como si fuese un animal o algo que le fuera a saltar a la yugular. Aunque no entendía la mirada, Antonio pensó que quizás en su lugar él estaría igual, así que no se sintió ofendido en absoluto. Es más, le sonrió de manera agradable para intentar que se relajara.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? -le preguntó el de ojos verdes en vista de que no quería acercarse- No muerdo... Quiero decir. -se rió- No voy a morderte.

Sinceramente, la broma le relajó más de lo que había pensado. Era curioso lo mucho que había llegado a temer que las cosas fueran violentas con Antonio, que no fuera capaz de sonreír con sinceridad, como ahora estaba haciendo, en ningún momento. Pero, como bien le había dicho Lovino en una ocasión, sabía sorprender, ya fuese para bien o para mal. Dejó atrás el nerviosismo, o al menos gran parte de él, y fue hacia la cama.

- Siento el chiste malo, pero es que se te veía tan nervioso que no sabía cómo romper el hielo. -dijo Antonio avergonzado. El rubio se quedó sorprendido- Sé que no debe ser fácil encontrar que alguien con quien hablabas de repente no sabe ni quién eres. Pero Lovino me ha asegurado que sois todos de fiar y os daré un voto de confianza. Además, me pareces majo. No hace tampoco demasiado que estás trabajando aquí, ¿verdad?

- No, no hace tanto realmente. Deja que te ayude a curarte las heridas.

Antonio asintió con la cabeza, levantó los brazos, sujetando entre las manos el borde de la camiseta y sintió entonces un pinchazo en el estómago, como un tirón que al mismo tiempo era doloroso. Soltó la prenda de ropa pero gracias a la asistencia de Francis lograron quitársela. Los cabellos de Antonio se quedaron ligeramente despeinados y en su rostro se podía ver el esfuerzo, los rastros que el dolor había dejado por sus facciones. El español suspiró un poco y se giró para que la espalda quedara descubierta y frente al rubio. Parecía que se había caído sobre una carretera y que se había raspado toda la espalda. Sabía que eso no era lo que había ocurrido y quizás eso era más escalofriante aún. No quería ni imaginar cómo demonios le habían hecho eso. Siguió las instrucciones de Ana y empezó a cuidar aquella espalda. Aunque podía notar como por momentos se tensaba, Antonio no pronunció ni una sola queja de dolor.

Era cierto que le parecía terrible que no pudiera recordarle, que le atormentaba que no supiera todo lo que habían pasado juntos y ver que ya ni era la misma persona. Pero, como le había dicho Ana, comportarse de esa forma, sentirse culpable y molestarle porque él era al que no reconocía y a Lovino sí, no le iba a llevar a ninguna parte. Se odiaba por tener esos pensamientos egoístas cuando era Antonio el que lo estaba pasando mal. Por eso mismo iba a ayudarle. Por mucho que las palabras se le atragantaran en garganta, que se moría por agarrarle y pedirle que intentara recordarle a toda costa, se aguantaría y dejaría que fuese a su ritmo. Lo que menos necesitaba era que le presionaran. Ahora le tocaba a él aguantar.

Cuando terminó de curarle las heridas, le puso la camisa nueva y le ayudó con los pantalones ya que no podía mover la pierna y aún se haría daño si lo intentaba. Cuando hubieron realizado la tarea, Antonio cogió el libro que tenía en una mesita de noche cercana, el cual había empezado a leer a falta de algo mejor que hacer.

- Bueno, ahora que esto ya está, creo que me voy a ir para no molestarte más. -dijo Francis sonriendo con timidez a medida que terminaba de recoger las cosas. Aquella frase hizo que el español dejara de leer y le mirase.

- ¿Eh? No, no me molestas. -le contestó- De hecho he estado pensando en que no voy a poder moverme bien en una temporada si quiero que la pierna se recupere como toca. Ya que tú dices que además de trabajar para mí somos amigos, creo que sería buen momento para conocerte de nuevo. Así que había pensado en que personalmente me asistieras y me ayudaras a moverme por la casa si lo necesito.

Por dentro, una vocecita chillona gritó con desespero un "no". Toda aquella decisión de ayudarle se esfumó cuando escuchó eso de conocerle de nuevo. ¿Es que iba a tener que contarle historias inventadas? No le gustaba nada la idea de tener que echar un embuste tras otro. Los ojos verdes de Antonio, que brillaban por la luz de la habitación, le observaban, expectantes. Internamente suspiró. ¿Desde cuándo ponía esas miraditas de animalillo desamparado? Las condenadas eran bastante efectivas y más sabiendo que había pasado por una experiencia traumática bastante grave. Le sonrió cálidamente y asintió.

- Está bien, no me parece mala idea. Si puedo ayudar en algo dímelo y lo haré.

Los golpecitos sobre la puerta rompieron aquel ambiente cordial y los dos miraron hacia la misma. Lovino hizo un saludo con la mano a Antonio, el cual asintió con la cabeza como respuesta y luego a Francis le hizo un gesto para que se aproximara.

- Tengo que hablar contigo, ven. -le dijo.

El rubio se despidió de Antonio de manera breve y abandonó la habitación. Supo que lo que ocurría es que iba a proseguir con la historia cuando llegaron a un salón con sillones de cuero. Los dos tomaron asiento y, sin ceremonias, ni saludos ni preguntas, Lovino empezó a hablar.

* * *

Un día lluvioso, en el corazón de Roma, fue el escogido para que ellos llegaran al mundo. Su casa estaba situada a las afueras de la gran urbe y era en toda regla un palacete de una planta, al puro estilo romano, con suelos de mármol con mosaicos de vivos colores. Había otras habitaciones de estilos más modernos, que chocaban a simple vista y que provocaban una sensación de discordia entre ellas y el resto de la casa.

El lugar siempre estaba lleno de gente, de personas que iban y venían como si esa fuese su casa. Lovino había nacido en la conocida familia Vargas, una cuyo linaje se remontaba a los tiempos de los centuriones y que guardaba uno de los secretos más oscuros de toda Italia. Ya desde que empezó a ser consciente de su entorno, el chico vio que su familia era diferente, que algunos de sus tíos eran normales y que otros estaban pálidos y más fríos al tacto de lo normal. Fue pronto que descubrió que convivía con muertos.

Aunque esa no fuese la definición exacta que le habían dado y que no entendía qué significaba la palabra "vampiro" o la muerte le parecía algo extraño e incomprensible, Lovino no llegó nunca a sentir miedo de aquellos familiares extraños. De esta manera, al convivir con ellos desde que tuvo uso de razón, en ningún momento sintió amenaza proveniente de ellos. Los trataron como a reyes, cuando querían algo se lo daban, cuando deseaban ir a algún sitio, se lo permitían. Todo era porque él era el elegido. Al principio ni tan siquiera lo entendía. ¿Cómo podías decirle a un niño de apenas tres años cuál era el destino de su familia y de su persona?

Sin embargo, a pesar de que a los tres años no se lo dijeron, sí que ocurrió a los cuatro. Se produjo una reunión de dimensiones desproporcionadas que juntó bajo el mismo techo a todo el grueso de la familia Vargas. Ellos estaban al frente de aquella mesa, cuya escena se asemejaba al cuadro de La Última Cena. Nunca olvidaría, tras experimentarlo, cómo se sintió cuando todos, vampiros y humanos, se quedaron en silencio y le observaron serios. Después, unos cuantos miraron al hombre del centro, el que vestía una túnica y cuya mirada no les asustaba tanto. Esa fue la primera vez en su vida que le veía y podía decir sin lugar a dudas que era el más fuerte de todos los que había en aquella sala.

- Mi nombre es Romario Vargas, chicos. Soy el más antiguo de la estirpe y de toda Europa. Quiero contaros el que va a ser vuestro destino.

La familia Vargas venía de lejos, aceptaban la existencia de los vampiros y no sólo eso, además se dedicaban a prolongarla a través de los años. Cada cierto tiempo buscaban entre la progenie de sus miembros humanos los niños especiales, esos que nacían con los ojos dorados y cuyos cabellos castaños contaban con un mechón peculiar, inconfundible. Tras colmarlos con atenciones, darles la mejor de las enseñanzas y educarles en el mundo de los vampiros, cuando era necesario, eran transformados en vampiros y vivían, si tenían lo que había que tener, para siempre. Cada vez, uno de los vampiros de mayor edad se encargaba de convertirse en su tutor y al final él mismo les transformaba.

Con cuatro años les dieron a entender que su gran logro en esa vida iba a ser perecer. Por mucho que les dijeron que iban a volver a nacer como unos seres más perfectos y que su hermano gemelo estaba ilusionado imaginándose a sí mismo como algo así como un héroe poderoso, Lovino no pudo compartir la alegría de su hermano. Lo único que se quedó en su cabeza fue la palabra "muerte", que ya había empezado a aprender. Morir era algo horrible, algo que le espantaba, que su mente rechazaba bajo cualquier precepto. Pochi se había muerto y ya no se había vuelto a mover de nuevo, no le había ladrado para que le lanzase esa piedra que tanto le gustaba. Y hasta ahí su mente le decía que morirse no era la panacea, no era algo de lo que alegrarse. ¿Seguro que volvería a vivir? ¿Y si le pasaba como a Pochi? No quería ser un vampiro, frío y siempre lejano, como si algo que no llegaba a comprender en ese momento les atormentara sin final. ¿Por qué no podían escoger a otra persona? Perdió la cuenta de la gente que le vino a felicitar por haber sido escogido, por tener el honor de estar al lado del gran Romario, que se iba a convertir en su mentor (ni sabía qué era eso. ¿Acaso no se trataba de una parte del cuerpo? Sí, eso que también llamaban barbilla...) y que iban a ser el nuevo orgullo de la familia. Sus padres se apartaron, les dijeron que tenían que centrarse en hacer un bien a la familia.

En aquel momento de confusión, en el cual Lovino se sentía como la víctima, como el único cuerdo en aquella familia de locos, hizo acto de presencia otro desconocido. Llegó una noche de lluvia, cubierto hasta la cabeza con una manta que ya había calado y que apenas le protegía del frío de enero. Toda la casa entró en un estado como de pánico ya que no era costumbre recibir visitas. Él se asomó y en el rellano vio que el hombre se quitaba la pesada manta, la cual dejó caer al suelo y dejó al descubierto su apariencia. Su cabello castaño estaba pegado contra su cabeza y dejaba caer puntuales gotas de agua que directamente se precipitaban sobre el vacío o que resbalaban por su piel y se perdían, camufladas. Los ojos verdes miraban al suelo con un deje afligido, como si no fuese consciente de que estaba en ese lugar. Llevaba una chaqueta roja oscuro con las mangas bombachas a la altura de los hombros y que le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos, una camisa blanca debajo, la cual dejaba entrever el color de la piel y unos pantalones negros.

Pegó un salto y le observó asombrado cuando aquellos ojos verdes, sin ánimo, se movieron hasta posarse en él. Tras un par de segundos, el individuo le dedicó una sonrisa delicada, que parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería y le abandonaría por completo. Entonces llegó Romario, que a paso ligero se fue hasta donde se encontraba ese hombre pálido y con unos característicos colmillos.

- Madre mía, Antonio... ¿Se puede saber por qué estúpido motivo has decidido salir a pesar de que está lloviendo a mares? Estás temblando.

- Hace un poco de frío... -murmuró el chico sonriendo con resignación- Pero no quería esperar más, tenía ganas de verte, ¿sabes? Necesitaba estar con alguien o me iba a dar algo.

Aunque su tono fue jovial, algo le hería por dentro, algo que ninguno a excepción de su "mentón" (así lo llamaba Lovino, aunque su hermano había empezado a llamarle abuelo, quizás porque daba la impresión de ser un viejales a pesar de que no parecía llegar a los cuarenta años ni por asomo) sabía lo que era. Le sorprendió ese tono íntimo que usaban y ya los perdió de vista. Creyó que ese hombre se iría, pero a la noche siguiente volvía a pulular por la casa. Lovino había visto cómo le era prohibida su rutina normal y ahora le enseñaban a vivir prácticamente por la noche, advirtiéndole de que esa sería su vida pronto y que debía adaptarse. Ese hombre, ese tal Antonio, seguía allí, charlando con Romario, que parecía bastante agradecido con su presencia en aquel lugar. El vampiro que había sido igual que un alma en pena cuando llegó, poco a poco fue transformándose en uno que parecía más vivo que muchas personas. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con emoción cuando veía a las criadas preparar alimentos y encima las halagaba. No sabía bien el motivo, pero Lovino no podía tragar a ese hombre. Era una prueba de que había más vampiros, que realmente su destino era morir y eso le hacía sentir odio hacia él y hacia parte de su familia.

Por eso mismo decidió que le haría la vida imposible, que lo echaría de aquella casa en la que había irrumpido y establecido su presencia molesta, su presencia deslumbrante a pesar de vivir en las más profundas de las oscuridades. Primero fueron cosas pequeñas que pasaron inadvertidas para el español: se colaba en su habitación cuando no había nadie y le quitaba alguna prenda de vestir, mayormente calcetines. Lo malo es que pensaba que era fruto de su propio descuido y al rato lo veía sin calcetines, paseando por la casa. Después pasó a esparcir hojas de los árboles, que recogía de la calle, todas por la habitación, dejándola como si un vendaval hubiese dejado todo manga por hombro.

En algún momento, sin ser consciente de ello, Lovino empezó a divertirse con aquello. Podía ver que Antonio miraba con sospecha a todo el mundo, intentando averiguar quién era el que le estaba saboteando y pegaba un bote y se tensaba cuando Romario le preguntaba que si ocurría algo. El chiquillo sonreía con sorna, como la gran mente criminal que estaba ante su víctima, cuando veía cómo ese tonto dibujaba un gesto apurado y se justificaba delante del vampiro de mayor edad, que no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba a Antonio esos últimos días.

Aquella noche decidió que era el momento idóneo para destapar aquel ataúd en el que se metía de noche y dejarle una ingente cantidad de hojas de árbol allí dentro. Le daba la risa tonta cuando imaginaba la cara que pondría cuando fuera con el ansia de esconderse del sol y viera que todo estaba sucio. ¡Ja! ¡Seguro que tendría que dormir con la hojarasca y se levantaría con la cara llena de tierra por eso. Se puso al lado del ataúd y empezó a empujar hacia un lado después de dejar toda la basura en el suelo. Su plan empezó a ser cada vez menos viable ya que a su edad deslizar aquella pesada losa se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea imposible de llevar a cabo. Su rostro se estaba tornando del color de la grana del mismo esfuerzo que estaba realizando. La tapa no se movió ni un solo milímetro y él se encontraba ahora bufando, intentando recuperar el aliento y las fuerzas. Sus pequeños brazos le temblaban y había puesto un pequeño puchero mientras se los miraba. Cómo le gustaría ser más fuerte...

- Así que el que estaba dejándome la habitación hecha una pocilga era un pequeño ratoncito... -dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Lovino pegó un respingo, junto con un grito taladrante que perforaba los tímpanos, y cuando se dio la vuelta se arrimó todo lo posible a la superficie sólida, intentando dejar su espalda cubierta. El español se encontraba en la habitación, con los brazos en jarra y el torso ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, para quedar más bajo y que así el chiquillo pudiera ver su cara sin tener que levantar mucho la cabeza. El corazón del pequeño iba a mil, sin saber qué hacer ni dónde meterse. Se subió al ataúd, casi escalabrándose en el proceso, se fue hacia el otro lado, se dejó caer al suelo, se aferró al borde de la madera y asomó sólo los ojos, mirándole cohibido.

- ¡Si intentas hacerme algo voy a gritar tan fuerte que te van a oír desde la comisaría de policía más cercana! -le chilló con coraje a pesar de que estaba escondido.

Antonio era un vampiro ya con cuatrocientos años de experiencia a sus espaldas, una amenaza de ese calibre no es que fuese a echarle atrás tan fácilmente. Se fue hacia él y antes de darle tiempo a escaparse le agarró de la parte trasera del cuello de su jersey y lo levantó. Lovino chilló como si de un cerdo en el matadero se tratase y luego, para sorpresa del español, empezó a soltar insultos a diestro y siniestro, cada uno de mayor calibre. ¿Pero cómo ese chiquillo con cara de angelito -a ratos- soltaba tales barbaridades?

- ¿Es que no te han enseñado que no puedes ir por el mundo haciendo esas bromas pesadas a la gente? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que tengas que tratarme de esta manera? -le preguntó ligeramente ofendido. No entendía por qué ese crío con el que no había intercambiado ni una palabra le había cogido tanta tirria.

- ¡Eres un estúpido vampiro y mereces eso y mucho más! -le chilló y volvió a patalear intentando zafarse de su agarre con insistencia- ¡Mentón! ¡Mentón!

Antonio se quedó a cuadros cuando escuchó que gritaba aquello. ¿Es que iba a pegarle en esa zona? Por un momento se puso alerta no fuese que tuviera que esquivar algún puñetazo dirigido a su mentón. De repente empezó a llamar con insistencia a Romario y le seguía llamando "mentón". Entendió que lo que había sucedido era que se había equivocado de palabra.

- Creo que lo que quieres decir es "mentor", chico. -dijo Antonio dejándole finalmente en el suelo.

El italiano fue corriendo hacia donde estaba y empezó a darle golpes en la pierna, intentando de esta manera dejarle claro que a pesar de que le hubiera pillado de esa manera, no significaba que Antonio fuese el rey de la casa. Aunque fuese un niño pequeño, que no le llegara ni por la cintura casi, Lovino era el que mandaba en ese lugar. Los ojos verdes del español descendieron y le miraron mientras aún le golpeaba, incrédulo. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba a ese crío? Se quejó por lo bajo y se apartó cuando recibió un puntapié.

- ¡La madre que lo par-...! Debes tenerles un respeto a las personas mayores.

Pero, crecido por su éxito por ese saltito que había pegado y ese grito de dolor, Lovino se fue hacia las hojas, las agarró entre las manos y se las lanzó hacia la cara ya que se había agachado para tenerle más cerca. Antonio movió las manos para impedir que el polvo le entrara en los ojos y también que las hojas no le tocaran la tez. Pudo escuchar de fondo la risa aguda del niño, el cual se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia fuera. Así de accidentada fue la primera vez que entablaron una conversación. Lovino tenía la esperanza de que de esta manera conseguiría que se marchara, conseguiría vencer por completo a un vampiro y entonces sería la prueba de que podía eludir su destino.

No sirvió de nada, claro está. No hubiera imaginado que Antonio era uno de los más tercos vampiros que uno se pudiera encontrar en el mundo y seguía por ahí paseándose, hablando con el servicio como si nada. Así que se cansó de todo aquello, dejó a su hermano jugando con Romario y él salió al bosque a pesar de ser de noche. Sólo iba a dar una vuelta, a dejarles claro que podía imponer su voluntad siempre que deseara, y la mala suerte quiso que se perdiera y que no supiera cómo volver. Estaba todo demasiado oscuro y todos los árboles de repente parecían iguales. Un lobo, no muy lejano, aulló y Lovino se encogió en el seto, temblando del frío y atormentado por el propio miedo. ¿Y si se lo comía alguien? Pero, vamos, ¿quién sabía que había salido? Iba a tener que esperarse a que amaneciese y aún quedaban horas. De repente escuchó el sonido de los matorrales moverse y él se arrimó más al conjunto de hojas y miró entre ellas para ver qué era lo que provocaba ese ruido.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando de repente dos orbes verdes, que brillaban por la luz de la luna llena, estaban delante de él. Gritó e intentó huir hacia atrás, forzándose su camino entre las ramas que se le clavaban de manera dolorosa en el cuerpo, aunque sin llegar a provocar verdaderas heridas. Donde sí que se crearon superficiales cortes fueron en los brazos de Antonio, que los estiró para finalmente agarrar a Lovino y apretarlo contra su cuerpo. Por mucho que el español le decía que todo iba a estar bien, Lovino le daba golpes con los puños cerrados, que realmente mucho daño no es que hicieran. Escuchó entonces que el adulto le chistaba y de repente, con voz clara, empezó a entonar una melodía que nunca había escuchado antes. No entendía las palabras que usaba, ya que estaban en el idioma natal del vampiro y además era un castellano antiguo.

La música amansaba a las fieras, o eso decía el dicho, y en este caso calmó a Lovino, que se quedó quieto escuchando la música, con su rostro apoyado aún contra el pecho del español ya que la mano derecha de éste le apretaba y no le dejaba escapar, buscando darle una sensación de tranquilidad. Fue extraño porque aunque estaba pegado a su torso no podía escuchar el latido de su corazón y, además, era capaz de sentir que su cuerpo estaba más frío de lo normal. Un par de minutos después, Antonio se dio cuenta de que había logrado que se calmara, entonces le apartó y le miró. El chiquillo tenía lágrimas en los ojos y con un gesto calmado y suave se las secó.

- Menos mal que te he encontrado... Cuando me he dado cuenta de que no estabas por ninguna parte me he preocupado mucho. Menos mal que tengo habilidad para rastrear a personas y animales, así que ha sido bastante sencillo encontrarte. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

No entendía por qué después de haberle hecho tantísimas perrerías, ahora el español venía y le preguntaba si se encontraba bien. Asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decir un simple "sí". Antonio le sonrió, le dejó en el suelo y tendió su mano para que la agarrara. No se hizo de rogar y se la dio, dejando que le guiara hacia la casa de nuevo. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que al llegar Romario se le lanzó encima, lo levantó en volandas y con un tono angustiado le dijo lo mucho que se había asustado cuando no le había encontrado. A partir de ese momento, Lovino entendió que aunque fuese un vampiro, en ese hombre existía aún una buena persona que se preocupaba por su bienestar, igual que Antonio. Aquello le fue cambiando la opinión que tenía respecto a los vampiros. Ellos, a pesar de tener que subsistir a base de sangre, alimentándose engañando a gente, tenían sentimientos humanos, una parte de ellos aún era igual a ellos.

Sin proponérselo fue aceptando a Antonio, fue pasando más rato con él, dejando que le enseñara ese idioma suyo que tanto se parecía al italiano. Y de repente, tras un año en Italia, se encontró con que había recogido todas sus cosas y que el español se marchaba a su hogar. Fue chocante para él pensar que ahora por las noches no podría jugar con él, no podría escuchar esas historias de lugares lejanos que le contaba y que decía que cuando fuera mayor él también podría ver. Pero Lovino no lo tenía claro, ¿cuándo iba a llegar el momento de convertirse? Aunque la idea no le parecía tan horrible, lo cierto es que le daba miedo aún. Por eso, cuando Antonio se fue, le dio la impresión de que una parte de él también se iba, la que soñaba con algo más, con que cambiaran de idea y que le dijeran que no hacía falta que se convirtiera en uno de esos seres. Romario le dio un abrazo y dejó que mirara por la ventana, oteando el horizonte por el que se había perdido Antonio al salir.

En aquel tiempo había visto cómo el español pasaba de estar como alma en pena a disfrutar, reír y divertirse con ellos. Quizás era por eso mismo que había pensado que se quedaría allí, pero no fue así. Y aún a pesar de haberle visto bromear y reír mucho, a Lovino le daba la impresión de que aún había melancolía en los ojos de Antonio.

* * *

Sin duda era curiosa la manera en la que los eventos se desarrollaban, fuera de la propia capacidad de decisión de un individuo, y le llevaban por caminos que no hubiese esperado. El ejemplo claro era Francis Bonnefoy, que cuando supo que el que había sido su padrastro y protector durante un tiempo había perdido la memoria, formó un pensamiento frenético en su cabeza. Su decisión había sido la de no pasar tanto tiempo junto a Antonio, ya que la situación era demasiado incómoda para él. Pero el destino, ni corto ni perezoso, había decidido que no, que ese tiempo libre lejos del español no era viable.

Francis se había convertido en el asistente personal de Antonio. Si tenía frío, cosa que al rubio le parecía surrealista dada su temperatura corporal, le traía una manta con la que arroparle. Ya en un par de veces le había ayudado a levantarse y caminar con la pierna buena. Siempre procuraba que los paseos no fuesen muy largos. Le sujetaba por la cintura y pasaba su brazo por encima del propio hombro, para que tuviese más superficie sobre la que apoyarse. Había visto entonces el estado de la pierna rota, ligeramente abultada y amoratada. Una vez la miró, luego ya no pudo volver a hacerlo.

Desde que había regresado, había podido retomar su costumbre ligeramente olvidada de leer. Seguramente lo había hecho porque día sí y día también, Antonio cogía ese pesado volumen y leía unas cuantas hojas. Había días en que las devoraba a una velocidad que le asombraba y otros en los que a duras penas avanzaba un par de páginas y luego se pasaba el resto del tiempo pensativo, analizando algún aspecto de lo leído. Como estar mirándole le parecía la actitud de un acosador, y él no era uno, había empezado a leer también. Además, examinar sus acciones muy a detalle era doloroso. Al principio pensaba que era el dolor generalizado, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ese sufrimiento se acentuaba cuando observaba sus acciones con dedicación. Le atormentaba ver que ese hombre que fue, o al menos el que pensaba que era, ya no existía. Hacía cosas y se comportaba de maneras que no había visto hasta la fecha y se debatía entre pensar que era a causa de la amnesia y pensar que era algo que ya ocurría antes. Lo que en realidad le hacía daño era darse cuenta de que en realidad no sabía nada de él. Y otra cosa chocante era ver que aunque Lovino le conocía desde hacía más tiempo, él tampoco sabía gran cosa.

Cuando su historia empezó en el 1700, Francis estuvo a un pelo de abrir la boca y quejarse por esos 400 años que habían pasado de un plumazo. En el momento de dejar la historia, puesto que el vampiro debía volver a su oscuro ataúd, había reunido el valor suficiente para poder preguntarle acerca de aquello, de toda la historia omitida por su parte, del motivo que llevó a Antonio a Italia empapado y con aspecto abatido. Para su sorpresa, Lovino le dijo que aún a día de hoy no lo sabía, que así de hermético había sido Antonio siempre. Cuando recordaba esa frase, si lo tenía cerca, miraba hacia él. No parecía el tipo de persona que no confiara en nadie y que se lo guardara todo para él. Pero estaba visto que no era nada de lo que había pensado, era una persona totalmente diferente.

Dejó la lectura al escuchar que el hispano volvía a toser por quinta vez en poco rato. Carraspeaba mucho también y cuando levantó la mirad le encontró frotando su cuello lentamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa? No dejas de toser y carraspear. ¿Todo va bien? -le preguntó arqueando una ceja. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba tosiendo tanto y no le parecía normal. Antonio le miró y le sonrió de esa manera que parecía querer pedir perdón por hacerle sentir que estaba ahí.

- Ah, no. No pasa nada, Francis. -le respondió con una sonrisa- En realidad... Bueno, me pica la garganta bastante, por culpa de la sed. Debería beber sangre pero no puedo salir a correr por ahí. Me va a tocar aguantarme, supongo. Es incómodo sólo, tampoco duele demasiado.

- Pensaba que podías aguantar más bebiendo regularmente. -murmuró el rubio, curioso y a la vez preocupado por la sed que pudiera sentir. Ahora le tocaba cuidarle a él en la medida de lo posible.

- Bueno, pero es que he estado bebiendo últimamente sangre de animales exclusivamente. Aunque pueda parecer mentira, la sangre de esos animales pequeños contiene menos nutrientes. Todo se debe a la dieta que éstos mismos llevan. Por ejemplo: no tendrán los mismos nutrientes por su sangre un animal que se alimenta exclusivamente de hierba a uno que coma carne. La diferencia es sustancial y nosotros podemos notarla en el sabor e incluso en el olor de la misma.

- Nunca hubiese pensado tan lejos, para mí la sangre es la sangre. No hay diferencias. Bueno, al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta ahora.

- Es normal. -dijo Antonio tras reír- Cuando yo estaba vivo, tampoco pensaba en las diferencias de la sangre. Eso es algo que aprendes de dos maneras: una, te lo cuentan, como es ahora el caso. O número dos, lo experimentas directamente. Por supuesto, con tus sentidos como están actualmente, no podrías percibirlo.

- No importa, no tengo pensado pasarme a una dieta de sangre. -murmuró y se encogió de hombros, un poco inquieto ahora por el tema, a pesar de que lo había introducido él- Voy a buscar a Lovino a ver qué podemos hacer

- ¿Eh? ¡No, no! Mejor no le digas nada. Tampoco hace falta que te molestes. No estoy mal, ya se me pasará... -dijo Antonio, nervioso ante la perspectiva de molestar a la gente que había a su alrededor, que aún eran como desconocidos para él.

- ¿Qué se te pasará? Si a los vampiros se os pasara la sed, seguro que muchos no beberíais, ¿o acaso me equivoco? -se le quedó mirando y a los segundos vislumbró que negaba con la cabeza lentamente, dándole la razón- Por eso mismo. Yo no soy buen cazador, así que no puedo conseguirte animales, pero seguramente Lovino podrá hacer algo para remediarlo. Ahora vengo.

El hispano abrió la boca y estiró el brazo derecho pero no logró articular ni una sola palabra ni agarrarle antes de que se marchara por la puerta. Suspiró con pesadez y su labio se torció en una mueca de descontento. Ese joven parecía buen chico, se preocupaba y, aunque era una compañía bastante silenciosa, al menos estaba ahí. No podía decir el motivo, pero le relajaba estar con él. Antonio tenía la teoría de que era porque su olor era agradable y quizás una parte de su subconsciente le decía que era familiar y eso le mantenía calmado. Siendo sinceros, estaba más tranquilo a su lado que al lado de Lovino, a pesar de conocerle.

Seguro que se debía a que el italiano no parecía el muchacho al que había conocido hacía poco -o al menos según su criterio- y estar delante de un vampiro que desconocía le producía la sensación de que estaba en constante peligro. Aunque Francis intentara atacarle, tenía la certeza de que podría vencerle y continuar a salvo. Pero era algo irónico, teniendo en cuenta que tampoco es que estuviera en su mejor momento físicamente hablando.

No tardó mucho en regresar. Antonio, que había estado apoyado contra el ataúd, con los ojos medio cerrados y un brazo contra la frente, se incorporó y le observó sin signo alguno de cualquier posible estrago de la sed en su cuerpo. Francis se acercó y le echó un vistazo antes de hablar.

- Lovino ha ido a cazar algo para ti. Me ha dicho que no tardaría mucho, es lo bueno de tener el bosque cerca de aquí, que estas cosas... Bueno, ya me entiendes. -murmuró, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo. Le tranquilizó ver que el español le sonreía.

- Gracias, es todo un detalle por tu parte ir a pedirle sangre.

- No me lo tienes que agradecer, estoy aquí para cuidarte, ¿no? -le dijo aún de aquella forma, tenso y sin saber dónde meterse casi.

- Bueno, por mucho que fuésemos amigos y que seas parte del servicio, eso no quita que pudieras haberte negado a cuidar de mí, ¿sabes? Además, al conocerme, no debe ser sencillo. Por eso mismo quiero darte las gracias por darte tanta prisa. Es bastante complicado estar de esta manera.

- ¿Es duro?

- Es como estar tan hambriento que te comerías una piedra. Es igual que si la garganta y casi las mismas entrañas te ardiesen. Es una sensación que espero que no hayas experimentado en tu vida. -le dijo sonriendo con apuro.

Una parte de él pensó: por suerte no. Casi se sintió culpable al segundo siguiente de haber pensado algo por el estilo. Se quedaron un rato en silencio en el que Francis se quedó plantado en la habitación, pensando qué hacer, intentando descubrir de qué manera proseguir con la conversación de manera que no fuese desagradable o un tema sobre el que hablar que resultara violento para Antonio, el cual se encontraba mirando hacia sus muslos, centrado en sus propios pensamientos sobre esa sed que sentía. Entonces un par de golpes secos contra la puerta les hizo despertar de su ensoñación. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y fue a abrirla. De repente, sin tener tiempo a asimilarlo, sintió que le echaban algo a los brazos, algo peludo y caliente, y a punto estuvo de tirarlo, de no ser porque le agarraron los brazos para que no pudiese hacerlo. Francis gritó un poco, sin saber qué era lo que tenía en los brazos pero sin gustarle un pelo la sensación que le producía. Pudo ver frente a él, cerca, a Lovino, que le impedía que separara los brazos y tirara aquello que en un principio le había dado.

- Primero me pides comida para Antonio, ¿y ahora que te la traigo tienes intenciones de tirarla? Qué poca educación.

- ¡Quizás si no me tiraras un animal muerto a los brazos sin previo aviso...! ¡Tienes una mala hostia de la leche!

El italiano se comportó como un niño de cinco años y le sacó la lengua, se dio la vuelta y se fue de la habitación. Francis le miró atónito, sin poder llegar a pensar en cómo responder a algo así. Si reaccionó fue porque Antonio había empezado a reír por lo bajo. El francés se giró y le miró un poco ofendido. ¿Y ahora de qué se reía? Le miró arqueando una ceja, con aspecto de estar indignado.

- ¿Y qué es eso tan divertido? Espero que no te estés riendo de mí.

- No, no me río de ti, te lo prometo. Me hace gracia ver que en el fondo Lovino sigue teniendo esa alma de travieso y niño problemático. Es bueno ver que algunas cosas no cambian...

El galo hizo rodar la mirada y contuvo un suspiro. Le daba rabia esa nostalgia con la que hablaba Antonio y que le hacía sentirse mal porque él no era recordado. Bajó la mirada hacia sus propios brazos y allí encontró a un zorro de pelaje rojizo y patas pardas que empezaba a estar tieso. Puso una mueca de desagrado y se movió hacia el lugar de descanso del español, que estiraba el cuello para apreciar aquello que el italiano le había traído. Aunque no se rió y todo lo que se apreció fue aquella mueca de disgusto, por dentro pensaba que era bastante graciosa la imagen de Antonio intentando ver lo que le traía.

Le echó el zorro sobre el regazo y el español no parecía tener ni una pizca del asco que Francis había demostrado. Con la mano acarició el lomo del animal, dejando que el pelaje rojizo contrastara con fuerza contra su mano cenicienta. Unos segundos después los ojos verdes se encontraron con unos azules como el mar que le examinaban y que parecían estar esperando a que algo sucediese.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó Antonio finalmente, incapaz de aguantar durante más tiempo aquel silencio que parecía estar presionándoles el pecho a cada palabra que se sucedía.

- ¿Cómo que qué es lo que quiero? Antes has dicho que tenías sed y que te dolía la garganta. Deberías beber ya en vez de ir acariciando al animal muerto. -dijo Francis, más preocupado por su salud que otra cosa.

- Es que... No me gusta beber delante de desconocidos, me da vergüenza. -murmuró entre dientes. Bajó la mirada al pelaje rojizo y se quedó quieto a excepción de sus dedos, que frotaban el lomo, suave y agradable al tacto.

- ¿Vergüenza? -preguntó anonadado el francés. Si había esperado cosas, sin duda esa no era una de ellas- Pensaba que beber de otros seres era algo de lo que estabais orgullosos, poder dominar a otros y eso...

- En el fondo me parece grotesco, aunque sé que tengo que hacerlo para sobrevivir. Por eso no me gusta que alguien a quien no conozco me vea de esa manera.

Además, lo que tampoco le gustaba era enseñarle esa manera de ser, como una bestia, que podía llegar a surgir cuando bebía sangre. No porque fuese un desconocido cualquiera al que no deseaba llegar a conocer ni un poco, más bien porque era al contrario. Si eran realmente amigos, Antonio quería ver qué tipo de persona era, ver si eso suscitaba recuerdos y éstos despertaban a otros. Su idea no era quedarse para siempre desfasado unos doscientos años atrás, era volver a ser quien fuese que era ahora.

- Pero si ya lo he visto antes, no seas tonto. -mintió Francis, de la manera más convincente posible, con expresión desconcertada- Tampoco tengo interés en mirarte todo el rato, no seas tonto. No voy a decir nada de nada, es normal que tengas que alimentarte.

Se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de hablar en ese mismo instante. A cada frase que decía quedaba más claro que era mentira, o al menos para él era más obvio. Por suerte, fue capaz de detenerse a tiempo y Antonio no se dio cuenta del engaño. Francis se sentó donde siempre e hizo ver que se entretenía con su libro. Nada más lejos de la realidad, que era que en su pecho su corazón latía más acelerado y que de reojo iba mirando de vez en cuando a Antonio, que seguía con la vista clavada en el animal. No es que le gustara tener que morder a nadie o nada. Los animales le daban menos cosa, ya que abundaban y seguramente porque no podía entenderles o saber cómo eran sus vidas antes de él interrumpirlas. Pero la verdad era que acababa dándole pena que para que él viviese, de aquella manera, como un cadáver andante, tuvieran que morir ocasionalmente seres que merecían mucho más la vida.

Bueno, tampoco es que quisiera morir, por eso mismo con las manos apartó el pelaje y mordió, controlando el instinto de siempre, el que estaba ahí y le gritaba que le diese de una vez la preciada sangre. Succionó y finalmente logró que ésta llegara a su paladar y se deslizara por su garganta, cosa que hizo sanar aquella sensación de dolor y por eso mismo pronunció un suave suspiro de alivio. La sangre estaba ya tirando a fría y no es que fuese la mejor que había probado, pero al menos estaba cumpliendo la función de aliviar el gaznate. Viendo que Antonio estaba centrado al cien por cien en aquella presa, Francis se permitió el lujo de continuar mirándole, en silencio, entre la sorpresa y el desagrado.

El sonido de la sangre, de la carne fresca, le disgustaba y le revolvía ligeramente el estómago. Pero, por otra parte, la escena no era para nada como aquella pelea que vio cuando tenía quince años. A pesar de que el zorro ya estaba muerto, los brazos de Antonio lo sujetaban con el cuidado que se sostiene a un niño pequeño. No importaba que estuviese tenso, que eso denotara que en su interior quizás existía el deseo de partirlo por la mitad y estrujarlo para extraer hasta la última gota de sangre, como si se tratase de un limón. Al fin y al cabo, Antonio era un vampiro, pero reprimía sus instintos, se controlaba, se mantenía sereno a pesar de que sentía esa sed que no podía llegar ni a imaginar. En su rostro casi podía leer arrepentimiento, algo similar a una disculpa que en este caso no iba a llegar a su destinatario.

Esta vez Francis no tenía miedo, más bien sentía pena porque había algo en Antonio que parecía no cuadrar. ¿Dieron doscientos años de sí para superar ese sentimiento de culpa o no hizo más que enterrarlo en un cajón profundo de su interior? Puede que le hubiese costado demasiados años entenderlo y por el camino le había hecho daño, pero creía que nunca era tarde para cambiar la opinión que se tenía de alguien. Cuando el hispano terminó, se apartó el zorro de la boca, la cual estaba manchada de sangre. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en sus muslos, ausente, perdido en la sensación que el líquido escarlata nuevo, corriendo por su organismo, le dejaba. Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir algo rozando su boca y miró hacia el lado para ver que Francis le había pasado un pañuelo para limpiar aquellos rastros sobre sus labios.

- ¿Ves como no era tan difícil? -le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Negó con la cabeza y por dentro dio las gracias de estar muerto y que eso le imposibilitara sonrojarse, que su cuerpo fuese especial pero no tanto. Le daba mucha vergüenza ese trato tan familiar que el joven le daba. No es que le desagradara al cien por cien, pero le ponía nervioso y le hacía pensar que había vuelto al pasado de repente.

* * *

Esperaba verle pronto, que regresara porque se encontraba solo y no tenía con quién ir, pero lo cierto es que pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el italiano volvió a ver a Antonio. Su vida había cambiado demasiado desde que se separaron cuando él tenía cinco años y su mismo comportamiento era diferente. Se creó un lazo más profundo entre su mentor, al que ahora trataba como su abuelo, y él. Éste le enseñó su manera de ser, que aunque no era exactamente la misma que Antonio, se asemejaba. Pero Romario siempre estaba fuera, paseando por el mundo en compañía de Germán, el vampiro que había conocido por sus viajes en el norte. Parecía ser su destino rodearse de gente extraña y Lovino pasó de odiar estar con él a echarle tremendamente de menos. Todos aquellos que le robaban la atención de su abuelo pasaban a ser gente que detestaba.

La influencia de sus familiares, de los que estaban a su alrededor, fue más fuerte que la posible huella que Romario hubiera podido dejar previamente en él. Las costumbres de los demás miembros eran rígidas y por supuesto miraban a los humanos por encima del hombro y los trataban como a carnaza. Cuando era joven, cuando aún era uno de ellos, le irritaba que le trataran de ese modo.

Pero todo cambió incluso de manera más abrupta cuando a los dieciocho llegó el momento. Lo sabían desde hacía un par de años pero la verdad es que nada podía prepararles para la muerte, aunque después de ella de algún modo resucitaran. Si tenía que ser sincero, no dolió nada. Fue como dejarse caer en un abismo, prácticamente sin sangre, mareado y débil. Era como si hubiese dado muchísimas vueltas sobre sí mismo y de repente hubiese parado. Entre toda aquella confusión surgió el olor de la sangre, que no era el mismo que siempre, no supo si era porque se trataba de la de un vampiro.

El caso es que, de la manera que fuese, sintió que aquello era su camino a la vida. Si no agarraba aquello y bebía de esa sangre, moriría y era demasiado joven para perecer. Por eso mismo se aferró a aquella mano y chupó de ese líquido escarlata que le producía un resquemor por la garganta mientras bajaba y que le hacía arder hasta las mismísimas entrañas. El clímax terminó cuando se fue la fuente de aquel manjar y todo su cuerpo perdió la voluntad de vivir. Morir era extraño, ninguno de los chupasangre que conocía podían explicar cómo había sido para él ese fenómeno, sin embargo todos recordaban el despertar, cuando sus sentidos habían cambiado y de repente percibías el mundo desde otra perspectiva. Era extraña la sensación de que los sentimientos y el calor te abandonaba y de repente no sentías nada de nada más que el ardor de la garganta, destruyéndote por completo y atormentando la mente hasta extremos que una persona normal no podría soportar. Claro que ya no era una persona normal.

Cuando la sed minoró, Lovino pudo notar todos las diferencias entre su yo de antes y su yo actual. Tenía la fuerza que antes anhelaba, tenía mejor visión, olfato y oído. Pasó de despreciar aquellas políticas en las que se miraba por encima del hombro a los humanos a hacerlo él mismo. Ni se dio cuenta de ese cambio de mentalidad, tan sólo ocurrió y no quiso hacer nada por evitarlo. Cuando su abuelo venía a visitarles, le preguntaba si había visto a Antonio, siempre alegando que no es que le importara, simplemente por saberlo. Así fue como se enteró de que el español no había pasado demasiado tiempo en casa y que se había ido a ver el mundo, como siempre quiso -o es lo que le había dicho Romario, porque él no tenía ni idea de ese deseo-.

Entre otros lugares, Antonio fue visitando, por orden, América, Francia, Alemania, Polonia, Rumanía, Grecia, Turquía y lo último que se supo fue que cruzó el mar y lo que llegó a oídos de todos fue que había estado en Egipto y que había matado a uno de los vampiros más ancianos del lugar. No comprendía muy bien a santo de qué ahora se ponía a luchar contra los de su misma especie, pero tampoco se fiaba al 100% de los rumores que la gente lanzaba. Si alguien podía engañarte para usarte a su antojo y que hicieras su voluntad, ese era sin duda un vampiro.

Durante sus viajes, Antonio tampoco es que perdiera el tiempo mirando los lugares por los que pasaba, mirando las musarañas. El hispano era dado a hablar y fue conociendo a diferentes vampiros por los diferentes sitios, fue enterándose de sus historias y con su empatía logró ganarse la simpatía de los que iba conociendo. Los que no aceptaban su manera de ser, alegre, casi la misma que la de una persona normal y corriente, si le respetaban era porque sabían que era capaz de mucho, que era fuerte y la prueba era que había destruido sin problemas al egipcio.

Muchos de los aliados que hizo -que no fueron tan numerosos realmente ya que una cosa era sentir simpatía hacia alguien y otra muy diferente convertirlo en tu aliado y tener que irle a salvar el culo cuando metiera la pata- no llegarían al año 1900, ya porque fueran asesinados o porque no soportaran más esa vida y le pusieron fin. Pero Antonio fue buscando nuevos y así fue como años después llegaría a conocer a los que actualmente formaban su círculo de confianza, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

En el año 1835, Antonio dejó los viajes, se aposentó en su residencia habitual de nuevo y empezó a enviar cartas a los Vargas, preguntándoles cómo les iban las cosas y deseando establecer con ellos, de manera formal, una alianza para los momentos de necesidad. Tras un total de ciento cuarentaiséis años sin verse, Lovino decidió que era el momento ideal para viajar a España para ver cómo le iban las cosas a ese vampiro cabeza de chorlito que se dedicaba a vagar por el mundo al igual que su abuelo. La situación que se encontró no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Había pasado de ser un hombre solitario a tener una casa en la que contaba con numerosos criados humanos y en la que había otro vampiro. ¡Otro vampiro! A saber qué había entre esos... Los de su especie no solían juntarse sin más con gente a no ser que fuese por intereses o por amor. No dijo nada, pero por dentro esperaba que no fuese amor, eso haría que su imagen del español se fuese a pique por completo.

Eso sí, cuando le vio y le reconoció, Antonio se fue para él llamándole por su nombre y le dio un abrazo que casi le dejó sin respiración. No podía negar que le hizo hasta ilusión, como si de nuevo volviese a ser un chiquillo, darse cuenta de que le alegraba tanto el verle. Le apartó tras dos intentos, aunque no pudo evitar que le revolviese el pelo. Miró hacia arriba con los ojos entrecerrados y luego le enfocó a él.

- ¿Podrías no hacer eso? -le preguntó de mal humor chafándose el pelo con ambas manos, deseando que se quedara medianamente peinado de esa manera.

- Anda, no te pongas de mal humor... Después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, me ha hecho muchísima ilusión. ¡Estás hecho todo un hombrecito! Y encima ya eres un vampiro. Se te ve bien. Parece que fue hace poco que te agarraba en volandas.

- Hace apenas unos 140 años, casi nada. Estás más perdido... Cualquiera diría que eres un abuelo, eres más irresponsable que un adolescente. -dijo Lovino con los brazos en jarra. Antonio se puso a reír.

- Es que tengo alma de joven. ¡Yo no me siento viejo para nada, por mucho que haya pasado siglos desde que nací! El mundo es genial, Lovi... Siempre he querido ir a verlo, siempre. Fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida, esa de ir a recorrerlo. He estado durmiendo junto a huesos, en el barro, en criptas ajenas. Bueno también he dormido en casas deshabitadas, no todo ha sido precariedad. Pero había sitios impresionantes... Ojalá los puedas ver algún día también.

- No me interesa. ¿Y después de tanto correr ahora te vuelves para España? No entiendo muy bien ese aire aventurero tuyo que viene y se va, como si fuese una luz de un faro. Deberías tener claro lo que quieres hacer a tu edad, ¿no crees?

- Me gusta el mundo, pero siempre tendré un lugar en mi corazón para este sitio. Estas paredes me llaman, me hacen sentirme seguro. Ir por el mundo está bien, pero ya sabes que en el fondo los vampiros somos mayoritariamente sedentarios, establecemos territorios y no nos gusta ir abandonándolos cuando sabemos que en ellos vamos a comer decentemente. Quería venir, arreglar el castillo tras mi ausencia, ver que nadie se había colado.

- ¿Y ese vampiro? ¿Es que te lo has traído como recuerdo de tus largas vacaciones? -dijo Lovino con una sonrisa irónica.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a Hen? -de repente se empezó a reír con fuerza. Imaginar que el holandés era un recuerdo de viaje se le hacía demasiado chistoso- No, no lo es. Hendrik cayó por los alrededores hace poco. Le ayudé a recuperarse, ya que estaba sediento hasta extremos peligrosos, y él ha decidido quedarse por aquí una temporada.

- Claro, y como eres tan tonto has aceptado sin poner ningún pero. Veo que sigues siendo igual de tontorrón. Ese tío es raro y sospechoso.

- Bueno, no puedo decir que sea un ángel caído del cielo, pero lo que me queda claro es que no es mal tío. Me ha estado ayudando con las tareas de restauración de la casa, con las del tejado, que son las que el servicio no puede hacer sin correr verdaderos riesgos.

- Aún más tonto de lo que pensaba si crees que la bondad de un vampiro viene dada porque te ayude a reparar la casa. Quizás lo está haciendo para que cuando te mate tenga un bonito sitio donde vivir.

- Ay, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto...? Soy un vampiro que ya que tiene bastantes años a las espaldas y aunque me veas así, no soy un debilucho. Si Hendrik intenta algo, le pondré en su sitio. -su rostro se tornó firme- No voy a permitir que nadie me arrebate este lugar. Este es MI hogar y no dudaré en atacar a quien intente quitármelo. Hendrik parece perdido, no sabe ni quién le convirtió. Me gustaría poder ayudarle, guiarle y al menos lograr que se sienta menos ansioso e inquieto.

Le sorprendió lo serio que se puso de repente, a mitad de una frase que había iniciado con un tono jocoso. Finalmente suspiró y le miró de soslayo. Otra cosa que no había cambiado en esos años en Antonio era el hecho de que seguía siendo tozudo y que cuando se le metía una idea entre ceja y ceja no había Dios que se la sacara de encima.

- Pues que sepas que no me fío de él y que creo que esto es un error. Espero que no vayas contando tu secreto a todo el que conozcas, si no el día menos pensado anochecerá y estarás más que muerto.

- Claro que no. -murmuró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- Te pediría que no le contaras a nadie lo que tú sabes y que supongo que Romario te ha contado.

- No, no lo haré. -sentenció- No me voy a meter en tus asuntos. Si mueres, no va a ser porque yo haya dicho algo, será por tu propia torpeza.

- Gracias. -dijo él sonriendo con jovialidad, su tono y rostro más suavizado después de ese instante más tenso entre ellos- ¿Cómo está el viejo Romario? ¿Le van las cosas bien? Aún recuerdo cuando lo llamabas "mentón". -no pudo aguantar una risotada- Era bastante divertido.

- ¡Qué idiota! -espetó Lovino avergonzado por primera vez en mucho tiempo- Era pequeño y me estaban enseñando una palabra muy complicada para un chiquillo. Además, no es mi mentor, es mi abuelo. Está bien, como siempre, dando la vuelta por el mundo con ese estúpido vampiro que le acompaña porque parece que no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer. Últimamente incluso parece que está más unido a Germán que nunca.

Le impresionó que de repente se produjera un silencio. Aunque sonreía, ese gesto parecía difuminado y algo artificial. Antonio tenía bien claro que Romario se llevaba muy bien con ese vampiro al que sólo había visto una vez, Germán, pero escuchar que estaban más unidos que nunca le producía alegría y una gran miseria al mismo tiempo. Era extraño pero su relación con Romario, a pesar de no verse, se había transformado en algo muy complicado. Cuando le veía y venía para pasar el rato con él, se convertía en su centro de atención. En el momento en que se alejaban, el hispano sentía diferentes cosas: rencor, rabia, resentimiento por tenerle abandonado y al mismo tiempo un cariño lejano que no se difuminaba, que era el que se multiplicaba exponencialmente cuanto más cerca estaba de él.

- Ya, claro... -murmuró tras un espacio de tiempo demasiado largo. No quería que pasara mucho más o ya sería demasiado obvio que ocurría algo- Me alegro por él, es bueno que tenga con quien pasar el rato.

- Tú has hecho lo mismo, ¿no? Por eso está Hendrik aquí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hen...? Nooo... No, no, no... ¡Madre mía, no! -dijo riendo nerviosamente- Hendrik es algo así como un amigo. Yo le he salvado, él está agradecido y me arregla la casa y vigila que me vayan las cosas bien. No lo malinterpretes, no es nada de lo que puedas imaginar. Anda, vamos a dar una vuelta y a cazar algo en el bosque para beber. Seguro que estás cansado.

- ¿Cazar? -preguntó Lovino mientras era guiado por la mano de Antonio, que le empujaba hacia la salida- ¿Para qué vas a salir fuera a cazar cuando tienes la casa infestada de humanos? ¿Es que no hacen nada útil o qué?

- ¿Útil? Claro que sí que lo hacen, limpian la casa, cambian las sábanas, se encargan de cuidar el jardín... -dijo Antonio ahora poniéndose a su espalda y empujándole con las dos manos- Yo creo que hacen bastantes cosas útiles.

- Estupideces que a los vampiros ni nos van, ni nos vienen. Lo útil es realmente que hagan su función, que sirvan de alimento para que nosotros no tengamos que salir y exponernos a los riesgos del mundo exterior. Además, tienes suficientes para ir bebiendo sin tener que esperar a que se recuperen por la pérdida de sangre. ¿Y me haces salir a cazar?

- Eh, no quiero que te equivoques, no comparto la manera en la que la familia Vargas ve y trata a los humanos, ¿de acuerdo? Me caes muy bien, Lovino, te tengo mucho aprecio pero no quiero que te plantees ni que tan siguiera les menciones que van a convertirse en comida, porque eso no va a suceder. Nunca. Desde el principio, a la primera persona que contraté le dejé bien claro qué era y que no iba a hacerle nada ni a usarla como alimento. Eso es algo que siempre he respetado a rajatabla, sin importar cuánta sed tuviera.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral que no fue roto durante un rato. Dejaron atrás las paredes de la casa y se enfrentaron a aquel ambiente suave del verano en las montañas, no demasiado frío comparado con el invierno, pero tampoco como para andar por la calle en tirantes, sobre todo si sentías el frío en tu piel. Lovino estaba normal, si por él fuese iría prácticamente desnudo y no pasaría nada. En cambio Antonio sí que llevaba una chaquetilla ligera que le protegía del fresco que hacía a esa hora y que para él era más evidente.

- No me gusta nada tu mentalidad. Antes pensaba que eras un tío más razonable y centrado, pero estos años por ahí, dando tumbos, te han llenado la cabeza de pájaros. -dijo Lovino.

- A mí tampoco me gusta tu mentalidad, señorito, pero no te digo nada ni te critico. La cosa se trata de aceptar las opiniones de los demás aunque no las compartas.

- Te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo.

- Eso no es verdad, yo vivo muy bien y bebo cuando quiero. Lo que no voy a permitir es que tú vengas a herir a la gente que me ayuda y que cuida de mí sólo porque te da pereza salir al bosque a cazar algo. -dijo Antonio ya dejando que anduviera por su propia cuenta.

- Eres un bocazas... En realidad hablas mucho pero no serías capaz de hacerlo, porque se nota que no te disgusto y que no me odias. No tengo por qué hacerte caso, si quiero beber de alguien lo haré.

Al segundo siguiente después de decir aquello, Lovino chocó con fuerza contra el suelo y encima estaba Antonio, que tenía una mano sobre su cuello e incluso apretaba un poco contra su piel. Los ojos dorados del italiano le miraban sorprendido, incrédulo por lo que acababa de presenciar. Pues al final resultaba que sí que tenía coraje.

- ¿Sigues creyendo que soy un bocazas? Esta es mi casa y son mis reglas. ¿Verdad que cuando estuve en Italia no dije ni mú acerca de ese grotesco espectáculo que tenéis montado entre vuestras cuatro paredes? Pues no quiero que vengas aquí a decirme que nadie te puede decir lo que puedes o no puedes hacer. Si no te gustan mis reglas, te vas.

Se levantó y desde arriba le miró, más relajado pero aún firme. Era cierto, le tenía cariño a ese chico, pero tras generaciones de criados cuidando de su hogar, lo que no iba a permitir es que viniera alguien a romper aquella confianza. El vínculo que había entre él y sus trabajadores era fuerte y preciado, no permitiría que lo destruyese. Lovino aún estaba sorprendido tras haber experimentado la fuerza de Antonio. Sinceramente, no esperaba que le tumbara con tanta facilidad y eso le produjo un sentimiento de admiración que no sabía si es que ya existía y se había alimentado o simplemente había brotado de nuevo. Después de unos segundos largos en los que se estuvieron mirando, el español volvió a hablar.

- ¿Te quedas o te vas? -dijo Antonio firmemente.

Se produjo otro silencio incómodo. Por dentro el español rezaba repetidamente porque Lovino entrara en razón, ya fuese porque se diese cuenta de lo que intentaba o porque el miedo a una confrontación directa le hiciese ser cauto. Ante todo, lo que menos le gustaría sería tener que empezar una pelea contra él. Pero, llegado el momento, Antonio sería capaz de pelear hasta derrotarle si eso significaba proteger a toda aquella gente que trabajaba bajo su techo y que de alguna manera había llegado a convertirse en algo así como su familia. La admiración de Lovino también se mezclaba con el desprecio, con la desaprobación que le producía ver que ese hombre que era tan poderoso, un vampiro especial, se portara de ese modo con unos humanos que no lo merecían, que ni llegaban a entenderlo. Lovino no perdonaría ni siquiera a su yo anterior, cuando era humano y despreciaba esa manera de vida sin realmente llegar a saber cómo era aquella existencia tortuosa. Era tan diferente... Trataba a sus presas con escrupuloso cuidado, si no era necesario no las mataba y hacía aquella experiencia lo menos traumática posible. Demasiados cuidados para alguien que no los merecía. Antonio le producía admiración y odio al mismo tiempo y no podía decidirse por cuál se llevaba la palma.

Le tendió la mano, para que comprendiera que aquella sería la manera de decir que las cosas iban bien y que atrás quedaba ese malentendido.

- Me quedo. -y justo en ese momento estiró la mano y tomó la del hispano, que sonrió y tiró de él- Menuda bronca me caería si, después de todo, vengo sin un pacto contigo, con lo que he insistido en que podría lograrlo.

La semana que pasó en España fue bastante agradable. Antonio estuvo enseñándole sitios por los alrededores y le enseñó a cazar ya que no era algo que supiese hacer y se le daba de pena hasta que le dio unos cuantos consejos. Si se convirtió a partir de entonces en un cazador de cierto nivel era por aquellas pistas sencillas y efectivas que le había dado. Cuando fue el momento de marcharse, tras haber asentado las bases de su alianza, se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, en la puerta.

- A ver si esta vez te veo antes de que pasen cien años, bastardo. Eres escurridizo, maldita sea. Nunca había pensado que fuese tan complicado ver a un vampiro. -dijo Lovino. Antonio rió.

- Claro, intentaré que esta vez no pase tanto tiempo. -le dijo él. Le dio un breve abrazo que erizó por completo al italiano y le miró- Que tengas un buen viaje. Gracias por venir, siempre es agradable verte.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para despedirse, se dio la vuelta y entonces puso rumbo hacia Italia. A pesar de que no pasaron cien años esta vez, hasta entrado el año 1900 no volvieron a verse de nuevo y entonces Antonio no sólo estaba con ese vampiro que no le caía bien, además tenía un niño humano al que estaba cuidando. Antonio tenía una mala manía y lo sabía por el tiempo que hacía que le conocía: era demasiado confiado con todo el mundo. ¿La consecuencia? Ese chiquillo seguro que le iba a arrastrar a su propia destrucción. Los humanos y los vampiros no estaban destinados a coexistir en una misma casa como iguales, eso lo tenía muy claro.

* * *

**Pues ahora ya tenéis parte de la historia de Antonio, al menos la que tiene que ver con Lovino owo... De la parte de él no diré mucho, porque como podéis imaginar se acabará sabiendo, pero si hay dudas de la parte de Lovino me las podéis decir y os respondo sin problema alguno.**

**Como podéis ver, con el título he querido hacer una referencia al que puse en el que aparecía Romario. En realidad en este capítulo se explica todo eso, cómo se entrelazaron sus historias y cómo eso cambió a Lovino, todo por el tipo que vino de España, así que no me parecía mal título uvu Y sí, Francis no tiene suerte XD Quería apartarse a ver si le volvía la memoria mientras, pero no le han dejado owo**

**Paso a comentar los review:**

_GusGuschan, _**ahahaha XD Miru está bien, no te preocupes. Estoy bien, con frío pero bien. Vamos haciendo ouo Espero que tú también estés bien. Bueeno~ también creo que va bien que no recuerde, porque si eran tan hijo y padre, ¡la cosa no iba a terminar en romance! D: Cuando hice salir a Lovino tenía ciertas ideas en la cabeza ya, así que no me interesaba ponerlo o3o Ya lo entenderás XD. Francis estuvo huyendo mucho tiempo y ahora es responsable y se ha dado cuenta de que bueno, de que le importa por mucho que lo intentara negar. Ahora le toca apechugar y estar ahí por Antonio ya que no está bien uwu No negaré que sí, que le choca demasiado saber que está enamorado de él XD pero ahí aguanta XD Todo con tal de llevarle la contraria a Lovi xD ;v; awn... no me considero grandiosa pero te lo agradezco -hugs- Feliz navidad o7o**

_EliSpamano, _**Antonio no se lo toma todo a la tremenda xD tengo ese headcanon, aunque a veces sí, claro. Bueno, no todo iba a ser fácil para Francis, pero está dispuesto a no rendirse. Feliz navidad adelantada ouo**

_Fujisaki Vargas, _**Hola ouo/ Estoy preparada, pero a ver cómo van al final las fiestas XD. Pues no, no me tomaré un descanso porque el viernes-sábado de la semana que viene no es fiesta, así que no me importará actualizar según el feedback que vea XD Si estáis todas away, pues entonces quizás tarde más. Pero vamos, antes de que termine la semana actuaizaré xD. Lo siento por dar dudas constantes ouo Nah, en realidad no lo siento, me gusta XD. Ya ves, cuarenta años como si nada, pero son vampiros XD... El tiempo es relativo para ellos XD Como has podido leer, por ahora tiene en mente no volver a la academia hasta que sepa que Antonio está bien. Es algo que se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja. Antonio y Lovino también has podido ver que no son de la misma época. Cuando Lovi era humano, Antonio ya tenía 400 años de vampiro, así que... xD Y también te he solucionado lo de la conversión de Lovino, la de Antonio ya la verás owob Eduardo no te preocupes, saldrá en otras historias, pero en esta tenía demasiado de lo que ocuparme XD La prueba es que ni Pierre es un personaje que haya sido más que mencionado de pasada. Mi idea era algo así como que Germania le mató por lo del poder, por la presión de su gente, pero que en el fondo matarle para él fue algo horrible y que por eso desapareció y se fue a recluir a algún sitio, a algún bosque o algo así... no sé XD no lo he pensado tampoco en detalle. Sí, nos leemos :D Feliz navidad~**

_IScar, _**omg xD Hola. He ido viendo los favos que has ido poniendo a las historias y temí que serías otra lectora en las sombras de esas de las que nunca sé nada ;v; Pero me alegra de ver un review tuyo. ¿Honrada por comentar un fic mío? Ay, ahora me dará vergüenza y todo. Yo me siento honrada porque le hayas dedicado un rato y me hayas escrito uvu. Encantada Scarlett o7o. Espero que te guste el capítulo =u= y feliz navidad ovo**

_Yuyies, _**yeaaah... Lovino en realidad ya temía algo así, conoce a Antonio más o menos para saber cómo es y temía esto. Así que tener que tratar con él de esa manera pues le hace comportarse con Francis así XD Le gusta fastidiarle, no lo negaremos XD No se ha explayado en ese momento pero el resto se lo ha ido contando (que son los dos trozos de este capítulo y que enlaza hasta el momento en que llega y que Francis le ve por primera vez de pequeño). Ya Francis se lo ha tomado con calma pero vamos... en realidad por dentro no deja de estar sorprendido. Pero ya huyó una vez y todo con tal de no darle la razón a Lovino xD No se caen demasiado bien mutuamente xD. Hombre, vampiro con amnesia no está a la orden del día y encontrarse con eso seguro que Lovino tampoco lo esperaba XD Es complicado porque Francis sabe todo y Antonio no, está ignorante a toda la historia de fondo que tiene con él. Espero que te siga gustando ouo porque la historia aún sigue~ Feliz navidad por adelantado o7o**

_Elwym, _**Sí, intuyes bien en que parte de esos recuerdos están en la torre, no te lo voy a negar XD Yo consideraría que Antonio es semi-vegetariano más que por su habilidad por todo su pasado, que ya verás cuando venga el momento ouo Espero que te cuadre y te guste XD. Francis deberá acostumbrarse, sí, pero está temiendo que va a tener que mentir mucho y eso no le gusta. Pero claro, tampoco puede decirle la verdad sin más tampoco, le va a matar el cerebro con eso u.u... Así que sí, tendrás que seguir para ver cómo llegan a enamorarse, si serán celos de Lovino o no ouo... Yo también imaginé algo así con lo de la hiedra xDD Y, además, lo de las galletas... Tenía ganas que alguien tuviera caprichos humanos 100% xDDDD Gracias por leer y comentar. Feliz navidad adelantada ouo**

**Eso es todo por esta semana.**

**Nos leemos la que viene y os felicito a todos la navidad por adelantado**

**Espero que os regalen muchas cositas ovo**

**Miruru.**


	8. La torre

**La senda escarlata**

**Capítulo 08 - La torre**

- La verdad es que el abuelo murió, Antonio.

Haber adornado aquella frase le hubiera parecido estúpido. No había manera posible de suavizar el hecho de que Romario había sido asesinado y, aún después de aquellos años, parecía algo demasiado reciente. Aquella noticia, por supuesto, había sido como una bomba de relojería para Antonio, el cual ni siquiera se había movido durante unos minutos.

- ¿Has entendido lo que te he dicho? -le preguntó Lovino en vista de que no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra.

- Lo he entendido, Romario está muerto.

Y ese fue el final de toda la conversación que tuvieron al inicio de esa noche. Se encontró a Francis en la cocina, cenando con relativa prisa para ir a visitar a Antonio y ayudarle en lo que necesitara. Sabía que lo mejor era contarle que las cosas no iban a estar como el día anterior y por eso mismo se acercó y carraspeó para llamar su atención. El rostro del francés se levantó y cuando vio que el interlocutor era el italiano, casi se atraganta con la comida. Eran más bien pocas las ocasiones en las que de manera voluntaria le decía alguna cosa. Por eso mismo, verle a su lado fue casi como ver a la parca con su guadaña.

- Te aviso de algo, Antonio acaba de perder su estado de ánimo por completo. Si fuese tú, no le molestaría demasiado. Venga, tú puedes. Adiós.

- ¡Eh, eh, eeeh! -exclamó Francis viendo que Lovino se iba a marchar. Con una mano le agarró del bajo de su camisa para evitar que se marchara.

- ¡No me arrugues la camisa, joder! ¡Es cara y me vas a pagar tú las liras que vale!

- ¿Qué es eso de que acaba de perder su humor? ¡Algo habrá ocurrido! ¿Qué ha pasado? No me puedes soltar esa bomba e irte sin más. -le contestó con una mínima irritación tras soltar su camisa. Él se marchaba y se quedaba tan pancho, pero el rubio tenía que ir a hacerle compañía y no le vendría nada mal saber qué era lo que había pasado para ver si podía hacer algo por mejorar su humor.

- Bueno, digamos que me ha preguntado por Romario y le he dicho la verdad, que está muerto. -comentó Lovino de manera casual.

- Oh, joder... -murmuró Francis, recordando qué ocurrió la última vez, cuando él era un niño pequeño- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

- Bueno, parece estar en su mundo, tranquilo pero bastante ausente. Entiende que no es sencillo aceptar que alguien, al que conoces desde hace muchos años, no sé exactamente cuántos, ha sido asesinado por la persona en la que más confiaba.

Eso le pilló con la guardia baja y Francis le miró sorprendido. Cuando era un crío, le habían dicho que ese Romario se había muerto, no que alguien le hubiese asesinado. Aún recordaba lo especial que ese hombre parecía ser para Antonio, el cual, cuando vino, se desvivió en atenciones por él y a él le dejó de lado. No es que fuese demasiado extraño que no le dijeran que había sucedido esa barbaridad, pero comprendía mejor el horror que había supuesto para el español. Con un movimiento de cabeza, Lovino se despidió y le dejó solo en esa estancia. Francis terminó rápido de cenar y fue a ver a Antonio, temiendo llegar y encontrarse la habitación vacía. Esa inquietud se fue multiplicando después de pegar con los nudillos sobre aquella madera lisa y no recibir respuesta alguna del interior.

Con los nervios de punta, Francis abrió la puerta. Suspiró, con alivio, al ver que dentro estaba Antonio, sentado sobre el ataúd y mirando hacia un lado, hacia los maderos que cubrían la ventana y que impedían que el sol entrara durante el día. Por la mente del galo cruzó un pensamiento paranoico que le hizo hasta tensarse: "No estará pensando en quitarlos, ¿verdad?" Se acercó hasta el ataúd y se sentó en su silla de siempre, en esa que permanecía al lado del mismo.

- Me ha dicho Lovino que te ha contado lo de Romario. -murmuró Francis. No obtuvo ni una sola respuesta, ni un gesto. De hecho, le hizo plantearse que le hubiese escuchado- ¿Estás bien?

Era una pregunta idiota, pero el objetivo era que le mirara y que le hablase, cosas que no ocurrieron en ningún momento. Suspiró de manera inaudible y aceptó el silencio durante un par de minutos, hasta que se armó de coraje para seguir intentando que le dijera algo.

- Escucha... Últimamente has estado comportándote de manera diferente, desde que has perdido la memoria. Eso mismo me hace pensar que quizás no eras tan feliz como aparentabas. Nunca hablas de ti, quizás porque seiscientos años dan para cansarse y para no querer remover el pasado, pero no creo que sea una excusa para que tengas que sufrir solo, ¿sabes?

Entonces Antonio le miró, fijamente, y sus ojos verdes parecían estar escudriñándole, juzgándole por esas palabras que había pronunciado. Y no es que su ceño estuviese arrugado, o que sus facciones denotaran el enfado que Francis temió que pudiera sentir, no. El español abrió los labios, como si estuviera dispuesto a contar la historia y eso se quedó en un simple intento, como el pez que boquea fuera del agua. Ese gesto que no llegó a buen puerto se transformó en una débil sonrisa, en una cansada y, al mismo tiempo, triste y sentida. Sólo con aquel cambio de expresión, Antonio parecía estar pidiéndole perdón por estar manteniendo el silencio.

- Venga, puedes hacerlo. ¿Qué bien te ha hecho ocultar lo que eres durante todos estos años? Ahora mismo no te veo feliz y es una pena. Tienes a gente a tu alrededor que quiere conocerte, que quiere saber quién eras para poder entender mejor quién eres hoy en día. Yo... -suspiró y se frotó la sien con frustración y los dientes apretados- Yo pensaba que te conocía mejor que nadie. Supongo que era idiota por mi parte pensar de esa manera, pero era joven y tonto.

Dejó una pausa, dándole a entender que en cualquier momento podía unirse, podía replicar lo que le pasara por la cabeza. Aquello no se trataba de un soliloquio que servía únicamente para que él se desahogara. Si alguien tenía que hacerlo, ese era Antonio. Pero el silencio del de ojos verdes era impenetrable, como esa barrera que había creado para con el resto del mundo. ¿Qué sería tan horrible de su anterior vida para no querer contarla? ¿O quizás es que temía que a quien se lo explicara traicionara su confianza? Eso le hacía pensar que quizás él, adolescente, había hecho eso mismo cuando le dijo todas aquellas barbaridades y había reabierto una vieja herida.

El español desvió la mirada hacia un lado y aquella sonrisa lacónica empezó a difuminarse lentamente, como si algo invisible a su ojo estuviese llevándose aquel gesto, para dejarlo sumido en una expresión seria y gris. Había salido un momento de su mente y de nuevo se le habían cerrado las puertas en los morros. ¿Qué podría decirle para que confiara en él? Eso le hizo parar sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que cuando recuperara la memoria sería algo que volvería a preguntarse a sí mismo. Tras pegarle la patada -en sentido figurado- ¿cómo iba a restablecer aquella confianza que había hecho añicos con una facilidad sorprendente ocho años atrás?

Los ojos verdes de Antonio volvieron a centrarse en Francis, que ahora parecía entretenido con lo que fuese que tuviese en mente. El de cabellos castaños bajó la vista a sus muslos y divisó que sus manos se crispaban sobre la tela de la ropa. Le gustaría poder hablar, pero siempre había tenido miedo a contar su pasado a alguien. No es que estuviese asustado por el rechazo, ya que no creía que fuese una historia que pudiera hacer que alguien le odiara, pero le hacía sentirse vulnerable.

Si le contaba sus secretos a alguien, quizás al final le dejarían atrás. Quizás un día sabrían cuál sería el método idóneo para terminar con él. Si algo tenía claro Antonio era que no deseaba morir, que había demasiadas cosas que quería ver, aunque no se decidiese por el qué. Le daba miedo ser sincero con alguien. Pero entonces estaba ese chico, que parecía insistirle en que no debía estar solo, y a él le daban ganas de creerle. Dentro de él chillaba esa parte que estaba aterrada y le obligaba a detenerse y de su boca sólo salía el más profundo de los silencios. Era frustrante pero, tras un rato pensándolo, realmente creyó que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener la boca cerrada.

Y aún así había una parte de él que deseaba contarlo. Esa misma que le hizo levantar la cabeza de nuevo, mirar al rubio y abrir la boca para hablar.

- Francis, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

El rubio fue preso de una especie de espasmo que seguro se produjo a causa del susto de escucharle hablar de repente. Sus ojos azules le enfocaron, casi más brillantes de lo normal por el mismo nerviosismo, y se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza, a una velocidad que le hizo temer que se desnucara él solo.

- ¡Lo que sea! Si puedo ayudarte de alguna manera, lo haré. -le dijo con decisión, dándose un suave golpe en el pecho.

- Mañana por la noche me gustaría ir a un sitio, pero ya sabes que no puedo andar por mi propio pie. Por eso me gustaría que me acompañaras, que me ayudaras a ir y que, sobre todo, no se lo digas a nadie. -su expresión se tornó aún más indescifrable- Ni siquiera a Lovino.

Se hizo un silencio en el que Francis estuvo mirándole con las cejas alzadas, extrañado de que Antonio no quisiera decirle nada a su "adorado" Lovino. Bueno, vale, quizás sus pensamientos rezumaban una envidia malsana porque ese niñato tenía un lugar en los recuerdos y él, que había sido su hijo adoptivo, ahora estaba pasando inadvertido como su criado. Se dio cuenta que Antonio estaba esperando una respuesta así que despertó de su ensoñación y asintió solemnemente.

- Mañana te llevaré a donde quieras ir. Si hay que viajar lejos, me encargaré de encontrarte refugio todas las noches. Lo que sea. Además, te juro que nadie va a enterarse de todo esto. Te doy mi palabra, Antonio.

En ese momento, los labios del hispano, que se habían mantenido unidos, formando una fina línea recta, inalterable, se movieron hasta formar una suave aunque sincera sonrisa.

- Gracias, Francis.

* * *

Cuando despertó, pasado el mediodía, el joven francés estuvo un rato sobre el lecho, despeinado y sin saber ni qué hora era. Parecía que vivía en un caos absoluto desde que dormía durante la mayor parte del día y vivía por la noche. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio sabría que aquello no era saludable y que un humano normal y corriente de vez en cuando necesitaba salir a pasear bajo el sol. Por ahora Francis tampoco es que quisiera pensar en eso -ni que pudiese hacerlo en el estado en el que se encontraba tampoco-.

Bostezó sonoramente, se frotó la cabellera con la mano derecha y con un suspiro se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama de nuevo. Con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco se fue situando y su calma, ese estado relajado, se fue marchando para dejar un manto de nervios cuando recordó que esa sería la noche en la cual tenía que llevar a Antonio a donde le dijera. Tampoco es que le diera miedo, pero sí que le alteraba saber que aún seguía con esa especie de luto silencioso que había adoptado desde que supo que Romario había muerto y se hacía una situación incómoda.

Francis siempre había preferido escuchar hablar a Antonio antes que hacerlo él mismo. Le daba miedo que en cualquier momento se le escapara algo que destruyese su tapadera, que le hiciera ver que él no era un criado más. Saber que le iba a mirar, con gesto consternado, y que le iba a decir que no le recordaba, le mataba. Pero sabía que experimentarlo directamente sería algo que no podría soportar. Desde que se había enterado de lo de Romario, ahora Antonio no hablaba y era él el que tenía que iniciar conversación y mantenerla, ya que era poco recíproca.

Estuvo comiendo, arregló su habitación, se duchó y entonces se fijó en que Antonio seguramente ya estaba despierto. Se retrasó un poco ya que una chica del servicio le pidió que le diera la receta para un plato que había preparado hacía días y que le había gustado la pinta que tenía. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había pasado media hora. Se despidió de ella y fue hacia la habitación. En el marco de la puerta que daba a la misma se encontró con Lovino, que vestía un pantalón de color crema y llevaba un jersey oscuro grueso que aún le hacía verse más pálido. En la mano llevaba una copa grande que ahora estaba vacía, aunque los rastros de color escarlata daban una pista de lo que había contenido hacía minutos. Su rostro formaba una expresión de molestia mientras le hablaba firmemente.

- Que sepas que esta no es la manera. Por muy triste que estés, no eres el único. Tienes que ir bebiendo o vas a tardar más en recuperarte. De esta manera molestas a los demás, que no hacen más que preocuparse por ti. Tampoco creo que al abuelo le hubiese gustado verte así. Tú sabrás lo que haces, pero esto de insistirte para que te alimentes se ha acabado, no soy tu madre.

Aunque le estaba echando la bronca del siglo con un tono calmado, cosa que quizás la hacía más sentida, más fuerte, Antonio ni se movió. En su interior estaba ya pidiendo a lo que fuese que Lovino se marchara y le dejara en paz. Todo eso que le estaba diciendo ya lo sabía, pero no hacía falta que le machacara de esa manera. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para digerir que ya nunca más se iba a encontrar a Romario, que nunca más le daría un abrazo y charlarían de los viejos tiempos. El italiano chasqueó la lengua y se retiró. Cuando pasaba por el lado de Francis, a disgusto, le pronunció un "Buena suerte", con ironía y todo. Los ojos del rubio rodaron y suspiró entre dientes, de manera casi inaudible. Razón no le faltaba a Lovino, pero de la manera en que lo decía todo... Le recordaba a la forma en que él dijo aquellas barbaridades a los quince.

- Es raro verte ser tan borde con él. -dijo Francis adentrándose en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Los ojos de Antonio se clavaron en él y casi le miraron con reproche.

- No empieces tú también con eso... Lo sé, pero la impresión ha sido demasiado fuerte y no lo he podido digerir aún. ¿Es que vosotros no habéis perdido nunca a nadie y por eso no lo entendéis?

El francés bajó la mirada. Era un poco estúpido, puesto que lo tenía delante, pero a él estos días el hambre le faltaba a ratos porque de algún modo había perdido a Antonio. Por eso podía empezar a comprender cómo se sentía, aunque fuese mínimamente. Asintió con la cabeza un par de veces, lentamente.

- Sí, yo lo entiendo. Supongo que Lovino también, sólo que él no quiere verte así. Siendo sinceros, yo tampoco. -murmuró con una sonrisa tensa.

Suspiró inaudiblemente al ver que el hispano ya no añadía nada y le ignoraba. Se puso a rebuscar dentro del ataúd y de repente sacó un collar al que iba sujeta una llave. Se puso de lado, con los pies sobre el suelo, sin apoyarlos, dándole a entender que estaba listo para emprender aquel paseo que Francis no sabía si iba a ser muy largo. Se puso frente a él y le miró.

- Bien, ayúdame para que pueda cargarte en brazos.

Los ojos de Antonio se abrieron como platos, se fijaron en él y adoptó una expresión horrorizada. Tal fue su reacción que por un momento el rubio se replanteó lo que había dicho. Por la cara que había puesto, cualquiera diría que le había dicho que iba a matarles a todos y comerse sus entrañas. El ceño del hispano se frunció.

- ¿Cargarme en brazos? No, no... Eso no. ¿Cómo vas a cargarme?

- Una mano en tu cintura, la otra sujetando tu pierna sana así no aprieto la otra y te hago daño. Lo que viene a ser coger a una persona en brazos, ya sabes. -dijo arqueando ceja.

- No puedes cogerme en brazos, eso sería vergonzoso. -continuó argumentando Antonio, que bajo ningún concepto quería dejar que le fuese cargando por ahí.

- Déjate de vergüenzas ahora. Te recuerdo que aún tienes mal la pierna y que ya que está casi recuperada, no sería lo ideal que fueses apoyándola. Como se te vuelva a partir, te va a doler y sé que lo sientes con intensidad, como yo.

El rostro del hispano se suavizó, aunque le observaba extrañado y hasta con ligera desconfianza. Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos bien largos y al final el que lo rompió fue el mismo Antonio.

- ¿Por qué sabes eso? ¿Quién te lo ha contado? -le dijo serio. No podía aún aceptar que alguien, libremente, supiese su secreto. Antonio era claramente vulnerable en ese aspecto y cuanta más gente lo supiera, más peligro corría.

- Me lo has contado tú, no me mires de esa manera. -le dijo Francis entrecerrando los ojos. Otra mentira piadosa; lo que menos necesitaba era que se pusiera en su contra por preguntar cosas de él a sus espaldas.

- Ah, claro... ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien? -le preguntó con nerviosismo. Suspiró con alivio al ver que Francis negaba con la cabeza- De cualquier manera, no creo que sea buena idea. Deberías agarrarme del brazo y yo cojear. Eso sería lo bueno.

Francis, cansado de esa actitud, se acercó a él y con una fuerza que Antonio no esperaba lo cargó como un saco de patatas. El español le daba golpecitos en la espalda, no fuertes porque primero, no quería hacerle daño y segundo, le dolía el estómago.

- N-no me hagas esto y bájame. -dijo Antonio sonriendo de manera forzada- De esta forma me duele la pierna y el estómago... ¡Me estoy clavando tu hombro!

- Porque no es esta la manera en que debería cargarte, pero como no me dejas otra opción lo haré. -dijo firmemente el francés. No le gustaba escuchar aquellos jadeos aquejados- ¿Dejarás que te lleve a mi manera?

- Ay, está bien, está bien... Pero de esta manera no, que me duele. -le dijo Antonio finalmente, cediendo a los caprichos del rubio de ojos azules.

Con un ágil movimiento que dejó perplejo al español, Francis le hizo resbalar hacia delante y lo agarró en volandas, sujetando su cintura. La pierna rota quedó contra su cuerpo y de esta manera no es que sufriera demasiado. La mano agarraba la otra por debajo, a la altura de la rodilla. Su impulso fue aferrarse al cuello de Francis, rodeándolo con fuerza para no caerse. El rubio, aunque se notaba que hacía esfuerzo para seguir cogiéndole, le miró con una sonrisa confiada, como si hubiese sido lo más fácil que hubiese podido hacer hasta ahora.

- ¿Ves como no era tan difícil dejarme hacer esto desde un principio? -dijo sin perder esa sonrisilla.

El español le miró incrédulamente. Al final hizo rodar la mirada y suspiró a disgusto. Esa actitud de creído era exasperante, así que lo mejor era ignorarle un rato a ver si la tontería se le pasaba. No le gustaba demasiado tener que depender tanto de alguien para que le llevara a los sitios, pero si quería ir a aquel lugar no le quedaba otra opción más que aquella. Dejaron atrás ese momento en el que ambos se centraron en la victoria o derrota sufrida en aquella pelea y Francis empezó a caminar, siguiendo las instrucciones que Antonio le daba.

Le sorprendió el hecho de que no estaban saliendo del castillo, que era casi lo que había imaginado que sucedería en un inicio, si no que se estaban adentrando por aquellos pasillos pobremente iluminados y cubiertos por alfombras antiguas que se mantenían en perfecto estado gracias a los cuidados que habían recibido durante aquellos años. Si su sorpresa fue en un inicio mayúscula, se incrementó de manera exponencial cuando se dio cuenta de que cada vez estaban más cerca de aquel lugar, aquel maldito sitio en el que hacía años Antonio se había encerrado para no salir. El corazón le dio un vuelco al imaginar que iban a ir a la torre, a aquella en la que Hendrik juraba y perjuraba nunca haber entrado y a la que Antonio no dejaba que pasara nadie.

¡Pero es que no podía ser! ¿Por qué motivo iba a llevarle hasta allí? Bueno, claro que ahora que lo pensaba, no era cierto que Francis estuviera siendo invitado de manera directa a entrar en aquel lugar, más bien era un daño colateral porque no podía andar como tocaba. La pierna, aunque creían que en unos días estaría en plena forma, no debía ser apoyada en el suelo. El peso de Antonio sobre el hueso débil podría romperlo de nuevo y con bastante facilidad, ya que estaba quebrado por tres sitios diferentes.

En su pecho, el corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza ante la expectativa que aquello le propiciaba. Las instrucciones de Antonio se terminaron y justo delante de ellos se encontraba aquella puerta gruesa, infranqueable, que había observado cuando era más pequeño, deseando que el español descendiera. Era aquel trozo de madera que había deseado poder fulminar para subir y ver si su padrastro estaba llorando o no. Eran inquietudes normales en un chiquillo que sabía cómo era la pena que se sentía cuando perdías a un familiar y que sabía que la persona que más le importaba en el mundo estaba pasando por ello.

Le bajó, con cuidado para que no apoyara demasiado peso en el pie y el español logró mantenerse en equilibrio sobre la pierna que se encontraba en perfecto estado. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y de allí sacó el collar en el cual descansaba una llave.

- No esperaba que tuvieras la llave. Como te habían capturado y sueles llevarla siempre al cuello, pensaba que te la habrían robado. -dijo Francis curiosamente.

- Bueno, no siempre la llevo encima. Al menos en lo que recuerdo, no sé en la actualidad, aunque viendo que la he encontrado ahí supongo que en eso no he cambiado tanto. El caso es que no me gusta llevarla siempre por ahí por miedo a perderla, que se me caiga el collar y entonces me sea imposible encontrarla. No la noté en el cuello, así que estuve tanteando hasta que di con ella.

- Supongo que yo me quedo aquí abajo... -murmuró Francis al darse cuenta que ya una vez delante, no iba a necesitar su apoyo para nada. Le gustaría entrar y ver qué es lo que había en ese lugar.

El español volvió a sumirse en un silencio sepulcral. Tomó la llave entre el dedo pulgar, índice y corazón, y la metió en la cerradura, que provocó un sonido fuerte que retumbó por el pasillo. Las bisagras de la puerta rechinaron e hicieron un ruido que parecía sacado de una escena de película de terror. Sin que Antonio tuviese que explicar nada más, Francis comprendió que por mucho que el de ojos verdes no lo quisiera, esos escalones no podría subirlos solo.

- Creo que esta noche voy a tener que saltarme mi regla de oro y tendré que dejar que alguien suba conmigo, ya que si no tampoco podré hacerlo yo. -murmuró el hispano.

La escalera que daba a la torre era en forma de caracol y estrecha. Eso de cargarle de lado, cómodamente, se había terminado ya que le iría dando golpes en la cabeza o en las piernas y precisamente querían evitar más daños. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, se fue hasta su vera de nuevo, le sujetó la cintura con el brazo, firmemente y pasó el del hispano por encima de su hombro. Le recalcó como cinco veces, hasta el punto en que Antonio le dijo que no estaba sordo y que lo había entendido la primera vez que se lo había dicho, que no apoyara bajo ningún concepto la pierna y empezó la tediosa tarea de escalar aquella torre. A cada escalón que subían, Francis cargaba todo el peso de Antonio y lo elevaba hasta que podía apoyar su pie bueno sobre terreno seguro, un peldaño más arriba.

Todo ese rato que emplearon en aquello, que no fue realmente poco, Francis se pasó el tiempo imaginando qué era lo que iba a encontrar cuando llegara a la cima. Esperaba demasiadas cosas y su imaginación, vivaracha y muy diversa, encontraba escenarios cada vez peores. Por su mente había pasado del supuesto en que encontraba un lugar lleno de armas a que llegaban a una habitación ensangrentada, a que llegaba a un sitio con los esqueletos de los familiares del hispano, o quizás algún amante de hacía ya mucho tiempo. Cuando se abrió la puerta, se quedó anonadado al no encontrar nada de eso. Era una estancia enorme, que ocupaba todo el diámetro de la torre y que lo más especial que tenía eran aquellos leños taponando la ventana y un viejo ataúd irregular, feo y ajado, que estaba en el lado opuesto a la ventana. Había un lecho de apariencia antigua con una colcha con bordados en seda y algunos incluso en oro. Al lado había una mesita de noche pequeña, redondeada, de color caoba sobre la que había una capa de polvo que tornaba ligeramente gris la tonalidad. Francis estaba bastante sorprendido puesto que esperaba encontrar algo totalmente diferente, así que seguía mirando a su alrededor un poco extrañado. Ni cadáveres, ni sangre, ni nada. Antonio se echó sobre la cama y al hacer eso mismo se levantó una pequeña oleada de polvo que hizo que frunciera el ceño.

- Si no subo yo, este sitio se llena de mierda... -se quejó para sí mismo en voz baja. Aquello hizo que el rubio saliera de su ensoñación y le mirara arqueando una ceja.

- ¿De verdad estás diciendo eso? Eres el único que tiene la llave y no dejas que nadie suba, quizás si permitieras a los demás que viniesen, entonces podría estar limpio aunque tú no vinieras. -le dijo Francis aún con aquella expresión incrédula.

- No. Eres el único y no voy a dejar que suba nadie más. Es mi casa y si decido que va a ser así, pues así será. -replicó Antonio, terco hasta niveles incomprensibles.

- Sigo creyendo que es una tontería.

El hispano le miró frunciendo el ceño y al final su respuesta fue bufar y dejar que cayera su espalda contra la cama de nuevo. Francis hizo rodar la mirada, sin comprender qué lógica reinaba en su cabeza para que la idea de permitir que alguien subiese a ese sitio le repugnara tanto y le pusiera nervioso hasta esos extremos. Su mirada se paseó por el lugar, ahora apreciándolo de verdad una vez había dejado atrás el shock debido a la normalidad de lo que había en la torre. Seguro que sin esa capa de polvo, sería un sitio agradable en el que pasar el rato. Tenía un aire rústico que era del gusto del hombre de a pie. Ladeó el rostro y clavó la mirada en Antonio, que aún seguía tumbado mirando al techo.

- Este sitio está bastante bien. Es acogedor y si pudieras quitar los tablones, estoy seguro de que las vistas serían impresionantes.

- Se ve todo el bosque y parte de la ciudad si te asomas más y miras hacia el este. -dijo Antonio- Supongo que no está mal. Me gusta este sitio, en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo... -miró alrededor y suspiró- Supongo que también lo odio.

Francis se quedó en silencio, serio, observando al español que no se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada. Había algo, de alguna manera su historia le atormentaba y no sabía de qué iba la cosa. Caminó tranquilo hasta quedar al lado del lecho y se sentó a la vera de Antonio, que se negaba a establecer contacto visual con él de cualquiera de las maneras. No supo de dónde cogió el valor, pero estiró uno de los brazos y su mano derecha se posó en el hombro del vampiro, que no pudo negarle más rato el derecho a ser observado mientras le hablaba.

- Escucha, Antonio, no sé qué es lo que temes, pero te digo que eso no va a pasar. Me cuentes lo que me cuentes, no voy a alejarme de ti, ni Lovino, ni los criados a tu servicio. Todos sabemos que eres muy buena persona y nos gustaría conocerte. Si algo te duele, nos gustaría poder llevar ese peso junto a ti para que te sea más liviano. ¿No crees que estar solo de esta manera es muy duro? Yo creo que debe ser dificilísimo. Me han enseñado a expresarme, a decir lo que siento, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que ha sido tu vida? ¿Por qué odias este sitio?

La mano resbaló eventualmente, dejando de tocar el cuerpo de Antonio hasta que se fue al propio regazo del rubio. El español de nuevo había desviado la mirada y Francis no dejaba de preguntarse si realmente le había entendido. El rostro del hombre que tenía delante, anciano de corazón a ratos, aunque su apariencia no fuese de acorde, se tornó inmutable, serio, casi frío, como si estuviese demasiado cansado de pretender que todo le iba bien y que las palabras de Francis, casi exigiéndole que hablara sobre sí mismo, no le habían afectado en lo más mínimo. El hispano se sentó en la cama, se acercó al borde y bajó las piernas hasta que los pies, descalzos, rozaron la moqueta de color grana. Con aquel movimiento se quedó dándole la espalda a Francis, que a pesar de todo observaba aquella espalda ancha y los hombros gachos.

- Este sitio es importante, por eso no puedo dejar que nadie lo pise. -dijo por lo bajo.

Con esfuerzo se levantó, quedando a la pata coja. Francis se levantó como si hubiese tenido un resorte bajo su trasero, esperando al momento idóneo para catapultarlo hacia arriba. Se aproximó a Antonio, con los brazos extendidos, temiendo que en cualquier momento perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera al suelo. Le chocó aquella expresión que dominaba sus facciones, una expresión fría, como si fuese un Antonio totalmente diferente, una faceta que recién había descubierto y que no sabía si era por culpa de la amnesia o es que en la actualidad podía poner expresiones de ese tipo.

- ¿Pero por qué? -fue lo único que atinó a decir, a media voz, demasiado confundido como para poner más ímpetu en las palabras que pronunciaba.

Antonio esperó un segundo mirándole sin parpadear, tan quieto que Francis casi empezó a pensar que se veía como una estatua y que si se tornaba de granito, tampoco le extrañaría tanto. Por dentro, el español tenía un debate consigo mismo, una disputa en laque analizaba si de verdad ese joven, ese humano débil y con apariencia de ser demasiado inocente, era alguien a quien contarle algo que no le había explicado a nadie. Aunque no alcanzó un consenso, sus labios se abrieron solos, tomó el aire necesario y por fin contestó.

- Porque aquí fue donde morí.

Los ojos azules de Francis se abrieron con sorpresa ante esa declaración. Siendo sinceros, nunca se había parado a pensar en dónde y cómo Antonio había pasado de ser una persona normal y corriente a ser un vampiro. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, en ningún momento había creído que hubiera pasado en su casa. No podía explicar por qué, pero creía que habría sucedido fuera de su castillo y escuchar que había sido en esa torre le chocó hasta el punto de no poder articular ni una sola palabra. El español le observaba sereno ya que había esperado una reacción semejante. No quería hablar más del tema, quería decirle algo que le callara, aunque hubiese dicho algo que era verdad para lograrlo.

- Empieza a hacerse tarde y tengo que beber. Llévame a mi habitación, por favor.

Sólo asintió, aún sin saber qué decirle respecto a eso. ¿Qué tipo de fascinación debía sentir hacia ese sitio? No entendía por qué le gustaría, puede que porque era bonito, pero claro que comprendía por qué lo odiaba. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no detestaría el lugar donde murió? Al final decidió que un silencio quizás era lo que más encajaba en ese momento tan tenso. Agarró bien a Antonio y empezaron el descenso, que era casi más sencillo porque le podía sujetar en el aire durante unos cuantos escalones y luego dejarle para volver a coger fuerzas. Una vez abajo, el hispano aseguró la puerta con la llave, prohibiendo de esa manera la entrada de otras personas. Sin esperar, le agarró de nuevo en volandas y Antonio, asustado porque no lo había esperado, se apresuró a rodear su cuello y su rostro quedó cerca del del galo. Podía notar aquel aroma de la sangre y la calidez que su cuerpo desprendía, esa de un ser vivo. Suspiró inaudiblemente y apoyó el mentón contra el hombro. Menudo amigo más extraño que tenía...

* * *

Había tenido un montón de sueños extraños en los que él era Antonio y veía su historia. Por supuesto eran cosas sin sentido en las que aparecía hasta Napoleón. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver ese hombre en todo eso? Aunque claro, puede que tampoco era tan loco y lo hubiera conocido. Fuera como fuese, aquello sólo le sirvió para darse cuenta de que realmente estaba muy obsesionado con saber acerca de Antonio. Durante los años que había estado viviendo con él, los cuales al principio le habían parecido muchos y luego una ridiculez al saber que había vivido seis siglos, de alguna manera había creído que eso era todo lo que había que conocer del español.

Cuando se es pequeño, nadie piensa en el hecho de que sus padres tienen un pasado de adolescentes, han vivido sus desengaños, sus momentos tristes y otros tantos felices. Lo único que piensa es que su padre o madre ha estado ahí desde siempre, mayor, y que nadie mejor que su hijo para saber cómo era, lo cual estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Podría haber empezado a conocer a Antonio una vez entró en la adolescencia, pero reconocía que había estado atontado perdido y que no merecía ni la pena intentar explicarle algo así. Sólo de pensar que Antonio hubiese querido hablar con él sobre eso y que él, adolescente, hormonado y con muchos pájaros en la cabeza, se hubiese reído y le hubiera dicho que eso era una estupidez, o que no le interesaba, le revolvía el estómago.

Tonto, sí, pero al menos en eso no había sido un bocazas. Suficiente se había lucido años después, al enterarse de todo el marrón. Claro que también, sin saber qué era Antonio realmente, era complicado empezar a contarle cosas acerca de su pasado. ¿Cómo podría justificar tener unos seiscientos años de historia? No había manera de explicarlo todo y que no te quedara la sensación de que era mucha historia para tan poco tiempo.

Ahora que había dejado atrás sus tiempos de chaval atontado y que realmente apreciaba a la gente que había cuidado de él, Francis se encontraba con que ese enigma le intrigaba en demasía. De los dieciséis a los veinte, el rubio se había aficionado a los libros de misterio y le había hecho descubrir que odiaba mucho no saber las cosas. Los misterios le enervaban y le hacían despertar su parte detectivesca. Así que ahora se encontraba frente al enigma de los enigmas.

Tampoco había que malinterpretarlo. No es que aquello fuese un juego para Francis, no es que deseara saberlo para satisfacer su curiosidad y luego marcharse con la conciencia tranquila. Quería conocer a Antonio, quería saber más del que cuidó con tanto esmero de él. Su actitud, visitar la torre y otras cosas aumentaban la curiosidad que sentía. Pero no quería forzarle cuando quizás algunos de aquellos recuerdos no iban a ser agradables. Antonio tenía seiscientos años, seguro que había visto morir a gente que quería. No podía ni imaginar cómo aquello debía de haber sido para él. Francis, que tan sólo había perdido a su padre y a su madre, a una edad temprana en la que lo sintió pero que admitía que había sido menos doloroso, no podía concebir cómo debía ser sentir ese dolor repetidamente, viendo como todos a los que conocías se convertían en polvo y desaparecían con el tiempo.

No podía ser tan desconsiderado con él y menos tras la experiencia traumática que había tenido. Así que tras comer de manera ausente, con cara de sueño mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca, Francis elaboró un plan con el que conseguir que Antonio le contara algo. El primer paso era sencillo: Tenía que ganarse su confianza. ¿Pero cómo lo logras cuando tu rival es un vampiro que tiene 600 años y que seguro que ha visto a muchos humanos mentir y traicionar? Por supuesto que Francis no le iba a traicionar, no de nuevo, no tras lo que había perdido por comportarse como un necio. Claro que convencerle de ello no sería tan sencillo.

Estuvo un buen rato con él, ayudándole a cambiarse de ropa, descubriendo y después cubriendo aquel cuerpo pálido y frío. Antonio le sorprendió hablándole acerca de Ana, de la cual decía que era muy maja pero que iba muy destapada para su gusto. Si Ana tuviese unos años menos, Francis sin duda desearía que fuese más destapada. Era un firme creedor de que un bonito escote en una mujer era de lo más seductor que pudiera encontrar. Cuando la conversación iba a morir, desembocando en uno de esos silencios que tan frecuentes eran últimamente, el rubio decidió que era el momento oportuno para poner en marcha su plan.

- Antonio, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer, sobre la torre y el tema de tu pasado... Decirlo así hace que suene a novela de misterio. -murmuró eso último, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- Francis, no empieces de nuevo con esa canción, de verdad que no...

- Lo entiendo. -interrumpió él, dejando anonadado a su interlocutor- Lo he estado pensando y me he dado cuenta de algo: Aunque yo recuerdo haberte contado todo de mí, tú no, así que para ti no soy diferente a un desconocido que pudieras encontrarte por la calle. Por eso, para ser justos, he decidido que voy a contarte mi pasado. Sé que no puede compararse ya que son pocos años, pero no puedo hacer más. Así verás que algo así sirve para conocer a una persona.

En primera instancia, Antonio abrió la boca para decirle que no es que estuviese de humor para ir escuchando las historias de nadie, pero es que Francis le estaba mirando de una manera... Sus ojos reflejaban la ilusión, la felicidad de haber expuesto una idea que le parecía perfecta. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no? Sería como despreciarle por completo. Hizo rodar la mirada lentamente y al final asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que creía que era buena idea. El francés sonrió aún más y se fue hasta él. Se sentó en el suelo, justo delante del ataúd de Antonio, y prácticamente quedaba de este modo a su altura.

- Bien... Bueno, no es que sea una historia tan interesante. Nací en Francia. Mis padres vivían allí con sus familias hasta que se conocieron y se casaron. Realmente la historia no te la puedo contar demasiado bien. De esa época puedo recordar visitar sitios que me fascinaban, el cariño, los besos, los abrazos y las palabras mimosas. Entonces el trabajo de mi padre le forzó a irse a España. La suerte es que tenía facilidad para aprender los idiomas, así que no me costó demasiado el español.

- No tienes acento... Quizás a veces se te nota un poco, pero enseguida vuelves a hablar con normalidad. -apuntó Antonio, empezando a estar interesado en lo que le estaba contando. Le miró curioso cuando Francis se rió brevemente

- Me resulta gracioso que me digas estas palabras. Yo te dije algo similar cuando te escuché hablar por primera vez francés. Bueno, el caso es que un día íbamos con el coche que mi padre se había comprado, nuevecito. Me gustaba mucho porque íbamos rápido y el paisaje se movía de acorde. Me imaginaba como en una aventura épica, de camino a la guarida del dragón. La verdad es que no me gustan demasiado los coches ahora ya que mi padre perdió el control y nos accidentamos. Ellos no sobrevivieron al golpe y yo de milagro.

- Lo siento mucho, Francis. -le dijo Antonio observándole con cierta pena.

- No pasa nada. Aunque sí que les echo de menos, sí que me da cierta pena cuando pienso en que no están, de alguna manera me resulta un recuerdo lejano que a ratos me parece irreal. Después de aquello, un hombre, un español, me adoptó y empezó a cuidarme. Me costó remontar, pero ese hombre... -negó con la cabeza, sonriendo como si pudiera ver al Antonio que entonces le había acogido- Ese hombre siempre tenía energía, siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por mí, así que empecé a sentirme demasiado bien en su compañía y se convirtió en mi nuevo padre. Echaba de menos a mis padres verdaderos, pero él me hacía sentir como que tenía otra oportunidad, como que tenía derecho a tener otra familia.

El español sonrió ligeramente, enternecido por aquella explicación. En los gestos de Francis se ponían de manifiesto todos aquellos sentimientos que no exponía en palabras, aquel cariño que sentía hacia el hombre que le había adoptado después de un golpe tan duro como aquel. Ni tenía idea de que aquellas palabras deberían sonarle, que aquel hombre del que estaba hablando era él mismo. El rubio se dio cuenta de la falta de reacción, pero esperaba que las historias que le iba a contar le encendieran la bombilla.

- Incluso logró que abrieran una maldita juguetería para comprarme cosas nuevas con las que jugar. Siempre ponía mi seguridad antes que la suya propia. Era tonto... Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, hizo el mejor trabajo que pudo haber hecho. Nadie podría haberme cuidado mejor que él.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sucedió? Estás hablando de todo eso en pasado, como si no se hubiese prolongado hasta día de hoy, y no creo que sea porque ya eres suficientemente mayor para valerte por ti mismo. -dijo Antonio.

- Él era el padre ideal, pero yo era el peor hijo que podría haberse topado. -dijo Francis y acto seguido descendió la mirada hacia sus propios muslos. Se notaba que aquello no era una frase de adorno, algo con lo que aliñar su historia para provocar más interés. Creía sin lugar a dudas que había sido el peor hijo que alguien hubiese podido tener.

- Anda ya... -murmuró el español, negando con la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño un poco.

- Sólo así se podría explicar toda esta situación. Él hizo tantísimo por mí... Yo era un adolescente y no podía ver más allá de mi propio ombligo, ¿sabes? En esa época, no sé qué es lo que nos pasa en el cerebro, pero no funciona nada bien. Entonces, yo descubrí algo de él y... Bueno, no pude aceptarlo. -Francis no quería dar detalles. Suficiente experiencias traumáticas había tenido Antonio en poco tiempo. Se lo diría, eventualmente. Tenía esperanza de que se le iluminaría la bombilla. Aquello, aunque no dijera su nombre, seguro que le haría recordar algo. Estaba esperando que hablara y le dijera que le sonaba- Le dije muchas cosas, todas horribles y, no contento con eso, me fui de su casa y le dije que le odiaba y que no quería volver a verle más.

- ¿Y por qué no has ido a hablar con él? Si te arrepientes de todo aquello, significa que ya tienes la madurez suficiente para aceptarlo. Dices que es un hombre que está dispuesto a todo por ti, por tu bien. ¿Entonces qué haces dudando?

Los ojos de Francis se empezaron a ver más brillantes de repente y tragó de una manera tan fuerte que hasta Antonio la pudo percibir. El corazón daba la sensación de que estaba siendo apretado por una mano invisible, que intentaba sacar de éste la más profunda desesperación, que se extendía por su cuerpo y lo atontaba. Suspiró de manera inaudible, tratando de dominar sus sentimientos, que casi se desbordaban. No le gustaría empezar a llorar delante de él, menos cuando se suponía que estaba intentando ayudarle a desahogarse.

- Porque ya no puedo hablar con él. Ha desaparecido. -se le dibujó en ese momento una sonrisa amarga, presa de una tristeza que era demasiado grande como para esconderla- Creo que ha muerto y nunca más le voy a ver. No dejo de pensar en que quizás, si yo no me hubiese marchado, todo esto sería diferente. Él estaba buscándome cuando desapareció, si me hubiese quedado a su lado y hubiese aceptado aquello, quizás él no...

Suspiró con pesadez, se encorvó hacia delante y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. No sabía qué expresión facial debía estar poniendo, pero no deseaba que Antonio la presenciara. El español sintió pena por él, por ese muchacho que estaba tan atormentado a pesar de su juventud. Su empatía le hizo imaginar qué era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Se sentía culpable. Francis era prisionero de una gran culpabilidad que se negaba a dejarle, demasiado orgullosa de la suculenta presa que había cazado. Se movió hacia el borde del ataúd, se inclinó, estiró los brazos y rodeó con los mismos aquel cuerpo encogido. El galo se tensó al sentir el cálido gesto con el que claramente intentaba hacerle sentir menos apenado. Lo que no sabía era que por fin el tenerle abrazándole, después de ocho años, era lo más doloroso que hubiera podido imaginar. Ya nada era lo mismo: el Antonio que alguna vez fue su padre, que procuró por su bienestar, no estaba. Era como si hubiese muerto y empezaba a pensar que ya jamás regresaría. Era lo que él, con su egoísmo pueril, se merecía. Y puede que fuese verdad, pero no creía que Antonio hubiese merecido algo tan horroroso como ser el sujeto de experimento de unos cazadores de vampiro. La mano del de ojos verdes acarició la espalda de aquel joven humano.

- Sé que ahora mismo estás diciendo esto y crees que tú eres el culpable de lo que le haya ocurrido a ese hombre. Pero dices que se preocupaba por ti, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que lo que menos le gustaría es que te sintieras el responsable de lo ocurrido. No buscabas que le pasara nada por el estilo, esto ha debido ser duro para ti también, seguro. Por eso, no deberías culparte más, Francis. Quizás algún día regrese y puedas decirle lo que sea que te diga el corazón y, si no lo hace, le honrarás más viviendo feliz que siendo desgraciado, ¿no lo crees?

Francis cerró los ojos con pena, compungido en una expresión de dolor. Lo peor es que sabía que tenía razón, más que nada porque era él de quien hablaban y su consejo seguro que se basaba en algo que él mismo sentiría. Subió las manos y las aferró a aquella camisa blanca.

- Lo intentaré...

El español sonrió suavemente y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, alentadoras. Le había dejado sorprendido ver que ese muchacho, que normalmente se centraba en escucharle y comentaba por encima lo que dijera, por muy tonto que fuera, de repente se mostrara tan angustiado, tan triste por dentro. Lo más chocante era que ni siquiera lo había esperado. Estuvieron de esa manera un par de minutos, hasta que Francis alegó que ya estaba mejor y se disculpó por haberle hecho estar en una situación que seguramente había sido incómoda para él. Antonio volvió a sonreírle y negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, no ha sido incómodo. Además, somos amigos, ¿no? -le dijo- Se supone que nos apoyamos el uno al otro, ¿verdad?

Francis alzó las cejas, sorprendido por ese repentino comentario. Miró hacia otro lado, como si lo estuviera pensando, cavilando que aunque no fuese el de siempre, aún estaba delante de él y aún tenía oportunidad de conocerle. Sus ojos azules se centraron finalmente en el español, que le miraba, esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Le sonrió, más animado, y asintió con la cabeza con decisión un par de veces.

- Claro, somos amigos.

- Aunque no pueda recordar lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora, siempre podemos volver a crear recuerdos juntos y volver a ser amigos, ¿no crees? -le dijo Antonio con una sonrisa, mejor de lo que le había visto en el tiempo que llevaba allí- ¡Así que deja de tratarme como si fuese un enfermo, ¿de acuerdo?! -su gesto se volvió jovial, vivaracho, como si en aquel momento la energía le hubiese regresado. Le animaba bastante el hecho de pensar en que su vida no se cerraba en banda por no recordar nada de nada. Había algún tipo de esperanza, aún podía hacer cosas y ese pensamiento le hacía no sentirse tan pesimista- Trátame como siempre, como a tu amigo.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, _mon ami. _-le replicó Francis, sin darse cuenta hasta saltó a su propio idioma por un momento. Cuando se percató, se apresuró a volver al español- Te trataré como siempre para que no te me enfades. Voy a buscarte algo de sangre, para ver si te terminas de recuperar pronto. No es que me moleste cargarte como a una princesa, pero supongo que no es agradable para ti.

- Supones bien. Más te vale no meterte conmigo. -dijo Antonio haciendo un breve mohín que pronto se difuminó.

Francis abandonó la habitación y fue al sitio donde guardaban la sangre. Ya no quedaban apenas reservas y pronto Antonio tendría que salir a buscarla fuera. Era patético pero su plan para hacer que confiara en él le había salido fatal: No había contado nada, no había afirmado que confiara más en él y para rematarlo era él el que se sentía mejor, no Antonio. Pero, también era cierto que la situación le había ayudado a descubrir algo: Sí, el que había sido su padrastro seguramente no iba a volver. Ese Antonio con el que convivía actualmente no era nada paternal, le trataba como a un igual, como si fuese un amigo, no le miraba como el niño pequeño que no puede valerse por sí solo. Lo cierto era que ese Antonio tan poco paternal, más jovial y dinámico, no le desagradaba en absoluto y, ya que podía, intentaría llevarse bien con él.

El hispano estuvo pensando, analizando la historia que le acababa de ser transmitida y cuando Francis regresó, le examinó mientras cerraba la puerta y posteriormente se acercaba a él. Tomó la sangre sin decir ni una sola palabra, pensativo, algo más serio que antes de marcharse. El rubio pensó que aquello era un paso atrás, pero igualmente no iba a desistir. Una vez hubo terminado de beber, ya quedaba nada para la salida del sol, y además Lovino le había dicho a Francis que suficiente monopolio, que él salía a la noche siguiente y quería charlar con Antonio antes de que saliera el sol.

No se decidía el de ojos verdes a decir lo que le rondaba la cabeza, lo que se amontonaba en su interior y pugnaba por salir. Finalmente, cuando Francis estaba a punto de marcharse, con la mano en la puerta, Antonio gritó su nombre y eso hizo que se detuviera, virara sobre sus talones y le observara curiosamente.

- ¿Mañana por la noche podrías volverme a llevar a la torre? No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que el sitio está sucio. -murmuró con timidez.

- Por supuesto, te ayudaré a subir los escalones. -le dijo con una sonrisa calmada.

- Gracias. Buenas noches.

Vio que se daba la vuelta y que ya se tumbaba del todo sobre el ataúd. Tiró de la tapa y la cerró, cobijándose en la oscuridad de aquel recipiente para cadáveres. Quién le diría al inventor que su caja iba a contener a muertos que se movían...

* * *

El día anterior Antonio no podía andar del todo y Francis le había cargado. Esa noche, cuando llegó a su habitación, lo encontró fuera del ataúd, cambiado de ropa y caminando con una ligera cojera hacia el armario para dejar en él la chaqueta que se había quitado. Por un segundo había estado tentado a correr hacia su vera para agarrarle y ayudarle a caminar, pero se dio cuenta de que aquello era una estupidez. Seguro que si lo hubiera hecho, el español le hubiese dirigido una mirada escéptica.

- Veo que tu pierna está mucho mejor, ¿eh? No me esperaba una mejoría tan rápida.

- Bueno, los vampiros tenemos una capacidad de regenerarnos más pronto, a diferencia que la de un ser humano. Aún así, mucho he tardado esta vez. Me sigue doliendo un poco cuando apoyo la pierna, así que voy cojeando por todas partes. Creo que voy a necesitar igualmente tu ayuda para subir a la torre. Me gustaría limpiar y no creo que pueda hacerlo solo.

- No hace falta que te justifiques, Antonio. -expuso con una sonrisa amigable- Ayer te dije que te acompañaría y sigo con esa propuesta. Lo único que lograría que no te acompañara sería que me dijeras que no me quieres allí contigo.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue una sonrisa de las mismas características, un gesto apreciativo por ser de aquella manera tan agradable con él. El español terminó de recoger y con un trapo en la mano, el cual Francis no tenía ni remota idea de dónde había sacado, se acercó y le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro. El rubio pasó la mano alrededor de su cintura y fueron caminando por el pasillo hacia la puerta que llevaba a la torre. Antonio estuvo extrañamente comunicativo, preguntándole qué tal había dormido e interesándose por los horarios que estaba llevando.

- ¿No deberías salir por ahí a pasear y que te dé la luz del sol tú que puedes? A la gente normal no le hace ningún bien estar todo el rato en las sombras. -le comentó mirándole de reojo. Lo gracioso es que le dio la impresión de que el francés estaba hasta nervioso.

- ¿Ahora de repente te preocupas por si duermo y me da el sol? -preguntó con un tono jovial pero algo inquieto. Bueno, había pasado de preocupación, a aquella frialdad de los desconocidos con los cuales no tienen ninguna responsabilidad moral, a la preocupación de nuevo. Se le hacía extraño y una parte de él hasta se emocionaba. No entendía por qué, ese Antonio no iba a ser su padre de nuevo y tampoco sabía si lo quería- Ya hemos llegado. Sin tu mágica llave, no subimos en la vida.

Antonio hizo rodar la mirada, sabiendo que aquella había sido su manera de cambiar el tema hacia terrenos que le fueran más favorables. Tiró de la cadena que llevaba al cuello hasta que de entre sus ropas salió aquella pequeña llave de plata que brillaba a pesar de lo vieja que era. Por la forma que tenía, se notaba que no era ni siquiera de este siglo. El ruido de la cerradura abrirse retumbó en sus tímpanos, seguido del crujido de la madera al moverse. Por supuesto que no se olvidó de cerrar tras de sí cuando entraron en el pequeño rellano que había antes de aquella escalera de caracol cuyos escalones estaban hechos de piedra.

- Eres un paranoico con la maldita puerta, ¿eh? No entiendo por qué tienes tanto miedo de que alguien pueda entrar. Este sitio es perfectamente normal. -dijo Francis haciendo rodar la mirada por un momento.

- Mira, me da igual... No me importa que no lo entiendas. Mi intención no es que nadie lo haga. Lo que no quiero es que suban a este sitio, que lo intenten cambiar, que hagan preguntas... Si quiero tener esta torre así, es cosa mía.

- Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera...

- Además, si hubiera dejado la puerta abierta, seguro que si alguien lo viera intentaría espiar a ver qué hay dentro. -murmuró a desgana Antonio.

- Es normal, con todo ese secretismo has creado una expectación que en realidad no es para tanto. Incluso yo pensaba que quizás guardabas cosas horribles y que por eso no querías que nadie subiera arriba. Pero si vieran que es una habitación normal y corriente, quizás dejarían de molestarte durante una buena temporada, ¿sabes?

- Te lo repetiré: que estés aquí es algo extraordinario que no va a volver a pasar. -insistió el español.

Al darse cuenta del silencio tan tenso, extraño, que se había formado tras aquella charla, se arrepintió de haberla empezado en primer lugar. Antonio era extremadamente susceptible cuando se trataba de ese tema e insistir en él no era la mejor idea. Pero bueno, parecía que únicamente era especialista en comportarse como un estúpido que no hacía más que fastidiar a Antonio con cada palabra que su boca pronunciaba. Encima era incluso más incómodo ya que tenían que estar el uno junto al otro porque aún seguían subiendo esos malditos escalones que daba la impresión de que no tenían final.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación que había en la cima de aquella torre que estaba rodeada por un misterio que no comprendía del todo. Bueno, sí, Antonio había muerto en ese sitio. ¿Pero era suficiente como para tenerle tan obsesionado con ella? Claro que no podía comprender cómo debía de ser vivir después de morir y cómo verías ese lugar en el que tu corazón había dejado de latir. Se separaron una vez pusieron los pies sobre el piso. Antonio sacó el trapo y se lo pasó a Francis.

- ¿Puedes empezar por ahí?

Ni se opuso, lo cogió y asintió con la cabeza. Mientras tanto, Antonio se fue hasta la ventana y con habilidad desencajó la cubierta de madera. No era una misión trivial. Tenía unos pequeños leños que habían de sacarse en el correcto orden o la ventana no se desencajaba. El viento entró por aquel marco y trajo aire limpio, reemplazando el que había, ya viciado desde la última vez que había abierto. Apoyó la mano en aquella repisa y se asomó para dejar que el viento fresco le acariciara el rostro. Se quedó mirando la luna y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que tenía ganas de salir y distraerse.

- Oye, ¿esto dónde lo pongo? -le preguntó Francis, cargando con un jarrón que había cogido para poder limpiar el lugar donde descansaba. Se dio cuenta de que al verle, el cuerpo del español se tensó y ni dos segundos tardó en apartarse de la ventana y venir hacia él.

- Te he dicho que no quiero que nada se mueva de su sitio, así que lo dejas donde estaba, ¿vale?

- Está bien, está bien... No te pongas hecho una furia. ¿Es que vas a medirlo para comprobar que lo he dejado en el mismo lugar o qué? Si puedes estar tranquilo, no pienso tirar ninguna de estas cosas viejas.

- Serán cosas viejas, pero son mis cosas.

Francis suspiró y empezó a murmurar por lo bajo cosas como que no entendía nada, que un poco más y le saltaba a la yugular y otras cosas que Antonio ignoró tras hacer rodar la mirada, cansado de escuchar toda esa palabrería. Es que era demasiado insistente. Para rematarlo, Francis no dejaba aquel refunfuñar y empezó a decir que si le contara las cosas entonces no tendría que sentirse como un completo estúpido con ese tipo de conversaciones. El español frunció el ceño pero siguió ordenando las cosas. Una hora y media después, habían terminado de adecentar el lugar. Aunque no estaba completamente satisfecho con el resultado, porque consideraba que se podía limpiar más a fondo, Antonio aceptó que eso era bastante por el momento y que ya terminaría cuando pudiera moverse sin problema alguno. Según Francis, el tener que estar pendiente de que no se caía o que la cojera no aumentaba era una pesadilla, como si estuviera viendo a un niño jugar con un cuchillo afilado.

Se sentó en la cama sintiendo que la pierna le dolía, resentida por el trote que le había dado en el rato que habían estado ahí arriba. Desde donde estaba, le daba instrucciones a Francis para que pudiera poner en su sitio la ventana de nuevo. Trató de esconder el hecho de que verle refunfuñar y maldecir a un trozo de madera le producía gracia. No es que fuese muy diestro con ese tipo de cosas, pero el pobre se estaba esforzando. Por fin lo logró y Antonio tuvo que hacer la pequeña burla y empezó a aplaudir. El rubio entrecerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente. La madre que... ¿Ahora tenía energía para burlarse de él?

- Ni una palabra acerca de eso. Esta ventana es el mal reencarnado. No sé por qué alguien montaría un sistema tan complicado de abrir.

- Precisamente para que no sea sencillo entrar desde fuera. -le contestó Antonio arqueando una ceja.

Y de nuevo volvió el gruñón francés que se quejaba de ese secreto que no sabía. Otra vez le tocó rodar la mirada y suspirar en silencio. Parecía un niño pequeño quejándose porque no le contaban algo que seguro que no iba a comprender. No es que fuese el caso, estaba seguro de que lo comprendería, pero no le apetecía tanto empezar a relatar su vida. De nuevo, aquella parte de él que sí que deseaba hablar tomó el control.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Dices que es para conocerme, pero creo que eso no tiene sentido. No vas a sacar nada de todo esto, Francis. Quizás lo único que acabes descubriendo es que no te caigo bien y entonces sabré que esto no acaba bien y que es una idea estúpida. No quiero comprobarlo de esta manera, lo mejor es que dejes de decir que quieres eso, porque realmente no sabes lo que estás pidiendo.

- Venga ya, no seas ridículo, Antonio... -le dijo Francis sorprendido por el cambio de tema y también confuso por aquella manera de hablar, dejando cosas al aire que luego no explicaba- No vas a caerme mal, eso es una tontería. Quiero saberlo porque odio la sensación de no haberte conocido realmente nunca. Sé que podría vivir sin conocer tu pasado, pero creo que es algo que te afecta y quiero saberlo, quiero escucharte, quiero apoyarte y que así tengas que cargar con menos peso o poder decirte que no es para tanto. Quiero poder entenderte, Antonio.

Era tan insistente... Y aunque por un momento pensó que era un pesado, un cotilla, que seguramente sólo quería saber eso para satisfacer su propia curiosidad, luego se percató de que no le molestaba tanto, que en el fondo su insistencia le hacía sentir bien. ¿Para qué negar la realidad cuando Antonio sabía que acarreaba un sentimiento de soledad que no sabía si se iría algún día? Sí, la verdad era que quizás hablar no le haría tanto daño. Puede que Francis le fuera a mirar raro, pero aunque se apartara, habría hablado acerca de todo aquello que había preferido encerrar hasta el momento.

- Es que... Nunca se lo he contado a nadie, ¿sabes? -dijo Antonio bajando la mirada hacia sus propios pies. Francis se movió hasta estar a su lado y le observó de soslayo, esperando al momento oportuno para decir cualquier cosa- No sé si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo. Además, tampoco podría terminar en una noche...

Los ojos azules pasaron del hispano sentado a su lado, al frente. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego se aproximo hasta él un poco más. El brazo izquierdo se estiró y rodeó el cuerpo de Antonio, atrayéndolo contra el suyo, en un silencioso abrazo. Los orbes verdes del vampiro se abrieron con sorpresa ante aquel gesto y hasta le dio cosa moverse por un momento.

- Está bien, Antonio. Puedo entender que no es fácil contar una historia tan larga como la tuya, pero tampoco quiero que me lo cuentes en una noche. Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Puedes empezar y si sientes que no puedes continuar, entonces puedes detenerte y proseguir cuando te apetezca. Pero, ante todo, creo que esto te va a sentar bien. Aunque no quieras contarlo, tu pasado está ahí, está en tu mente, sigues recordándolo día tras día. ¿Me equivoco?

- No, no lo haces. Siempre lo recuerdo. Son cosas que no puedes olvidar, que te hacen ser quien eres. No puedo olvidar a la gente que ya no está, o desaparecerán del todo. El pasado no es algo de lo que se pueda huir.

- Estarás mejor después de contarlo, lo sé. -dijo Francis sin mirarle, pero sin soltar tampoco el agarre. Quería que notara que estaba a su lado, que tenía todo su apoyo y ver si eso le ayudaba a quitarse ese miedo infundado de que cuando terminara no le iba a caer bien.

- Vale. De acuerdo, te lo contaré.

Suspiró, dándose fuerzas, a continuación abrió la boca y empezó su relato.

* * *

**¡Feliz navidad! ouo **

**Bueno, ya sé que fue hace unos días, pero aquí vengo yo a repetirme. Espero que la navidad (y San Esteban algunos, que lo sé, yo también XD) no os matara de tanto comer, porque aún nos queda un día fuertecito xD Espero que os hayan regalado muchas cosas y que hayáis estado muy bien con la familia ouo**

**Después de esto, volviendo al fic, pues sí, Antonio va a contar su historia, ya habéis visto lo que hay en la torre y sabéis por qué no quería que subiera nadie :) Francis es un curioso y ahora quiere saber la historia de Antonio sí o sí XD Por eso le veo capaz de insistir hasta la extenuación. Si fuera otra persona quizás no diría nada, pero con él siente la confianza suficiente como para decírselo una y otra vez XD. Este título estuve a punto de ponerlo en el primer capítulo en que Antonio va allí a encerrarse, pero prefería ponerlo en este, porque es cuando realmente suben owo**

**Paso a comentar los reviews.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todo el que, a pesar de las fechas, ha dedicado tiempo a dejar review ;w; Porque ha habido desaparición de gente y lo valéis mucho *abrazos ***

_Iscar, _**bueno yo no pensaría que estuviera fuera de contexto, de hecho me emociona también recibir reviews de fics que ya han terminado, aunque tengan años, pero es tu decisión al final XD Este fic tiene la cosa de que los personajes tienen mucha historia y, a diferencia de en otros fics, me tomé tiempo en explicarla (por ejemplo la de Antonio, que ahora viene) Espero que te guste =u= Gracias, seguiré esforzándome para mejorar la escritura ouob No me puedo quejar con mi "Papá Noel" jaja. Saludoos ouo**

_GusGuschan, _**estoy bien, trabajando hoy viernes pero bien :3 Me alegra que estés bien :) Creo que Antonio es buen padre sea como sea, le imagino con instinto puro en eso uvu es lovely y ya. Y viendo el manga, me parecía que un Lovino travieso venía bien XD. Hahaha es la OTP, es fácil que emocionen uvu *ella es igual* Me ha resultado curioso que no eres la única a la que le dio pena lo de Ana XD Me parecéis super monas todas XD. Bueno, me dan mis bajones emocionales cuando de repente desaparece la gente del fic, pero ya os he dicho que un poco más tarde o no, a no ser que avise, actualizo cada semana uvu Lo de Antonio más o menos se sabrá en los próximos capítulos, así que permíteme guardar el secreto xD Supongo que me gusta más España porque de alguna manera somos similares, se me da fácil rolearlo y escribir sobre él, pero adoro muchísimo a Francia ;3; Pero muchísimo *muere de feels* Espero que tú hayas recibido también mucho amor y que hayas tenido unas buenas navidades con tu familia y amigos =u=. Nos leemos~**

_Elwym, _**Francis también siente culpabilidad y cariño hacia Antonio, así que ahora quiere enmendar todo lo que hizo y conocerle mejor. Es esa determinación la que le hace moverse y poder fingir estabilidad emocional XD Antonio no disfruta de eso, no, pero sabe que tiene que beber para vivir, así que... Sí, quería ponerle esa actitud traviesa del anime de Hetalia XD así que me alegra que te recodara a eso XD. Sí, digamos que tanto Lovi como Hendrik odian esa parte más humana de Antonio y que ellos han perdido. Gracias ;v; También pensé que, aunque fuera Lovi, Antonio intentaría defender lo que es suyo owo. Las preguntas que me haces tendrán respuesta en los próximos capítulos ahora que su vida se va a revelar. Y otra vez muchas gracias, en este me dio igual el número de páginas, muchas veces me entretuve a poner mil detalles que me apetecían poner XD**

_Yuyies, _**¡feliz navidad! :D Sí, Antonio no es que sea desalmado y se preocupa de corazón por ellos, quizás porque no ha perdido parte de su humanidad uvu Espero que después de que cuente su historia podáis comprenderle aún mejor uvu Lovino es muy muy terco xD Con su carácter yo no espero menos, la verdad XD. Creo que la culpa puede mover montañas y sumado al cariño pues, es lo que mueve a Francis, lo que le hace luchar. Ahora además se le ha sumado las ganas de conocerle, de apoyarle, porque empieza a ver que Antonio no es tan feliz como pensó de niño. Me ha gustado la definición de Lovino que me has dado xDDDDDD Sobre todo la parte de tener a la madre hasta los cojones XDDD Gracias a ti por leer ouo Saludos~**

_Fujisaki Vargas, _**Hola Fuji ouo (Espero que pueda llamarte así, soy de acortar nicks XD) Aw no te preocupes, nunca es tarde xD. Feliciano desde un principio tenía ganas de ser vampiro y, sí, se le mencionará (si no se ha hecho ya owo). Lo que le sucedió a Antonio se empezará a contar ahora, espero que os guste y eso uvu Es un vampiro pero de corazón es muy humano uvu Me ha hecho gracia que no seas la única a la que le sepa mal lo de Ana xD y sí, Francis lo pasa mal XDU Síp, la amnesia seguro que va a jugar un gran papel y, además, Francis también se está dando cuenta de que Antonio no sólo es un padre, hay toda una faceta que él desconocía y que ahora está descubriendo. Ve que está diferente, que está triste y quiere apoyarle, hacer algo bueno por él ya que considera que hizo mucho mal. Igualmente ouo. Felices fiestas y feliz entrada de año~**

**Eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Espero que tengáis buen inicio de año y no os atragantéis con las uvas :D**

**Nos leemos.**

**Miruru.**


	9. Antonio

**La senda escarlata**

**Capítulo 09 - Antonio**

El mes de febrero de 1328 fue uno de los más difíciles en el castillo. Situado prácticamente en la nada, a kilómetros del pueblo más cercano, el aprovisionamiento era algo imprescindible en sus rutinas. El servicio del castillo contaba con una cincuentena de personas, entre esclavos y hombres del campo, que no tenían otra opción más que servir a un señor para poder arar la tierra y obtener un mínimo de la cosecha para su familia. Por supuesto aquello sólo ocurría en la temporada más cálida y Fernando, el señor de aquellas tierras, el amo del castillo, se encargaba de mantenerles cuando los campos se helaban y era imposible que de la tierra creciera ni la más pequeña brizna de hierba.

Si el mes se convirtió en una locura fue porque su esposa estaba en cinta y el médico le había dicho que de febrero no pasaba sin que diese a luz. El vientre de la mujer estaba hinchado y el médico sospechaba que lo que tenía en su útero no era un sólo chiquillo. Fuesen niños o niñas, entonces no existían los métodos adecuados y se creía en Dios y la fortuna a la hora de hacer una predicción. Juana había pasado de llevar vestidos ligeramente ceñidos, con mangas anchas, bombachas, a llevar unos anchos y que permitían a su barriga estar cómodamente. Se había designado a un conjunto de cuatro criadas para que estuviesen siempre pendientes de ella y de sus necesidades.

Juana vivía envuelta en el lujo y la calma de un hogar en el que era tratada como una reina. Fernando había abandonado el castillo durante media semana y al final había traído consigo al mejor médico que habitaba por la zona. Sería una burda mentira decir que dar a luz no inquietaba a la mujer. Fernando se trataba de un extremeño que había emigrado al norte, en busca de territorios sobre los que emplazar los cimientos de su vida. Sus ambiciones de poder le habían procurado al final un terreno enorme sobre el que había decidido asentar su propio castillo. La gente de los alrededores no vio aquello como una gran amenaza puesto que su llegada creó empleo para todo aquel que tuviese fuerza suficiente para mover piedras y poner cimientos.

La construcción del castillo tomó largos años en los que tuvo que ocultar la impaciencia que le provocaba en su ser el saber que pronto sería el dueño de un hermoso dominio que se expandiría y que, con un poco de suerte, sería reconocido por doquier en la península. A sus veinte años, medía metro setenta y tres, sus cabellos eran negros como el ébano y sus ojos de color verde oliva. Una barbita de dos días poblaba su mentón y le daba un aspecto más rudo, cosa que agradecía ya que si se la quitaba parecía un chaval. Mientras el castillo se levantaba, en los meses que pasó en el pueblo vecino, fue cuando conoció a Juana. Ella era la hija del posadero y ayudaba tanto en las tareas de limpieza como en mantener aquel huerto que había en la parte trasera. Su figura era redondeada, con caderas anchas que captaban la atención de cualquiera y aquellos pechos redondeados y turgentes se escondían bajo telas ajadas por el paso del tiempo, desgastadas y de aspecto deplorable.

Pero, a pesar de ese aspecto destartalado, Juana tenía un rostro hermoso, el más bello que Fernando había visto. Por una vez dejó de importarle el estatus social y empezó a charlar con ella. Su melena larga, de color chocolate y ondulada, era el centro de todo el nerviosismo que la joven de diecisiete años sentía hablando con ese hombre alto y apuesto. Enroscaba los bucles alrededor de sus dedos y los desenroscaba, como si la textura de los mismos le calmara. Además de unos ojos marrones que le atraían demasiado, sin mencionar el físico porque eso ya se daba por sentado, Fernando descubrió una mujer inteligente que le asustaba y gustaba por partes iguales. En esa época no era habitual encontrar ese perfil de mujer y las que lo eran, se encontraban reprimidas por una figura masculina.

Pasó un año y se casaron a la manera cristiana, en una boda íntima y familiar. Intentaron tener un hijo tras haber contraído matrimonio pero en un accidente a caballo, Juana se cayó y el golpe hizo que abortara. Tuvieron que pasar unos cinco años más para que la fémina quisiera intentar tener hijos de nuevo. Fernando estaba entristecido ya que quería descendencia, sobre todo un varón al que pudiera dejar a cargo del mando del castillo cuando él ya no estuviera.

A pesar del golpe que fue en su momento perder al que hubiera sido su primer hijo, no pudieron dejar de emocionarse, de preparar la habitación y llenarla de trastos con los que su niño o niña jugaría cuando naciera. Después, cuando se acercaba la fecha en la que saldría de cuentas, Juana empezó a estar nerviosa. Fernando a ratos tenía que abrazarla, darle besos y decirle que todo iría bien y que el crío que naciese estaría sano. Y de repente, el día doce, cuando Juana paseaba por el jardín mirando los parterres que con un poco de suerte, y si el clima era benigno, florecerían en abril, entonces sintió que algo se quebraba y sus piernas y ropa interior se mojaron.

Que rompiese aguas desató un caos que no terminaría durante horas, mientras dilataba para poder alumbrar a su hijo. El primero que nació, salió sin problema. La comadrona lo envolvió en toallas, que se mancharon de sangre y placenta mientras lloraba por primera vez en su vida. Juana, sudorosa y claramente agotada, miró a su esposo y a su recién nacido.

- ¿Te parece que lo llamemos Carlos, como a mi padre? Estoy seguro de que si estuviese vivo estaría contento por ver que su primer nieto se llama como él.

- Me parece una idea estupenda, cielo. Carlos se llamará entonces.

En ese momento, la mujer proclamó un grito desgarrado y se aferró a la cama como si la vida le fuese en ello. Chillaba, presa en un dolor que nadie podía imaginar, como si le estuvieran desgarrando las entrañas. La comadrona se asomó entre sus piernas y su gesto cambió a uno serio.

- Tengo dos noticias: Una, viene otro niño en camino. Eso es bueno, claro. ¿Quién no se sentiría bendecido cuando en vez de tener un hijo va a tener dos?

- ¿Y cuál es la otra noticia? -preguntó Fernando pasando la mirada de su mujer a aquella anciana que se estaba encargando de ayudar a su esposa a dar a luz.

- La mala noticia es que viene de culo y no va a salir a este paso. Doctor, por favor, tiene que acercarse.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Ni hablar! No pienso dejar que otro hombre la vea.

- Si no deja que se acerque, su otro hijo está más que muerto, ¿me comprende señor Fernández? El doctor debe avaluar la situación y decidir qué es lo que tenemos que hacer. Cada segundo cuenta.

- ¡Déjale...! -chilló Juana- Déjale que mire y que salve a mi hijo. Que salve a mi niño, por Dios... No deje que se muera. -de nuevo se produjo aquel grito horroroso porque el bebé intentaba salir y de aquella forma era imposible, no hacía más que presionar sobre huesos que no podía hacer que dieran de sí. Cuando cesó aquel intento de salir, Juana respiró agitadamente, jadeando por el dolor- Él tiene que vivir. Mi Antonio... Mi niño...

Fernando miró a su mujer entre entristecido y sorprendido. No habían hablado hasta ahora de qué nombre ponerle a sus hijos cuando nacieran y verla sumida en ese dolor, llamando al hijo que le quedaba por nacer por un nombre, era chocante. Perdió de vista lo que hacían cuando el médico y la comadrona se pusieron delante. Al parecer intentaban de alguna manera poder permitir al bebé salir, pero no era una tarea sencilla y los gritos de Juana cada vez parecían más atormentados y desesperados. Cuando le dijeron que el bebé iba a morir, ahogado en su útero, empezó a vociferar con desespero, reclamando que sacaran a su niño de ahí. Pidió que la abrieran, que lo sacaran.

- Juana, esto es peligroso para ti. Podrías morir, amor... Entiendo que sea doloroso pero... -empezó Fernando, agarrándole la mano y mirando a su esposa con el corazón en un puño.

- No puedo perder otro hijo, Fernando. Si lo hago, no creo que pueda vivir más. La última vez se me partió el corazón. Mirando a Carlos, veo el que podría ser nuestro hijo, el que está encerrado en mi cuerpo, muriéndose a cada segundo que pasa. ¡Quiero que viva! No me importa lo que me suceda a mí.

Comprendía lo que decía. La sensación de perder a su progenitor, aún sin conocerlo, había sido un golpe durísimo para él; aún más para Juana, que lo había llevado en su vientre durante seis meses. Aquella escena fue algo que en la vida iba a olvidar y que tampoco podría explicar a nadie posteriormente, cuando le preguntaban qué era lo que había ocurrido. La sangre estaba por todas partes y él tenía grabado en su oído el dolor de su mujer. Al salir, el pequeño cuerpecito, sucio y paliducho, no se movía. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Juana suplicaba que hicieran algo. Después de un minuto angustioso y complicado, el niño empezó a llorar, con fuerza, provocando el alivio de todos los presentes. Juana estiró los brazos, demandando en silencio que le dejaran coger a su otro hijo, al que tanto le había costado salir. Se sentía floja y había pasado de notar el cuerpo frío y pesado a casi ni sentirlo. Su tez estaba blanca como la cera y el sudor frío lo bañaba.

- Mi niño... Mi niño bonito... Te quiero mucho, Antonio. -dijo ella con una sonrisa débil.

Cuando volvía a decirle de nuevo lo mucho que le quería, Juana perdió las fuerzas y permaneció inconsciente hasta que horas después falleció. La pena se mezclaba con la alegría de tener dos progenitores que continuaran con su apellido y que se encargaran de hacer prosperar sus terrenos. Ya Fernando no volvió a ser el mismo, una vez viudo, su sonrisa se perdió por completo y se centró en resolver los problemas, que nunca cesaron y fueron apareciendo uno tras otro.

- ¡No pienso aceptar que hable así de mi hijo! -le espetó Fernando con una furia que tronaba por los pasillos y que tenía a parte del servicio con el alma encogida. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con ira, como hacía tiempo que no refulgían.

- Tiene que pensar en que puede que su hijo haya sufrido daños después de pasar tanto rato en el interior de su madre. No debe olvidar que cuando salió no respiraba y tardó más de lo normal en reaccionar.

- Una cosa es eso y la otra es que diga que mi hijo puede que esté retrasado. Tiene un año, no puede tener ni idea de eso.

Pero siempre fue una inquietud que no se iba. Cada vez que jugaba con sus hijos, vigilando que no se cayeran con sus andares torpes, a pesar de que el corazón lloraba la pérdida de su amada, Fernando vigilaba lo que Antonio hacía, para ver si era posible que sufriera de alguna deficiencia. A los dos años, Carlos y Antonio dejaron de usar ese lenguaje extraño que nadie aparte de ellos sabía entender y empezaron a usar la lengua castellana. No sólo vio que el cerebro de su hijo funcionaba con normalidad, además se dio cuenta de que era bastante listo y aprendía con celeridad.

La figura paternal se fue alejando de ellos cuanto más grandes se hacían y pasó a ser reemplazada por criadas y profesores que eran los encargados de formarles como personas. Pero, aunque Antonio era listo, su salud no era la mejor del mundo. A los cinco años, sufrió un constipado terrible que le tuvo en la cama durante largas semanas, preso de fiebres y toses que le hacían convulsionarse violentamente. Lloraba a las criadas porque quería ir a jugar con su hermano, pero por mucho que les pusiera ojitos, ninguna de ellas cedía. Tras tres largas semanas, el chiquillo fue capaz de abandonar de la cama y salir a la calle. Su padre le impuso un estricto toque de queda y una normativa que debía seguir para no correr riesgos.

De esta manera, Antonio estuvo bien una temporada, aunque los demás niños que conocía de los alrededores se burlaban de él por sus maneras, sus excesivos ropajes y esa historia de que si no los llevaba enfermaba con facilidad. Por eso mismo, el chico, ayudado por su hermano gemelo en aquellas travesuras, y sin saber realmente el alcance de la situación, le ayudaba a deshacerse de las ropas una vez salían a la calle. Cuando regresaban al castillo, Carlos le asistía y le ponían de nuevo todas las piezas que las criadas, encargadas de su bienestar, le echaban encima.

Y a los ocho años, Antonio empezó a enfermar una vez tras otra. Eran enfermedades que en otras personas no eran apenas mencionables pero que al español le provocaban unas complicaciones que le tenían durante grandes temporadas en la cama. Se pasaba el día encerrado, en su habitación, mirando como el mundo exterior iba cambiando día tras día y leyendo libros, aprendiendo ya que otra cosa no podía hacer. Por mucho que no lo dijera, le provocaba envidia ver que su hermano iba y venía, aunque siempre se pasara por su habitación para enseñarle las cosas que había comprado.

Fernando estaba decepcionado porque su hijo, ese que había nacido gracias al último esfuerzo de su mujer, no podría convertirse en su heredero y, aunque lo intentó cuando su salud estaba mejor, el chico tenía una complexión débil y no estaba hecho para convertirse en un luchador, un guerrero que defendiese sus terrenos. Así pues, centró sus esfuerzos en Carlos, en darle una buena formación militar y convertirle así en un maestro de la espada. Mientras, Antonio permanecía encerrado en su habitación, viviendo en constante miedo por todos los peligros que su cuerpo, debilitado, podía sufrir en el mundo y al mismo tiempo imaginando qué maravillas se estaba perdiendo.

Finalmente, cuando tenía veinte años, Antonio se cansó de estar esperando eternamente. Puede que de aquella manera fuese a vivir más tiempo, pero en realidad no habría experimentado absolutamente nada. Su padre parecía tener la esperanza de que algún día sus defensas serían más fuertes y que podría salir sin ningún problema, pero él empezaba a pensar que tras aquel accidentado nacimiento en el que perdió a su madre y de paso a un padre cariñoso, su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a pasar por más experiencias traumáticas. Sus defensas quizás se las había quedado su madre, o su hermano y él había nacido un niño marchito, flojo y que no podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo en el exterior.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo? -le preguntó Carlos, el cual acababa de llegar a su habitación y le había pillado cambiándose de ropa. Antonio le miró por un segundo, sin saber qué hacer, si esconderse o ponerse a suplicarle que no dijera nada. Después de un segundo se percató de que no quería hacer ninguna de las dos cosas así que siguió vistiéndose- ¿Es que estás sordo? Te he hecho una pregunta, Antonio.

- Me encuentro mejor y quiero salir a dar una vuelta. Hace un día estupendo. El sol está en lo más alto de un cielo azulado casi libre de nubes... ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Quiero ir a ver un poco a la gente, pasear, comprar algo en alguna tienda, reír y vivir la vida.

- Pero estás enfermo, Antonio. Padre no quiere que abandones tu habitación. -le dijo Carlos acercándose a él. Cuando estuvo a su lado le puso una mano en su hombro y le miró firmemente- Por favor, no cometas imprudencias que luego nos van a traer disgustos.

Su hermano gemelo, casi el reflejo de su propia apariencia a excepción de que Carlos llevaba el pelo largo y Antonio corto, le sujetó los brazos a la altura de los codos, firmemente, con una fuerza que era extraña en él ya que habitualmente se pasaba el día en la cama, tumbado y flojo por el malestar de cualquier enfermedad que hubiese cogido esta vez.

- ¿Es que no lo comprendes, Carlos? Vivir en esta habitación es como una pesadilla, como si me hubiesen metido en un ataúd y me hubiesen encerrado. Te envidio, hermano... Te envidio más que a nadie. Tú puedes cumplir las expectativas de padre; ojalá yo fuese capaz de no provocarle más disgustos...

- Padre te quiere mucho, Antonio. Siempre habla de ti, de tu enfermedad y de que lamenta no poderte dar la misma formación que a mí. -murmuró Carlos.

- Padre habla de mí porque desearía que estuviese sano para tener otro heredero. Pero bueno, te tiene a ti, eso no me preocupa tanto. Lo que quiero que comprendas es que deseo... Mejor dicho, necesito salir fuera y sentir el sol en mi cara, el viento y el aire limpio, sin estar viciado. ¡Necesito vivir un poco, hermano! -le suplicó- Me da igual que se lo digas a padre, pero tengo que salir o explotaré y entonces no sé de lo que seré capaz...

Carlos se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermano. Su expresión severa se había ido disipando, simpatizando con su hermano al imaginar cómo debía de ser estar en su situación. A él le partía el alma tener que dejar a su hermano, a su gemelo, con ese con el que compartía un vínculo tan fuerte que muchos ni podían comprender. Parte del lenguaje que habían usado de pequeños se había quedado y eran capaces de hablar sin que nadie a su alrededor les entendiera. Además, tenían una fuerte consciencia de ellos, como si pudieran saber si estaban bien o no. Parecía tópico, pero era real e inexplicable. Estuvieron nueve meses juntos en el vientre de su madre, así que pocas cosas creían ya imposibles. Al final suspiró, resignado, y eso hizo que una sonrisa triunfal se dibujara en el rostro del menor.

- Está bien... Puedes salir un rato, pero quiero que vuelvas enseguida, ¿de acuerdo? -le dijo levantando la mirada hasta verle.

- Te lo juro, ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que me he ido. -insistió Antonio, asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente, una y otra vez.

- Anda, ve. Te cubriré las espaldas un rato y me haré pasar por ti.

- ¡Te quiero un montón, hermano! -chilló abrazándose a su cuello.

- ¡Está bien, está bien...! -le dijo el otro con voz ahogada, apretando las manos para apartarle- Me estás ahogando, Antonio. Por todos los santos, se nota que te encuentras mejor hoy.

- Te lo he dicho, hoy me encuentro estupendo.

Los ojos verdes de Carlos rodaron hacia su derecha y fue quitándose la chaqueta mientras veía al otro muchacho ir y venir para coger las cosas que le hacían falta para salir. Aún hacía fresco por esa zona así que el joven estaba enroscándose una bufanda blanca de lana alrededor del cuello. El pesado abrigo negro le llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas y abrochó cada uno de los botones que tenía. Por su parte, Carlos ya estaba listo para hacerse pasar por su hermano así que se tumbó en el lecho, se tapó hasta el cuello y suspiró. Bueno, no era malo un poco de descanso después de una de las infernales prácticas con su tutor. Ese hombre batía la espada como si no hubiese mañana, un bruto entre los brutos.

- Ten cuidado, ¿vale? -le dijo cuando vio que ya iba a salir.

- Sí, mamá~ ¿Quieres que te dé un besito antes de irme? -le dijo sonriendo con picardía y cuando terminó la frase cerró los ojos y puso morritos, como si fuese a darle beso ya.

- Ni se te ocurra. No quiero ser besado por ti. -dijo Carlos y automáticamente se tapó hasta la cabeza.

- Venga, no seas así. Puedo dar unos besos buenos aunque no haya besado a nadie aún. -replicó Antonio riéndose, fue hasta la cama y abrazó un poco a su hermano por encima de todas aquellas colchas pesadas.

- ¡Que te vayas, pesado! -insistió su gemelo, riendo ya por lo insistente que era.

Se le contagió aquel gesto. Como se le hacía un poco tarde, Antonio besó los cabellos castaños de su hermano y ya se apartó, mientras escuchaba las quejas de éste, aunque se notaba que eran en broma. Entonces descendió por la enredadera que había en la pared, fuera de la ventana. Le costaba deslizarse y se estaba manchando las manos por completo, pero eso le hacía sentirse bastante vivo y le tenía con una sonrisa que no se le iba con facilidad. Cuando posó los pies sobre el suelo ya sólo le quedaba saltar una pequeña zanja para estar fuera. El salto fue torpe y cayó de bruces contra el césped. Pero, lejos de preocuparse, Antonio rió con jovialidad y rodó hacia uno de los lados, quedando bocarriba.

Los ojos verdes como esmeraldas miraban ahora al cielo azul, sintiéndose después de mucho tiempo libre. Se quedó embobado un par de segundos y ya por fin se levantó, se expulsó la ropa, se puso bien la bufanda y caminó por los senderos, en dirección al pueblo más cercano. Era agradable escuchar el piar de los pájaros y de vez en cuando el batir de las alas, que siempre lograba que aminorara la marcha y que levantara la vista para verles volar hacia algún sitio, libres de cualquier preocupación.

- Uaah... ¡Este sitio es genial! -exclamó Antonio maravillado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuando vio que las calles del pueblo estaban llenas de gente, que iban y venían, cargando con canastos con fruta y otras cosas que luego iban a vender en el mercado.

Poder perderse entre la gente sin que alguien le mirara por su estatus social o porque supiera que estaba enfermo era todo un lujo. Se tiró cosa de media hora hablando con una mujer que tenía un puesto de fruta y él iba asintiendo emocionado a todo lo que le explicaba la señora acerca de las piezas que vendía. Tanto le agradó su compañía que luego fue obsequiado con una manzana, que fue devorando mientras paseaba por otra zona del mercado, donde había un juglar, recitando poesía cortesana. Tenía una fila con un grupo de niños, que le miraba con los ojos como platos y Antonio se puso al lado de ellos, de cuclillas sobre el suelo, escuchando aquellas historias que el artista interpretaba con destreza.

El tiempo se le pasaba volando y ya, algo perdido por dar tantas vueltas, decidió que era hora de regresar a casa. Intentó atajar camino y de repente se encontró en una calle extraña por la que la gente no paseaba. Sin embargo sí que encontraba a individuos, hombres y mujeres, deambulando con la vista perdida, ojerosos y los rostros cenicientos por lo que parecía mugre. Su corazón empezó a latirle más fuerte, nervioso al pensar que quizás se encontraría con un ladrón y le iban a atracar. Después lo que más le molestaba era ese hedor que había por las calles y que le obligó a subirse la bufanda hasta cubrir su nariz. Su postura era tensa y en ningún momento se detuvo hasta que hubo dejado atrás aquellos lugares y ante él ya sólo se extendían vastos campos.

Se le escapó un suspiro aliviado al ver que ya por fin estaba en terreno seguro y con paso acelerado puso rumbo a casa. Su plan era entrar por la puerta principal y colarse por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación y sustituir a su hermano en la cama. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, su padre le estaba esperando en los escalones que quedaban justo frente a la puerta. Cuando le vio, su expresión se tornó colérica y se fue hacia él. El mayor le agarró de los brazos y le zarandeó mientras le gritaba.

- ¿¡Se puede saber en qué demonios pensabas!? ¡Eres un irresponsable, Antonio! ¡Tu madre dio la vida por ti, no la desperdicies de esta manera! -le gritó mientras seguía zarandeándole.

- ¡Padre! Sólo quería ir a ver el mundo, por favor, entiéndalo padre... Necesito salir un poco. Estar tanto tiempo encerrado me está volviendo loco. Cualquier persona normal ya hubiera perdido la cabeza por completo.

- ¡No digas estupideces, chico! ¡A ver si te entra en la cabeza que tú no eres una persona normal! Tu cuerpo es débil y cualquier salida irresponsable puede ser una amenaza de muerte. ¿¡Cuándo te va a entrar en la cabeza, Antonio!? ¡Ya que no puedes ser un heredero digno ni puedes luchar y ayudar a tu familia, al menos no te conviertas en una fuente de preocupaciones!

El cuerpo de Antonio se tensó al escuchar aquellas palabras. Sus puños se cerraron y las esquinas de su boca bajaron, haciendo que su expresión se viera frustrada, triste y al mismo tiempo enfadada. Lentamente se fueron relajando, regresando a su posición habitual, y eso le dejó simplemente la tristeza. No pudo aguantar más la mirada a su padre y la desvió hacia uno de los lados.

- De acuerdo, padre. Lo siento. Lo prometo, no volveré a salir sin avisar. -le dijo con tono suave.

Fernando le dio un abrazo brusco, apoyando su mano sobre la cabeza, y Antonio no supo qué más decir, aunque no pudo devolver ese gesto. Las palabras que le había dicho su padre, por su bien, habían dolido. Quizás era la única manera que tenía de mantenerle en su habitación quieto, pero había sido una manera áspera. Se separó del agarre y fue hacia su cuarto, mientras era observado por su padre hasta que dobló una esquina. Derramó una lágrima, frustrado por cómo habían salido las cosas, aunque para cuando llegó a su recámara ya se había calmado. Su hermano le esperaba y le tomó por los hombros enseguida, analizando su estado.

- Has llorado... ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó con aquella expresión seria que casi siempre llevaba.

- Sí, lo estoy. Al fin y al cabo me ha dicho la verdad, no voy a salir más de esta forma. Es peligroso para mi salud y no quiero ponerme mal y que eso afecte a vuestras vidas.

- Dime que al menos esto ha merecido la pena, que te lo has pasado bien. Yo también me he llevado mi ración de reprimenda, así que espero que me digas que te has divertido.

- Sí, me he divertido mucho, aunque ahora mismo no puedo recordar demasiado esa sensación. ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti? ¿Padre también te ha echado la bronca?

- Está emperrado en que debo casarme y que a este paso no conquistaré a ninguna dama y me quedaré solo. Que mi fortuna, la que pueda amasar, va a ser lo único que me quede para atraer a una moza de anchas caderas que quiera tener mis hijos. Demasiado ocupado me encuentro intentando dominar con cada vez más precisión la espada, ¿sabes?

- Ay, ojalá pudiese echarme yo una novia... Deberías hacerlo tú que puedes, Carlos.

Tú también puedes tener esposa si te esfuerzas. -le dijo intentando levantarle la moral. Su hermano se sentó a su vera, sobre el lecho, y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro- Lo que no tienes que hacer es rendirte.

- No seas iluso... ¿Quién en su sano juicio se casaría con un hombre que no deja de enfermar? Yo, si fuese mujer, no lo haría. Vive la vida, Carlos. Hazlo por mamá y por mí.

- Hay una gran diferencia: mamá está muerta.

En ese momento Antonio pensó algo que ni tan siquiera pudo expresar, por no preocupar a su hermano, por no ganarse una más que merecida reprimenda. Lo que murió en su garganta, sin llegar a nacer fue: "A veces siento que yo también lo estoy". Pero claro, seguro que Carlos pensaría que aquello significaba que no se sentía importante en esa casa, querido, y si de alguien recibía cariño, de aquella manera especial suya, era de su hermano gemelo.

- Te prometo algo: Hablaré con padre y le pediré si al menos puedes estar conmigo por los jardines, un rato cada día, mientras el sol hace más soportable el estar en la calle.

- Gracias, hermano. -murmuró.

No sabía si aquella batalla con su padre iba a resultar un fiasco, porque era un cabezota de lo peor cuando se lo proponía, pero tras un silencio de segundos largos, al final le dijo que le parecía bien, que podía acompañar a Antonio a dar un paseo por los jardines cada día, vigilando que su salud no se comprometiera. La tensión que su hermano tenía encima fue disminuyendo gracias a esas escapadas que duraban pocos minutos, pero que le ayudaban a distraerse y olvidar que su vida no es que fuera la mejor que había en el mundo.

Pero, como todas las cosas en la vida de Antonio, la suerte le duró poco. Su salud empeoró de repente unos días después. La mañana de aquel fresco día de 1348, se despertó porque el calor no le dejaba conciliar el sueño. Cuando abrió los ojos y sacó los brazos de debajo de la manta, fue consciente de que realmente no hacía tanto bochorno, aunque él sintiese su torso chorreando de sudor. Conocedor de que las cosas no le ocurrían por casualidad, se llevó una mano a la frente y fue consciente de que tenía fiebre. Aquello no es que le animara demasiado, sabía que significaba que pasaría unos días o quizás hasta semanas en la cama hasta que se mejorara.

Las criadas llegaron un par de horas después y fueron las primeras en reconocerle un poco. Su temperatura era bastante alta y eso les preocupaba, así que le dijeron que debía levantarse para que pudiera darse un baño de agua fresca, que aliviara aquella situación. Lo que les chocó fue que, cuando intentó hacer eso mismo, las piernas de Antonio le temblaron y se fue hacia atrás. Por suerte la cama le recibió, pero aquello dejó perplejos a todos los presentes en la sala. Iba a intentar de nuevo abandonar la cama, pero las criadas pronto le pusieron las manos sobre los hombros y con tan poco impidieron que hiciera más esfuerzos. Lo que menos les interesaba era que el hijo de su señor se cayese por intentar algo para lo que parecía no estar capacitado. Al joven lo que le molestó fue ver que por mucho que puso todo su esfuerzo en levantarse, no podía pasar de esas manos que le sujetaban hasta con suavidad.

- Iremos a avisar a su padre y a un médico, señorito Antonio. No se preocupe por nada, nos encargaremos de todo. -le dijo Josefina, una mujer de unos treinta años, cabello largo negro y ojos de color marrón.

Asintió con la cabeza y esperó hasta que le dejaron solo. ¿Qué demonios era eso? El día anterior se había sentido perfectamente y ahora de repente tenía la fuerza de un niño pequeño. Ignorando las advertencias de las mujeres del servicio, que por suerte ya no estaban, intentó levantarse y esta vez una rodilla cedió. De repente era como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada y él no tenía fuerzas suficientes para sostenerlo. Hizo un esfuerzo descomunal y se tumbó en la cama. Sudaba y no sabía si era por la fiebre o por el movimiento.

Minutos después apareció el médico, el de siempre, el que le había examinado ya por un montón de enfermedades y que ya le trataba como si fuera parte de la familia. Bueno, no le extrañaba para nada, con lo que le pagaban, estaba seguro que besaría el suelo por el que pisaba sin ningún tipo de problema. En sus momentos más bajos, cuando peor se encontraba, que no era el caso porque aunque estaba febril y débil no se sentía fatal, creía que ese hombre se alegraba cada vez que enfermaba. Seguro que mientras las criadas esperaban fuera, él daría saltos y bailaría silenciosamente por el salón, aferrado a su esposa mientras pensaban en la suma que esta vez podría agarrar.

Los matasanos eran odiosos y Antonio, que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a bastantes a lo largo de sus años, no era un amante ferviente del oficio. Algunos de los brebajes que le preparaban sabían a rayos y, además, unos cuantos ni siquiera funcionaban. Lo que sin duda detestaba con toda su alma, hasta el punto de haber llegado un día a gritar y tirarle los trastos a todos los que habían cercanos, habían sido las sangrías. Aquellas sanguijuelas que le pusieron en el brazo cuando se hizo un corte le pusieron la piel de un color morado alarmante. El sangrado había sido doloroso, molesto, una inquietante caminata entre el malestar de la enfermedad y la poca fuerza que le quedaba porque aquel bicho repugnante se estaba bebiendo su sangre. No es que aquella reacción le hubiese ayudado demasiado, el matasanos no dejaba de insistir en que aquello era el demonio y que debían darse prisa a expulsarlo o que devoraría su alma.

- Bueno, Antonio, ¿qué te ocurre esta vez? ¿Me ayudarás a descubrir qué es lo que tienes? ¿Has estado rezando lo que toca? No queremos que Dios vuelva a castigarte y menos con una enfermedad.

- Claro que he estado rezando. -dijo ofendido. Se llevó la mano al cuello y de ahí sacó la cadena de oro en la cual colgaba un crucifijo pequeño- No me lo he quitado, tal y como me dijeron usted y el cura. Lo que pasa es que soy débil y todos los bichos deciden que mi cuerpo es el mejor de los hogares.

- ¿Recuerdas algo raro que hayas sentido los últimos días? Cualquier cosa puede ser relevante, ¿sabes?

El joven bajó la mirada y empezó a cavilar sobre cualquier cosa rara a la que antes no le hubiese dado importancia pero que ahora pudiera ser de importancia vital para el diagnóstico. Cualquier cosa que le evitara las sanguijuelas, por Dios. Fernando estaba en una esquina y miraba, serio, sin saber qué decir. No le importaba que ese hombre estuviera ahí, cuánto dinero tuviera que pagarle, mientras Antonio estuviera sano. Era su hijo y cada vez que le miraba recordaba a su amada Juana, sosteniéndole y diciéndole que le quería. De repente los ojos verdes del chico se levantaron hacia el matasanos.

- Ahora que lo pienso, llevo unos días que me duele un poco cerca del sobaco derecho. No le he querido dar importancia, porque pensaba que era que como me paso mucho rato tumbado me dolía por eso.

Aquello era algo por lo que empezar, así que el médico se acercó, pidió permiso y sin esperar respuesta levantó la camisa ligera, algo sudada, que Antonio llevaba. A simple vista no apreciaba nada, pero su examen no iba a terminar en ese momento. Empezó a palpar esa zona y de repente el muchacho se quejó, frunciendo en el proceso el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos. No fue lo único que sucedió, el médico pudo notar que su piel estaba hinchada, como si tuviese algo bajo ésta, algo firme.

- Bueno... Tengo otra pregunta, ¿sientes escalofríos de vez en cuando? -le preguntó el médico. Antonio asintió ante esa pregunta- ¿Te duele la cabeza?

- Sí, bastante. Creía que era porque he dormido mucho rato y mi cuerpo se resentía por excesivo descanso... ¿Es que eso tiene que ver con lo que me pasa? -ahora preguntó él.

- Son teorías, Antonio, no quiero que te entre el pánico. -replicó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Aún no sé qué es lo que te pasa. Voy a ir a casa a por algunas de mis hierbas y veremos qué es lo que te puedo preparar. No quiero que cuando venga te quejes de lo que vaya a darte, ¿de acuerdo? Si no me queda, vendré en unos días.

Cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta, miró a Fernando y con un movimiento de sus ojos apuntó hacia la puerta. No hizo falta ninguna palabra, ya comprendía que lo mejor era que hablaran en privado. La charla fue observada a lo lejos por Carlos, el cual estaba de camino a la salida, para ir a visitar a su mentor y volver a entrenar como un condenado. No sabía qué hacía el médico ahí, pero tampoco hacía falta demasiado para deducir que fuera como fuera, el tema seguro que tenía que ver con su hermano. Su padre estaba serio, inmutable, como si le hubiesen quitado toda la fuerza que tenía y se hubiese convertido en un muñeco de trapo.

El médico no regresó y Antonio sintió alivio por aquello. En su interior, tenía la certeza de que si no había vuelto era porque no se trataba de nada grave y que ya le tocaría tomarse uno de esos mejunjes al día siguiente. Sin embargo, las criadas fueron las que le despertaron a la otra mañana. Se sentía febril pero no tan débil como el día anterior. Tampoco debía ser tan fuerte la fiebre porque a pesar de que el día se había levantado frío, lo normal para el diciembre en esas fechas, tampoco sentía el contraste tan fuerte. Se frotó el lado izquierdo de la cara con la mano del mismo costado, tratando de centrarse y volver a la vida tras ese sueño tan profundo que había tenido durante toda la noche.

Lo que le acabó por despertar fue el movimiento de las criadas, arriba y abajo por la habitación. Empezaron a abrir el armario, los cajones y todo sitio en el que había ropa y empezaron a sacarla. Antonio arqueó levemente una ceja y empezó a pensar que todo aquello era una ilusión, un espejismo provocado por la fiebre o algo por el estilo. Pero, por mucho que se pellizcó en el brazo contrario, no se despertó ya que era parte de la realidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que estáis haciendo sacando mis cosas? Quizás no estoy siendo racional pero todo esto me parece una locura.

- Su padre nos ha ordenado que le cambiemos de habitación. Este cuarto es frío y da directamente a la montaña, así que hemos estado preparando para usted otra que será de su agrado, más acogedora y bien protegida de las inclemencias del tiempo. Lo ideal para usted.

- Me da pereza moverme... ¿Seguro que no me puedo quedar aquí? -preguntó Antonio a disgusto.

- Lo siento, señorito. Su padre fue muy claro con las órdenes y nosotros sólo acatamos. Nos ha dicho que le ayudemos a trasladarse, aunque hoy parece que tiene más fuerza para moverse.

- Sí, creo que estoy mejorando y que era algo pasajero... -se ladeó y apoyó los pies sobre el suelo, encima de las zapatillas que se tendría que poner para desplazarse por la casa- ¿Y a dónde vamos?

- Ah, yo sé que le va a gustar -dijo Josefa sonriéndole con jovialidad- Su padre es consciente de que usted amaba ese sitio, así que le ha acondicionado la torre a la que usted y su hermano solían entrar a hurtadillas.

El hispano alzó las cejas y de repente se le dibujó una sonrisa incrédula. ¿De veras que le había transformado aquella estancia en una habitación confortable para una persona enferma? Dios santo, le ilusionaba tremendamente y aunque se encontraba mal no podía disimularlo. La criada sonrió igual que él al verle de esa manera.

- ¿En serio que iré a ese sitio? ¿Y tengo una cama grande para mí solo allí arriba?

- No sólo eso, además le han llenado un par de estanterías con libros de todo tipo y creo que le han puesto las mantas más buenas que hay en todo el castillo. La verdad es que el lugar ha cambiado un montón y dan ganas de irse a vivir allí arriba.

- Me encantaba ese sitio... El cambio no es tan malo después de todo.

Recogieron las cosas que quedaban y poco a poco las fueron trasladando. Antonio tenía terminantemente prohibido hacer sobreesfuerzos, así que lo único que hizo fue echarse una manta por encima, ponerse los zapatos y ayudado por Josefa caminó hacia aquel pasillo en el que se encontraba la torre a la cual su padre tuvo que ponerle un cerrojo para que Carlos y él no subieran. El sitio parecía encantado y ellos jugaban imaginando historias de cuento, con dragones y magos malvados. A mitad de la escalera, que subía en espiral, Antonio le pidió parar porque sentía dolor en las piernas y también en la zona del pecho y las axilas. Después de un rato más, finalmente llegaron a la cima. Allí se encontró con una alfombra lujosa que cubría gran parte del suelo de piedra, un dosel grande en el que podían caber perfectamente dos personas y media, un ventanuco de madera cubría la el hueco en la pared de manera casi hermética, dejando pasar menos frío que la que había en su propia habitación. Había también dos estanterías repletas de libros y utensilios de pintura. Antonio sonrió, contento al ver el emplazamiento en el que descansaría de manera temporal. Si era sincero, le gustaba mucho.

* * *

La primera media hora tras echarse sobre la cama, Francis la había dedicado a mirar el techo. A pesar de que estaba oscuro, la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana le permitía verlo sin demasiadas dificultades. No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya eran pasadas las tres. Se sentó en la cama y se miró las piernas, que estaban tapadas por aquella colcha gruesa que le protegía del frío y la humedad que había en ese castillo.

Siendo sinceros, no había esperado lo que le había contado Antonio. Uno, viéndole ahora que era un vampiro, podría esperar que hubiese sido un terremoto, un niño que no hubiera quien le detuviera. Lo que seguro que nadie pensaría es que habría sido un chiquillo que iba de enfermedad en enfermedad y que a pesar de todo no había perdido la sonrisa. Le sorprendió, y a la vez le produjo más curiosidad, saber que había tenido un hermano gemelo. Le despertaba muchos interrogantes... ¿Estaría muerto ya? ¿O quizás sería uno como él? ¿Entonces por qué no estaba ahí? ¿Es que se habían peleado?

Se tiró toda la tarde pensando en mil y una teorías que cubriesen los huecos que le faltaban por completar de la historia y cuando ya casi anochecía se encontró con que había sido una manera de perder el tiempo y que no había sacado nada en claro. Pero tenía claro que contar aquello no debía de ser nada sencillo para él. Según su edad y la fecha en la que creía que vivía, Antonio ya había perdido a toda su familia, a todos aquellos que le conocieron cuando era una persona humana. Estaba seguro de que por mucho tiempo que hubiera pasado, los recuerdos le harían entristecerse un poco.

Así pues, tomó una resolución y cuando ya fue de noche, caminó hasta la habitación del hispano. Antonio no hacía demasiado que se había levantado y que estaba ordenando su cuarto, de paso descubriendo las cosas nuevas que allí tenía y que no reconocía. Le había resultado curioso encontrar muchos objetos que sí que identificaba y pensó que no había perdido esa faceta que le impedía tirar cualquier cosa que pudiera tener un recuerdo o incluso pudiera evocar uno. Los ojos verdes de Antonio se encontraron con Francis y le sonrió con timidez.

- Hola, Francis. Buenos días... o noches. Como quieras decirlo. -acto seguido se rió por lo bajo.

- Oye, he estado pensando en todo esto que me estabas contando y creo que debemos hacer algo. Seguro que no debe ser demasiado agradable para ti, más que nada porque esas personas a las que querías ya no están, después de tantísimos años. Sé que ayer te costó muchísimo empezar y que no era sencillo.

Más que nada porque había visto, aunque no había dado la impresión de haberlo notado, que las manos de Antonio se habían apretado con fuerza contra el pantalón a veces, como si el recuerdo le produjera muchos más que terminaran por hacerle daño. Sabía que ese momento de rememorar cosas del pasado podía hacerle sentirse mal, pero al final, en resumen, sería algo positivo para él.

- Supongo que no, no es nada sencillo. -admitió Antonio con una expresión neutra en el rostro. No creía que Francis fuese a tenerle en consideración de esa manera, que fuese a pensar tanto en sus sentimientos.

- Por eso mismo creo que va a ser positivo que tengas días para descansar, para intentar no pensar en todo eso y pasarlo bien. Ahora que ya puedes prácticamente andar tú solo, lo que podemos hacer es salir por ahí, dar una vuelta, ir a sitios que ambos conozcamos y que quizás puedan evocarte recuerdos. No te equivoques, esto es en realidad un intento, el objetivo no es que recuerdes todo, es que te distraigas. Si de paso te viene algo a la memoria, entonces ya sería perfecto.

La ceja derecha de Antonio se alzó y se le quedó en la cara un gesto indeciso. Estaba pensando algún pero, algo que alegar en contra de aquella idea, pero lo cierto era que parecía una bastante buena. Él siempre había odiado quedarse encerrado y ser un vampiro había sido bueno para poder visitar los lugares que le apetecían. La pena era que tenía que visitarlos todos de noche, pero tampoco era un gran sacrificio ya que antes ni de día ni cuando el sol caía podría haberlos visto. Miró al joven humano, que estaba expectante, esperando una respuesta, y sonrió suavemente. A ratos le parecía casi un chiquillo y le hacía gracia verle de esa manera.

- De acuerdo, me parece una buena idea. Mi cerebro está un poco sobrecalentado con tantos recuerdos y tanto intento de volver a recuperarlos. Salir fuera y no tener que pensar en todo eso sería muy agradable. -le dijo.

Casi pegó un salto de la alegría cuando le escuchó decir aquello. Se movió de un lado para otro, sin acabar de ir a ninguna parte, tratando de decidir qué era lo que debía de hacer en primer lugar. Antonio le miraba sonriendo con resignación. Le daban hasta ganas de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, viendo cómo daba tumbos de un sitio para otro.

- ¡Bien! Cámbiate de ropa y ponte lo que más te apetezca. Vamos a ir a dar un paseo. ¿Puedes caminar hasta la puerta del castillo? Puedo agarrarte si hace falta.

- Puedo caminar perfectamente, Francis. Deja de ser tan agonías y ve. Nos encontramos allí en un cuarto de hora, ¿vale?

Asintió con vigor y salió hecho un torbellino. Antonio negó con la cabeza, pensando que ese chico no tenía remedio y que casi le recordaba un poco al ímpetu que él tenía cuando se encontraba bien, de joven. Ese pensamiento, al contrario de lo esperado, le hizo sonreír con añoranza. Era extraño, normalmente siempre se sentía descorazonado al recordar aquella época. No todo había ido como había querido en su vida y le daba la sensación de que nunca la había llegado a controlar por completo. De ilusiones se vivía, nadie dijo que él pudiera elegir realmente su destino. Se cambió la ropa y se puso una camisa blanca fina y unos pantalones de color marrón. Se echó por encima el abrigo negro, ese que ya tenía más años que matusalén. Si no fuera porque él la cuidaba casi como si fuera una hija, seguro que esa chaqueta se hubiera desintegrado ya hacía un buen tiempo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, Francis estaba esperándole. Él también se había cambiado y lucía un jersey de lana de color azul y llevaba unos pantalones de apariencia desgastada. Antonio bajó la mirada y observó los pantalones, extrañado. Se quedaron un momento en silencio y el rubio empezó a sentirse un poco incómodo ante aquella situación. ¿Es que le estaba mirando por ahí abajo? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Es que no te pago bien y por eso llevas pantalones viejos? -le preguntó Antonio finalmente mirándole a los ojos.

Los orbes azules de Francis se abrieron con sorpresa y sus labios se fruncieron sobre el mismo punto, dejándole una expresión sorprendida. Se quedó quieto, observándole, tratando de averiguar si aquello era una broma de esas que no había pillado porque a ratos era cortito. Humor de hace siglos, no sabía si sería capaz de entenderlo. Pero nada, en el rostro de Antonio no había ninguna de esas pistas que te hacían descubrir que el que tenías delante se estaba quedando contigo. El español había dicho aquello muy en serio y cuando se dio cuenta de eso estalló en una carcajada que dejó perplejo a éste. Al final, el chico puso una expresión enfurruñada y de haber sido una persona normal sabía que se hubiera sonrojado. No comprendía a qué venía tanta risa.

- Perdón, perdón... Es que me lo has dicho tan serio que me ha hecho gracia. Tenías una expresión hasta preocupada. -dijo secándose las lágrimas, que se le habían saltado, e intentando por todos los medios calmarse.

- ¿Qué tiene esto de divertido? -replicó molesto- ¿Es que es un delito preocuparse? Te veo vistiendo cosas desgastadas, permíteme preocuparme porque vistas de esa manera porque quizás no te doy dinero suficiente.

- Esto es moda. Ahora se lleva la ropa con este tipo de colores que parecen un poco viejos. Bueno, y otras tantas cosas que no creo que pudieras entender, Antonio. El mundo ha cambiado mucho.

- El mundo se ha vuelto un sitio demasiado extraño... -murmuró por lo bajo el hispano.

- No te preocupes, siempre procuras que a nadie le falte nada, eso no ha cambiado. -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Aunque, al contrario de lo que estaba esperando, Antonio no es que pareciese demasiado tranquilo con aquello. Asintió, pero no añadió nada respecto al tema. Caminaron con calma, siempre intentando evitar forzar aquella pierna prácticamente curada del de ojos verdes. Le fue explicando los cambios que se habían producido desde que él vivía por la zona. También charlaban de las diferencias entre las costumbres antiguas y las actuales. Le hacía demasiada gracia cuando Antonio le miraba atónito y le decía que era una locura. Parecía uno de esos abuelos que se han quedado desfasados y a los cuales cualquier cosa les sonaba a brujería.

Además se notaba que se estaba entreteniendo, que estaba olvidando las preocupaciones que en su cabeza pudiesen haber antes de haber salid; su gesto se había suavizado y sus músculos se movían y le volvían un hombre expresivo. Cuando contaba cosas que se sabía al dedillo, como los nombres que esas tierras tenían antaño, se le veía gesticular con vehemencia, con una ilusión y jovialidad que le agradaba bastante.

- Siento decepcionarte, pero no recuerdo este sitio. -murmuró Antonio tras un rato examinando el lugar en el que se habían parado.

Se trataba de ese parque al que le había llevado muchas veces cuando era chico. Él podía recordar perfectamente el emplazamiento en el que se sentaba y le esperaba hasta que ya se había cansado o cuando ya le daba demasiado frío. Lo bueno de jugar por la noche era que los niños normales estaban todos durmiendo y tenía el parque para él solito. Para rematarlo, Antonio era la protección ideal, aunque en ese momento no era cien por cien consciente de ello. A pesar de que sería peligroso para un niño solo el ir a jugar a un desierto parque cuando las estrellas adornaban el manto negro del cielo, con su padre adoptivo no había tenido nunca ese problema. Sonrió con resignación cuando escuchó aquello y se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera podía explicarle recuerdos del sitio, porque eso desmontaría su propia coartada.

- No te preocupes, imaginaba que no sería tan sencillo. Pero no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente. Aunque no recuerdes nuestra amistad, podemos ser amigos desde ahora, ¿verdad?

Antonio sonrió al escucharle decir eso y asintió con la cabeza. Le dejó atrás y dio una última vuelta por el sitio, bajo la atenta mirada de Francis. Entonces vio unos columpios que había a un lado y fue hacia ellos un poco a un paso más rápido que el que había usado hacía un rato. El rubio arqueó una ceja y se tuvo que aguantar la risa cuando vio el intento de Antonio de columpiarse. No es que se le diera demasiado bien.

- ¿Te ayudo? -le preguntó una vez se estuvo a su altura.

El de cabellos castaños puso los pies sobre el suelo y agarrado a las cadenas le miró, avergonzado, con una sonrisa resignada. Lo había intentado, pero había fallado de manera estrepitosa.

- Si te soy sincero, nunca he sabido columpiarme. -confesó, casi esperando que Francis se riera de él.

- Levanta esas piernas, no vayas a hacerte daño contra el suelo. -avisó el francés antes de apoyar sus manos sobre su espalda y empujarle suavemente, logrando que el columpio se meciese- Pensaba que con todos los idiomas que sabes hablar y con todo el conocimiento que tienes, serías capaz de usar un columpio.

- Cuando era pequeño teníamos uno colgado de un árbol. Por supuesto que no era como este, era de cuerda y un tablón de madera era el asiento. Mi padre se había encargado de limarlo a conciencia para que no me clavara ninguna astilla. No es que pudiera usarlo mucho, fue mi hermano el que lo utilizó más veces. Pero, claro, en las ocasiones en que podía salir a jugar era mi padre el que venía conmigo y me empujaba. -dijo Antonio con una suave sonrisa, melancólica- Después el columpio se rompió y empezó mi salud terrible, así que ya se me olvidó incluso que tenía ganas de aprender.

Se quedó en silencio pensando en eso de nuevo. ¿Es que no había tenido una niñez normal? Quizás por eso se le veía entusiasmado cuando jugaba con él y se esforzaba al máximo en que fuesen cosas divertidas. Si lo pensaba bien, Antonio le dio una infancia prácticamente perfecta cuando él no había tenido una. Lo analizó fríamente y le dio bastante pena. Agarró las cadenas y detuvo el movimiento. Aquello hizo que Antonio ladeara el rostro, interrogante, preguntándole en silencio si ocurría algo.

- Voy a enseñarte a usar el columpio. Así podrás decir que no te venció un trozo de madera, ¿qué te parece? -le dijo con una sonrisa radiante el galo. El vampiro no podía reaccionar, demasiado anonadado con esa manera de ser del francés- Venga, te explico. Cuando vayas hacia delante tienes que estirar las piernas y cuando vayas hacia atrás tienes que pegarlas al columpio, aunque no del todo o perderás el equilibrio. Además, cuando avances tienes que tirar de las cadenas que sujetan el columpio hacia ti. Con eso ya lo tendrás. Te voy a empujar un poco hasta que ya te muevas y tienes que esforzarte, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale... -dijo Antonio con cara de concentración- No sé si me va a salir, pero voy a intentarlo. Quiero aprender a columpiarme solo, por muy ridículo que eso suene de labios de un vampiro de tantos años.

- Está bien. Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo. -le replicó emocionado.

Ese fue uno de los ratos más divertidos que había pasado en muchísimo tiempo. Al principio le costó un poco y se pegaba demasiado al columpio al ir hacia atrás y por eso se tambaleaba. Fue hilarante escucharle gritar diciendo que se iba a romper y que se iba a partir la pierna de nuevo. Encima, al reírse como un descosido, el español empezó a amenazarle con una sonrisa diciendo que se encargaría de caer encima de él. Pero lo mejor fue sin duda cuando ya le pilló el truquillo y empezó a columpiarse solo, cada vez más alto, sonriendo deslumbrantemente mientras vitoreaba y le decía a Francis que mirara una y otra vez lo alto que estaba.

Parecía un chiquillo, pero la verdad es que se hacía entrañable. Nunca era tarde para tener una experiencia de la niñez. Volverse adulto no significaba que todas esas cosas estuvieran prohibidas, no tenía nada de malo disfrutar de los placeres simples que los chiquillos adoran. Se dejó balancear hasta que finalmente el columpio se detuvo por completo. Se bajó y lo que hizo, en un impulso, fue abrazar a Francis. Se sentía demasiado eufórico como para pensar que aquello pudiese incomodar al rubio.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Siempre quise hacer esta tontería y ahora gracias a ti ya puedo hacerlo. -se apartó y le miró de aquella manera, tan feliz. A la vez ese gesto parecía que era el natural en su rostro, el que siempre deberían reflejar esas facciones- Pensaba que te reirías pero no. Eres genial, eres un amigo genial y ahora aún lamento más el no acordarme. ¡Pero te prometo que esto no lo voy a olvidar!

- Está bien, está bien... -dijo riendo y sin pensarlo llevó una de las manos a su cabellera de color chocolate y le dio unas suaves palmaditas- Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto. Espero que, como has dicho, no lo olvides. Pero, por ahora, deberíamos regresar. No queda mucho para que amanezca y usted, señor del castillo, debe dormir.

- Supongo que tienes razón... -dijo tras un silencio no demasiado largo- Vamos a casa, Francis.

Nada había salido como había planeado en un principio ya que Antonio no había recordado absolutamente nada, pero lo que sí que había logrado era que pasara un buen rato, que se olvidara de sus preocupaciones, que riera y que por una vez en semanas volviese a comportarse más como ese hombre al que conocía. Estuvieron en silencio, analizando la noche que habían tenido, hasta que el español lo interrumpió.

- Francis, ¿qué tipo de persona soy? Quiero decir... Tú me conoces en la actualidad, sabes cómo era, qué me gustaba y qué odiaba antes de perder la memoria. ¿Era un buen tío?

Le preocupaba. Había intentado hacer ver que la amnesia no le inquietaba, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Francis ladeó el rostro y le observó curiosamente. No había pensado que eso fuera algo que le pasara por la cabeza y pudiera preocuparle, pero viendo la expresión que tenía podía decir con total seguridad que era algo que le afectaba. Le sonrió, en un intento de tranquilizarle.

- Eres una buena persona, Antonio. La verdad, cuesta hasta pensar que seas un vampiro. Si no fuera porque estás más pálido de lo normal y que tu temperatura corporal es baja, yo diría que eres una persona normal y corriente. Además, siempre te preocupas por los que están en casa y ni siquiera te pasaría por la cabeza beber de ellos. Ni una vez he visto que tuvieras intenciones, por muy sediento que estuvieras.

Bueno, no eran historias que hubiese vivido de primera mano, ya que, hasta poco antes de abandonar aquel castillo, Francis no era consciente de que Antonio era un vampiro. Pero, por las historias que Lovino le había contado, sabía que era ese tipo de persona y que no permitiría que nada le pasara a la gente que tenía a su cargo. Por dentro, el español se sintió un poco aliviado.

- ¿Estás bien? De repente que me salgas con este tipo de preguntas me ha chocado un poco y aún más cuando te veo poner esa cara de preocupación.

- Sí, estoy bien... De algún modo me preocupa el tipo de vampiro en el que puedo haberme convertido. Cientos de años son más que suficientes para cambiar por completo a una persona. Aunque seamos unos seres que no cambiamos con el paso del tiempo, es cierto que nuestra manera de ser, nuestra alma evoluciona y perdemos un poco lo que habíamos sido antaño. Quería saber si había perdido el respeto por los humanos, asegurarme de que nadie me mentía y creo que puedo confiar en ti. Considero que me dirías la verdad, por muy cruda que fuera. Gracias por responder a mi pregunta.

- No me las des, no se merecen.

Así era, no las merecía en absoluto. No le había dicho la verdad, por muy cruda que fuera. Bueno, respecto a ese tema sí que lo había hecho, pero no respecto a la relación que había habido entre ellos. Por ese mismo motivo, que le dijera que confiaba en él porque consideraba que le diría la verdad había sido una puñalada que no se había propuesto.

- Te digo en serio que no debes preocuparte. Eres un gran hombre y ni siquiera matas por placer, para alimentarte. Me parece loable que puedas aguantar esa sed que debéis sentir, no puedo ni imaginarlo.

El español miró hacia el horizonte, que se veía un poco más claro de lo normal. Por suerte ya estaban casi llegando a su casa, así que aquello no era algo de lo que alarmarse. Cuando veía el cielo de esa manera, Antonio pensaba en aquel manto azulado que había visto cuando era un crío y durante un rato sintió añoranza por ese cielo que nunca más volvería a ver.

- No sé yo si se puede decir que soy un gran hombre, pero gracias por ser tan amable conmigo, Francis. De verdad que me está gustando mucho conocerte y pasar el rato contigo. -dijo Antonio con una sonrisa suave- Creo que tienes razón en algo, ¿sabes? Por mucho que me duela contar cosas que pasaron hace tantísimo tiempo, es cierto que últimamente he podido recordar esa temporada sin que me parezca algo doloroso. He podido pensar en ello y sonreír. Creo que todo es gracias a tu cabezonería.

- ¿Cabezonería? No seas tan cruel~ Yo lo llamaría insistencia sutil e irresistible. -le contestó con una sonrisa suave, ladeada- Ahora siendo serios, me alegra poder ayudarte de alguna manera. Quiero que sepas que no estás solo en todo esto, que puedes pedirme lo que sea y que estaré allí para hacer lo que pueda.

- Aunque me repito más que el ajo, gracias. -le replicó Antonio sonriendo con sinceridad- Mañana, si te apetece, puedo contarte más cosas... Si quieres y tienes tiempo, claro está. -replicó nerviosamente.

- Por supuesto que tengo tiempo para escuchar tus historias, así que cuenta conmigo. Me traeré algo de comer y veré si me dan sangre para ti. Así los dos cenamos mientras tú explicas tu historia.

- Me parece perfecto.

* * *

**Feliz año nuevo~**

**Me ha costado decidirme por el título de este episodio. Primero pensé en cosas como Nacido en febrero, o algo referente al frío el día de su nacimiento, pero no me acababa de convencer. Luego, simplemente, teniendo en cuenta que es cuando nació, que son sus primeros años y la explicación del inicio de su vida, simplemente pensé en llamarle como él, porque digamos que se centra en su persona.**

**Espero que hayáis tenido buena entrada de año ouo**

_GusGuschan, _**hola~ Pues sí, estoy bien. Con sueño y un poco cansada, pero bien. Me hace curioso que sea verano donde vives XD Aquí estamos con el frío uvu No te preocupes, me gusta saber cosas de la gente que me lee ouo. Sí, se están acercando más nuevamente y ya están un poco más cercanos~ Realmente tenía que haber muerto en alguna parte, pero sí, fue en su hogar. No iba a ser tan sencillo que recordara òuo pero no pierdas la esperanza, quizás algún día (o quizás no XD). No sé si realmente los empezó a recordar o no, simplemente pues está empezando a sentirse más cómodo con él, lo cual es bueno ovo. Puede que no recuerde, pero un instinto le queda, y algo le dice que es un buen chico. Omg mi fic de Howl, pues no es del que estoy más orgullosa, la verdad XD pero me alegraque te gustara uvu *hearts* Espero que te guste el relato de Antonio. Feliz año nuevo ouo espero que te haya ido muy bien. La tradición es comer 12 uvas con cada campanada y se supone que eso traerá suerte para el nuevo año ouo**

_Elwym, _**yo creo que realmente si Antonio hubiera empezado a contarle su historia, a Lovino no le hubiera escuchado mucho XD. Y tienes razón, Antonio confía mucho en él, no entiende por qué, pero le inspira confianza y no nota que sea hostil ni nada por el estilo. Para Antonio no debe tampoco ser fácil verse tan desamparado que tenga que confiar en nadie XD. Me gusta mucho que te des cuenta de detallitos. En principio sí, los sueños de Francis son un poco su obsesión, primero soñaba con Antonio herido, casi siendo torturado, de ahí los gritos. Y ahora sueña diversas tonterías. No es nada más aparte de eso, pero sí es como que desde que llegó no tuvo una noche de sueño tranquila. Feliz año~ ovo**

_IScar, _**aw, gracias ouo Me alegra que te hayan gustado los fanfics y espero que el fic no te defraude en ningún momento ouo Sí, seguramente lo hará, porque en algún punto morirá y bueno xD si le tienes cariño como yo, eso no es nada fácil xD Lovino realmente le tiene respeto, le tiene admiración, algo así como la que sentía por Romario. Pero al mismo tiempo detesta esa parte humana que él considera que ha perdido y que por consiguiente Antonio tampoco debería tener. Francis ya no tiene tan claro lo de poder disculparse, pero sí está descubriendo que Antonio necesita algo, que Antonio no está tan feliz y no se puede ir sin más. Desea comprenderle y apoyarle uvu. Feliz año nuevo :D**

_Fujisaki Vargas, _**feliz año nuevo a ti también o7o Aw, pues si te gusta, entonces te llamaré Fuji ouo y sí, por supuesto que puedes llamarme Miru =u= Estoy acostumbrada. Romano no es muy delicado, no, pero no hay que tenérselo en cuenta, el chico es así. Además, tampoco había una manera suave de decirlo. Lo hiciera como lo hiciera, Antonio se lo iba a tomar a mal y teniendo en cuenta que no parece que confíe al 100% en él, no quería ir con secretismos. Espero que después de contar la historia, puedas comprender el recelo que tiene Antonio a que alguien entre en ese sitio. A veces, los lugares más simples, pueden evocar los recuerdos más tristes. No hace falta que sea nada rimbombante. Lo sé, aunque ya deberíamos tener en cuenta que siendo vampiro tendría que haber muerto, no quita que asdfasd ;v; xD Sí, tozudos y el uno para el otro por ello ouo El pasado de Antonio es largo, así que paciencia XD ouo Misteriosa ella y sus preguntas XD. Hombre, si los vas a comentar casi sería mejor en el fic correspondiente ôuo así si un día quiero leerlos los tengo en su sitio. Te lo agradecería un montón *hugs * Abrazo contra el frío ouo**

_Yuyies, _**Feliz año nuevo y que tengas buenos reyes tú también ouo Antonio ha pasado por cosas y por motivos, que se explicarán, tuvo que crearse esa coraza. Pero bueno, ahí viene un chiquillo humano a lograr que esa coraza se vaya al traste ouo. Bueno, como he comentado en otro review, a veces las cosas más simples pueden evocar recuerdos dolorosos, así que no hacía falta que fuera nada especial para que Antonio le tuviera recelo. Supongo que es normal, no sé si tu opinión sobre la actitud de Antonio terminará después de leer toda su historia, así que esperaré a ver cuál es tu conclusión xD. Y tampoco es que haya tanta desconfianza, porque al fin y al cabo Antonio ha caído y ha hablado con él. No es muy típico ver a Francis desmoronándose así que cuando ocurre es triste uwu. Gracias por tu review~ Nos leemos~ ouo**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez**

**Otra cosa. Estoy pensando en seguir adelante con mi idea de publicar un fic en formato papel y 2014 me parecía una buena idea. Eso sí, he querido hacer un pequeño cambio. En vez de sólo el fic nuevo, pensé en juntarlo con uno, el que elijáis por mayoría, para publicarlo. Primero es saber cuáles son los favoritos. Una vez la votación esté cerrada, entonces os pondré los precios y haremos otra votación para saberlo. Será necesario saber cuánta gente está interesada porque cuanta más gente, más barato es. Los envíos podéis haceros una idea estimada en la página de Correos España. Puedo entregarlo en mano en Barcelona y alrededores owob**

**Substituid los dos puntos y esas cosas por sus correspondientes símbolos y tendréis el form de google para votar. Si conocéis a gente interesada en ello pasádselo. Otra cosa, si no veis el fic en la lista (que me ha dado pereza ponerlos todos XD) añadidlo :)**

**https(dos puntos, dos barras) docs(punto) google (punto) com/forms/d/ 15mcRuoY95wvkfLpLagHToWWUuCr-pfm5hwDAYfFBoiA/viewform**

**Eso es todo por esta vez,**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene~**

**Miruru.**


	10. Volver a nacer

**La senda escarlata**

**Capítulo 10 - Volver a nacer**

Carlos volvió dos días después de que el médico hubiera visitado el castillo. Lo primero que hizo al regresar fue ir a visitar a su hermano. Para él traía un recuerdo de la ciudad que habían visitado con el batallón de la región, un colgante con el colmillo de un puma, que decía que traía buena suerte. No sabía ni de dónde lo habían arrancado, pero era brillante y no se veía podrido, era un adorno que seguro que le gustaba. Lo que le dejó chocado fue abrir la puerta de su habitación y no encontrarse a nadie.

Estuvo buscándole por toda la casa, sin decirle nada a nadie, pensando que seguramente se había puesto a deambular por ahí cuando no era lo que debía hacer. Si no iba acompañado, Antonio era el peor a la hora de cuidarse a sí mismo. Era el motivo por el que su padre siempre insistía en que no podía ir por ahí solo. Pasaban los minutos y no daba con su paradero, así que su preocupación empezó a ser patente. Si su padre se enfadaba, era lo que había, pero no podía esperar a que se hiciera de noche para avisar de que Antonio no estaba por ninguna parte. Agarró por banda a una de las criadas y le preguntó si había visto a su hermano.

- El señorito ha cambiado de habitación y ahora está en la torre este. Se ha remodelado todo el lugar y es el ideal para que intente recuperarse de su enfermedad.

El hispano, serio, arqueó ligeramente una ceja cuando escuchó sus palabras. ¿Otra vez estaba enfermo? Le apenaba que no pudiera recuperar su salud de una maldita vez. Carlos nunca perdía la esperanza y creía que tal vez un día podría hacer vida normal, casarse con una hermosa mujer y tener descendencia. Incluso había pensado en dejarle para él el castillo una vez su padre hubiese muerto. Vale, quizás pensar en la muerte de su padre cuando éste estaba sano era mirar hacia un futuro lejano, pero a él le gustaba ser previsor. Sin embargo, la sombra de cualquier tipo de enfermedad planeaba sobre su gemelo y no había quien le arrancara de sus brazos.

- Voy a ir a verle y a darle un regalo.

- Lo siento, señorito Carlos. El señor Fernando ha dado la expresa orden de que absolutamente nadie debe subir a esa torre sin autorización previa. De momento sólo una criada puede subir y ella no habla mucho del asunto con nadie. Su padre tiene el tema muy cubierto, ya que parece que no es una enfermedad tan trivial.

- Es mi hermano, ¿cómo no voy a poder subir a verle? -replicó frunciendo el ceño- Voy a hablar con mi padre ahora mismo.

Primero fue a la torre, mandando a la porra aquella idea inicial de ir a ver a su padre para hacerle entrar en razón. Siendo sinceros, si ellos eran tercos era porque lo habían heredado de su progenitor. Creer que podría convencerle para poder subir a la torre era ser tremendamente iluso. Lo que sin embargo le dejó atónito fue tirar de la puerta y encontrarse con que ésta estaba cerrada a cal y canto. ¿Es que se había equivocado de torre? Puede que la criada, mujer de la tierra y claramente analfabeta, no supiera a qué se refería cuando hablaba del este. Pasó por el resto de las torres, las tres que había en el gran complejo que era el castillo, y se encontró con que todas estaban abiertas y que en ninguna de ellas estaba su hermano o se hallaba un lugar acogedor en el que vivir. Cada vez estaba más enfadado, así que volvió al plan de ir a hablar con su padre. Lo encontró tras casi media hora buscando por las muchas habitaciones que había en el lugar. Estaba escribiendo una carta en un pergamino, con una pluma blanca y un pequeño recipiente cristalino en el que almacenaba la escasa y valiosa tinta que había en toda la casa.

- ¿Cuándo has llegado, hijo? ¿Todo bien por las tierras del sur? Sé que la campaña últimamente es un poco dura, pero pronto se calmarán las cosas y no tendrás que ir tanto a vigilar nuestras fronteras.

- Somos todos españoles al fin y al cabo, no entiendo por qué tenemos que tener fronteras entre nosotros. Pero bueno, este no era el tema que quería tratar con vos, padre. Me ha dicho una mujer del servicio que Antonio está ahora en una de las torres y cuando he querido ir a verle primero me ha dicho que no puedo ir. Pero me he dirigido al lugar igualmente, he intentado subir y me he encontrado la puerta cerrada. ¿Por qué tenéis a mi hermano encerrado, padre?

No sabía si es que a su progenitor se le habían apretado demasiado las tuercas y había perdido la cabeza, pero lo que estaba claro es que algo estaba ocurriendo y si tenía que salir en defensa de su gemelo, lo haría sin dudarlo ni un instante. Por muy cabeza de chorlito que fuera, era el único hermano que tenía y su vínculo era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo porque sí. Y eso que a veces deseaba agarrarle y pegarle una paliza por ser tan estúpido... Pero Antonio encima se excusaba diciendo que estaba débil y que si le pegaba podría pasarle algo peor. El tío sabía bien cómo jugar sus cartas.

- Escúchame, Carlos... -dijo Fernando acercándose a su hijo, que curiosamente le miraba con desconfianza. Entendía que a cualquiera que le contara esta historia, sin explicar el resto, seguramente le miraría como si fuese un desequilibrado mental- No me mires de esa manera, jovencito.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo, padre? No quiero que des rodeos, quiero que me cuentes por qué Antonio está encerrado en una torre y por qué no puedo subir a verle. Quiero la llave y quiero ir a darle el regalo que le he traído.

Finalmente el mayor de los Fernández estaba delante de su niño, ahora ya no tan niño. Le puso la mano sobre los hombros y por dentro tenía una batalla épica para no desmoronarse, para contarle la verdad y expresarle la decisión tan dura que había tenido que tomar. Nada era sencillo y menos cuando se trataba de Antonio, pero era lo único que podían hacer dadas las circunstancias.

- Dios parece que odia esta casa, Carlos. Primero fue tu madre, tan joven y llena de energía, a la que le dio un parto del que no pudo pasar. Y al parecer que tu hermano lograra salir con vida de aquello tampoco fue de su agrado y nos ha ido castigando durante estos veinte años. Antonio tiene una enfermedad contagiosa, el médico dice que seguramente la ha cogido cuando fue a pasear por la ciudad, todo eso cuando le dije claramente que se quedara en casa.

- Pero se va a poner bien, ¿verdad? Entiendo que no quieras que se contagie nadie, pero de ahí a llevarlo a una torre... Un poco más y lo echas con los perros, padre. -le dijo Carlos críticamente.

- No sé si has escuchado las historias acerca de una enfermedad que está llevándose montones de vidas por Europa. Nadie sabe bien cómo se propaga y quizás por eso todo el mundo la teme. ¿Sabes de qué te estoy hablando? Seguro que lo has debido oír. Es el tema de conversación de todo el mundo, se ha llevado ya más de quince vidas en el pueblo cercano.

- La Peste Negra... -dijo el más joven con apenas un hilo de voz. Ni siquiera quiso pensar por qué su padre le estaba preguntando acerca de esa plaga terrorífica y devastadora que estaba matando indiscriminadamente a gente de todas edades y sexos. Lo que sí le ocurrió fue que su corazón empezó a latir con violencia.

- Antonio está enfermo de eso, Carlos. Ahora mismo, tu hermano está más muerto que vivo. El médico dice que intentará darle todos los remedios que se le puedan ocurrir, que hará todo lo que pueda, pero me ha dicho... -suspiró antes de poder repetir aquellas palabras que le habían dolido hasta en lo más profundo del alma- que le demos lo que necesite y que le compremos unas flores bonitas para el funeral.

- ¡Pero será estúpido! ¿¡Cómo puede decir eso de Antonio cuando él está...!? ¡Él está vivo, maldita sea! ¡No se va a morir!

- Hijo...

- No me puedes decir que esto es verdad, padre. Por favor te lo ruego, dime que es todo una broma pesada y que tiene algo que con el tiempo se curará. No puede tener la Peste Negra, padre... Mi hermano no... -

El joven se llevó la mano delante de los ojos y suspiró con pesadez. Le costaba aguantar, ocultar sus sentimientos y mantenerse sereno. ¿Cómo podría lograrlo cuando acababa de decirle su padre que pronto tendría que celebrar un funeral? Pero la verdad es que no había una manera suave de decir algo así. Fernando no quería perder la esperanza, sin embargo tras dos días en los que sólo había leído estudios sobre la enfermedad, cada vez lo veía más negro. La criada que subía y que vigilaba a Antonio iba cubierta para evitar el contagio. Le estaba pagando un sueldo generoso, un maldito sueldo que pronto la haría rica. Por suerte tenía una familia a la que mantener y no se iría. Aunque habían puesto por escrito que si se contagiaba y moría, contrataría a su hijo al menos dos años y le pagaría. Cualquier cosa con tal de poder cuidar a Antonio y no permitir que éste muriese solo y abandonado, hambriento y sucio.

- Por favor, ¿podrías decirle a la criada que le dé esto a Antonio? -dijo Carlos sacando de su bolsillo el colgante que le había comprado, el cual se balanceó por la inercia- Quiero que sepa que no nos olvidamos de él.

- No piensa en eso, te lo aseguro. -dijo Fernando agarrando aquel regalo en sus manos. La decisión con la que dijo aquello extrañó demasiado al menor, que estrechó la mirada al deducir de qué iba la cosa.

- ¿Le has dicho a Antonio qué es lo que tiene, padre? -le preguntó con un tono de voz cauteloso, como si no estuviese seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

- ¿Crees acaso que eso serviría de algo? Lo que Antonio tiene hace que los médicos le consideren ya muerto. No quiero perder la esperanza, hijo. Si a mí, que estoy sano, me cuesta no sentirme deprimido ante tales nuevas, ¿cómo crees que reaccionaría tu hermano? Si tiene opción de sobrevivir es, por supuesto, manteniéndose positivo y luchando por su vida. Respondiendo a tu pregunta sin intentar justificarme: no, no se lo he dicho.

Carlos suspiró, apenado, y miró hacia el pasillo por el que se llegaba a la entrada a la torre. Se negaba a considerar a su hermano muerto, era un hueso duro de roer y se iba a sobreponer a aquella enfermedad. Había gente que había aguantado meses y quizás su doctor encontraba mientras una cura. Rendirse era la opción que nunca iban a plantearse. Ahora, sin embargo, se arrepentía de haberle dejado ir a dar un paseo aquella vez. Seguro que había sido entonces, porque si hubiera ocurrido en casa ellos también estarían enfermos. Si le hubiera dicho que se quedara en su habitación, tal y como su padre había dicho, quizás estaría enfermo pero no sería de algo tan grave.

Cruzando los pasillos, detrás de aquella robusta puerta de madera cerrada con llave y tras subir esa escalera de caracol se encontraba Antonio. Había decidido levantarse a pesar de que la fiebre le tenía hecho una porquería y había escogido uno de los libros. Se sentó en el sillón de piel, alto, y subió los pies. Lo abrió por donde lo había dejado y se puso a leer. Levantó la axila derecha un poco, donde estaba aquella hinchazón que se había puesto de color rojizo tirando a morado y que le dolía. Con el paso de los días se había ido poniendo peor y la criada le había dicho que se le había extendido a la espalda. Por eso mismo, Antonio había pasado a dormir de lado.

Intentó muchas veces preguntarle a esa mujer si ella sabía qué era lo que le ocurría, que por qué iba tan tapada y que dónde estaba el médico. Ella, Sara, una mujer de la ciudad de unos treinta y ocho años, se hacía la tonta y le decía que no sabía nada de todo aquello, que tenía órdenes de vestirse de aquella manera. En cosa de tres días, Antonio se cansó de preguntar y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era centrarse en descansar y recuperarse. Suspiró con pesadez, cerró los ojos y se los frotó con una mano. Las letras se le habían tornado borrosas y hubo un momento en el que pensó que se desmayaría allí mismo. El momento de malestar remitió ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza, como si ese gesto fuera a hacer que se le pasaran todos sus males.

Se pasaba los días solo, encerrado en aquella torre, pensando en lo que le estaba ocurriendo, en por qué no venía nadie más que Sara. ¿Es que el médico no decía que iba a tratarle? ¿Por qué no había venido aún? La Nochevieja la pasó solo, mirando por la ventana y preguntándose si ya habrían entrado en el nuevo año. Esa primera semana de enero del 1349 fue terrible para él en todos los sentidos. La fiebre era muy alta y poco podían hacer para bajarla. Tenía ya tres bultos de esos: el de la axila, el que estaba hacia la espalda, a la misma altura y uno en la nuca. ¿Qué demonios era aquello? ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué se estaba propagando por su cuerpo?

La temperatura corporal era demasiado alta para él y su cerebro no podía aguantarlo con normalidad. Antonio empezó a sumirse en delirios, en momentos en los que vagaba entre la vigilia y el sueño, sin distinguir cuándo estaba en uno u en otro. Llamaba a su padre y a su hermano, mientras éstos estaban ajenos a todo ese sufrimiento, aunque con la mente siempre pensando en él. ¿Por qué no venían? Dios santo... necesitaba tanto verles, poder charlar de algo, salir de su mente y conversar con alguien a quien le interesara lo que tuviera que decir. ¡Ni punto de comparación con Sara! Le había intentado hablar en incontables ocasiones y ella le había ignorado.

¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello? ¿Por qué seguía vivo? Nada... Nada en su maldita vida le había sido favorable. ¿Por qué había tenido que nacer cuando lo único que había experimentado era el dolor y la enfermedad? En ese momento no era capaz de recordar ni uno de los buenos momentos que había tenido. Se levantó de la cama, vestido con aquella especie de camisón que se había puesto tras haber sudado el pijama que llevaba antaño de tal manera que la criada le dijo que tenían que lavárselo y quitárselo para que no se constipara. Los pies descalzos sobre la piedra fría le hacían estremecerse, aunque eso podría ser porque, comparado con el ambiente, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. De un movimiento brusco consiguió abrir la ventana, la cual golpeó contra la pared exterior de la torre. La ventolera que vino del exterior, helada, apagó la vela que había en el interior. El cabello castaño de Antonio se movía en todas direcciones y su flequillo subía y bajaba, molestándole por momentos en los ojos verdes, brillantes, que miraban hacia el exterior que tan desconocido le era.

Apoyó las manos en el marco de la ventana y echó el cuerpo hacia delante peligrosamente. Lo iba a hacer... Se dejaría caer y punto. ¿Qué tenía que perder? No tenía futuro, no tenía sentido y ya estaba cansado de luchar. Apretó dientes y labios con fuerza, dándose el coraje, dándose el valor que necesitaba. La frustración que sentía era tan enorme que se le amontonaron en los ojos lágrimas. Un par de ellas cayeron silenciosamente, perdiéndose en esa altura apabullante. En el fondo, había descubierto que era un cobarde, que no podía saltar. Por mucho que sufriera ahora, le atemorizaba saltar y que el impacto contra el suelo no le matara en el instante. No quería agonizar. Y aunque todo apuntaba a que no iba a salir muy bien parado con esa enfermedad, Antonio quería creer que no tenía que ser de esa manera.

En ese instante, con el español inclinado de esa manera en el marco de la ventana, apareció en la puerta, justo al lado de las escaleras, la figura de su hermano, el cual tapado casi de la misma manera que la criada, miró con los ojos como platos a Antonio. Toda la sangre se le bajó a los pies y se olvidó hasta de respirar por un momento. Corrió hacia allí al mismo tiempo que su voz se alzaba por encima del ruido del viento que rugía con violencia.

- ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! -exclamó pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus axilas y asiendo a su hermano a la altura del esternón.

Una vez lo tuvo asegurado, tiró de Antonio hacia detrás y no le importó trastabillar y caer con él aún sujeto. El otro joven estaba helado, pensando que había alucinado la voz de su hermano pero que era demasiado real. Sin embargo, sentir su abrazo fue la prueba definitiva de que no. Carlos empujó a Antonio, al cual asía a la altura de los hombros y le miró con enfado. No le importaba que éste tuviera lágrimas en su rostro, él mismo estaba aguantándose las ganas de hacer eso mismo.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios estabas haciendo, idiota!? ¡Esa no es la salida! ¡No es la manera! -le reprochó.

- Hermano... -murmuró su gemelo entrecerrando los ojos. Su gesto de pena, de tristeza, se hizo insoportable. Estaba a punto de estallar en un llanto que no podría controlar- Tenía ganas de verte; a ti y a padre. Esto es horrible. Estar solo es horrible...

- Lo siento, Antonio. -murmuró Carlos tras abrazarle. Él, que había sido hasta ahora el hombre de hielo, firme ante cualquier cosa que ocurriera, se encontraba llorando igual que ese hermano suyo al que tanto aprecio le tenía- Tienes una enfermedad complicada y que creemos que es contagiosa. Padre no me dejaba subir, pero le convencí. Te pido que nos perdones. En ningún momento hemos dejado de pensar en que estás aquí.

Había sido una batalla interminable con su padre y constantes visitas al médico. Éste le dijo que no sabían de dónde salía esa enfermedad ni cómo se transmitía. Temían que pudiera contagiarse, ya que en algunos casos en los que el paciente tosía sangre y al que le costaba respirar, luego los que habían estado con él habían experimentado la misma enfermedad. En cambio, como bien apuntó él, Antonio no había tosido. Todo ese conocimiento lo había extraído de la criada que cuidaba a su hermano y del resto del servicio, que había visto de primera mano los síntomas que había presentado. Su padre le dejó subir, un rato no demasiado largo, siempre que se pusiera toda esa protección que Sara usaba. Le había costado, pero al fin había podido subir a ver a Antonio y claro que no había sido para nada agradable encontrarle a punto de cometer la mayor locura de su existencia.

Le apretó contra su pecho y estuvieron un rato abrazados, sin decir nada. No le pasó desapercibida la temperatura corporal de su hermano y enseguida le instó a ir a la cama a descansar. Las palabras de ánimo tenían una seguridad que ni él mismo supo de dónde había salido. Antonio no aguantó demasiado tiempo despierto, pero Carlos se quedó de todos modos, velándole y pasando un rato en su compañía. Cuando se puso de lado pudo ver aquella inflamación en su nuca, de un color rojo extraño y preocupante.

A pesar de que cuando despertó Carlos no estaba, la visita de su hermano gemelo le había levantado el ánimo. Bueno, tenía algo que podía contagiarse y no quería que subieran y se expusieran al riesgo. Tenía que mejorar y entonces él iría a buscarles y les abrazaría. De repente, las dos últimas semanas de enero, Antonio empezó a encontrarse mejor. Fue algo que sorprendió a la criada, la cual le miró casi como si fuera un fantasma. No comprendió aquel cambio, pero le agradó ver que de repente el médico aparecía en aquella torre.

- Me alegra ver que estás mejor, Antonio. ¿Puedes contarme qué rutina has seguido estos días? -preguntó el doctor.

El joven empezó entonces a explicar una rutina aburrida que no hacía más que confundir al médico. Los bubones no habían desaparecido, pero sí que era cierto que la fiebre era irrisoria comparada con la que había tenido antes. No habían escuchado de ningún caso que, tras un malestar tan intenso, hubiese presentado una mejoría. Además, en Antonio, la enfermedad se estaba prolongando muchísimo. Había pacientes de la Peste que no duraban más de dos semanas. En algunos casos, incluso morían en siete días, por no haberles podido diagnosticar a tiempo.

No sabía por qué Dios había decidido castigar a ese muchacho con semejante enfermedad, ya que el pobre no es que hubiese sido demasiado afortunado en su vida, pero la verdad era que de repente mejoraba, así que quizás había considerado que el precio a pagar ya estaba más que cubierto. A mitad de la semana vinieron Carlos y Fernando y estuvieron charlando. Su padre les miraba, más contento y animado que las semanas anteriores.

El siete de febrero de 1349 la esperanza se disipó entre gritos desgarradores y sangre. Los bubones que Antonio tenía por el cuello y la espalda se habían inflamado hasta el punto de ulcerarse y empezaron a sangrar mientras el hispano chillaba y se retorcía ante cualquier roce que sufriera aquella zona tan adolorida. Notó otra de esas durezas cerca de la ingle. ¿Desde cuándo demonios tenía eso ahí? El médico y Sara se encargaban de intentar detener la sangre como podían. Le quitaron la camisa y descubrieron que, además, el que había cerca de la axila se había necrosado.

El doctor negó con la cabeza, con un gesto resignado, sabiendo que aquella mejoría que habían visto no había sido más que un engaño del cuerpo de Antonio y que la enfermedad no sólo seguía en su cuerpo, además estaba cada vez ganando más fuerza. Por la noche, el chico miraba hacia un lado en la habitación únicamente iluminada por la vela. Se sentía atontado, febril y adolorido. Ni escuchó el ruido de la ventana abrirse, aunque sí que pudo sentir la brisa colarse en su habitación, empezando a enfriar el ambiente.

- Vaya, no pensaba que realmente fuese a haber alguien aquí. -dijo repentinamente una voz, interrumpiendo aquel silencio sepulcral en el que había estado sumido.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron más, con sorpresa, y repentinamente ladeó el rostro para mirar hacia el lugar del que había venido aquella inesperada frase. En el marco de la ventana, allí sentado, había un hombre de cabellos castaños cortos, ligeramente ondulados y patillas largas. Sus ojos eran de color dorado y en su rostro había una sonrisa vivaracha, ni punto de comparación con la expresión facial de Antonio, que de no ser por la sorpresa que ahora expresaba, estaría muerta. La piel del hombre era blanquecina e iba vestido con un traje chaqueta de acorde a la época.

- ¿¡S-se puede saber de dónde ha salido usted!? -se movió bruscamente y eso hizo que le sacudiera un dolor fuerte, del que no pudo más que quejarse.

- Lo siento, no debería haber hablado tan de repente. -empezó ese desconocido.

- ¿Por dónde ha entrado? Si le ha hecho a mi familia algo juro que... -amenazó Antonio con la escasa fuerza que tenía. La idea de que un ladrón pudiese haber entrado le inquietaba. Pero él estaba mirando en dirección a la puerta y no le había visto entrar.

- ¿Yo? Por la ventana. ¿No ves que estoy aquí? -contestó mirándole con curiosidad, como si aquella fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo, lo cual confundió a Antonio incluso más- No esperaba que hubiese nadie en la torre, pero a medida que me he ido acercando he descubierto que sí. ¿Qué haces viviendo en un sitio así?

- Estoy enfermo. -dijo el hispano a regañadientes. Ese hombre era raro. Además hablaba español de una manera diferente a lo normal - ¿Quién eres? No había oído que nadie se dedique a escalar torres. Es peligroso y muchos han muerto de esta manera.

- Me llamo Romario Vargas. Soy de Italia y estoy por aquí de viaje, conociendo mundo. -le dijo sonriendo con jovialidad, como si no le importara que le observara con desconfianza.

- Eres un tío muy sospechoso y quiero que me digas cómo has entrado...

El hombre mayor se quedó mirando a ese joven humano, débil, claramente enfermo. No hacía falta examinarle demasiado, el olor a la sangre que le había atraído ya era más que suficiente para saber que a ese chico no es que le quedara mucho tiempo. ¿Qué daño haría decirle la verdad? Total, nadie le creería y pensarían que eran delirios de su enfermedad. Suspiró.

- ¿Sabes lo que es un chupasangre? -le preguntó con tono calmado.

- No, no sé lo que es un chupasangre. ¿Una sanguijuela? -le preguntó Antonio sin saber bien por qué de repente empezaba a hablar de eso.

- Hay gente que conoce de nuestra existencia. No sé cómo se originaron los que son como yo, pero el caso es que hay unos seres que sólo viven durante la noche. Lo irónico del asunto es que todos murieron hace tiempo, pero volvieron a la vida porque uno de los malditos les dio de beber su sangre. Son personas cuyos colmillos son más afilados y se alimentan de la sangre de cualquier ser vivo. Eso es lo que soy yo, un chupasangre.

Antonio se tensó e intentó echarse hacia atrás. En aquella época, llena de supersticiones, por supuesto que creyó en esa historia a la primera. ¿Qué clase de ser del diablo era aquel hombre de apariencia afable? Le dolía cada movimiento que realizaba, pero la otra opción era quedarse cerca de aquella cosa y eso le aterraba enormemente.

- ¡Socorro! ¡Padre! ¡Hay un chupasangre aquí! -gritó el hispano con toda la fuerza que pudo, que realmente no fue demasiada. Aún así, Romario pegó un respingo, arrugó el entrecejo y extendió las manos.

- Venga, chico, no chilles... No voy a hacerte nada, no tienes que despertar a todos.

- ¡Que alguien me ayude!

- Chico... -dijo estirando una de las manos, para intentar rozar su pie. Al ver aquello, Antonio abrió los ojos como platos y lanzó una coz, tratando de disuadirle. Romario no tuvo muchas dificultades para esquivarle a tiempo-¡Woah! ¡Eso es peligroso!

- ¡Que alguien me ayude! -chilló Antonio.

De repente sintió que le asían el pie, le arrastraban hasta tumbarle del todo en la cama y una mano se puso encima de su boca. Podría haberse resistido más, pero en ese momento se había quedado paralizado por la sorpresa. Aquella mano que le impedía continuar gritando estaba fría, demasiado. Estaba claro que aquel hombre que tenía delante, que se movía y que le hablaba, era sin duda un muerto. En la comisura de sus ojos, abiertos a más no poder, se encontraban unas pequeñas lágrimas que no se atrevían a deslizarse por su tez. No tenía intención de ser tan bruto, pero es que se estaba poniendo nervioso con tanto grito.

- Escúchame un poco, chiquillo, no he venido aquí a beberme tu sangre tampoco. No quiero que te pienses que sólo te veo como un bocado al que hincarle el diente en cualquier momento. ¿Ahora dejarás de gritar para que pueda quitarte la mano de la boca?

El de ojos verdes asintió lentamente y Romario retiró su mano para dejar libre sus labios. No se atrevió a volver a gritar, aunque visto lo visto tampoco le había servido de mucho. Aquella torre era un lugar aislado, ni aunque se retorciera de dolor alguien vendría porque hubiera escuchado su voz. Si lo pensaba seriamente, era bastante triste. Ladeó el rostro hacia el lado contrario, con una expresión afectada. Al italiano le dio pena ese chico, así que le puso la mano sobre la cabeza y le revolvió el cabello un poco.

- No tienes que poner esa cara de pena tampoco... -le dijo- Soy un chupasangre amistoso, te lo prometo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Le miró de reojo, con desconfianza. ¿Por qué le estaba tocando tanto? Le daba hasta cosa sentir lo frío que estaba... Claro que seguramente él no era nada agradable al tacto, tan caliente y sudado por culpa de la fiebre, que ya ni tan siquiera le daba descanso. Si no fuera porque notaba esa caricia sobre su cabello, que intentaba hacer que se calmara, el hispano hubiera pensado que ese hombre que tenía delante era un delirio de la fiebre. Tras un minuto intentando pensar un motivo por el que negarse fervientemente, se dio cuenta de que no había encontrado nada.

- Me llamo Antonio Fernández. ¿Así que cuánto tiempo hace que te moriste? -le preguntó sin dar rodeos. Era irremediable, le parecía extraño sin duda y quería saber. ¿Estaba mal? Romario le sonrió, apartó la mano de su cabeza y se sentó sobre la cama, a los pies del hispano para no molestarle mientras reposaba.

- Pues hace ya casi cien años. Tenía treinta y dos cuando me alcanzó una flecha y me morí. -dijo Romario- ¿Y tú cuántos años tienes?

- La semana que viene cumplo veintiún años. -contestó el hispano. Sabía que confiar en ese hombre era mala idea y más sabiendo que era algo así como un humano maldito, un cadáver andante. Pero también era normal... Desde que había recaído, Antonio no había podido entablar una conversación decente con nadie, así que necesitaba relacionarse.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Eres bastante joven! No sé por qué, te echaba más edad. Supongo que es porque estás muy serio y me pareces una persona racional que te he echado más años de los que tenías. ¿Vas a hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños?

- No digas ridiculeces... -murmuró entre dientes, desanimado- Estoy enfermo, no creo que pueda celebrar nada. Será otro cumpleaños más enfermo, ninguna novedad.

- Uhm... ¿Te pones mal muy a menudo? -le preguntó Romario cruzándose de brazos e inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

- Nunca he gozado de un cuerpo resistente. Mi padre dice que es porque cuando nací fue complicado y casi me muero. Aunque he escuchado al médico decir que es porque Dios tiene algo en contra nuestra. -sonrió un poco, resignado- Sea cual sea el motivo, la verdad es que no puedo imaginarme cómo debe ser el sentirse sano siempre.

- Eso es bastante triste, Antonio... -contestó el italiano con cierta pena.

- No pasa nada, estoy bien. Supongo que me repondré y que saldré adelante, como otras veces. -mintió con una sonrisa.

Era extraño, pero se le daba bien hacerse el fuerte delante de desconocidos. Era más sencillo esforzarse en mentir y pretender que estaba bien que empezar a contarle intimidades a alguien en quien no sabía si podía confiar. Sin embargo, Romario tampoco es que fuera tonto y se dio cuenta de que eso que le había dicho, ni él mismo se lo creía. La prueba era que por mucho que había gritado, nadie había acudido en su ayuda. ¿Dónde estaba su familia? Romario tenía debilidad por la gente que estaba tan sola; despertaba en él un sentimiento de compasión que no podía controlar.

- Haremos algo: yo no tengo que irme próximamente. Por aquí, de camino, he visto un cementerio en el que puedo quedarme a dormir sin ningún problema cuando salga el sol. ¿Te gustaría que te viniera a visitar por las noches? Puedo contarte muchas historias del mundo exterior. Después de convertirme, me pasé años viajando por todo el globo y encontré cosas que sorprenderían a cualquiera. De paso, cuando llegue el día, celebraremos tu cumpleaños.

La desconfianza que pudiera sentir, se iba ahogando ante aquellas palabras. No podía creer que un completo desconocido se ofreciera a hacerle compañía y además a celebrar su cumpleaños. Aunque quisiera decirle que no, para protegerse de cualquier posible acción nociva contra su integridad, su corazón, falto de contacto con cualquier humano, le instaba a que le dijera que sí. Por mucho que él no fuera una persona, estrictamente hablando, se comportaba como una y eso le valía.

- De acuerdo. -le dijo con una suave sonrisa- Me gustaría mucho escuchar cómo es el mundo, ya que no puedo salir a visitarlo.

- Tenemos un trato entonces. -replicó Romario, tendiéndole la mano para que la estrechara y así sellar su acuerdo.

La mano del italiano, aunque fría, al mismo tiempo era firme y reconfortante. Cuando ya se marchó, desapareciendo casi con la misma velocidad con la que había aparecido en el marco de su ventana, Antonio se preguntó si todo aquello había sido un sueño. Durmió hasta bien entrada la mañana, momento en el que la criada le llamó, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo que se había muerto. Antonio quiso gritarle que no le matara antes de tiempo, pero ni le quedaban fuerzas para eso. El día fue aburrido y nada fuera de lo normal. El médico no se presentó de nuevo y no quiso ni pensar a qué se debía aquello. Cuando el sol empezó a caer, él se puso a pensar en ese hombre, en el chupasangre. ¿Vendría?

Su optimismo no estaba en el mejor de sus momentos, así que su mente fue divagando entre diferentes escenarios en los que no se presentaba, en los que todo había sido una burda mentira para tranquilizarle y por fin alejarse de él. No obstante, cuando la oscuridad era la dueña de las tierras y ya sólo se escuchaba el ulular de los búhos, la ventana se abrió y apareció Romario. Tras un saludo y preguntarle cómo se encontraba, el italiano empezó a contarle cosas sobre su tierra natal y luego fue narrando las maravillas que había encontrado en la noche europea. Estuvieron toda la velada charlando y cuando quedaba poco para que el sol se levantara, se marchó.

Fue sorprendente que en tan poco tiempo Antonio pudiera entablar una relación con alguien que ni tan siquiera estaba vivo. Romario Vargas era un hombre divertido que sabía cómo entretener al espectador. Además, se preocupaba por él y era un cambio bastante agradable. No tenía que preocuparse por enfermarle, ya que él estaba muerto y no podía volver a hacerlo, o eso creía. Además, le dijo que lo único que sentía era el dolor extremo y ya está. La noche siguiente fue otra llena de relatos de tierras que desearía ver, de sueños que nunca llegaría a cumplir pero que deseaba tener.

Tras dos días repletos de aventuras, de historias que desearía que se prolongaran durante todas esas horas aburridas que pasaba sin compañía -pero que no podía llenar ya que Romario desaparecería si el sol le daba- esperando a que regresara la oscuridad, vinieron dos días en los que su agonía se incrementó. A veces le daban bajones de tensión que le hacían perder la consciencia y que preocupaban a la criada, que poco podía hacer hasta que veía que se recuperaba. Intentaba atender a las cosas que Romario contaba lentamente, dejándole el tiempo que necesitara para entenderlo, pero le costaba demasiado.

Al final decidió que lo mejor era que reposara un poco, a ver si su cuerpo conseguía reponerse. El día doce, cuando llegó, Antonio llevaba un pijama que no le había visto antes. El chico estaba pálido, ojeroso, con un brazo colocado sobre su estómago de manera antinatural. Ni siquiera levantó la vista para recibirle como las otras noches, se quedó mirando hacia el mismo punto, sin voluntad alguna. Romario arqueó una ceja, con preocupación, y se aproximó a la cama como hacía siempre. Aunque se sentó a su vera, el español no reaccionó de ninguna manera.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Antonio? -le preguntó apoyando los dedos índice y pulgar en su mentón y usando esa postura para hacerle ladear el rostro, para que le mirara- Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

- No me importa. -le contestó.

- ¿Cómo que no te importa? ¿Pero qué clase de actitud es esa? ¿No fuiste tú el que dijiste que ibas a derrotar esta enfermedad?

- Soy un bocazas, debería aprender a callarme de vez en cuando. -dijo Antonio.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? -insistió. Estaba claro que algo le había sucedido cuando se comportaba de esa manera. Aunque, viviendo de la forma en la que vivía, ¿cómo demonios podía ocurrir cualquier cosa?

- Nada, eso es lo que ha pasado. No ha sido un día diferente a los demás. Nadie ha subido, nadie me ha felicitado y esta maldita cosa que tengo en la ingle ha empezado a doler como si me estuviesen arrancando la piel con un cuchillo de cortar el pan. Ha empezado a sangrar y he tenido a la criada intentando parar la hemorragia como buenamente podía. Me duele todo. Estoy harto, Romario... -dijo el joven y acto seguido apretó las manos contra la sábana, a la altura de sus muslos- Soy una carga para todo el mundo ahora mismo y no puedo más que sentirme repugnado por lo que soy. ¿No has visto todos estos bultos negros y sangrantes, supurando el mismo veneno del Diablo. Soy asqueroso, un trasto al que han tirado a un lado.

- Eso no es verdad, Antonio. Si no han subido hoy, es porque estás en un momento delicado y seguramente su presencia sería peligrosa tanto para ti como para ellos. -dijo Romario intentando suavizar aquel momento de debilidad del más joven.

- Claro que es verdad. Ni siquiera tú beberías de alguien como yo. En mi estado, soy repugnante y aquí está mi lugar: en una torre, alejado, donde nadie me pueda ver.

- Te equivocas: yo bebería de ti. Si no lo hago es porque estás débil y esa no sería una buena opción para ti. No quiero quitarte las pocas fuerzas que tienes.

- Mientes. -le dijo Antonio mirándole fijamente con sus ojos verdes, que aunque más apagados de lo que habían sido antaño, le miraban con furia, enfadados por lo que él consideraba falacias.

Le estaba retando... Romario no era tonto y podía notarlo; Antonio le desafiaba mirándole de esa manera, diciéndole con los ojos que no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo y que esas eran excusas. Y aunque en su interior algo le decía que no debía hacerlo, por dentro también podía comprender la desesperación que ese chiquillo sentía. Era el día de su cumpleaños, estaba hecho un Cristo y además no recibía ni la visita de sus padres. Esa enfermedad no siempre era contagiosa por aire, ¿es que no sabían eso? Le daban ganas de hablar directamente con ellos, pero si no lo hacía era porque estaba seguro de que Antonio ya no volvería a confiar en él. No quería que ese pobre chico perdiera la única persona con la que podía estar más tranquilo y no desmoronarse por completo. Vale, puede que pensar de esa manera sonara egocéntrico, como si creyese que Antonio sin él no podía vivir. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Chasqueó la lengua y se acercó más a él. El español pudo sentir su corazón palpitar, pero esa sensación pulsante se había trasladado a sus muñecas. Con el brazo derecho, Romario rodeó la cintura de Antonio, más delgada desde que había enfermado. Le susurró que no se asustara, que eso era lo que él quería y que le iba a demostrar que no le repugnaba. El joven trató de no tensarse al sentir que cada vez le tenía más sujeto. El otro brazo de Romario le rodeó a la altura de los hombros prácticamente y su mano se apoyó debajo de la nuca. Por suerte no rozaría aquel bubón horrendo que ya estaba necrosado. ¿Es que no le daba asco tocarle cuando a él mismo le horrorizaba verse de esa manera? Sintió el aliento del vampiro sobre su cuello, pausado aunque firme, esperando el momento para beber de aquella vena que repartía la sangre. Le iba el corazón a mil y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sintiéndose tremendamente inútil que pensar que pudiera hacer algo por alguien le motivaba a seguir adelante. No iba a doler más que aquellas úlceras sangrantes, eso seguro. Apretó los puños, sobresaltado, cuando sintió los labios y pensó por un momento que ya iba a morderle.

Romario no era ese tipo de vampiros que clavaba los colmillos en una víctima sin compasión, con el único objetivo de drenar su sangre y hacerse más fuerte. Después de ese gesto íntimo, de una manera de suavizar aquella tensión, abrió los labios y de forma gentil clavó los dientes en aquella piel pálida y enferma. Un jadeo por lo bajo se escapó de entre los labios de Antonio y sus ojos se cerraron. El pinchazo fue extraño y enseguida notó como su sangre salía por la herida. Podía escuchar la forma en que Romario chupaba, de hecho eso y su latido propio era lo único que podía oír. Al contrario de lo que imaginó, no fue el dolor lo que podía percibir. En su cuerpo se amontonaba una sensación de éxtasis, de placer que no podía comprender y que le atontaba cada rincón de su ser. En ese momento, el chico se entregó a ese vampiro y permitió que hiciera con él lo que gustara. Si deseaba beber hasta la última gota de sangre que le quedara en el cuerpo, él no iba a patalear y gritar para intentar detenerle.

Pero aquella no era la intención que tenía el vampiro de Italia, el cual tomó un poco de sangre y se apresuró a poner freno a su propia sed, que nunca desaparecía y que se había convertido en su compañera desde hacía bastante tiempo. Comprobó que Antonio se había quedado bastante flojo tras aquello, pero en su rostro había dibujada una sonrisa complacida. Ver aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño y negar con la cabeza lentamente un par de veces. ¿Es que no entendía lo que acababa de pasar? Aquello no era algo por lo que estar feliz. ¿Acaso todo ese poder, ese encanto irresistible que los vampiros tenían para los humanos, le había dejado como si hubiese estado tomando opio?

- Me parece que no comprendes que esto no es nada divertido, nada que debiese hacerte feliz... -murmuró Romario con pena.

Estiró una mano y acarició con un pulgar la mejilla. No le agradaba demasiado ver el sufrimiento de ese chico. Le recordaba demasiado a su más que difunta madre, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro y padeciendo lo indecible. Nunca le decía nada a nadie, siempre parecía feliz aunque por dentro estuviera en la miseria. Se le partía el alma al verle porque podía verla a ella. Le gustaría poder hacerle feliz, pero estaba seguro de que le estaba trayendo desgracia. Antonio cada vez parecía más interesado en él y eso podía significar algo que sería su perdición. Romario no tenía ese tipo de interés en el joven, no podía complacer aquella falta de cariño.

- Me da igual... -le dijo Antonio finalmente- He podido serle útil a alguien por fin. El resto me importa un pimiento.

No sabía qué iba a hacer con ese muchacho, que estaba tan orgulloso por haber podido ser de utilidad a alguien. Romario, por mucho que lo pensó mientras velaba a Antonio, no encontró un motivo por el que debería estar sonriendo. De hecho, no debería haber estado bebiendo de él de aquella manera. ¿Pero cómo resistirse cuando le había visto tan hundido? Le dejó en la cama, adormilado, y ahí mismo le encontró al día siguiente.

- Si alguna vez necesitas beber y no te importa, a mí me da igual ofrecerte mi sangre, ¿sabes? -le dijo el español de repente. Romario no pudo evitar aquella mueca de desagrado al escucharle decir tal cosa.

- Antonio, no pienso volver a beber de ti. ¿Has visto cómo estás después de lo de ayer? No te has recuperado, de eso estoy completamente seguro. Estás enfermo, no deberías hacer locuras como esas.

- Me recuperaré, no te pongas de repente como si fueses mi padre. -le dijo el español ligeramente enfurruñado al ver aquella reacción del vampiro. Esperaba, de alguna manera, que fuese condescendiente con él y le concediese cualquier capricho, pero en el fondo se estaba transformando en otro más que se preocupaba por él y que le impedía hacer lo que quisiera.

- ¿Realmente eres consciente de la enfermedad que tienes? ¿Sabes que te mueres? -preguntó serio. Ahora que lo pensaba, el chico nunca había mencionado el nombre de la dolencia, ¿es que no lo sabía? Podría ser. Entendería que se lo hubieran ocultado para que luchara, pero ahora no tenía demasiado sentido.

- Nadie me ha dicho realmente lo que es, pero tampoco soy tonto. Sé que estoy cada vez peor y que seguramente no voy a salir de esta habitación, pero no quiero aceptarlo hasta que ya vea el final del callejón.

- ¿Sabes lo que es la Peste Negra?

Los ojos verdes de Antonio se clavaron en el italiano y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que nunca había escuchado acerca de eso. Con la vida que había llevado, siempre en casa huyendo de las enfermedades, se había perdido todo lo que había estado ocurriendo en el mundo exterior. Contarle aquello era un poco cruel, pero debía conocer al detalle qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su cuerpo para que viese que no podía jugar de esa manera y poner en peligro su ya más que tocada salud. Antonio escuchó con atención las historias de pueblos siendo asolados por la enfermedad, de aquellos síntomas que encajaban a la perfección con los suyos. Su rostro permaneció sereno, pero por dentro fue como si alguien le estuviese apretando el corazón. Cuando terminó de hablar, Romario observó al chico, que miraba hacia sus propias piernas ido. Otra vez le parecía ver a su madre, tratando de guardarse para ella sus sentimientos. Se sentó en la cama y abrazó a Antonio contra su pecho. El chico suspiró contra la camisa del italiano. Por muy aterrado que estuviera, en ese momento no le salieron las lágrimas.

El día siguiente, la enfermedad se puso peor para él. Si un médico le hubiese visto, hubiera sabido que aquel alto que los síntomas habían dado, dejó paso al acelerón final. Ya nada se podía hacer por él realmente, el virus estaba demasiado cómodo en su organismo, dueño y señor de aquellos órganos que ya empezaban a molestarle. Todo el día se estuvo quejando por lo bajo y no dejaba de vagar entre el frío y el calor por culpa de la fiebre. Tiritaba, encogido de lado sobre la cama, y aunque la criada le intentaba dar conversación para calmarle, Antonio no pudo decir ni una sola palabra, porque si lo hubiera hecho seguramente la hubiese mandado a tomar viento fresco.

El quince de febrero, cuando llegó a verle, Antonio estaba preso de una fiebre que ni le dejaba despertar. Le llamó y le zarandeó con suavidad, procurando no hacerle daño, pero el chico no reaccionaba. Le escuchó llamar a su madre y otras más cosas que ni siquiera pudo entender. Saltó de la silla cuando se dejó de escuchar la respiración de Antonio. Miró y vio que su torso que había estado subiendo y bajando lentamente, de repente se había detenido. Con dos grandes zancadas se acercó y empezó a practicarle un masaje cardíaco. Fue un largo minuto en el que maldecía por lo bajo en italiano mientras le insuflaba el aire y presionaba sobre su pecho, tratando de reanimar su corazón.

Estaba a punto de desistir cuando el chico tomó una bocanada de aire y se aferró a él. Le asustó en un principio, eso era innegable, pero luego el alivio fue mucho mayor. Antonio seguía agarrando su camisa como si la vida le fuera en ello, respirando agitadamente y con los ojos verdes abiertos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Romario...? -le preguntó con voz tenue. Le daba la sensación de que había pasado algo grave, pero ni siquiera sabía lo que había sido. Por un momento no sintió dolor, ni fiebre, ni nada. Pero algo le había arrancado de esa paz que había salido de la nada.

- Te ha bajado demasiado el ritmo cardíaco y me he asustado un montón. Pero estás bien, ¿de acuerdo? Te vas a poner bien.

Falacias. Mentiras viles que ninguno de los dos se creía. No podía decirle que por un momento había estado muerto. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se relajaría al escuchar algo así? Ahora estaba bien, seguía vivo y todo aquello era lo que importaba. Pero por supuesto que su estado de salud era el peor que había tenido hasta el momento. Antonio vagó toda la noche entre el sueño y la vigilia febril, que le provocaba delirios y alucinaciones.

Al día siguiente fue peor que eso. El dolor era insoportable, le hacía gritar y retorcerse. Sara no sabía qué hacer para intentar calmar a Antonio, que no dejaba que le tocara. Parecía que cualquier contacto, incluso con el mismo aire, le producía un sufrimiento tan intenso que no podía dejar de quejarse. Las lágrimas se le saltaron y podía sentir el sudor por su sien. Parecía que alguien estaba rompiendo todo su cuerpo desde dentro, destrozando a placer lo que le mantenía vivo. El médico vino finalmente, le dio un mejunje que le dejó atontadísimo. No es que no sintiera el dolor, es que el cuerpo no le reaccionaba y no le dejaba gritar.

La noche llegó y Antonio estaba bajo una presión que era demasiado para su cordura. Romario le observó con pena y se sentó a su lado. Le acarició la cabeza un poco y le tomó la mano. Las hierbas dejaron de hacer efecto y volvieron las quejas, volvieron los gritos, incluso algunos de los bubones empezaron a sangrar de nuevo. Los ojos verdes miraban hacia el techo, hacia la decoración de las paredes, aunque en realidad no llegaba a ver nada. Lo único que quería era encontrar algo que le hiciera distraerse de todo aquel padecer. Apretó la mano de Romario con tanta fuerza que incluso el vampiro sintió dolor, que por supuesto no exteriorizó en ningún momento. Quejarse sería ridículo con lo que ese chiquillo estaba pasando. Puso la otra mano sobre la suya, envolviendo con un manto frío aquella mano ardiente.

En ese momento el español fue consciente de que Romario estaba allí. Ladeó el rostro y en su mirada pudo ver el desespero, el terror y el sufrimiento. No quedaba ya ni una pizca del orgullo propio que le hubiera hecho aguantar las lágrimas, todo le dolía demasiado y no sabía qué hacer para que parara.

- No quiero morir... No quiero morirme, Romario. Tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo... -le dijo Antonio llorando y quejándose a ratos- Estoy demasiado asustado. No he podido vivir nada hasta ahora... ¡Ni siquiera he besado a nadie! ¿Por qué me ha tenido que pasar esto a mí? ¡Yo no he hecho nada a nadie! -paró y tuvo hasta que cerrar los ojos porque el dolor había sido insoportable- Solo quería vivir mi vida, ver el mundo... ¿Para qué he nacido? Ayúdame, Romario. No quiero morirme. Ayúdame...

La vida de Antonio se extinguía delante de sus narices y él tenía que tomar una decisión rápido. En ningún momento había tenido otra intención aparte de hacerle compañía y dejar que descansara en paz por fin. ¿Pero qué había de paz en la situación actual? Aquello era grotesco y lo único que podía era sentir compasión hacia él. Sí, la vida que quizás le iba a dar no era mucho mejor. Beber la sangre de sus semejantes, no era algo que uno pudiera aceptar con tanta facilidad. ¿Pero cómo podía decirle que se resignara a morir cuando realmente ni siquiera había vivido? ¿Cómo podía decirle a ese chiquillo que lo que le quedaba era sufrir hasta que se apagara por completo? Suspiró con fuerza, odiándose por lo que le iba a decir.

- ¿Quieres ser como yo? Puedo convertirte en un chupasangre, pero esta es una vida maldita, Antonio. Por eso, aunque sé que no es el mejor momento, quiero que pienses con claridad y tomes una decisión de la que no te arrepientas. Ser como yo no es ningún chollo, te arrepentirás en algún momento. Hay muchos que no aguantan. ¿Quieres vivir maldito?

Y Antonio no tardó apenas un segundo en asentir. Le aterraba hasta lo más hondo de su ser perder la vida. Había tantas cosas que deseaba hacer, que no podía rendirse. Romario le estaba lanzando un brazo para sacarle de toda esa oscuridad y llevarle a algo que seguro que iba a ser mejor que desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

- No quiero morir... ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Voy a beber tu sangre hasta que te sientas muy débil. Cuando estés casi muerto, no puedes dejarte vencer por el cansancio, tendrás que beber de la mía. Yo controlaré lo que bebes, porque podrías acabar conmigo en el proceso y no dejaré que eso pase.

- ¿Y si hago eso viviré? -le preguntó con esperanza en su voz.

- No, morirás. -le dijo serio- Pero luego volverás a levantarte como uno de los nuestros.

- ¿Moriré? Pero... ¿No hay otra manera en la que no tenga que morirme? ¡Romario, no puedo morirme!

- Antonio, calma. Creo que ya te dije que nosotros hemos muerto hace tiempo. No hay otra manera que no sea esta. Lo que tienes que hacer es creer en que todo irá bien. Te prometo que no estarás enfermo cuando vuelvas a levantarte y que lo único que te atormentará, que ya es más que suficiente, será la sed de sangre. Además, para no levantar sospechas con tu cadáver, tendría que morder en el cuello, cerca de esa marca que tienes herniada. Te dolerá, no podré evitarlo. ¿Sigues decidido a convertirte?

El español se detuvo por un momento a pensar, pero ese instante fue interrumpido por un dolor agónico que le hizo aferrarse a lo que pilló, como si eso fuese a calmar su sufrimiento. Su respiración tras aquello fue agitada y Antonio jadeó con tanta fuerza, que parecía un lamento. Le miró, con desesperación y asintió.

- Por favor... Ayúdame. No aguanto más. No puedo luchar más de esta manera.

No podía perder más tiempo. Si él lo tenía claro, entonces ya no había nada más que discutir. Cuanto antes lo hicieran, más posibilidades había de que Antonio tuviera las fuerzas para beber y no dejarse llevar por ese abismo de oscuridad que siempre les esperaba cuando estaban casi sin sangre. Se inclinó sobre Antonio, poniendo las piernas cada una a un lado de su cuerpo. Una de las manos le hizo ladear el rostro. El joven humano se dejó hacer, tratando de mantenerse quieto a pesar de que el sufrimiento no le dejaba tregua en ningún momento. Le aguantó las muñecas con sus manos, apretándolas sobre la cama, y entonces hincó los dientes sobre la herida. Fue más brusco porque sabía que, en cuanto le tocara, el dolor le sería insoportable, se movería para evitarlo y él no podría clavar bien los colmillos. Antonio pegó un alarido y se convulsionó intentando sacárselo de encima. No era porque se arrepintiese de la decisión, era porque todos los rincones de su cuerpo le habían empezado a doler incluso más ante aquel mordisco. La sangre le fue abandonando a medida que Romario succionaba. No se andaba con chiquitas, el proceso debía ser rápido o se le moriría en el proceso del estrés mental al que estaba siendo sometido. La poca fuerza de Antonio se marchó y dejó a un joven de veintiún años, tirado como si fuese un muñeco de paja.

Le soltó las manos, se incorporó y con sus propios dientes rajó su brazo, provocando que de éste su sangre manara. Se lo acercó a Antonio a la boca y le instó a que bebiera. Los ojos verdes, ausentes, se fijaron en el líquido escarlata que salpicaba aquella pálida y fría piel. Se lo acercó y le obligó a que sus labios entraran en contacto con la sangre y entonces, como si una necesidad que él no sabía que hubiera tenido se adueñara de él, se aferró a aquel brazo y empezó a beber de él. Romario entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo la molestia normal ya que tenía unos dientes sin colmillos hurgando en una herida abierta.

Cuando empezaba a notarse incluso atontado, apartó a Antonio con firmeza y se cubrió el brazo con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo. El español se quedó tumbado sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo. Se produjo un momento de silencio hasta que de nuevo volvió a gritar, aferrándose el pecho con las dos manos. Su corazón latía rápido y cada vez parecía acelerarse más. Notaba el calor dentro de su cuerpo, como si fuese a entrar en erupción en cualquier momento. Cerró los ojos, intentando buscar la calma y mientras Romario le observaba. Lamentaba que no pudiese tener un final tranquilo, sin dolor, pero esa enfermedad no le iba a abandonar sólo por haber bebido sangre de vampiro. Y de repente cesó todo. Antonio aguantó el aliento y se hizo un momento eterno hasta que expulsó el aire de sus pulmones lentamente. Después de eso, el más intenso y profundo de los silencios. Ya no respiraba y su corazón se había detenido por completo. A él se le hacía ya el día casi y debía huir a buscar un sitio en el que protegerse del sol. Se inclinó sobre la cama y dejó un beso sobre la frente del chico.

- Descansa en paz, Antonio.

A la mañana siguiente, Carlos se levantó temprano ya que tenía que prepararse para ir a una cacería con su mentor. No es que le entusiasmase, incluso menos sabiendo que su hermano no se estaba recuperando. Había tratado de hacer entrar en razón a su padre, a través de un diálogo calmado e intelectual, pero Fernando estaba cegado por el miedo a que se contagiaran. Otro de sus temores era subir y ver a Antonio en tan mal estado que no le quedara otra más que admitir que su hijo se estaba muriendo. Se puso un chaleco de piel y cuando ya se dirigía hacia la puerta, se topó de morros con Sara. La mujer estaba nerviosa, le temblaban las manos y diría que estaba hasta pálida. Iba a preguntarle, pero ella habló primero e impidió que iniciara la conversación.

- Señorito, ¿dónde está su padre? Es urgente que hable con él. -le dijo evitando su mirada, cosa que le puso de los nervios.

- No sé, supongo que estará en su despacho. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿A estas horas no se supone que deberías estar dándole el desayuno a mi hermano?

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron con sorpresa ante la mención de su gemelo. A continuación se formó en su rostro una expresión angustiada y empezó a negar con la cabeza de una manera que le transmitió un mensaje devastador. Lo único que en ese momento sentía Carlos era un gran vacío en su cuerpo a excepción de su pecho, en el que se aglutinaban un cúmulo de tensión, dolor y negación.

- No... -murmuró casi sin aliento.

- Me acerqué para despertarle y me di cuenta de que estaba muy pálido. Ya estaba frío, seguramente pasó por la noche... -dijo ella en voz baja, respetuosa con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Empezó a correr en dirección a la torre, sin importarle que la criada corriese detrás de él gritándole que debían esperar a su padre, que antes de ir lo mejor fuera que le avisara. Quería subir allí arriba y ver a su hermano sonriéndole, preguntándole qué le ocurría. Aunque normalmente él fuese calmado y serio, había momentos en que no podía más con esa fachada y uno se podía dar cuenta de que era un cúmulo de sentimientos que esperaba el momento oportuno para salir como un torrente, con fuerza. Por el camino se cruzaron con su padre, pero ni pudo mirarle. Lo único que estaba en su mente era Antonio y cuando se encontró frente a los escalones, los fue subiendo de dos en dos, llamándole.

A cierta distancia subían Fernando y la criada. Al llegar arriba, el joven iba bufando por ese esfuerzo que había realizado para subir los escalones tan rápidamente. En la cama estaba su hermano, como si estuviera durmiendo, la diferencia es que estaba más pálido de lo normal. Negó débilmente con la cabeza, mientras su rostro era dominado por una pena horrorosa contra la que no podía combatir. Lentamente se acercó a aquella cama, puso las manos sobre el pijama, a la altura del esternón y le zarandeó suavemente.

- Antonio... Por favor, despierta.

Sentía en su garganta un nudo tan fuerte que no sabía ni cómo lo aguantaba. Los ojos se le pusieron brillantes y sabía que no iba a durar mucho más de esa manera, que en cualquier momento las lágrimas saldrían y ya no habría manera de pararlas. Su mano se alzó y rozó la mejilla de Antonio, la cual estaba fría y eso fue como un impacto demasiado fuerte. Era real, su hermano no iba a abrir los ojos de nuevo, no iba a sonreírle y a decirle que todo era una broma pesada. No respiraba, su corazón no latía y su calor corporal ya hacía tiempo que se había marchado. No quedaba ya nada de su hermano gemelo y él lo único que se encontró fue con un pozo de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre marcharte y dejarme solo...? Perdóname. Por favor, perdóname por haberte dejado solo mientras sufrías todo esto.

Fernando no derramó ni una sola lágrima, claro que el dolor iba por dentro. No se creía capaz de volver a sonreír en su vida. En aquel momento sólo deseaba que se lo llevaran a él también, para poder estar con su mujer y su hijo. Si no aceptaba aquella salida era porque Carlos aún estaba allí, delante, y ahora necesitaban estar unidos. Durante todo el día, no se movieron de aquella torre, velando el cuerpo de su familiar. Ni siquiera hablaron, incapaces de encontrar algo coherente que decir en ese momento. Sara fue la encargada de decirle al cura que hiciera la misa y avisó al cementerio de que enterrarían a Antonio al lado de su madre.

La noche se hizo eterna, pero ninguno de los dos consiguió dormirse. Fernando había cogido la mano de su hijo, fría, y se había negado a dejarla ir en todo el rato que había pasado desde que se había sentado en una silla al lado de la cama. Su gemelo pasaba de estar quieto como una estatua, mirando el cuerpo de su hermano, como si se negara a creerlo y estar de esa manera fuese a devolverle a la vida, a caminar por la habitación, farfullando por lo bajo cosas que ni su padre entendía. La dolorosa mañana llegó y lo peor fue ver que llegaban con un ataúd y con un cuidado escrupuloso, lo cargaban y lo metían dentro. Sara lloraba en una esquina, aunque para Carlos sonaba a falsedad. Sabía que siempre que había estado con su hermano había temido contagiarse y que aquello no era más que un alivio.

Por un momento incluso deseó que aquella mujer desarrollara la enfermedad para que pudiese entender un poco el verdadero sufrimiento de su hermano. Claro que luego se reprochó a sí mismo que ella había estado más a su lado que él. ¿De qué la culpaba? Cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada cuando vio que tapaban aquella caja. No pudo aguantarlo, al contrario que Fernando, que no apartaba los ojos de aquella caja de madera en la que habían metido a uno de sus niños, por el que su mujer había dado la vida. Tuvo que mantenerse firme y le dijo a Carlos que debían cambiarse para el funeral.

Era extraño, pero en esos momentos de pena tan extrema, se habían quedado tan atontados por el duro golpe que a ratos ni siquiera eran conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo. ¿De verdad aquella era la realidad? Parecía más un sueño, del que deseaban despertar lo antes posible. Había gente que ni siquiera conocía en la iglesia del cementerio, pequeña. Curiosos de los alrededores se habían aglutinado ante la noticia de otro muerto por culpa de la Peste Negra. Los murmullos hablaban sobre esa terrible enfermedad que no discriminaba entre jóvenes y ancianos, entre pobres y ricos. Esa era la prueba de aquello. La voz del cura se le metió en el cerebro y le atormentó, parecía un canto que venía del más allá, que le hacía incluso sentirse mareado. Su hermano no estaba a su lado y pensar que estaba metido en esa caja de madera le hacía sentir ganas hasta de vomitar. No había comido nada, así que sería un esfuerzo inútil.

Una voz en su interior le gritaba que corriese a la caja, que la abriese, que le gritara y suplicara hasta que Antonio despertara. Por supuesto aquello era una estupidez, algo que le devastaría por completo. No podía hacerle eso a su hermano, que ahora ya estaba descansando en paz tras una agonía demasiado larga. Después de rezar en conjunto, empezó a venir la gente hacia ellos para darles el pésame. Carlos se sentía desfallecer; aquel día había sido demasiado largo y eso que ni llegaba al mediodía. Su respuesta al pésame era un simple asentimiento con la cabeza y poco más. Tenía la mirada perdida y estaba serio. No podía dejar de pensar en Antonio, en cómo habrían sido sus últimos momentos, en que quizás había gritado y ellos ni tan siquiera se habían enterado. Eso le hacía sentirse fatal, pero tenía que mantener la fachada.

La iglesia se vació, dejándole tiempo a la familia para poder despedirse. Entre Carlos y Fernando abrieron el ataúd y descubrieron a Antonio, que descansaba en tela blanca de seda. La impresión fue tan fuerte que se le saltaron las lágrimas. Se llevó la mano a la frente, para ocultar su expresión y ladeó el rostro. No quería que su padre le viera así y se desmoronara también. Su progenitor, con los ojos brillantes, extendió una mano y la posó sobre su hombro, dándole ánimos, recordándole que no estaba solo. Él fue el primero en inclinarse y besar la frente de su hijo, en aquel silencio tan denso que sólo lo rompía el sollozo de Carlos, que a veces era imposible de acallar.

- Descansa, mi niño... Siento no haberte podido dar una vida mejor. Saluda a tu madre cuando la veas. Te quiero.

Se incorporó y se secó las lágrimas que se le habían saltado. A toda costa quería aguantar, porque aquello no se había terminado y ahora les quedaba la peor parte del asunto. Carlos intentó decir unas palabras, como su padre, pero no pudo. Al final lo que hizo fue inclinarse sobre su pecho y ahí lloró. Abrió la boca en diversas ocasiones pero no logró decir nada, sólo hipar, hasta que finalmente le salió una frase estrangulada.

- Te voy a echar de menos, hermano...

Le costó separarse, a sabiendas que esa era una despedida hasta que se volviesen a encontrar en la próxima vida. Su padre tiró de él y ya se resignó a ello. Entre los dos lo taparon y avisaron a los encargados del cementerio. Cuatro hombres más y ellos dos, a la cabeza, cargaron el ataúd hacia la salida de la iglesia y posteriormente por aquellos jardines cubiertos de lápidas. Juana estaba enterrada en la parte cercana a una pequeña plazoleta. En el centro había una fuente en la que los pájaros se amontonaban cuando hacía buen tiempo. Le había parecido el mejor lugar de todo el cementerio y por eso se había asegurado que podrían descansar ahí algún día. Fernando nunca había tenido la intención de enterrar a nadie, según su punto de vista él debería haber sido el siguiente en recorrer ese camino en un ataúd. Y sin embargo ahí se encontraba, llevando a su hijo de veintiún años al foso.

Había de nuevo gente en la zona, dispuesta a ver cómo bajaban el ataúd en aquel hoyo que habían estado cavando el día anterior los empleados. Ataron cuerdas en los extremos de la caja, rodeándola, y entonces empezaron a bajarla. La familia estaba de pie, delante del hoyo, viendo como cada vez aquel contenedor se metía más adentro, hasta ser engullido por las sombras. De alguna manera, Carlos logró aguantar las lágrimas, pero se hizo imposible cuando empezaron a echar la tierra sobre la caja. Esa era la última oportunidad de engañarles y vivir. ¿No podían dejarle sin tapar? ¿Y si no se había muerto, revivía y se encontraba en ese ataúd, con kilos y kilos de tierra encima. Le producía una angustia tremenda el imaginarlo. De repente notó un brazo rodear su cuerpo a la altura del hombro. No era otro que su padre, que le daba el apoyo necesario.

Romario llegó al cementerio cerca de las diez de la noche. Llevaba un rato lloviendo y el suelo empezaba a estar enfangado. Ni tan siquiera había sido capaz de encontrar una pala y sabía que llegaba bastante tarde. Se agachó y con las manos desnudas empezó a apartar la tierra. Lo que nadie había descubierto era que dentro de ese ataúd que estaba a metros bajo tierra, se había escuchado un jadeo ahogado a las ocho y Antonio había abierto los ojos en la más profunda de las oscuridades. La sensación de claustrofobia fue tan intensa que empezó a hiperventilar, en busca de un oxígeno que estaba terminando. No se daba cuenta de que ya podía prescindir de aquello, de que si se relajara se sentiría bien. Con las manos intentó abrir esa tapadera que le cubría, pero no se movía ni un centímetro. Desesperado clavó las uñas y ya, cuando no sabía qué más hacer, pegó tal puñetazo que la madera se resquebrajó y empezó a entrarle tierra.

Aquella fue la experiencia más confusa que había vivido hasta la fecha. Empezó a prácticamente nadar en un mar de arena que le chafaba el cuerpo y que le hacía daño. Pero, aunque cualquier persona normal hubiese muerto, Antonio seguía luchando. Tragaba tierra y se le metía incluso por la nariz, pero él estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí como fuese y lo antes posible. Romario también cavaba todo lo rápido que podía, que no es que fuese poco. Y entonces, por fin, una mano manchada de barro sobresalió. Los dedos de ésta se estremecían, como buscando a lo que aferrarse para poder salir de ese infierno. El italiano tiró de ella y desenterró a Antonio, que empezó a toser y además temblaba.

No era sólo toda aquella experiencia traumática, además sentía frío y algo en su garganta, como si alguien estuviese con un serrucho frotando con insistencia esa zona. Tenía una sed tan intensa que por un momento creía que se iba a volver loco. Pero Romario le asió con fuerza y le atrajo contra él, intentando que se calmara. Nadie dijo que volver a la vida fuese una experiencia agradable, era casi como nacer desde un vientre materno, igual de confuso, igual de impactante para la persona.

- Está bien, Antonio. Calma. Ya estás fuera. Ya estás fuera, ya no hay tierra, ya puedes respirar aunque no lo necesites. Soy yo, soy Romario, así que tranquilízate un poco.

- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde...? Dios santo, me duele la garganta tanto... Tengo sed, Romario. ¿Qué es este dolor?

- Esa es la cruz con la que tenemos que vivir, chico. Estamos en el cementerio. Esta mañana te han enterrado. Hace dos días que moriste.

Se hizo demasiado extraño escuchar aquello de los labios de Romario. A él le daba la sensación de estar más vivo que nunca. De no ser por esa sed horrible, se hubiera sentido mejor de lo que se había sentido en meses. El italiano le ayudó a levantarse. De no haber sido por su asistencia, quizás se hubiese caído al suelo ya que en el primer paso que dió su pierna no respondió.

- Te proporcionaré sangre por hoy. El primer día siempre es complicado. -le dijo Vargas, mirando alrededor, como si buscara algo.

- Tengo frío... -murmuró Antonio. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y manchado de tierra.

- Son imaginaciones, no eres capaz de sentir esas cosas ahora. Es como tu instinto de respirar, tics que quedan de humanos y que podríamos vivir sin ellos. Piénsalo realmente, ¿a que no sientes nada?

- Siento frío... -respondió el español tras estar un rato en silencio, pensándolo tal y como le había pedido.

Romario se detuvo por completo y entornó el rostro para mirar a Antonio. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando, que había hecho lo que le había dicho y que sentía igualmente frío. No podía ser, no había ningún vampiro que pudiera experimentar sensaciones en su cuerpo como el cambio de temperaturas.

- Vamos a hacer una prueba. Quiero que cierres los ojos y que estés muy quieto hasta que yo te diga.

El hispano, dócil, hizo lo que le pedía y se quedó estático. Ser un vampiro le proporcionaba un dominio sobre su cuerpo tan fuerte que podía permanecerse parado y parecer una estatua. Ninguna persona normal podría hacerlo de aquella manera en que ellos lo hacían, pétreos y hermosos hasta el fin de los días. Romario se movió, silencioso, y se puso a su espalda. Se fijó en que los bubones de la enfermedad ya se habían marchado y habían dejado lugar a una piel tersa y pálida. Con la yema de los dedos, de manera tan suave que nadie a excepción de un humano podría notarlo, acarició la nuca. Le sorprendió el hecho de que Antonio se encogió hacia delante, evitando el roce. Aún así, no abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Romario? ¿Es esto alguna broma extraña italiana que no voy a entender? -le preguntó.

- Puedes abrir los ojos. -murmuró aún atónito- Sientes de verdad... Así que cuando me dices lo del frío, no te estás quedando conmigo ni estás teniendo actos reflejos, además del de respirar.

- Te lo he dicho. -le replicó Antonio dándose la vuelta y observándole con una ceja arqueada- ¿Por qué habría de mentirte con algo así? Tengo frío. Creo que la lluvia me ha calado un montón. ¿Piensas que me pondré enfermo? Si hubiese hecho esto en vida, mi padre me hubiese matado.

- Escúchame atentamente antes de prosigamos con nuestro camino. Quiero que nunca, absolutamente nunca, olvides mis palabras. ¿Está claro? -le dijo firmemente, sujetando sus brazos a la altura de los codos para que no se distrajera con cualquier cosa- Nunca, jamás, le digas a nadie que puedes sentir como si fueses un humano. Como te dije anteriormente, los vampiros no sentimos más que dolor y éste debe ser mucho más intenso que lo que un humano necesita para gritar o intentar apartarse. Eso nos hace máquinas de matar, capaces de hacer cosas increíbles para cualquier persona normal y corriente. Pero tú... Veo que eres especial.

Bueno, no podía negar que él también lo era, pero ese era un secreto que se iba a llevar a la tumba, cuando fuese que llegara su momento. No era un idealista, no creía que fuese a vivir para siempre. En algún momento los humanos se darían cuenta de su engaño y para ellos no iba a ser nada fácil sobrevivir. ¿Cómo podrían luchar, a pesar de su fuerza, contra seres más numerosos que ellos y que podían moverse tanto de día como de noche? Ellos, mientras hubiese luz del sol en el firmamento, no eran más que meras cucarachas esperando ser pisadas. Romario podía saber cuándo le mentían, cuando alguien le estaba ocultando algo. Era como si la persona que le mintiera encendiese una vela y que ésta guiara sus pensamientos hacia la mente del italiano. Era complicado de explicar, puesto que la telepatía era demasiado misteriosa, pero había escuchado la verdad en su mente, mientras quien fuera estaba delante de él, contando una falacia tras otra.

Nunca hubiera pensado que su habilidad podría transmitirse a Antonio, pero en caso de que así fuese, pensó que sería la habilidad al completo, inalterable. Sin embargo, el hispano a su misma vez ya parecía especial, así que su cuerpo había cogido aquella característica única de Romario y la había convertido en suya propia. Esa era la teoría que el italiano había formado en su mente. Aunque no fuera humano, el cuerpo de Antonio había deseado mantenerse lo más humano posible para poder experimentar muchas de las cosas que no puso experimentar cuando era un ser vivo.

Hubiese explicado eso a Antonio de no ser porque significaría que le tocaría a él explicarle que también era especial. Sabía que eso supondría más problemas para él. Por muy amistoso que fuera, Romario era receloso con sus secretos.

- ¿Por qué no puedo contarle a nadie esto? No entiendo por qué parece algo tan terrible que deba esconder.

- Entiéndeme... No quiero decir que sea algo horrible. De hecho me pregunto qué debe ser poder sentir de nuevo cualquier roce, el viento, todas esas cosas que cuando eres humano irremediablemente te fascinan. Pero eso es peligroso... Hay gente que desea nuestra muerte, no es nada irracional. Por eso mismo debes protegerte de que ellos sepan tu secreto. Si encuentran tus puntos débiles, los usarán en tu contra. Además, no son los únicos que tendrían que preocuparte. Los vampiros tampoco son tus amigos, Antonio. No confíes a nadie lo que eres de verdad, o lo usarán en tu contra.

Se hizo un silencio extraño tras aquella declaración. Aunque sediento, el chico había estado ilusionado por poder empezar de algún modo de nuevo. Pero ahora, de repente, Romario había declarado que cualquier ser, persona o vampiro, era su enemigo y que no debería confiar en nadie. ¿Significaba eso que no podía confiar en él? Alejó ese tipo de pensamientos de su mente, pero aún así no dijo ni mú.

- Vamos. Es tarde, cazaré algo para ti y ya otro día si eso pruebas de beber de una persona. La sangre no se puede comparar, pero tampoco podemos abusar de los humanos. Dejamos un irremediable rastro que nos pone en peligro.

- No dejas de mirar a los lados, Romario... ¿Va todo bien? -dijo Antonio cambiando de tema. Se había fijado en eso, pero hasta ahora no había dicho nada.

- Todo va bien. Espérame aquí.

Desapareció rápidamente entre los árboles y Antonio se quedó solo. Arqueó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el tronco. Por suerte ahí no le llegaba el agua y estaba empezando a escampar, así que pronto no tendría que preocuparse por la dichosa lluvia. Ojalá la ropa se secara rápido, pero eso aún tardaría un buen rato en suceder. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que Romario regresó y se plantó a su lado, cargando un zorro grandecito que dejó sobre las manos del joven vampiro. Éste lo sujetó como pudo y su rostro expresó el asco que le producía. Tenía el cuello roto y su cabeza se balanceaba de una manera extraña que le hacía poner la piel de gallina.

Si hubiese querido comentar aquello de alguna manera, el mayor se lo hubiera impedido de todas maneras. Le sujetó de la muñeca y tiró de él a paso ligero, como si de repente tuviera mucha prisa. La verdad era que la tenía desde hacía bastante rato, pero Antonio, demasiado concentrado en todo lo que podía percibir y en la sed, no se había dado cuenta de esa urgencia. Se sorprendió cuando en cosa de minutos se plantaron delante del castillo de su padre. Balbuceó durante un buen rato, diciéndole que aquella no era una buena idea y que deberían esconderse en otro sitio, pero Romario no atendía a razones, le agarró en volandas y de una manera que no llegó a ver trepó por el edificio. Antonio sólo pudo sentir sus piernas colgando sobre el vacío e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse firmemente agarrado a su cuello.

Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme, abrió los ojos verdes para ver a dónde habían ido. Se quedó en silencio, con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban de nuevo en aquella torre.

- Primero: cámbiate de ropa, sécate. Por suerte tienes lo que necesitas aquí porque es donde has estado viviendo los últimos dos meses. Después agarras al zorro y bebes lo suficiente para calmar la sed y poder pasar la mañana sin problema alguno. Tercero: no te da tiempo a preparar una cubierta para la ventana, así que vas a tener que dormir en el armario. El sol te mata. El sol es tu mayor enemigo, así que lo evitarás a toda costa. Te provocará un sueño terrible que no debes combatir, pues te dejaría hecho una porquería. Cuando despiertes mañana, tienes que agarrar maderas y tapiarla para que no entre ni un poco de sol y estar más seguro. Deberías conseguirte un ataúd también. En el cementerio hay un montón. Sé que no es agradable asaltar tumbas, pero no te queda otra opción. Si te ven por el pueblo, saltarán las alarmas.

- ¿Por qué estás hablando como si no fueses a estar por aquí...? -le preguntó siguiéndole de un lado a otro con la mirada.

- Antonio, hace dos días me llegó una carta de Italia y tengo que marcharme de aquí lo antes posible. Soy un vampiro anciano y bastante famoso, así que hay otros vampiros que me siguen para intentar terminar conmigo. Me han encontrado y si me quedo cerca de ti va a ser peligroso. Eres aún joven y no estás preparado para una batalla entre bestias, ¿de acuerdo? Te he dado instrucciones, con eso pasarás la primera noche sin problemas. Yo tengo que volver a mi casa y buscar a un vampiro que conozco, Germán, que es algo así como mi guardaespaldas y él podrá proporcionarme asistencia en la batalla. Cuando todo esto haya pasado, entonces volveré y te ayudaré con lo que necesites.

- No puedes dejarme solo ahora, Romario. ¿No puedo ir contigo?

- Es demasiado peligroso para ti. No desearía haberte devuelto a la vida para que sufras otra trágica muerte. Por eso mismo debes quedarte aquí y salir lo menos posible. Si tienes dificultad con la gente, los animales del bosque te darán sustento y podrás seguir adelante. Volveré lo antes posible.

Antonio abrió la boca, deseando decir algo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que sonaba demasiado egoísta. Le había dado una segunda oportunidad, ¿es que acaso podía pedirle algo más? Bajó la mirada un segundo y cuando la volvió a levantar le sonrió.

- Está bien... Te esperaré aquí. -le contestó- ¿Pero dónde tengo que morder?

- Aquí, es donde hay más sangre. Si te da asco, arráncale el pelo. Puedo entender que no es la experiencia más agradable del mundo, pero ahora mismo no tenemos donde elegir. -se aproximo, le dio un breve abrazo y le sonrió, intentando darle el coraje suficiente. Sabía que era como pegarle una patada después de traerle a una existencia demasiado complicada- Intentaré que sean escasos días, lo prometo.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo con timidez. Estar con Romario le hacía sentir una cálida sensación en su corazón, algo que se parecía incluso al amor. Le avergonzaba tener sentimientos de ese tipo hacia un hombre, cosa que las enseñanzas de los curas tachaban de pecaminosa e inmoral. Pero podía notar aquel calor en su pecho y sabía lo que era. Romario, que tanto le había cuidado, tanto le había enseñado y que luego le había hecho el favor más grande de su vida, era demasiado importante para él. Ahora se iba, era el peor momento que había para confesar sus sentimientos humanos, que aún permanecían en su cuerpo.

Perdió esa cercanía que había entre ellos, estiró la mano para alcanzarle para que no se fuera, pero tan rápido como subió, salió y se perdió en la noche. Antonio se quedó un rato parado, dubitativo, pero después corrió hacia la ventana y la cerró. Puso un baúl pequeño en la entrada, para asegurarse de que oiría el ruido si a alguien le diera por subir. Se quitó la ropa y la tiró bajo la cama, para dejar el menor rastro de su presencia posible. Se puso algo seco, cosa que agradeció y que le provocó unos cuantos escalofríos que le sacudieron de pies a cabeza.

Lo más complicado fue el dichoso zorro. Se puso a arrancarle el pelaje con dificultad, casi uno a uno, ya que de puñado en puñado no lograba absolutamente nada. No tenía ni un pequeño redondel cuando ya se había cansado. El tiempo apremiaba y si no bebía pronto, se le haría de día. Tenía que meterse en el armario lo antes posible. Lo bueno del emplazamiento del armario era que estaba situada en la pared contraria por la que daba el sol de buena mañana, así que de eso no tendría que preocuparse.

Clavó los dientes, tuvo la suerte del principiante y dio con la vena a la primera. Fue consciente también por primera vez de que sus colmillos eran largos y tan afilados que habían perforado sin problema la piel. Aunque casi le dieron arcadas al sentir el pelaje contra su lengua, al saborear la sangre, todo eso se le olvidó. Aquel líquido rojizo le producía tal alivio en la garganta, que necesitaba más y más. Incluso le sabía agradable, eso era lo más sorprendente. Chupó con ansia hasta que no quedaba ni una sola gota dentro del organismo del animal. Jadeó y se pasó el dorso de la mano sobre los labios para limpiarlo de cualquier resto.

Los ojos le empezaban a picar y dedujo que eso era culpa del sol. Lo había expuesto de tal manera que le aterrorizaba ver un poquito de claridad. Se metió en el armario, aseguró la puerta y se envolvió entre ropas y algunas mantas, deseando sentir calorcito y protegerse de cualquier cosa. Con una sonrisa en sus labios y al mismo tiempo una expresión apenada, Antonio miraba hacia una esquina de ese oscuro armario.

Aunque esta vez no había un sufrimiento desgarrador, volvía a estar de nuevo solo en aquella torre.

* * *

**¡Hola~!**

**Agh... Este capítulo siempre es duro para mí u_u**

**Fue una de las cosas que más me dolió escribir y eso que sabía que Antonio iba a estar bien, que iba a ser un vampiro y todas esas cosas, pero escribir que moría fue realmente doloroso ;_; Además todo el funeral y eso, lo pasé mal xDU Lo siento ouo' No sé mucho que contar, no me parecía que esta parte mereciese ser cortada y así que tenéis un capítulo más largo que de costumbre y sin parte del "presente". En el siguiente (si no me falla la memoria) ya volveremos al ritmo habitual owo**

**Paso a comentar los review~**

_GusGuschan, _**cansada por la semana de trabajo pero bien, vamos haciendo ovo. Tenía ganas de cambiar, de hacer algo más inesperado y lamentablemente cruel. Porque realmente el mundo es así a veces y además me parecía que aún le daba más motivo a su personaje. Además considero que Antonio en ese aspecto es muy fuerte y, a pesar de todo lo que le llueva, era capaz de pensar con optimismo acerca del futuro uwu Pero es diferente XD nosotras solemos salir poco porque queremos, él quería salir pero no podía por la presión de su padre y su salud. Como has podido ver, le "mataron" de alguna manera él quiso transformarse. Su padre le encerró porque la enfermedad lo requería, no porque quisiera. Para mí, esa torre no fue donde nació owo Pero si a ti te gusta más, te dejo que lo interpretes así xD.** **Tenía ganas de ponerles en un contexto más relajado y qué mejor que columpiarse ouo M-me haces feliz diciendo que soy grandiosa, no sé si merezco eso *avergonzada * Bueno, hay que ir con cuidado, sí puedes atragantarte XDDD El capítulo era más o menos como el anterior, este de hoy sí es más largo.**

_Elwym, _**bueno, no fuiste nada desencaminada con lo de la calle y confieso que me arrancas siempre sonrisas cuando entrevés cosas :D En serio que me hace feliz ver que lo intuyes XD Al menos la duda que tenías sobre su enfermedad en este capítulo ya se resuelve uvu ¿Cómo no estar abatido cuando le dicen que su hijo está más muerto que vivo? Sí entró atraído por la sangre, pero fue de las úlceras. El pobre Antonio nunca tuvo infancia así que las cosas más básicas tampoco las ha hecho, por eso siempre se volcó en Francis, para darle lo que él no tuvo. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto esa escena =u= Me perdí bastante imaginándola en su momento. Antonio es especial, desde un principio se lo han dicho y lejos de tomárselo como algo de lo que estar orgulloso, lo ha tratado con recelo y le ha permitido ser humilde, no cambiar tanto. Eso también creo que refleja que pueda estar preocupado por cambiar. Aunque hay más motivos, no lo voy a negar xD Pero todo a su debido tiempo.** **Antonio se preocupa mucho por Francis, eso no se puede negar. Espero que te guste el capítulo ouo**

_Iscar, _**jajajaja Antonio Banderas XD Ahora sí me has matado. ¿No será por Entrevista con el Vampiro, pillina? o7o XD Pues no te he hecho esperar tanto con lo de cómo murió Antonio y cómo se convirtió en vampiro. Lo de Carlos llegará, la historia de Antonio claro que no va a terminar tan rápidamente. No voy a dar expectación en ese tema para luego terminarla en un par de capítulos XD Sí, a medida que vayáis leyendo su pasado entenderéis más su comportamiento en el futuro y espero que todo os cuadre bien cuando termine uvu. Pues, en concreto, este fic lo empecé... El 15/11/2011 y lo terminé el... Holy shit. 08/04/2013 xD Así que te puedes hacer una idea de lo mucho que tardé y lo largo que puede ser. Si, casi inmediatamente empiezo otro nuevo, a no ser que esté espesa. Tengo un correo de estos guardados con un esquema de las cosas que se me ocurren. No te preocupes, me hace ilusión que a alguien le interese. Si quieres o tienes intriga por algo en concreto, dime y te explicaré cómo lo hago yo. Gracias por leer ouo**

_Fujisaki Vargas, _** Hola ouo cansada por trabajar pero bien .Espero que tú también estés bien. Juana tenía que morir, estaba cantado. Además de esa manera justificaba más que Antonio pudiera tener un cuerpo más débil uwu. Bueno en ese entonces las criadas tenían muchos problemas si desobedecían, piensa que perder el favor de un señor feudal era prácticamente verse en la miseria o directamente en la cárcel. Así que mejor acatar XD. Yo a Antonio le regalaba de todo ;v; ay cosita... Bueno pues los tipos ojerosos de esa calle mugrienta ya sabes qué tenían, lo que le pegaron a Antonio y de lo que murió. Tu duda sobre si lo encerró ya está resuelta, pero no podía arriesgarse a que se propagara u.u Ya se sabe que a veces la gente con pasado triste sonríe deslumbrantemente y este es el caso de Antonio, que le dio la mejor infancia a Francis. Al menos la mejor que pudo. Gracias, los Reyes se portaron y espero que a ti también te hayan traído muchas cosas. Ay, no te repites, a mi me gustan tus review ;3; así que no te preocupes por esas cosas. Espero que te guste ouo**

_Guest, _**awww... merci Guest ;v; no puedo dejar de escribir de estos dos. Lo mío empieza a ser clasificable dentro de enfermedades patológicas XDDD Gracias a ti por dedicar un minuto para dejarme un comentario, porque me ha hecho muy feliz *hugs * Si sigues leyendo, ojalá pudiera seguir leyendo tus comentarios y si no puede ser, espero que disfrutes del fic ovo**

_XX22, _**feliz año nuevooo. Uoh, has vuelto xD Pensaba que estabas desaparecida ya para siempre XD que no sería la primera vez que pasa uvu' Espero que los exámenes te vayan bien ovo Ánimo~ O si ya acabaste, que te vayan bien las notas ;) Awww a veces no es tanto comentar el tipo de escritura, a mi con que me digas qué partes te gustaron más, ya me haces feliz ouo. Pues he pensado que el padre de Antonio fuera de Extremadura porque tengo familia de allí y son más serios, así como un poco más rígidos y pensé que sería fiel a la imagen que tenía en mente. No por nada más XD No es una pregunta tonta ovo Espero que te hayan traído los reyes muchas cosas a ti también y que te guste el capítulo ovo**

_Yuyies, _** lo sé, el pobre no tuvo una infancia ideal, pero quizás eso le daba incluso más significado a todo el tiempo que pasó cuidando de Francis y me pareció que encajaba bien. Era una época difícil, así que el padre no podía permitirse perder al hijo por el que su mujer sacrificó su vida. Si él no se preocupaba y velaba por él, ¿entonces qué opinión tendría su mujer, en paz descanse, de él como padre? Supongo que eso es lo que el hombre tenía en mente. Antonio quería colmarle a cosas que él no pudo tener por desgracia y hacerle feliz. Por eso tampoco podía abandonarle sin más. Claro que sí, Francis tiene buen corazón y Antonio le quiere, aunque no sea capaz de recordarlo. Ahora se ha convertido en todo un hombrecito, ahora seguro que le atraerá incluso más. Tengo esa cosa de que se complementan bastante bien y que con cierta facilidad pueden hacerse amigos cercanos =u= Francis los atesora un montón, tienes razón. Porque bueno, realmente, Francis está empezando a descubrir cómo es realmente Antonio. Espero que te guste el capítulo ouo Saludos~**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene~**

**Saludos.**

**Miruru.**


End file.
